A Cry For Help Leads To Another Family Secret
by MJohn41468
Summary: Olivia faces another secret in her life. One of her best friend finds trouble, and Olivia is there for her. Watch this close friendship turn into something much more. One surprise will throw her for a loop when three unexpected visitors come! WARNING: one rape, various violent scenes, love scenes (not explicit), mild language, parental punishment of a teen, and torture.
1. The Stalker

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own characters of Law & Order: SVU, Dick Wolf does.

**AUTHOR'S WARNING: **One rape scene, various violence throughout the story (not explicit), mild love scenes (not explicit), medium language, parental punishing throughout the story**.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Most all of the characters from the show will at some point surface in this story. Even characters that left in earlier seasons will show up in a scene or two.

* * *

**"In the criminal justice system, sexually-based offenses are considered especially heinous. In New York City, the dedicated detectives who investigate these vicious felonies are members of an elite squad known as the Special Victims Unit. These are their stories."**

* * *

**A Cry For Help Leads To Another Family Secret**

**Chapter 1: The Stalker**

* * *

**Unknown Location - New York City, NY - 12:00 AM**

On a cold brisk night Angela Peterson, a 45-year-old woman with, long blonde hair walks down the sidewalk trying to catch a cab that never seems to come when she wants one. She seems to be looking around, shaken and afraid. And she is constantly looking over her shoulder. She appears to have tearstains on her face, and mascara stains under her eyes. The air smells of rain.

She wonders if she lost the guy who had been stalking her for the last few weeks now, she saw him stalking her that night. She finally decides to call her best friend, Olivia Benson, to ask for help with her situation. She dials the number of the person she thinks is just her best friend since college, when, in reality, is her long lost sister she never knew she had.

* * *

**Squad Room - NYPD Special Victim's Unit 1-6 - Manhattan, NY - 12:15 AM**

It has been a long day and as well as a very long night at the station, as Olivia Benson is wrapping up ready to go home for the night. She cannot stop yawning, and cannot wait to get home and in her cozy bed under her warm blankets. She hopes her son Jake is NOT still awake, as he has done so in the past. She looks at Jake's picture that is on her desk, and smiles. "Oh Jake my boy, you better be in bed sleeping by the time I get home." She sees Captain Cragen walking out of his office as he turns off most of the lights in the station. "Hey Cap' I'm ready to go home, hope there is nothing more to do before I go?" Olivia asks.

"Nope you can go home Benson, goodnight," Cragen tells Olivia. "Tell your son Jake thanks for the tub of Red Vine licorice he gave me yesterday! He is a good kid that Jake. He has your eyes. And smart too for a 16-year-old!"

"Okay will do! If he knows what is good for him he will be in bed sleeping!" She chuckles. "See you in the morning," Olivia said smiling. She turns around and starts to walk out of the station.

Fin comes walking by noticing Olivia about to leave. "Hey baby girl, you want to get a drink with me?" Fin asks Olivia.

"No. Sorry Fin, I'm beat, I need sleep bad," she tells him, "And my son is home alone, and I want to make sure he's still in bed."

"Okay girl. Oh there is a manila envelope on your desk that has your name on it," Fin told her, "Don't be too hard on Jake, he's a good kid. I used to read under my covers at night with a flashlight so my mom couldn't catch me." Fin chuckles.

Olivia laughs. "Okay thanks Fin." Olivia walks to her desk, picks up the manila envelope, grabs her coat, and puts it on, "Goodnight Fin," Olivia yells out to him. She walks out of the station and gets into her car, and drives home.

* * *

**Unknown Location - New York City, NY - 12:25 AM**

Angela realizes her cellphone does not have a signal. In frustration, she shakes the phone. Then she starts to walk a little faster as she continues to look behind her. A man suddenly appears out of nowhere and begins to walk down the sidewalk behind her.

Angela notices the guy, but knows all too well, who is following her. She does notice that he is wearing a hoodie as her heart started to pound faster. She keeps trying to get a signal with her phone, and she walks even faster down the sidewalk to get away.

The man who is following Angela is her ex-boyfriend, who has been stalking her for the past few weeks now; his name is Robert Harris, 6 foot tall, medium build, shoulder length dark brown hair, tattoos on his muscled arms, and a grudge to bear.

"Come on, work damn it!" Angela begins to fear for her life, and cannot get her cellphone to work. "Where are the cops when I need one?" She begins to shudder from the cold and tries to keep from crying.

Robert begins to walk even faster after Angela; his boots can be heard in the distance.

Angela quickly sees a large van and hides behind it. Her hands are shaking trying to get her cellphone to work.

Robert thinks he lost her and looks around quickly and then suddenly yells out, "Angela! Come out now! I will get you! You can't hide from me much longer!" Clenching his fists in anger.

She is startled by his voice and thinks to herself, 'Why did I ever fall in love with that monster!' She shakes as tears start to fall and tries her phone again. "Come on please work! I have to call Olivia! Please God!" She sees two bars on her phone and quickly dials Olivia's cellphone number and waits for an answer.

Robert yells out again, "When I find you Angela you will be punished for leaving me! I will find you, I promise you! I'm going to whip your ass woman!"

Angela gasps and loses her balance as she is now squatting behind the van, and peers around the front of the car to see where he is. She hears the rings, as she hears it go to voicemail. "Olivia!" she whispers so Robert cannot hear her. "Please help me! Robert is stalking me, and I'm hiding from him, please hurry!"

Robert hears something and quickly turns to the right. He tries to look into the darkness of the night, walking closer to her, unknown to him at the moment; he is only twenty feet away from her.

Angela continues to whisper loud enough so he cannot hear her, "Please Olivia! Help! Robert will kill me!"

Unfortunately, it is too late, as Robert walks around the van, and sees her. He walks up behind her quickly grabs her pulling her up by the shoulders.

"No Robert! Stop it! Don't do this please!" Angela screams as her cellphone falls to the ground. The cellphone is still on as it keeps recording everything that Robert is doing to Angela.

"I hate you Robert! Leave me alone!" Angela cries and screams. "You cheated on me Robert! I will never love you ever again!" She struggles trying to get away from him, but he is too strong.

"No, you bitch! You are going to pay for leaving me!" Robert yells and backhands her across the face not once, but two times on each side of her face.

Angela screams in pain, as he throws her to the ground on her back. She struggles to get up, as Robert pins her down to the ground as he straddles her, as he grabs her neck wanting to strangle her. "Please stop!" she pleads through her breath. She grabs a hold of both his wrists, trying to get his hands from around her neck. She is petrified of him. Nevertheless, she suddenly takes a swing at his face and scratches him as blood is drawn.

Robert growls in pain as Angela scratches him. He grows angrier with her. He does not realize her cellphone is recording every sound.

* * *

**********Olivia & Brian's** Apartment - New York City, NY - 12:40 AM

Olivia finally reaches her apartment. She walks in, but does not put the light on to not wake her son Jake. She stumbles a little from lack of sleep. She has been up for twenty-four hours already as she tries to stifle a yawn, as she gets ready for bed. She walks to her bedroom, and starts taking off her clothes, as she lets them drop to the floor. She does not care if she is being sloppy right now, as her cellphone falls on the floor with her jeans as well.

* * *

**Somewhere Near An Alleyway - New York City, NY - 1:00 AM**

Angela's cries continue as Robert slaps her around and pummels her. She is bruising everywhere on her body, her face and arms in particular.

"You bitch!" He touches his face feeling the scratches on his face that drew blood. With a clenched fist, he punches her in the stomach, then her face.

Angela groans in pain and curls up from the punch holding her stomach. She tries desperately to get up from the ground.

"That's what you get for leaving me!" Robert yells in her face. He looks at her again and remembers how hot her body was even for her age. He looks at her luscious looking lips and leans down to force a deep, almost crushing hard kiss on her lips.

Angela tries desperately to push him off her while struggling, crying, and in pain from the beating, he has given her. She finally is able to push his mouth off her and screams out. "Get off me Robert! Stop it! YOU'RE HURTING ME!" She is hurting and scared of him.

"No I won't! I deserve you! You should have never left me Angela!" He continues to hold her down, as he becomes aroused for her. He slides his hand up her shirt, feeling her curvaceous breasts, his arousal is apparent through his jeans. Then he slides his other hand down her pants, touching her, feeling how wet she has become and smiles wickedly at her. He looks around the dark street and suddenly picks her up over his shoulder.

Angela feels what he is doing, tears rolling down her face. She cannot help not feeling aroused herself, but knows what he wants, and struggles and screams as loud as she can, "NOO! NO! Robert, don't do this PLEASE!" She cries out, hitting his back as hard as she can, trying to kick him with her feet. She kicks him in his face with her foot, and breaks his nose, which just makes him angrier as he slams her against the wall of the alley.

Angela groans in pain against the wall, as she slides down to the ground. She cannot help but look at him, knowing he is too strong for her. She watches as Robert digs in his pocket, pulls out duct tape from his jacket pocket, and rips a piece off. He puts it across her mouth so she cannot scream anymore.

"Mmmm…Mmmm…" She tries to scream but fails with the duct tape over her mouth. She tries to remove it quickly, but cannot as Robert digs into his other pocket, pulling out a short piece of rope. He grabs her arms behind her, and ties her hands up. Tears ran down her face as she shook her head 'No', she was terrified knowing what he is about to do to her.

Robert smiles his evil grin at her, and grabs her, leaning her against a bunch of old boxes in the alley. He unzips her pants, ripping them off her completely followed by her underwear. He unzips his pants, and lets them drop to his ankles. He lies on top of her and begins to rape her.

Angela cannot scream, but her cries and shaking cannot do a thing to stop it, and she hopes it ends soon. Each time he thrusts inside her so hard, she feels the pain of him inside her. Angela now has bruises on her face, neck, arms, stomach and now on her thighs.

Robert's arousal intensifies as he climaxes inside her, and she could feel it. "Now that's what you deserve, you know you love it Angela! Now you will have to come back to me!" He moans in pleasure as he then leans down to her face and kisses her cheek. He leaves the tape over her mouth and her hands tied up. He puts his pants back on, and zipped his pants back up as he forgot to put his underwear back on first. "I will find you later, and we will have a life together like I said I wanted!"

Angela lies there half-naked, and in so much pain. She cannot move; she feels so weak, and finally passes out. As Robert runs away and disappears, into the darkness of the night.

* * *

**********Olivia & Brian's** Apartment - New York City, NY - 1:20 AM

Olivia is already dressed in her nightclothes as she walks to the kitchen to get a glass of milk before bed. She noticed her cellphone was on the floor. She bends down and picks it up, and then she notices there is a message on it.

Jake, wakes and, hears some rustling in his family room. He gets up from his bed, and grabs his baseball bat, hoping it is not a burglar. He slowly and quietly opens his door, and peeks through the door, and notices what he thought might be a burglar it was his mom! He lets out a breath of relief, and he walks out to the family room where his mom is.

"Hey mom, glad your home finally!" Jake says in a normal voice.

Olivia jumps startled by her son's presence. "Geez, Jake you scared me half to death! Why are you holding that bat? She pauses a moment then looks back at him, "Wait a minute, what are you doing up young man you are supposed be sleeping," she says poking him in his chest in a motherly kind of way, "What are you doing out of bed?"

"Well I heard something out here! I almost hit you with my baseball bat." He sets down his bat and gives his mom a hug.

Olivia sighs in relief, as she returns the hug and kisses her sons head, "I love you son. Now get yourself back to bed kiddo. It is way past your bedtime. Which by the way Jake, it's a good thing I didn't have my gun on me!"

"Mom, I was in bed! You are the one that woke me up! I just wanted to give you a hug goodnight. I love you too mom." Jake tells her while hugging her. "By the way isn't dad with you? Where is dad?"

Olivia sighs hearing him ask about his dad. "Your dad is out in the field undercover, I don't know how long it will go on. I was about to listen to my voice messages after getting myself a glass of milk. Just promise me you will go back to sleep. Even though it is summer, you still need your sleep. All right?" Olivia says.

"Mom, you and dad work too much! We hardly ever get to do stuff together. I'm always the one to ask to go out to a movie or to lunch or just to throw a Frisbee with you in Central Park." Jake sighs, as he leans against the couch, looking down at the floor. Without looking up Jake adds, "And look who's talking about sleep, you spend more time with the guys at the station than you do with me." Jake sighs, "I need a drink of water."

Olivia hears what Jake says and feels horrible, "Jake honey, I know, I am sorry, you know dad and I are cops, you know what that entails." She leans over the kitchen counter while he gets his drink of water. "Jake you do know that your dad and I love you very much don't you?" Olivia asks him.

Jake gets his water and walks around and into the family room with his water, and looks at his mom. "Yeah I know that mom. But…

"Hey! No more buts okay? Now you need to get your butt back to bed...," she says as she gives him a hard slap on his rear-end.

Jake is startled from the slap. "Ouch! Mom! I am too old for that," Jake says shaking his head. "One of these days I will get you back for that!" He says chuckling, though still rubs his rear-end still feeling the sting.

"What did I say about language?" Olivia sighs. "I am your mom I am allowed to," she tells him and yawns once more. "Hurry now, I'm so tired, these old bones need some rest. Which by the way young man, you are plenty old enough to get your butt spanked. Your brother Danny on the other hand is eighteen. Now that is too old to get spanked."

"Yeah you are old mom, older than dirt!" Jake laughs at his own comment. Jake heard the butt spanking comment his mom gave, and hoped he would never get his spanked. "If you have to go out again mom, please be careful! Love you!" Jake gives his mom a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey! I'm not older than dirt," she laughs when Jake kisses her and kisses her son back, "I love you too honey. Goodnight." As she is about to slap his butt again for that comment he made, he jumps forward just in time.

"Ha! You missed me that time, and thank goodness, too, your slaps hurt!" Jake says as he stuck his tongue out at his mother.

Olivia just happens to look up after hearing him say that, and sees his naked butt mooning her. "Jake! Are you 5 or 16? Get that mooning butt in your bed. I swear I will come in there and smack that butt again!" Olivia sighs chuckling. "That kid definitely has his dad's genes. Although, I do like Brian's cute butt better." She tells herself with a snicker. Jake finally shuts it bedroom door. Then, she pushes the voice message button, puts the cellphone to her ear.

Her eyebrows rise upon hearing Angela's voice. She could hear her ex-boyfriend Robert beating on her. "Oh my gosh!" Hearing her screams and cries, Olivia's heart sank. She felt sick to her stomach as she continues to listen. She realizes what she is hearing. Robert is raping her. Tears run down her face. "Oh Angela…I will find you!" Olivia quickly runs back into her bedroom and picks up the clothes she left on the floor and puts them back on. She puts her gun back in her holster and grabs her keys as she calls the station. "Hey Cap' I need a trace on this number please, the number is 212-555-7609. It's my friend Angela - she's in trouble, I just heard her being beaten and raped through her cellphone!"

_ "Okay, got it Liv. I'll call you when I get the directions," Cragen told her._

"Thanks Cap'." Olivia knew she had to try to find Angela on her own. She yells out to her son, "Jake! I have to leave, it is an emergency! Please go to sleep!"

Jake heard her yells and what she said as he just sighed, pulling the covers over his head, prays his mom and dad will not get hurt. Jake fell back asleep.

Olivia then left her apartment, and ran down the stairs instead of using the elevator, as it was faster for her.

She reached the street, and wondered if she should use her car or just walk the streets. She walked down the sidewalk, using her flashlight when it was too dark to see. She points it down the street. "Come on Angela where are you?" Olivia sighs, as she wipes the tears that are streaming down her face.

* * *

**Four Blocks Away From Angela's Location - New York City, NY - 1:30 AM**

Angela lies in the dark alleyway, bruised and battered, with the duct tape still over her mouth, and her hands tied behind her. Her pants and her underwear were totally ripped off her and lying on the ground. She continues to be coming in and out of consciousness, but is terribly weak.

* * *

**Three Blocks Away from Angela's Location - New York City, NY - 1:35 AM**

Olivia sighs. She is still looking down streets, when her cell rings. She answers it quickly, "Cap'? Please tell me where she is!" Olivia says frantically.

_ "Liv, her location is three blocks from your position down on the left side of the street, looks like an alleyway." Cragen tells Olivia._

"Thank you so much, got to go!" Olivia turns her cell off quickly and starts running down the street. Using her flashlight, she runs like a marathon runner and starts to get closer to the location.

Angela is in so much pain she moans. Her bruises are becoming more black, purple and blue on her thighs, her stomach, and upper arms. Her face is swollen and her eyes are bruised with slap marks on her face. Her throat is marked up from being strangled almost to death. "Mmmm… Mmmm… Mmmm…," she groans hoping it is loud enough to be heard.

Olivia finally reaches the location Cragen said and lights her flashlight into the alleyway, but sees nothing. "Angela where are you?" she asks herself. She decides to yell out for her, "ANGELA? COME ON SAY SOMETHING! WHERE ARE YOU?"

Angela faintly hears a voice in the distance as she tries to yell through the duct tape. She can hardly move. "Mmmmmm! Mmmmmm! She continues to come in and out of consciousness.

Olivia hears something on the other side of the street. She uses her flashlight, runs across, and notices a bunch of discarded boxes. She walks in closer with the flashlight. As she squints her eyes she sees Angela laying among the boxes and runs to her, "Oh god Angela! Oh no…oh Angela….."

She shines the light on her face. She sees the bruises and swelling and the tears running down her face. As the light moves to her chest and her abdomen, she sees a large bruise in the middle of her stomach. Olivia notices she is half-naked, the horrible bruises between her thighs, and sees the blood on the ground.

Olivia, quickly pulls out latex gloves and puts them on her hands as she pulls her radio out and speaks into it, "This is SVU portable Detective Olivia Benson to Central," Olivia frantically calls.

_ "This is Central, go ahead SVU."_

"I need a bus to my location, civilian down, assault and rape," Olivia's voice shaken and upset.

_ "Bus en route SVU, ETA 10 minutes."_

She puts down her radio, and gives her full attention to Angela. "Hey Angela! Are you with me? It is Olivia! Open your eyes Angela come on. Please wake up…." Olivia moves her long blonde hair away from her face gently and sees the horrible bruises. She gently and carefully takes the duct tape off her mouth and bags it.

Angela hears someone's voice and slowly tries to open her eyes. She groans, but with her blurred vision, she cannot see who it is. She tries so hard to focus on the person and realizes it is her best friend Olivia. "Liv…," she tries to say Olivia's name as more tears run down her face. She feels the sting of the salt on her face with the bruises and opened wounds. "Robert…did it! Robert…did it!" She said twice making sure Olivia heard her right.

"Shhh…I know…don't force anything…don't talk right now…, oh Angela I wish I could hug you right now…" She sighs and wipes the tears from her own face once more, "I heard the message you left on my phone, I heard all of it. I'm so sorry…" She looks at Angela's face. She can hardly recognize her. She took a hold of her hand and just held it while waiting for the bus to come.

* * *

**Please review! :-)**


	2. The Aftermath

**Chapter 2: The Aftermath**

* * *

**Alleyway - New York City, NY - 2:00 AM**

In the distance, the sounds of sirens can be heard. Olivia is thankful and flashes the light on and off for them to see where they are and yells out, "Over here! Hurry! My friend is badly hurt!"

EMT's quickly get to the victim and sees the woman with her eyes almost closed shut from the swelling and bruises surrounding her eyes and cheeks. One paramedic quickly inserts an IV drip into her arm to make sure she gets fluid in her system so she does not dehydrate. The other paramedic puts an oxygen mask over her nose and mouth.

Angela continues to go in and out of consciousness, but still knows Olivia is there. She looks up at her. Tears continue to run down her face as she tries lifting her hand needing her friend's comfort. The pain is so excruciating mostly between her legs, remembering what Robert said and did to her. "Liv…do…not...leave…me…please."

"Shhh, honey don't worry I am here for you," Olivia tells Angela as she gently holds her friends hand just as the paramedics are finished getting her ready.

"Okay let's get her on a backboard…be careful now." The first paramedic says.

They carefully put the backboard under her and carefully lifted her up to place her on the gurney. Olivia stands up still holding her hand as they put a blanket over Angela to cover her. "Angela, I'll be right behind you okay? I have to bag your clothes and any other evidence. I will see you at the hospital okay. I promise!" She gives her a gentle kiss on her hand and gives a small smile to Angela.

Angela only nods slightly, as she closes her eyes and finally goes unconscious once again. Olivia hopes she will wake up again - she hopes!

The paramedics carefully but quickly get Angela onto the bus. Once inside, they close the back doors as one paramedic jumps in with her and as the other gets into the front seat as it takes off to Mercy General Hospital.

Olivia starts looking around and sighs shaking her head realizing how many times she has seen this too many times, no matter if it is a young girl or teenager, and women. She will never understand the scumbags who do this to, even to young boys, teenagers and men. Olivia sees Angela's pants and underwear and puts them into a bag, noticing all the blood she lost on the ground. She continues to look around and sees that Robert forgot his underwear! Which is on the ground as well. "That son of a bitch! He left without his underwear! How nice for him to leave his DNA for us." She picks it up carefully feeling disgusted and puts it in a separate bag.

* * *

**Emergency Room - Mercy General Hospital - New York City, NY - 2:35 AM**

The bus reaches the hospital as the paramedics quickly jump out. They pull Angela out of the back of the bus, as two nurses rush out to help. "We've got a 45-year-old woman, who was brutally beaten and raped. She has contusions and bruises on her inner thighs from forcible rape, possible internal bleeding on her abdomen. She is dehydrated. We gave her 100 milligrams of saline solution to bring her hydration back up. She's lost at least two pints of blood."

"Okay good. Take her into operating room two," one of the nurses said. They help get the woman into the room just as the doctor arrives.

Dr. Keller quickly scrubs up, and goes to the woman, lifting the sheet off her. He spreads her legs to see what the damage was. He cannot believe the damage that has been made to this woman. "Unbelievable," Dr. Keller says shaking his head. "When will rape ever be stopped?"

One nurse removes the oxygen and replaces it with anesthesia to put her to sleep to get her ready for surgery.

* * *

**Alleyway - New York City, NY - 3:00 AM**

Olivia finishes finding what she needs to do and hails a cab. As she gets in the car she says, "Cab driver. Take me to Mercy General Hospital fast! I have a rape victim to get to!" She shows her badge. "I am Detective Olivia Benson of NYPD's Special Victims Unit!" The cab driver takes off and races to the Mercy.

* * *

**Emergency Room - Mercy General Hospital - New York City, NY - 3:15 AM**

Fifteen minutes later, Olivia reaches the hospital and gets out and races inside, and looks around. "Hi excuse me; please tell me where my friend is, her name is Angela Peterson. She was beaten and raped!"

"She's in surgery right now, it will be at least an hour until she will be in the ICU, and you can wait in the waiting room right now." The nurse tells Olivia.

Olivia sighs and feels so tired; she has been up almost 28 hours now. Yet, she did promise to be here when she could see her friend Angela. She sits down in the waiting room holding the bagged items. She sets them down on the table next to her. "Oh nurse! Make sure they do a rape kit too, I have to get that back to our M.E.!" she said to the nurse, "Oh sorry, I am Detective Olivia Benson." She shows her badge to the nurse.

"Yes, we will get you that after her surgery," the nurse told her.

Olivia sits back in the chair and leans her head against the wall. She feels so very tired emotionally, as tears falls. She covers her eyes. She is so frustrated and upset that this happened to one of her best friends. "Oh Brian, just when I need you, you aren't here. I wish you were here!" She cries into her hands. Olivia dozes off in her seat with her head against the wall.

* * *

**Operating Room - Mercy General Hospital - New York City, NY - 4:15 AM**

Dr. Keller finishes the surgery and gives her prophylactic to help prevent any infection. Nurse Baxter gives the woman medication to start waking her up, and replaces the anesthetic for oxygen. Nurse Matthews checked the abdominal patch from the surgery on her stomach. She inserts a needle into the woman's arm for a morphine drip for her pain.

An intern pushes the gurney out of the operating room and into the ICU room. He makes sure she is settled, and he checks the IV and leaves the room. He walks out and to the waiting room where he sees a sleeping woman and walks up to her. "Excuse me miss? Are you family of Angela Peterson?" He gently shook her on her arm.

Olivia wakes up startled looking up, as she wipes her cheeks. "Yes. Yes, I am," as she lies about being family knowing; only she is just a best friend of hers.

"You can go in and see her now. She's in the ICU," the intern tells her.

"Thank you so much," Olivia says to him as she tiredly gets up and grabs the bags of evidence and walks into the ICU room that Angela is in.

* * *

**Angela's Room - Mercy General Hospital - New York City, NY - 4:25 AM**

Olivia walks over to Angela's bedside and looks at her while gently placing her hand on her hand, and whispers to her: "Hey Angela I'm here now," When she saw the horrible bruises again and swollen up face and eyes. "I'm so sorry this happened to you."

Angela hears a voice and slowly blinks trying to open her eyes. She sees Olivia and lets out a relaxed sigh knowing she is safe with Olivia. "Liv…it …hurts so much. Please get…Robert," she groans with each pain she feels. Suddenly she becomes sick and turns her head as she coughs hard hurting her stomach more each time when she does. Finally, she throws up into the container next to her pillow.

"Angela, do not worry. I will find him and put the son of a bitch in jail, I promise you!" Olivia tells her as she carefully moves some of her long hair away from her eyes again. Olivia's cellphone suddenly rings and startles her. She picks it up, "Benson," she says in a chocked up voice.

_ "Hey Liv. I am surprised you are up this early. I was just going to leave a message." he pauses a moment, hearing there is something in her voice as she answered. "Olivia are you okay? What is wrong? Your voice sounds funny." Elliot says with increasing concern._

"I'm okay," Olivia dodges his questions since she does not want Elliot to worry about her. "What's up?"

_ "Are you sure you are okay? I just wanted to call to see if you wanted to get a drink with me and go bowling with the kids and me later this afternoon. You know it is Saturday, and we have family day today. I know I am asking this at 4:30 a.m. but if you change your mind we will be at the bowling alley around noon time, just come over okay?" Elliot asks her._

Olivia smiles a little knowing that would be fun, but she looked at Angela and shook her head. She knew she could not leave her friend. "El, I can't really, I have things to take care of today." She yawns knowing she is lying to her other best friend, but cannot let him know just now. "Please tell Kathy and the kid's thank you for the offer, maybe another time."

_ "Okay Liv, just take care of yourself, but if you change your mind remember you are always welcome, you are family to us you know that." Elliot tells her._

"Thanks El. Yes I know that, thank you," she smiles slightly, as she put her hand on her friend's hand knowing how much she needed her and how much she needs me, too, "Take care Elliot." She hangs up the phone and puts it back in her pocket.

Angela begins to stir a little. Her eyes slowly try to blink open as much as they can even though her eyes are so swollen up. She again notices Olivia and tries to speak to her. "Liv, I...I'm sorry...," She realizes that she is keeping Olivia from spending time with her other friends, Brian and her son Jake and feels even worse. She remembers what Jake told her earlier last night:

Olivia smiles a little as Angela shakes her head. "Angela, don't worry. Do not be sorry please, none of this is your fault. It is not your fault at all. After all these years of knowing me, did you ever think I would not be here for you at any time?" Olivia tells her.

Angela is hurting so much from the beating she took from Robert, but she tries to sit up despite the pain all over her body. She cannot pull herself up. "Liv, please you…you don't have to stay with me, you have a life. I cannot take that from you."

"Yes, but you need someone to be with you. I will ask Nick and Amanda to find Robert for you, so I can be here with you, okay?" She sees her trying to sit up. "Hey, be careful! We don't want you to pull your stitches out, let me help you." She stands up and gently helps her up by putting another pillow behind her, "And besides, you love the motherly way that I can be there for someone. You have seen me with Brian's kid Danny. Just think of me like a mother figure," she laughs a little shaking her head, "Did I just say that?"

Angela tries to laugh, but it hurts to laugh. She holds her chest with a grimace on her face. "Ow! Oh please…Liv, don't make me laugh."

"Shhh…I'm sorry…did not mean to make you hurt…" She smiles a little at her. She then reaches for some water and puts a straw in it for her, "Here, take some water, your lips are dry, it will help."

Angela takes a sip of the water, and then lays her head back on the pillow again. "Yes of course I do. Thank you Liv, for helping me. I just do not want to…be a burden on you. That is not what I want to do. I do not need someone by my side 24/7. I can call my parents, or you can for me. At some point I will have to tell them I was beaten and raped by who they thought was going to be a husband to me."

Olivia sighs and looks at her, "Hey! You are not a burden to me, you are a part of my family, and you know me all too well. I have told you things I would never tell anyone else. (Not realizing that soon she will find out another family secret that her mother kept from her) You have been my best friend since college. I told you how much I hated my mother for her drinking all the time, until you told me never to push her away no matter what. I would regret it if I had done that. Now, she has been gone for almost fourteen years, and it was because of you that I was able to forgive her before she died. Are you sure, you want to call your parents now? You should wait until most of your bruises are healed. They would worry too much if they come now."

Angela hears what Olivia has said to her and wishes she had called Olivia before about Robert stalking her. She looks at her; as much as she could with her swollen eyes. "Liv. All this is my fault…I should have called you eight months ago when he first started abusing me - way before this about Robert. I knew I should have. I...I would not be here now in this position."

"Hey come on, I told you nothing about rape is your fault or abuse!" Olivia tells her, "I can't tell you how many times I have told that to rape victims that over the last fifteen years now."

Nurse Matthews comes into the room with a rape kit and camera. "Detective Benson, I'm here for the rape kit. Are you ready Miss Peterson?"

Olivia stands up, looks at Angela, and notices how nervous she is, "Yes, I'd like to help out, too, please. Angela is a close friend, and I think she'd feel more comfortable if I was here to help."

Angela looks at Olivia and sighs heavily, "Yes, I would feel better, even though this is extremely embarrassing to have to go through this. I wouldn't want anyone else, but you Liv."

Olivia gives a slight smile at her and then reaches over to pick up the camera. "Okay let's get started and get this over with okay? Let me know if you want to stop if you do not feel good okay?

Angela just nods at her.

"Okay, I will take pictures first," Olivia pulls the bed sheet off Angela's legs and lifts her gown just enough to see the bruises on her inner thighs. It was clear that Angela was not comfortable at this point. "Honey, if you need to just close your eyes, I will do this quickly okay?"

Angela closes her eyes and tries very hard to be patient feeling embarrassed and so vulnerable.

Olivia looks into the camera, leans down, and clicks the camera twice for two different angles of the bruises. She then lifts the gown more to show her abdomen where the stitches were showing bright red from her surgery. She pulled her gown back down and clicks the camera again for the bruises are on both of her upper arms. The bruise on her neck, and then her swollen up face. "Okay, we got the pictures now. Are you feeling okay?" she asks Angela.

"Yeah, I am still okay, hurting like hell, but I am okay. I just feel like I did something wrong and I deserved all this," Angela says.

"Okay stop that right now! You did nothing wrong, no woman deserves to be raped," Olivia tells her. "It's that son of a bitch Robert's fault. He was the one that cheated on you; you had every right to leave him. Do not do this to yourself." She looks over at the nurse, then back to Angela, "Okay the nurse wants to do the procedure for the rape kit now, are you ready?"

Angela sighs, lifts her hand grabbing for Olivia's hand, needing comfort from her, and nods.

"Okay, you'll be okay, just squeeze my hand," she says trying to comfort her.

"Liv, I'm 45 years old and I have been pre-menopausal for the last two years now, I will not get pregnant right? I can't, I am too old to have a baby," Angela says remembering how much of him he put inside her. "Olivia, I felt so much of his...you know...stuff! Inside of me! It made me feel so sick and disgusted!" Angela cries.

Olivia eyes widen a little hearing that. "Well, I should hope not. I am sure nothing will happen. Do not think about Robert right now, think of yourself right now," she looks to the nurse, "Okay are we ready?"

Nurse Matthews nods as she lifts the bed sheet off the patient, as she helps the patient to lift her knees up, and places her feet into the stirrups.

Angela closes her eyes, as she shivers, holding onto Olivia's hand squeezing her hand even before the nurse begins knowing it will be uncomfortable and hurt.

Olivia gently reassures Angela with a squeeze back.

Nurse Matthews begins to comb the pubic hair to collect any loose hair, and places them in a small container and puts it into a small bag. Then begins to pull out ten pubic hairs that need to have the head of the hair intact.

Angela winces at each pull the nurse takes, hoping this nurse does not take forever to do this, as she again squeezes Olivia's hand.

Olivia tries to comfort her as much as she can and continues to hold her hand, as she sits next to her, letting her maternal side kick in.

Nurse Matthews uses a saline solution and gently swabs into her and puts it into another container. She grabs two more cotton tips and gently swabs inside, as she smears them onto a glass slide together, then looks up at Olivia. "Can you swab inside her mouth for me, detective?" She hands her two cotton swabs.

Olivia nods at the nurse and takes them and looks at Angela, "Now you know this won't hurt, open up," she says to her smiling slightly.

Angela opens her mouth for Olivia as she swabs for saliva on both sides of her mouth with the two cotton tips. Then she takes a piece of filter paper disk and folds it, and places it into Angela's tongue and saturates it with her saliva. She then hands them back to the nurse. "I can get her fingernails and hair from her head."

Nurse Matthews nods and gives Olivia the container. Olivia lets go of her hand for a minute and takes the hair from the back of her head, and the front and both sides of her head and places them into the hair container.

Angela is so numb to even feel Olivia plucking hair from her head.

Olivia takes Angela's hand and gently removes any dirt and skin from under each fingernail and places into a container. She looks at Angela, noticing the tears running down her face it looks as if she is trying hard not to remember what just happened to her last night. Olivia finishes her other hand and hands the nurse everything. She then takes her hand once again. "Hey, please don't torture yourself. You will be okay. Do you know why?" Angela still is looking away. "Well because you are a survivor, you got through it." Olivia runs her thumb just under Angela's eyes to wipe the tears away, and sighs a little.

Nurse Matthews takes two cotton swabs at the same time, and collects the dried secretions from her inner thighs and legs, then looks to Olivia. "Detective, I need your help, I need to swab her..." She is not sure she should say it aloud, knowing it will get her anxious and nervous. "She needs to lay on her side."

"Okay…" she looks at Angela, "You'll be okay, I'm here remember?" Olivia tells her.

Angela just gives in, though she hates every minute of this but understands completely knowing this is a procedure that has to be taken care of now.

Olivia and Nurse Matthews gently pulls her onto her side, and sits next to her once again taking her hand and whispers to her, "It will be alright, you will be okay I promise, I will take care of you. Just look at me, okay? Squeeze my hand if you need to if it hurts."

Nurse Matthews looks up at the detective and just nods at her, then gently inserts them as she swabs the internal canal of her rectum.

Angela jumps slightly and feels the sharpness of the cotton swab as it does hurt; tears runs down her cheeks, wishing this had never happened to her.

Olivia sighs just hoping to help her friend to get through this.

"I am finished with the rape kit, detective. The only thing left is a urine and blood sample." Nurse Matthews tells Olivia.

Angela lays back down almost feeling helpless and so exhausted all over again.

Olivia looks at the nurse, "That will determine if she contracted gonorrhea, chlamydia and syphilis right?"

Nurse Matthews nods, "Yes, it is. I will be back in a while for that," she gives a small smile. "I will let her rest for now. You can still stay with her if you would like. If you want, we can bring a cot in if you should decide you need a nap?"

"Sure, yes thank you." Olivia replies.

A few minutes later, an intern comes in with a cot and fixes it up for the woman. "Is there anything else you might need? There is a pillow in the closet and a blanket if you should need one."

"For now I am fine, thank you very much," Olivia says to the intern.

The intern smiles and just nods at her and then leaves the room.

Olivia continues to sit next to Angela by her bedside looking at her. "Do you want me to call Heather for you? I'm sure she'd want to know her mother is in the hospital." Olivia asks concerned.

"Yes, I guess so. However, it is too early to call her. She is still sleeping. Wait until later when I know she's awake." Angela answers back.

"Okay, but shouldn't wait too long to call her, she'd want to know why her mother isn't there so early in the morning." Olivia tells her.

Angela just nods, feeling sleepy as she looks up at Olivia shaking her head. "I'm sorry I dragged you into this Liv. You have a life, and I do not want to take that away from you, especially with Jake. I've noticed he's been asking Heather out a lot more lately."

Olivia knows all too well about her son and especially what Jake had told her last night. "Yes, I realize that. Jake really loves Heather and Heather loves Jake too. I am just glad that they are seeing each other. It keeps them busy. I just wish his dad and I can do more things together too. He asked me about that last night. I just told him it was because of our jobs about being cops. I wish we had a different life for him." Olivia explains to Angela.

"I'm sorry Liv. Yes, I am very glad that they are doing things together. I can see Heather's face when Jake comes over, she just lights up every time." Angela says thinking about her daughter Heather now.

* * *

**Please review! :-)**


	3. The Gold Heart Locket Necklace

**Chapter 3: The Gold Heart Locket Necklace**

* * *

**Angela's Room - Mercy General Hospital - New York City, NY - 5:30 AM**

Angela closes her eyes for a moment with her body hurting everywhere. Suddenly she thinks of something, and looks to Olivia. "Oh my gosh Olivia…"

"What? What is wrong? Olivia asks her.

"I just realized that my daughter cannot know about this! Please! Do not call her please! Angela continues to panic looking at Olivia. "Please don't call her!"

"Shhh! Okay! Okay! Calm down now. Nevertheless, are you sure? Don't you want her to know about this? She loves you so much and this would be something she'd want to know," Olivia tells her.

Angela shakes her head no. "You don't understand Liv."

Nurse Matthews comes back into the room with a syringe and a urine cup, "Last step Mrs. Peterson. Time to get some blood and urine," She tells her as she sits down next to the hospital bed.

Angela looks at the nurse then to Olivia. She offered the nurse her arm. "Liv, please just do this for me. Please. I will tell her when I feel it's the right time."

"Hey you know I love that kid as if she were my daughter. She even calls me Aunt Liv. I cannot just not say anything to her. What if she asks me where you are?" Olivia asks her.

Nurse Matthews places a tourniquet around Angela's arm. She tapped her veins to find a good vein making sure there is enough dilation to use the vein. She daubed a cotton ball with alcohol and used a circular motion on the place for the needle. She let it dry for about thirty seconds, and then looked up at the patient. "Okay, I am going to insert the needle now."

Angela flinched just a little as the needle went into her arm. Then she relaxed. She looked up at Olivia. "I just can't tell her what happened to me. I cannot ruin it all that just to tell her that her mother was raped. It will kill her," Angela says, "She's too young to hear about rape. Please, if you love Heather, please don't say anything to her about all this."

Nurse Matthews filled up several tubes of blood, and then took the tourniquet from around her arm, and finished up. "If you want, Mrs. Peterson, you can use the bathroom instead of the bed pan, it might be easier. It's your choice."

"I think I can thank you. I should take care of it now." Angela looks to Olivia, "Will you help me to get to the bathroom?"

"Yes, I'll help you," Olivia answers and walks to Angela and gently helps her out of the bed, and walks her slowly to the bathroom.

"Thanks Liv, I can do the rest," Angela said smiling. "I'm not that bad off," trying to make light of her situation. As she closes the door enough to have privacy, she does her business, as she then puts it into the small tube that she was given with the cup. She grimaces as she gets off the toilet from the pain. She is careful to wash her hands, and dry them before she enters her hospital room.

Olivia helps Angela to walk back to her bed. She carefully helps her into the bed, pulls the blanket over Angela. She knows Angela's daughter should learn about her own mother, but also does not want to betray her friend's confidence. "Okay I won't, but would you at least call her yourself to just talk to her. She needs to hear your voice telling her everything is okay."

"Liv, she will hear something in my voice, I can't. Heather will know something's wrong, believe me! She's very smart," She moves to sit up and grimaces in pain. "And besides she hated it when I was dating Robert. She heard how he treated me towards the end before I found out he cheated on me. I cannot tell her this. It will crush her."

Olivia sighs, "Okay, well just let me know if you change your mind. I have to make a call to Nick so he can find Robert and arrest him. Will you be okay for now without me?"

"Yes Liv, I'll be okay. Just find that bastard, and kick his ass for me," she says looking at Olivia.

"You bet. If I could, I would castrate him with a rusty steak knife! Then he'd never be able to rape again," Olivia smiles slightly, "I'll be back later, I need to go home and change my clothes. It won't take me more than an hour." She leans down to Angela and gives her a gentle hug.

Angela chuckles at Olivia's comment, and hugs her in return. "Thanks Liv…I'm glad you are on my side."

"Me too," Olivia smiles, "See you soon." Olivia walks out of Angela's hospital room into the hallway. She takes her cellphone out and starts walking down the hall. She contacts the station.

* * *

**Squad Room - NYPD Special Victims Unit 1-6 - Manhattan, NY - 7:00 AM**

The phone rings at the station and Nick answers the phone, "1-6 Precinct, this is Nick Amaro, what can I do for you."

_ "Nick it is Olivia, I need you to put a bolo out on a Robert Harris, he's 6' about 200 lbs., dark brown hair, medium length. He also has tattoos on both arms and he is ALL muscle. He just beaten and raped one of my best friends - Angela Peterson. She is in the hospital right now at Mercy. I am on my way home for a change of clothes. Get this bastard off the street ASAP!" Olivia says to him quickly. "Oh and please be careful, this guy is one big son of a bitch!"_

"Right away, Liv, is Angela okay? When did this happen? Any forensics on the clothes?" Nick asks quickly.

_ It happened around midnight last night; I have been with her all this time. She is okay for now, but this bastard really beat her up badly, and raped her. Her whole face is swollen, and bruises practically everywhere on her body," Olivia tells Nick. "I am going to take all the evidence to Melinda soon as I can."_

"So sorry Liv. With you as a friend she will be okay," Nick says, "I will get right on everything."

_ "Thanks Nick, talk to you later," Olivia says hanging up and puts her phone away as she hails a cab and heads back home._

Nick dials the phone, and puts a bolo out on Robert Harris, then hangs up. He checks the computer for information on him to see if he can find out where he is now. He sees that Robert Harris is a construction worker and should be at his job site now. He looks up at Amanda, "Hey Rollins, Liv's friend was beaten and raped by her ex-boyfriend."

"How is her friend Angela doing? How is Liv holding up?" Amanda asks concerned

"Sounds like Angela is going to be okay, but not sure about Liv, I could tell in her voice, she still sounds shaken. I do not blame her. I can't imagine what she's going through right now considering how close she is with Angela," Nick tells her.

* * *

******Olivia & Brian's** Apartment - New York City, NY - 7:30 AM

Olivia finally gets home and opens her front door feeling exhausted. She looks at her watch, "Oh man, I've been up for two days straight, I need a shower badly." She yawns, stretches, slumps on her couch for a moment, and lays her head back for a moment. "Okay I can't fall asleep I have to stay awake." She opens her eyes, starts to get up from the couch and notices a manila envelope on her floor with her name on it. She forgot it was on her desk at the station. She picks it up, and opens it. She pulls out several pages noticing it is from a lawyer's office. "What is this?" she wonders, and continues to read and notices her mother's name.

_'Mrs. Serena Benson has given permission from her lawyer_

_to send this to her daughter Olivia Benson in the event of my death.'_

"What the hell? I was supposed to get this 14 years ago. Some lawyer can't get his days straight I guess," she continues reading on.

_'This is to inform Serena Benson's daughter, Olivia Benson,_

_that she has a sister, a sister that she has never known about._

_A daughter that Serena Benson had given up for adoption_

_when the child was only a month old.'_

Olivia stood straight up from her squatted position in total shock, "Oh my gosh, I have a sister? Damn you mom!" She realizes there is something else in the package. She reached into the envelope and picked it out. She notices a necklace with a heart on it. The heart is a locket that opens revealing two pictures. One of the pictures is of her when she was 4-years-old, and the other is of a baby who does not look more than a month or two old.

"Oh I can't handle this right now! My head is hurting! I need a shower and to get back to the hospital right now." Olivia sets the necklace on her desk and heads to the bathroom. She turns the shower on and starts taking off her pants and her shirt. She tosses them into the hamper. She removes her bra and underwear and gets into the shower. She feels the hot water run down her head and back but she shivers for just a moment.

* * *

**Construction Site - New York City, NY - 8:00 AM**

There are construction workers working on various jobs on a building being constructed. One guy comes walking out carrying a dozen 2X4 long boards. He has a yellow hard hat. He drops the boards down on the ground, and he pulls out a hammer and a bag of very long nails.

Detective Nick Amaro and Detective Amanda Rollins have found out information on Robert Harris and now they pull up to the construction site and park. Getting out and looking around, Amanda pulls out a picture of Robert Harris and looks at it. "I can definitely see how this guy can look scary. He has muscles everywhere!" Amanda says looking at Nick.

"I don't care if he's Mr. Universe! I am going to put this ass in jail where he belongs! I'm doing this for Angela, and for Liv," Nick says as he looks around for Harris.

"Just calm down Nick and don't go off half-cocked and super hero. You are starting to sound like Elliot," Amanda says also looking around for Harris.

They walk up to the trailer and look around for someone to talk to. They see someone walk out of the trailer with a hard hat on. "Excuse me, I am Detective Rollins, and this is my partner Detective Amaro, they show him their badges. We are looking for a Robert Harris. Is he working here today? Amanda asks as she shows a picture of Robert to the construction worker.

"Let me check, hold on," he looks at his clipboard, and runs down the list of workers, "Yes, he should be working today. He should be over there," he says as he points to the other side of the trailer.

"Thank you," Nick smiles. He then walks with Amanda as his smile wears off. They turn the corner of the trailer, "Robert Harris?"

Robert is nailing boards together when he hears his name, but does not turn around, and asks, "Who's asking?"

"NYPD Special Victims Unit, I am Detective Amaro and this is my partner, Detective Rollins," Nick says keeping one hand on his gun in his holster.

Robert hears who they are as he turns around. Amanda keeps her hand on her gun as well. "No way, I don't need to talk to you pigs!" Robert raises his hammer up and looks angrily at both of them.

Both Nick and Amanda look at each other and shake their heads, when as quickly as they can they raise their guns at him. "Put that hammer down right now Robert!" Amanda yells out. "We're taking you in for rape, turn around, and get on the ground with your hands on your head NOW!"

"No way! Not going down for that! That bitch Angela deserved it! She even liked it herself! She has one hot body!" Robert grins that wicked grin that he has done before, and suddenly he throws the hammer towards the both of them, as both Amanda and Nick quickly dodge the hammer as he turns and runs through the construction site.

Amanda rolls her eyes, "Oh crap! I so hate running!" Amanda starts to run after Robert, gun in hand.

"STOP!" Nick yells out running after him. He signals Amanda to go around the other way to block him in.

Amanda runs toward the other side, holding her gun and waits for Nick to run him to her with her gun up ready to use.

"Robert Harris STOP! FREEZE! Or I will shoot!" Nick continues running behind him.

Robert races toward Amanda unknowingly, suddenly comes to a stop, sees her and growls in anger as he sees another hammer on the ground, and picks it up. He starts to swing it at her, "Get out of my way you bitch pig!"

As Amanda ducks just in time, she takes a swing to his face as hard as she could. "Oh crap!" she shouts out seeing how that punch did not even phase him in the last. Then, Robert sees his chance and swiftly kicks her in her side as hard as he can. As she tumbles to the ground in pain holding her side the gun flies out of her hand from the kick. Robert goes after her again and takes another walloping side kick right in here side once again.

Just as Amanda is kicked, a second time, she is knocked out, for just a minute. As Nick sees it happen and yells out, "Amanda are you all right?" He turns toward Robert and points his gun at him, "You son of a bitch!" he shoots at Robert right in the shoulder, not to kill him, but to bring him down.

Amanda started to get up slowly, feeling winded still, but holding her side grimacing, she tries to shake it off. "Oh man, that hurt like hell." She coughs a few times, still trying to get oxygen into herself.

Robert went down hard, with a shot to the shoulder. He groans in pain, and tries to get up. Nick puts his foot on his chest to keep him down, as blood runs out of Robert's shoulder profusely.

Nick is still out of breath as he picks up his radio, "This is NYPD SVU portable Detective Nick Amaro to Central."

_ "This is Central, go ahead SVU."_

"I need a bus to my location, perp down, shot in the shoulder. And officer down," Nick shouts into the radio, then runs over to Amanda.

_ "Bus en route SVU, ETA 15 minutes."_

Nick puts the radio down, then looks at Amanda to try to help her up, "Come and sit down Amanda, you could have fractured ribs."

"Nick I'm fine, I'm a big girl, but thank you," Amanda tells him as she grimaces in pain.

The EMT entered the construction site, as the two paramedics ran out with a stretcher. An EMT reached down and checked Robert's pulse. "We've got a low pulse. Get him on the stretcher. He's going to need emergency surgery," he ordered to the other two behind him. They were quick to cover Robert's mouth with an oxygen mask and prepared to position him on the stretcher. Another EMT went to Detective Rollins, and said, "We need for you to come with us okay? You could have cracked or fractured your ribs.

"I am fine really. I just got the wind kicked out of me," Amanda said to the EMT.

Nick hears what Amanda said and looks at her sternly. "Rollins! Go to the hospital now, that's an order!" Nick shouts at her in a concerned way.

Amanda shoots a look over at Nick, and cannot believe he just said that right in front of the EMT's. "Nick really. I am fine! Stop acting as if I am a child, please! I got through a kick in the stomach fine before." She starts to stand up from sitting on the edge of the ambulance, and suddenly grimaces in pain holding her stomach.

"See? What did I tell you, now get your pretty little ass to the hospital! You have to go anyway with Mr. Muscles here," Nick tells her.

"Ugh fine," Amanda shakes her head looking at him, "Call Benson and let her know we caught the guy."

Nick just nodded at her, and helped close the back doors after Amanda got into the back of the ambulance. She bangs on the door letting them know everything is safe and the driver can go. He takes out his cellphone and calls Olivia.

* * *

**********Olivia & Brian's** Apartment - New York City, NY - 8:20 AM

Olivia is taking a shower washing her hair. As she rinsing the soap off her body, she hears her cellphone start to ring. "Ugh, every time I'm in the shower the phone always seems to ring," Olivia says as she grabs the large towel and wraps it around her body. She tucks it in the front of her and runs out of the bathroom to her desk in her bedroom, where she picks up her phone out of breath and answers it, "Benson!"

_ "Hey Liv it is Nick. Did I catch you at a bad time?" suggesting that he just interrupted Olivia making out with her boyfriend! "If I would have known you were doing the horizontal mambo with your boyfriend, I would have called you much later!" as he chuckled._

Olivia rolled her eyes and shouted in the phone, "NICK! Get your mind out of the gutter! Just spill it! I was in the shower when you called."

_ Nick laughed. "Okay! Okay! Thought you would want to know we collared Robert Harris. He injured Amanda when he tried to run. I shot him in the shoulder. Too bad too, I wanted to kill him."_

Olivia sighed with relief, "Great! Thanks Nick. Glad that did not take that long. Angela will be really glad to know he will be in jail."

_ "Well he has to have surgery first before he heads to Rikers. I would have rather sent him to the morgue. Oh well we can dream," Nick tells her._

"Is Amanda going to be okay?" Olivia asks.

_ "Oh yeah, she might have a few bruised ribs but she'll be okay," Nick says with a sigh of relief._

"Nick I have to get going I'm standing here in only a towel and I'm getting a cold draft! Thanks again, and I'll see you later, bye!" Olivia says shivering.

Olivia quickly drops her towel to the ground and puts on her underwear and bra, and then puts on a t-shirt and walks back into the bathroom for some makeup. Looking at her watch sitting on the sink, she notices she is late in getting back to the hospital. "Damnit, I'm late," she scolds herself.

Olivia walks out of the bathroom and reaches for a pair of jeans. She pulls them on, noticing that necklace. She looks at it again and sighs, "Why did you do this to me again, mom! How am I supposed to know who she is? There is no name. How am I supposed to know what she looks like even?" She shook her head and just put the necklace in her pocket. She grabbed her gun putting it in the holster. She grabs her badge and walks into the family room.

* * *

**Please review! :-)**


	4. A Turn For The Worst

**Chapter 4: A Turn For The Worst**

* * *

**Olivia & Brian's Apartment - New York City, NY - 8:30 AM**

Jake comes walking out into the family room from his bedroom and sees his mom. "Hey mom! What's the rush?" Jake asks.

"Hey Jake, I'm running on fumes right now. I have to get back to the hospital," she gives her son a kiss "What are you up to today?" Olivia asks trying to leave.

"Oh. Well, I was thinking of calling Heather to take her for lunch and a movie if that is okay with you." Jake says to his mom.

Olivia looks at her son and squints her eyes at him. "So does this mean I'm paying for this so-called date?"

Jake laughs a little nervously. "Well um…I am kind of, but not really, I'm just short on cash. This is Saturday right isn't it?"

"Ah I see, yes it's Saturday, and I think I see where this is going. You are asking for your allowance right?" Olivia teases him a little.

Jake sighs. "Come on mom please! I did all my chores - really, I have! I just am asking for a little help. I need my allowance for this week and a half of next week's in advance. I will do double chores next week for you. PLEASE!" Jake puts on a pleading look.

Olivia shakes her head, but gives in, "Okay! Okay! Geez, fine," Olivia looks at him with a funny sneer and takes out money from her pocket and flips through the money looking for the right amount. Then she stops for a moment and looks at him. "Now you aren't fooling with me are you? Has dad given you your allowance already this week?" Olivia asks with a fake glare.

"Come on, Mom! No! Dad has not given me any this week, I promise. Forty bucks, please?" Jake says looking at his mom.

"Forty bucks! That's highway robbery!" Olivia says jokingly.

"Um mom, I just want to take Heather out. Why are you teasing me?" Jake frowns a little at her. He plops on the couch and groans.

"Jake! Hey, get your butt over here…," Olivia grabs his arm and pulls him up and she wraps his arms around him and hugs him, kissing his head. "I know when you say you will do double chores next week you always will make good on your promises. I know that when you actually have to ask me if it is okay to take your girlfriend out for lunch and a movie it is important. I am very happy to have given birth to you, or I would not love you as much as I do; as your dad does for that matter. I was just teasing you Jake." Olivia lets go of Jake and hands him $40. "Go have some fun with your girlfriend on me. You will still get your allowance for this week and next week, okay?"

Jake takes the money and looks at his mom with wide eyes. "Really mom? I really don't mind using my own allowance money." Jake tells her.

"Honey, it is okay, really. Have some fun. Just be careful okay?" Olivia says.

Jake smiles at his mom and gives her a hug. "Thanks mom, I love you too. Yes, I will be careful. What could happen at Burger King and a movie?" Jake says.

Olivia sighs and smiles at him. "Okay! You are making me late young man I have to get to the hospital. I'll see you later this afternoon." She kisses her son and walks out of the apartment and heads back to the hospital.

Jake sighs a relief, as he grabs his cellphone and calls Heather.

* * *

**Angela's Room - Mercy General Hospital - New York City, NY - 8:30 AM**

Angela is sleeping quietly. Her movements reveal that she obviously is having dreams. Her mind likely remembering a day one would never wanted to remember:

**_-Flashback Dream (8 Months Ago)-_**

**_Angela Peterson's Home - Jersey City, New Jersey - 5:30 PM_**

_Angela is in the kitchen making dinner, homemade tacos for her family. Her 15-year-old daughter, Heather, and her then live-in boyfriend Robert Harris. Her daughter is sitting on the couch in the family room watching TV. Her boyfriend, Robert, is in the garage working on his car._

_She remembers all this while in the kitchen cutting the tomatoes, lettuce and olives. Robert comes into the house all dirty and sweaty. As she turns toward the sound of the slammed door and sees how dirty he is she says, "Robert, please go take a shower! You stink of sweat, and you are so filthy," Angela says._

_Robert glares at her. "Don't tell me what to do! I'm so sick and tired of you telling me what to do!"_

_Heather jumps a little. Startled at Robert's yelling. Therefore, she turns up the TV to not hear his shouting anymore._

_"Oh my gosh Robert, just calm down! I only asked for you take a shower! I wish you would stop yelling so much. You know how much it scares Heather and me," She suddenly wishes she had said anything as she shivers from being frightened by him._

_Robert becomes angrier by the second. He walks over to her grabbing her by the arm and turning her around sharply. He backhands her across the face both sides of her face. He then shoves her against the kitchen counter as hard as he could._

_Angela groans from the pain in her lower back. "Ouch! Robert!" She looks at him, as she holds her face, "Stay away from me!" She backs up from him, "Get out of here! I do not want you here anymore, Robert! I can't take this anymore!"_

_Heather hears what is happening and quickly jumps up from the couch and picks up the nearest thing - a fire poker and runs up to Robert and starts whacking him on his back and screaming. "STOP HURTING MY MOM YOU BASTARD!"_

_Robert groans as he lands on the floor in pain, He turns around and tries to grab for the poker stick in Heather's hand. "Give me that right now! Or so help me I will beat your ass!"_

_Heather screams, terrified, as she holds the poker stick in her hands, "LEAVE MY MOTHER ALONE!" She tries to take another whack, but Robert is too strong for her and punches the 15-year-old girl in the face hard. Heather slumps to the ground unconscious._

_"NOOO! Angela yells tears running down her face, as she tries to get to her. "Damn you Robert! Get out of my house now!" she yells. "I'm calling the police!" she quickly grabs the phone and is about to punch 911._

_Robert quickly grabs the phone from her hand, throwing it away on the floor, and breaks it. "No, that is not going to happen!"_

_Angela is now shaking more than before. She says, "Robert I don't love you anymore! I know you have cheated on me. I just did not know when to tell you I knew. Now is a great time! I hate you Robert. I want you out of my house. You have hurt me and my daughter for the LAST TIME!" she grabs a knife that was in the kitchen sink to defend herself and holds it in front of her ready to use it. "Get out now!"_

_Robert looks at her and at the knife, then back to her, "This is not over Angela, not by a long shot." He turns away from her and walks back into the garage._

_Angela finally takes a breath and runs to her daughter, "Hey honey wake up…come on, please," she says as she reaches up and grabs a towel to wipe the blood off her nose._

_Heather moans a little and begins to slowly wake up, "M…om Wh...What hap...happened?" She tries to sit up feeling dizzy and sick to her stomach. As she puts her hand up to her face, she feels her mom's hand on her nose._

_"Careful honey come on, let's get you on the couch okay?" Angela helps her daughter up and walks her to the couch, "I am so sorry Heather, and he's gone now. He won't come back again."_

_Heather looks at her mom and cries from both the pain she is in and the fact this was happening again. "Are we going to move again, mom?"_

_Angela sighs, "I'm afraid so honey. This has to stop." She says hugging her daughter._

**_-Flashback Dream Ends-_**

Angela's eyes suddenly open, her breathing is rapid, her blood pressure is rising, and then suddenly her body starts to shake, as the monitor begins to beep louder and faster.

Olivia finally makes it to the hospital and begins to walk down the hallway toward Angela's room, when suddenly several nurses and a doctor run into the hallway and into the room. Olivia sees this and marathons to her room.

Angela continues shaking as one of her hands has clapped onto her gold necklace. The monitors are still beeping fast, as the nurses and doctors quickly attend to her.

Olivia races in the room, "What's happening? What's wrong with her?" She tries to get closer to Angela. She is stopped before she gets any closer.

The doctor injects a muscle relaxant into her hip, as Nurse Matthews injects a sedative into her IV tube, and walks over to Olivia, "Miss you need to stay outside for now. We need to help her, okay?

"No, I won't leave, just please tell me what is happening!" Olivia shouts sternly.

Nurse Baxter quickly takes her blood pressure and temperature, "Her blood pressure is 170/105, and her temperature is 105, we need to get her cooled down, or she may have a stroke!"

Olivia hears what is going on and cannot help, but think she could be losing her best friend.

Nurse Matthews quickly gets some cooling blankets from out of the closet in the room, and wraps her in several of them. As Nurse Baxter injects her with medicine to help lower her blood pressure, hoping her temperature will also go down.

Angela suddenly passes out still clenching her necklace to her chest. Her other hand has slowly unstiffened. Her fingers begin to come back to normal from being curled up so tightly. Her face and chest are covered in sweat.

"Is she going to be alright nurse? Olivia asks, finally able to stand by her bedside.

"For now, she is somewhat stable, we still have to make sure her temperature is down and blood pressure as well. There could be a possibility she could have a stroke, if her blood pressure isn't controlled." She looks at the woman. "You might want to call her family," Nurse Matthews tells her.

"She does not have any family, only a daughter, her parents are dead, and she does not have any brothers or sisters. I am about the closest thing to family she has." Olivia replies.

"Then I suggest you call her daughter, she will want to be with her mother right now," Nurse Matthews says to her.

Olivia just nods and knows what she has to do. She only hopes that Angela does not hate her for calling her daughter. Her eyes fixate on Angela seeing her like this, hoping she does not lose her best friend from the hands of her rapist.

Amanda is walking down the hall after her examination. Her side all wrapped up. She notices Olivia in the doorway, and walks up to her, "Hey Liv, are you okay?"

Olivia was so distracted she practically jumped out of her skin when she felt Amanda's hand on her shoulder. Usually, Olivia would punch someone for sneaking up to her like that. However, she did not this time.

Amanda jumped back a little startled herself. "Sorry," Amanda whispered, "Didn't mean to startle you.

Olivia looks at her and sighs, "I'm fine," she shrugged and took a deep breath. "I'm not sure what's in store for Angela, though. That bastard really did a number on her, and she did not want her daughter to know what really happened to her. If I have to tell her daughter Heather she got beat up by Robert again, she will be hurt of course, but, if she knew she was raped by him, she'll be devastated."

"Well either you tell her, or she will find out some other way. That will be worse don't you think? Amanda says. "I'll see you later Liv, I have to stay here till that bastard wakes up to take him to Rikers."

"Glad to see you are alright Amanda. Tell Nick thanks for getting that ass." Olivia says smiling a little at her. "I need to lie down for a minute; I have been up for almost forty hours straight. And I haven't eaten since yesterday."

"Yep! I will tell Nick, thanks! The doctor said I just have two small hairline fractures on two ribs, so they just wrapped me up, and gave me some pain pills," Amanda told her. "See you at the house later."

Olivia yawns, and walks into Angela's room and sits down on the cot. Then she lays down, to try to get some rest.

* * *

**Rachel Vickers Home - Flushing, NY - 9:00 AM**

Heather and her friend Lisa come bounding down the stairs laughing still in their pajamas and into the kitchen where Lisa's mother Rachel was making breakfast. As she turns to hear them coming in she says, "Hey kiddos, did you both sleep well? Or did you stay up all night?"

"Well we did and we didn't," Lisa says chuckling, "We stayed up watching movies till three o'clock in the morning."

"Yes, it was fun, we saw "Back to the Future 1-3." I think we had about a ton of popcorn and a gallon of Kool-Aid." Heather said holding her stomach. "I am sure I'll be peeing all day today now!" she laughed.

Rachel laughed and set plates of pancakes in front of them. "Well, I have pancakes and orange juice! Hope you are hungry after all that popcorn you ate last night."

"Yum! Well I sure can," Lisa said sitting down.

"Heather how about you?" Rachel asks.

"Um. I am not hungry. I would, however, like to call my mom to let her know she can pick me up. I'll just have some orange juice though."

"That's okay with me! That just means more for me!" Rachel smiles and sits down at the table with her daughter Lisa.

Heather's cellphone rings. When she looks at the caller-id and sees it is Jake she smiles as she answers it. "Hey Jake, what's up?"

_ "Hey pookie bear," he chuckles a little, "Just wanted to call and see if you'd like to go to lunch and a movie this afternoon with me?"_

Heather giggles hearing him call her that. "Well honey bear, I would like to very much, but I'm staying over at Lisa's house right now. I was going to call mom to pick me up. Not sure if I could see a movie. Lisa and I spent all night watching movies. I am kind of movie'd out for now. I actually would love to take a nap."

_ "Aw man, I even got my mom to give me an advance of my next week's allowance to take you out, which by the way, Heather, mom's paying for this 'date" of ours," He sounded little disappointed while making that confession._

"I'm sorry Jake, but we can go another day. Is that okay with you?" We have all summer you know - no school and all." Heather responds.

_ "Okay, call me tonight and we can help put each other to bed." Jake smiles_

Heather is smiling as she hears Jake say that. "Okay! I cannot wait until tonight. Love you Jake!" Heather says, "Bye Jake!" and hangs up. She grabs her orange juice from the kitchen table and heads back into the family room to use Mrs. Vickers phone this time. Plopping down on the couch, she picks up the phone, and calls her mother's cellphone.

* * *

**Angela's Room - Mercy General Hospital - New York City, NY - 9:20 AM**

Olivia is lying on the cot resting her head while covering her eyes. Her thoughts are troubling her remembering when she was in Sealview undercover. Remembering how she was attacked and close to being raped herself. Tears start to fall down her face, when suddenly a ringing sound startles her to a sitting position. She quickly wipes her tears and looks around. "Where is that coming from?" She gets up and soon realizes it is from the drawer next to Angela's bed.

She opens the drawer, picks up the cellphone, looks at the caller-id, and sees it is Rachel Vickers. It is Heather's friend's mother. She says, "Hello?"

_ "Aunt Liv? How come you are answering my mom's cellphone?" Heather asks_

Quickly startled she realizes she has to say something now. "Hey sweetie! Um, I thought you were with my son today. Well, your mom…she is busy right now. Can I help you with something?" Feeling guilty, she is lying to her best friend's daughter whom she had considered a daughter.

_ "Well, yeah. Jake called me, but I was up all night with my friend Lisa watching movies. I am too tired to do anything today. However, we decided to do that another day. My mom was supposed to pick me up at Lisa's house. We had a sleepover here. Where is mom?" Heather said this with some concern in her voice._

Olivia sighs running her fingers through her hair. "Heather honey, I'm sorry, I must tell you this, but…"

_ "But what? Aunt Liv what is going on? Where's my mom?" Heather is now getting worried and upset._

"Honey can you have Rachel drive you to the hospital," Olivia says knowing she is going to be shouted at by Heather and holds the phone away from her ear.

_"THE HOSPITAL!?" Heather screams into the phone._

Olivia flinches, "Heather, please…just have Rachel drive you okay?" I will tell you when you get here," Olivia tells her.

_ "Yes, yes I will!" Heather says and quickly hangs up without saying goodbye._

Olivia is clearly feeling guilty and upset. She hangs the phone and sets it down back on the dresser. She sits next to the bed where Angela is. She looks at her best friend as she takes her hand in her own and whispers softly to her, "I'm so sorry I told Angela, but I couldn't lie to her, please wake up." Olivia closes her eyes for a moment and prays quietly to herself for Angela to get through this time in her life.

* * *

**Rachel Vickers Home - Flushing, NY - 9:35 AM**

Heather jumps up off the couch upset and runs into the kitchen, "Mrs. Vickers! Mrs. Vickers! You have to take me to the hospital right now please!" She begins to cry, not knowing what is wrong with her mother. She fears she might lose her mother like she lost her dad, Paul, over a year ago.

"Why? What for? Are you okay?" Rachel gets up quickly and goes to her to calm her down.

"I don't know…I don't know! My Aunt Liv said my mom was in the hospital!" Heather says shaking as she looked at her, "Please take me to Mercy General Hospital!"

"Oh dear! Okay! Okay…I will take you. Shhh... Calm down Heather," She looks to her daughter Lisa. "I will be back honey, and stay here okay? Your dad will be downstairs soon. He's just getting ready for his golf game with his friend," Rachel tells her.

Lisa just nods and looks at Heather, "I hope your mom will be okay, Heather. I'll be praying for her," she says and gives Heather a hug.

"Thanks Lisa, I will tell her," Heather replies wiping her eyes.

Rachel and Heather run out the door to the garage and gets into the car. They hurriedly drive off to Mercy General Hospital.

"Mrs. Vickers, I can't lose my mom, I just can't! I will have nobody!" Heather cries into her hands.

"Oh honey, your mom is a strong woman. I am sure she will be okay. The doctors there will take good care of her. And remember your Aunt Olivia is there too, you have her!" Rachel says trying hard to reassure her, not sure herself.

Heather just cries, thinking of how much she loves her mother, suddenly remembers the fun times she had with her mom and dad.

* * *

**Please review! :-)**


	5. It Is Just The Beginning

**Chapter 5: It Is Just The Beginning**

* * *

**Angela's Room - Mercy General Hospital - New York City, NY - 10:15 AM**

Olivia is pacing the room upset as Brian Cassidy stands in the doorway of the room and speaks softly to her, "Hey beautiful, need some company?"

Olivia turns around hearing a comforting voice, and sees Brian. She stands there frozen where she is as tears flow quickly down her cheeks as she shakes her head back and forth. She is happy to see him, but cannot seem to go to him. "Bri…," Olivia suddenly feels lightheaded as she collapses to the floor.

"OLIVIA!" Brian says as he quickly goes to her. "Hey, Liv…honey!" He picks her up in his arms, places her on the cot. He kneels on his knees, and caresses her face gently. "Someone help!" he yells out.

Nurse Baxter runs into the room hearing the call for help, "What happened?"

"My girlfriend just collapsed. Please help her. I just got here and she suddenly collapsed," Brian said in a panic.

Nurse Baxter checked her pulse just as Olivia starts to come around.

"Bri…what…what happened?" Olivia puts her hand to her head feeling a bad headache, and feeling sick in her stomach.

"Honey you collapsed on me! Have you eaten lately? You tend to not eat when you are on a case. When was the last time you ate?" Brian asked as he gently stroked her hair.

Nurse Baxter went over and filled a glass with some ice water. She hands Olivia it, "Miss Benson, here drink this, it will help. You seem dehydrated to me. I suggest you eat a little something like maybe some fruit. That will get your glucose up enough to feel better," she suggests.

Olivia looks at Brian as tears run down her face. "It's my fault, I'm sorry for scaring you Bri. I just do not know what to do anymore. I do not know how to tell Heather what happened to her mother. I have been with Angela since last night. Heather called her mom's phone this morning to pick her up from a friend's house. I was the one that picked up Angela's phone, I had to, but now I do not know what to tell her. She asked me not to tell her daughter what happened to her. Brian she's coming over here now." Olivia sits up crying and holds onto Brian tightly.

He held tight to her as she kept crying. All the pain that she had kept pent up the previous night trying to be strong for Angela and daughter came pouring out of her. The only solid thing in the world right then was Brian. She clung to him, seeking out that sense of stability.

Brian held Olivia in his arms, rubbing her back wishing he could take her pain away. "Liv, you can do anything! You are a strong, smart, and a very caring and loving woman. I should know that. I've known you for almost fifteen years now." He lets her go for a moment and gently brushes her tears away. He looked her in the eyes and gave her a small smile. "That's why I love you so much."

Olivia tries to smile, looking at his handsome face. She touched his face and traced her finger over his lips. She then gently gives him a deep loving kiss that to her seemed like an hour of kissing him. "I love you too Bri. Please stay with me until I can tell her daughter. She will need both of us. You know her dad died almost two years ago, and she has not had a father figure since then. I have been in that little girl's life for fifteen years. I was there when she was born."

Brian smiles at her, "Anything for you sweetcheeks."

Olivia rolled her eyes at that nickname Brian had given her. She then laughed a little. "Brian help me up please. I need to be strong when Heather comes here."

Brian helped her stand up, but holds her just in case she collapses again. "Hey let me go get something for you to eat okay? Will you be okay now?"

Olivia just nods yes to him as she took another sip of water, "Thanks babe."

Brian left the room.

Five minutes later, Heather comes running into the room after finding out what room her mother was in. "Aunt Liv!"

Olivia turns around and hears Heather come in, "Hey kiddo," Olivia says upon seeing her. She held her arms out to her.

Heather rushed over to her and hugged her tightly as she notices her mother all bruised and swollen on her face. She starts crying. "Wh... What happened Aunt Liv? She looks up at her but suddenly feels as if she knows what has happened. "Di…did Robert do this to my mom? Please tell me if it's true!"

Olivia looks at her and sighs and just nods yes to her, "Honey I'm so sorry. I wish this were not true. She called me late last night," Olivia is not sure if she should mention that she was raped. "Sweetie she was very badly beaten, and there might be something else wrong now too. Your mom had a bad episode earlier."

"What happened? Did you arrest him? Did mom tell you what happened eight months ago to us because of him?" Heather says this while shaking, with tears running down her face as she sits down in the chair crying into her hands.

Olivia sighs and sits down next to her. "Yes honey, she did, I'm so sorry, I wish we had arrested him then, but he took off and we tried to find him, but we couldn't. He was too smart." She strokes Heather's hair to comfort her, "He has been arrested. You have Nick and Amanda to thank for that."

Heather continues to cry, and leans into Olivia. "Aunt Liv, why does this keep happening to us? I wish mom never met him!"

"I don't know honey, there are a lot of bad people out there," Olivia just tries to comfort her by holding her, "But I am glad that your mother got him out of your lives now."

Just then, Brian came in the room carrying a tray of fruit and crackers with three lemonades and notices Heather with Olivia. "Hey two beautiful ladies, I must be one lucky guy."

Heather looks up and sees Uncle Brian but cannot smile; her mind was on her mom as she sniffs back more tears, still leaning into Olivia. All she could say to him was, "Hi Uncle Brian."

Brian looked to Olivia and hands her a banana, an orange, and a lemonade, "Hey there squirt, I'm sorry about your mom." He hands Heather a banana, an orange and lemonade as well.

Heather takes the fruit and lemonade, but sets them down, and gets up. She walks over to her mom. "Why isn't she waking up Aunt Liv? Has she been like this all this time?" Heather begins to look closer at the bruises on her face. She looks horrified as she notices her mother's hand on her chest. She also notices a gold necklace around her neck. She looks confused for a moment.

"No honey, she was awake before and she was talking to me for a while. I had to go back to my apartment to take a shower and change my clothes; I have been awake for two days before your mom called me last night," Olivia says, as she peels the banana and takes a bite of it.

Brian notices Heather's look of confusion, "Heather what's wrong?

Heather looks at Olivia, "Aunt Liv, did you give my mom that gold necklace? I have never seen it before until about two months ago," Heather asks.

Olivia walks over to the other side of the bed and notices Angela's hand covering it. She gently lifts her hand off it and looks at it, then looks at Heather, "I have no idea; I didn't give it to her, maybe she just bought it for herself."

Heather just shrugged as she sat down in the chair next to the bed of her mother and then looked down just now realizing she's still in her pajamas, "Oh my gosh! I am still in my pajamas! Oh I am so embarrassed." She sighs and holds her head in her hands.

"I wondered why you were wearing them when I first saw you. Well it's not so bad, you are here in the hospital, everyone is in either pajamas or hospital gowns," Olivia smiles a little.

Angela begins to stir a little, but does not wake up. She does move her hand from her chest down to her stomach. Nevertheless, she is still in a coma-like state.

"Mom? Mom, are you awake? She looks to Olivia. "Why isn't she waking up Aunt Liv? I don't understand why Robert did this to my mom!" Heather cries laying her hand down next to her mom's side.

Olivia walks over to where Heather is and tries to comfort her, "I don't understand what any man does to any woman," she says, as she looks to Brian, glad she has a good man herself.

"I'll come back later Liv, you need some time with Heather and her mom, I have to take care of something," Brian leans down and kisses Olivia's forehead.

"Okay babe, I'll be here as long as I'm needed," Olivia tells him, "I love you."

"Love you too baby," Brian says smiling as he leaves the room.

"Aunt Liv I need to use the bathroom, I'll be right back," Heather says as she stands up, "I'm glad you are with my mom Aunt Liv." Heather gives Olivia a tight hug.

"Me too kiddo, me too," Olivia smiles at her, "Hurry back."

Heather leaves the room as Olivia looks back at Angela. Then she examines the necklace. She lifts it gently from under her hospital gown and sees that it is a gold locket in the shape of a heart. Olivia realizes she has one just like it. From her own mother!

"What the hell?" She is surprised for the moment, but sees that the locket can open. So she opens it. She's shocked even more when she notices HER picture when she was four years old, and a two month old baby that HER mother had given up for adoption. She looks at Angela, then back at the picture of that baby and herself. She raises her hand to her mouth, and finally figures it out. Angela was HER SISTER!

* * *

**Robert's Room - Mercy General Hospital - New York City, NY - 11:00 AM**

Detective Rollins is sitting in a chair in the room where Robert Harris has been recovering. She had dozed off for a moment from the pain medication the doctor gave her for the pain in her ribs. Suddenly Robert wakes up.

He sits up and looks around. He tries to shake off the medication he was on. His shoulder is bandaged up, and he realizes he was cuffed to the bed. He looks at the woman sitting in the chair. He remembers who she is and shouts out to her. "HEY! Wake up lady! I need to take a leak!"

Amanda wakes up startled and looks at him. "What is your problem?"

"I said I have to take a leak! Get these damn cuffs off me so I can do my business!" Robert angrily shakes the bed with his cuffed arm.

"That is why you have a bed pan buddy! Just take a leak in that. I am not going to uncuff you. You are a prisoner of SVU," Amanda told him.

He growls at her angrily. His face turns red; his muscles begin to flex and you could see the veins coming out on his neck. He stares at her. With his strength he actually breaks the bed frame as he jumps off the bed and grabs the only thing he could find - the bedpan; and lunges at Amanda and takes a swing at her.

"Oh my gosh!" she ducks just in time as Amanda pulls her gun out ready to use.

Robert then finally swings the other way and bangs the bedpan right on the left side of her head. She feels the pain in her head instantly. She does not fall down from the hit, but she is still holding her gun as she tries to aim it at him. She is so extremely dizzy. Still, she tries to karate kick him in his stomach.

However, Robert's strength seems to overpower Amanda at this time. He grabs Amanda from behind and puts her in a sleeper-hold. While she is struggling, she suddenly passes out as the gun falls to the ground.

Robert ripped the string off the window blinds, bends down. He ties up Amanda's hands behind her back. He then ties her ankles behind her as well. He grabs the tape that was used to hold down his IV tubing and places it over her mouth. If she wakes up, she could not scream. He grabs the gun and heads out of the room, and down the hall.

* * *

In the hallway, Heather comes out of the bathroom, and starts walking back to her mom's room. She stops for a moment to take a drink of water from the fountain.

Robert is walking down the hallway looking for the way out of the hospital when he suddenly spots his ex-girlfriend's daughter Heather and grins. He hides the gun behind his back and walks up behind her, "Well, well, well! Hello there Heather. Nice to see you again."

Heather stands up from drinking her water. Her body stiffens when she hears that voice. She slowly turns around and looks up in total fear. She is just about to scream when he puts his hand over her mouth and grabs her while holding the gun in the other hand.

Heather struggles, trying to get out of his grip, but unable to because of his strength, "MMMMMMMMMM…, MMMMMMMMM…," as she screams under his hand, and sobbing, tears running down her face quickly.

Robert has a hold of her as he tries walking down the hallway. Nevertheless, he stops suddenly when he sees several people in front of him. Suddenly, the sound of gunfire rang throughout the hospital hallway. Instantly the gunfire was followed by the screams of nurses, patients and visitors.

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

* * *

**Please review! :-)**


	6. Hospital Ruckus

**Chapter 6: Hospital Ruckus**

* * *

**Angela's Room - Mercy General Hospital - New York City, NY - 12:00 PM**

Olivia jumps hearing the sudden sound of gunshots in the hospital. She runs out of the room looking to where the shots were coming from as she pulls out her gun and runs to the hallway. She looks over the heads of dozens of people running around when she notices Heather in Robert's arms, "Oh gosh no!" Olivia shouts horrified.

Heather is kicking and trying to struggle so hard to get away from him when she finally bites Robert's hand.

"OWWW! YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Robert screamed in pain, and he slapped her across the face.

"AUNT LIV! AUNT LIV! HELP ME!" she cries out, feeling the sting of pain on her face. She continues kicking her legs trying to kick him in the shin and in a place she was told to kick, but failing to do so.

Robert puts the gun to Heather's head and stops in his tracks. He stares to where Olivia is. "You come near me and I will kill her!" Robert shouts. "She is mine now! I can now finish want I wanted to do for so long now!" He grins wickedly, smelling the girl's hair and getting off on it.

Olivia watches what Robert is doing and begins to seethe inside making her sick as she keeps her gun hid on her hip so he does not see it. She puts her hands up. Tears begin to well up in her eyes. "Please don't do that! Just leave her alone, and give her to me Robert! She does not deserve this. Please let her go. She wants to be here for her mother. Take me instead."

"Aunt Liv! Please! I don't want to die!" Heather cries, as her body feels weak and stops struggling against him.

"It will be okay honey! You will not die! I promise you, I love you!" Olivia hopes she can keep her promise as she silently prays to God to keep her safe from harm.

Heather cries hearing her say that, and returns the love of her Aunt, "I love you too Aunt Liv!"

"Robert put the gun down," Olivia said, "And we'll talk."

"I know who you are," said Robert, jabbing at Heather's head with the muzzle of his gun. Heather is crying. She feels defeated and she starts to calmly accept her fate. Robert presses his body up against the back of Heather giving the impression he wants to rape her right then and there.

Although Olivia does not know this, but Robert has already raped her months ago already. Olivia looks at him so pissed she just wants to shoot him, although confused when Robert said he knows her. Nevertheless, she plays along, "Then you know that I can help you even if you did beat and rape my friend Angela." Olivia just then realized she just admitted something she was not supposed to say aloud in the presence of Heather. She closed her eyes and sighed heavily.

Heather hears what her Aunt Liv just said about her mother being raped. She looks at her with a look of horror. She realized that Robert is not only abusive towards women, but also a rapist! She shouts out, "AUNT LIV IS THAT TRUE?! MY MOM WAS RAPED! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT PART!?" She yells through her tears.

"SHUT UP YOU LITTLE BITCH! Your mother deserved it!" Robert yells out, still pointing the gun to Heather's head. "You and this little brat have a history she may not realize!"

"Give me the gun, Robert. Nobody has to get hurt here!" Olivia says with fear in her voice, trying hard not to lose it herself. "Heather, honey! Your mom didn't want me to say anything, I just…"

Heather begins shaking her head back and forth crying and hurt as she thinks about what Robert did to her mother. "Just nothing! You lied to me Aunt Liv!"

Robert becomes angrier and cannot take this little brat anymore, "SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" He gives up and shoves Heather in front of him with all his strength.

Heather is shoved so hard she goes head first into the wall, which knocks her out and she lands on the cement floor. Blood begins to flow from the side of her head.

"HEATHER!" cries Olivia as she starts to scramble to get to her.

Robert aims his gun, toward Heather, and shouts out, "SAY GOODBYE TO HEATHER, AUNT LIV!"

"NO!" Olivia yells out and jumps in front of Heather with her body to shield her from the bullet. She is not able to keep her cop persona. Her motherly side seems to be coming out.

Robert shoots the gun sending the bullet towards both Heather and Olivia.

"Drop your weapon!" demanded Nick suddenly out of nowhere, as he aimed at Robert, "I SAID, DROP YOUR WEAPON NOW!

Robert turns around at the sound of his voice. "You don't get to tell me what to do!" He aims his gun toward Nick and shoots at him, as Nick dodges and lands to the floor with his gun aimed once again at Robert. Robert again fires his gun toward Olivia and Heather.

"OLIVIA!" Nick shouted in horror as Robert's gun went off with bullets went flying everywhere.

Brian starts running down the hallway as he hears the shots. He sees Olivia and Heather on the floor thinking they have been shot, "NOOO! OLIVIA!" He sees the perp with the gun, and lunges in furious anger, tackling Robert to the ground with force. As he scuffled with him to try to take his gun out of his hands. "YOU SON OF A BITCH!" He punches him in the face. Robert hits Brian in the stomach, and face. The gun goes off, not knowing where the bullet went, Brian gives one last punch to Robert's face Robert tries to get up but he is out of it.

OFFICER DOWN! OFFICER DOWN! Nick yells out as he fired one clean shot to Robert's heart. Robert goes down with a hard thud, and dies instantly.

Olivia, Olivia! Liv! Please don't die on me!" He runs to her quickly and turns her over. He noticed she has been shot in her shoulder. She still is passed out. He puts pressure on her shoulder. "Olivia please! Wake up, look at me, please!

Heather starts groaning as she slowly begins to wake up. Her head is hurting so badly.

* * *

**Angela's Room - Mercy General Hospital - New York City, NY - 12:45 PM**

Angela starts waking up from her drug-induced stupor. She needs water for her dried mouth. She sees the water jug across the room. Thinking she can get it herself, she slowly and gently puts her legs over the bed. She takes off her IV tubing. She does not want any more drugs in her system.

Angela is a woman who is stubborn with a lot of will in her. She slowly walks across the room. She picks up the water jug as she is about to pour water into the cup when she happens to look up and out of her window. She notices a handful of cops down the hallway. She opens the door while still holding the water jug in her other hand. She walks out of her room.

Angela looks out into the hallway, noticing two women lying on the ground and a man holding one of the women in his arms, her eyes cannot focus too well from the swelling around her eyes. "Excuse me?" What…what is going on?

Brian hears Angela, and turns around while still holding and putting pressure on Olivia's shoulder. Her blood still running.

Angela realizes it is Brian. She looks in horror when she sees her daughter and best friend Olivia. She is shocked and stunned and she suddenly loses grip of the water jug. It falls to the ground and breaks. "Heather! Olivia! Oh my gosh! Wh...What happened?" she yells out.

As Robert's body was taken away to the M.E., Nick quickly goes over to Angela just as she goes weak, and collapses to the floor. Nick gently catches her in time, "It is okay! It is okay! They will be all right. Your daughter just hit her head. She will be okay, I promise. Olivia was shot in the shoulder by your ex-boyfriend. Robert is dead, and Olivia will be fine." Nick tells her.

Angela cries in pain as well crying for her daughter and friend. "Are you sure Robert is dead?"

The nurses finally and quickly run over to the two women with two gurneys and a couple of interns. They put them on the gurneys and rush them both to check them over.

Brian stands up, with blood on his hands and watches as they take Olivia and Heather. He finally can breathe! He feels as if he were holding his breath the whole time. He looks at Angela, "They will be fine Angela, and there are good doctors here."

Angela just nods her head to indicate that she understands. However, she continues feeling weaker. She suddenly closes her eyes and passes out in Nick's arms. "Hey Angela, wake up, come on…" Nick tries unsuccessfully to wake her. He stands up with her in his arms, and walks back to her room.

* * *

Fin walks into the hospital, and down the hallway. He sees a lot of blood everywhere and then see's Brian, "Yo Cassidy! What the hell happened? I heard on the radio shots were fired here!" He looks around, but does not see Amanda anywhere. "Hey where is Rollins?"

"Sorry man, I haven't seen her here, Amaro took Olivia's friend back to her hospital room. She passed out after seeing her daughter and Olivia on the floor hurt." Brian told Fin.

"What? What happened to Olivia?" Fin asked very concerned.

"That son of a bitch Harris who beat and raped Angela almost to death, came barreling out here in the hallway just as Angela's daughter was coming back to her mother's room and grabbed her. Then all hell happened. Harris and I wrestled around. I tried to grab the gun from him but not before he shot at Olivia and Heather. He shot Olivia in the shoulder. Heather was shoved hitting her head against the wall, then fell to the floor hard. Nick shot him right in the heart. He died instantly." Brian told him.

"Is that how you got that blood on your hands?" Fin asked.

"Yeah, I was putting pressure on Liv's shoulder at the time," Brian sighed hoping Olivia is going to be okay.

"Okay, but now where is Rollins? What happened to her?" Fin asked.

"Sorry dude, I haven't seen her at all, I had left for a while, then came back to get something for Angela and Olivia to eat and drink." Brian said, "Wasn't Amanda watching that scumbag to take him to jail after he was released?"

Fin's eyes widened, then he turned and raced to the room Amanda was supposed to be in watching the perp.

* * *

**Robert's Room - Mercy General Hospital - New York City, NY - 1:40 PM**

Fin raced into the room and sees Amanda on the floor hog-tied. "Oh my gosh Amanda!" He races to her and slowly takes off the tape that is across her mouth.

"OUCH! Damn it! That hurt Fin!" Amanda yells out.

"Sorry baby, what the hell happened?" Fin unties her hands and feet and helps her stand up.

Amanda groans as she gets up, holding her head and side, "That son of a bitch tricked me! He said he had to take a leak, and I said to do it in his bedpan I was not about to uncuff him. Then he somehow…well as big as he is with muscles and all, he actually pulled the whole bed guard apart." She groans again in pain. "I heard the gunshots. Who else did he hurt now?"

"Come on, let's get you out of here." He helps Amanda and they walk out into the hallway.

* * *

Out in the hallway, Brian had already washed off the blood on his hands and had been sitting in the hallway bench holding his head. He was thinking and praying that Olivia would be okay.

Fin and Amanda walked up to Brian just as Fin had finished telling Amanda what happened. They sat down next to Brian.

"Cassidy, it'll be alright, Olivia is a strong person, and she'll get through this. Did you call your Jake yet?" Amanda asked.

"Oh hell, I didn't even think about that! Do you think I should?" Brian asked.

"Cassidy, I think Olivia would want her son to know what happened. Where is he now? I could do it for you if you want me to." Amanda asked him.

"No I will do it. He is my son. It would be better coming from me. Will you stay here in case there is any news about Liv?" he asked.

"Sure. No problem," Amanda said.

Brian stood up and took a deep breath. He takes his cellphone out as he walks to the waiting room and dials his son." He waits for him to answer, "Hey son, it is dad. I hate having to say this right now, but your mother was hurt."

_ "What? What happened dad? Is mom okay?" Jake answers._

"Jake…son, she's doing okay. She was shot in the shoulder. Your mom would like it if you came to see her when she wakes up from surgery," Brian tells him. "Heather was hurt too, but not shot. She hit her head hard and was knocked unconscious.

_ "WHAT? Why Heather!? Yes! I will be there. Are you okay dad?" Jake asked._

"I will tell you when you get here. Yes, I will be okay. I love you son," Brian said.

_ "Love you too dad! See you soon," Jake said as he hung up._

Brian hangs up, sits down, continues to be upset, and cries into his hands once again.

* * *

**Angela's Room - Mercy General Hospital - New York City, NY - 2:00 PM**

Nick had laid Angela back into her bed gently. He pulled the covers over her. As he looked at her, he whispered to himself, "May God watch over you and take care of you, and heal your body, mind and soul. God bless you Angela," Nick says quietly as he sits down next to her to keep her company.

* * *

**Waiting Room - Mercy General Hospital - New York City, NY - 2:10 PM**

Dr. Riley, the surgeon walks into the waiting room looking for Olivia Benson's family, "Any family here for Olivia Benson here?"

Fin and Amanda stand up as Amanda grimaces a little from her side hurting her so much, "Yes we are," Amanda says, "How is she doctor?"

"Olivia will be fine; we stopped the bleeding and got the bullet out of her shoulder. She is recovering right now in ICU. However, we want to keep her overnight for observation. When she wakes up, she will be hurting. We have given her a morphine drip for her pain. She will be a little sleepy still."

"Thank you doctor so much," Fin shakes the doctor's hand and lets out a sigh of relief.

Amanda also shakes his hand, "Yes, thank you for taking care of her, she means a lot to us."

"You are most welcome. Oh! The young girl that was brought in is fine too. However, she needs to stay overnight as well. She had a concussion and a contusion on her head. She has a few stitches, but that was it. When she wakes up she probably will have a killer headache. If she feels any dizziness or vomits, let us know please," Dr. Riley tells them.

"Thank you doctor, we will tell her mother," Fin says.

As the doctor leaves, Amanda sighs heavily and starts to sit back down, holding her side in pain, "This is just what I need, I get kicked in the side trying to arrest that scumbag, then he whacks me on the head and hog-ties me and then I got another kick in the side. Twice in half a day," Amanda groans again.

"Sorry you have had a bad day. Do you need any medical attention?" Fin asked.

"Nah, I'll be alright," Amanda said.

Jake comes running down the hallway looking around. He notices Fin and Amanda, "Hey guys where is my mom and dad?

"Hey Jake, your mom's in the ICU recovering and your dad, I'm not sure where he went," Fin put his arm around Jake, "You want to see your mom first? I can take you to her, if you would like?"

"Yes please, thanks Fin," Jake says taking a deep breath, "I never liked hospitals, I wish mom wasn't in here. What was she doing here in the first place?" he asked.

"Your mom had called me earlier in the morning. She came here with her close friend Angela who was admitted here. Angela was really beaten up and raped. Her friend's daughter was hurt here too while in the hospital. Poor kid, she is only 15-years-old."

Jake looks up at him when he recognized the mother's name. Jake wondered if it was Heather's mother. "Is Angela's daughter's name Heather?" Jake asks.

Fin looks at him curiously, "Yeah how did you know that Jake?"

"Um well, she's my girlfriend, we've been going out for about seven months now," Jake answers.

"Well congratulations Jake. She's one lucky girl then," Fin gives him a high five. "Your mom and girlfriend are in the same room, come on let's go see them now."

Jake smiles a little, "I am the one that feels lucky Fin." They walk into the room where both his mom and girlfriend are.

* * *

**Please review! :-)**


	7. Family Secret Revealed

**Chapter 7: Family Secret Revealed**

* * *

**Olivia & Heather's Room - Mercy General Hospital - New York City, NY - 2:35 PM**

Fin walks into the room with Jake and sees Olivia resting. He puts his hand on her arm and says: "Hey baby girl, Jake is here to see you."

Olivia opens her eyes, turns her head his way, and sees Jake with Fin, "Hi Fin. Hey honey." She smiles as she looks at Jake. She is a little groggy still from the anesthetic that is slowly wearing off.

"Hi mom! Wow! You look like hell. What the hell happened here?" He leans down and gives her mom a gentle hug.

"Well thanks a lot," Olivia says, as she gives him that look that he knows all too well. "Hey! What did I say about that language mister?"

"Sorry mom. I was just worried about you. Dad called me. Where is dad?" Jake inquired.

Olivia sighs a little. "I haven't seen your dad since earlier today. Then that ruckus started in the hallway and I blacked out after being shot. When you went to bed the other night I was listening to my phone messages, I had a call, or rather a voice message from Mrs. Peterson…." She looks at Fin and decides not to say too much about what happened to her."

"I think your dad is in the waiting room, I can go find him for you," Fin tells him this as he nods at the signals she was giving him. He quickly changed the subject.

"Thanks Fin," Olivia answers, as she started to sit up more but flinches in pain.

"Take it easy mom. You should not move. You might tear the stitches out," Jake tells her with a look of concern as he helps her by putting another pillow behind her.

"I'm okay honey," she says looking up at him as she reached up to caress Jake's face. "You are such a good boy to your mama." Olivia smiles at him still somewhat loopy from the morphine she is on.

Jake looks over at Heather and then looks back at his mom. "Mom? Is Heather going to be okay? Dad said that she was thrown and hit her head?" He walks over to her side and looks at his girlfriend. It is obvious how much he cares about her.

"I'm sure she will honey. Luckily her mother's ex-boyfriend didn't harm her as much as he did her." Olivia could see how upset he was. "I'm sorry about Heather." She does not yet realize that soon she will discover someone else who knows the secret that she found out about the other night from her lawyer.

Jake sighs, as he leans down to Heather and gives her a gentle kiss on her lips and whispers, "I love you so much. Please wake up soon."

Nurse Matthews walks into the room carrying a new IV bag. "Excuse me sir, I need to replace an IV bag." Jake moves out of the way and sits down on the other side of his mother's bed.

"Nurse, please no more drugs, I hate feeling loopy, reminds me too much of my mother when she was drunk all the time," She looks at the nurse as she pleads with her.

"Are you sure Miss Benson? You might regret that later on," Nurse Matthews said to her.

Olivia just nods yes to her as Brian comes into the room. She sees Brian and smiles at him, "Hey baby, I'm glad you are back."

Brian walks to her and smiles. He leaned down and gives her a deep, longing kiss, "How is my favorite girl?"

"Geez mom and dad not in front of me please!" Jake says rolling his eyes.

Olivia and Brian both laughed a little and looked at their son. "Honey, if you can kiss your girlfriend, I can kiss your dad." Olivia says.

Jake shakes his head. "When are you and Heather getting out of here? I hate hospitals; they smell funny all the time."

"I hope soon Jake. I don't like hospitals either," Brian tells him. "I would like nothing better than to have your mom home like you do."

Nurse Matthews begins to check Olivia's shoulder wound; making sure the stitches did not come apart. She cleaned the wound around the stitches, while trying to be careful. "Miss Benson, this might sting a little. I'm just warning you."

Olivia just nods and prepares herself, when she suddenly feels the sting and grimaces a little, trying to keep from showing too much pain, "OW! Damn that hurt!"

"Mom! Watch your language!" Jake snickers, joking with his mom.

Olivia chuckled back at Jake. "I am allowed to you are not buddy boy!" She winks at him.

Jake just rolled his eyes and shook his head at his mom and sits down in the chair.

"So sorry miss," Nurse Matthews answers as she finishes, "Your doctor said as soon as the drugs wear off you can go home. However, you have to be resting for at least another day. Make sure your husband redresses your wound tomorrow." She smiles hearing the nurse call Brian my 'husband' hoping one day that will happen. As the nurse leaves the room.

"Well that's nice to know right. Right son?" Brian says. As he looks at Olivia, he notices her eyes looking heavy.

"Yep it is," Jake responds as he leans back in the chair. He, too, is feeling tired.

Brian sits next to Olivia's bed, takes her hand in his, and kisses the top of her hand. "You really do look tired babe. Get some rest. I'll be here to take you home when you wake up."

Olivia just nods, as her eyelids completely close as she falls asleep. Jake seems to have fallen asleep in his chair as well.

Brian smiles and leans down and gives Olivia a gentle light kiss on her lips and whispers, "You are so beautiful and sexy when you sleep. I love you so much."

* * *

Two weeks later, Angela and Heather have pretty much recovered from their ordeal and are back home to a somewhat normal life; Robert Harris is dead and out of their lives for good.

Although, Angela continues to have flashbacks of that night when Robert beat her and raped her. She has nightmares as well. And she still has the heart-shaped locket necklace around her neck.

Heather has been having chronic headaches, but is on medication for them. She still is upset that Olivia lied to her by not telling her that her mother was raped. She has not yet told her mother that Robert had been abusing her for the last five months before he was killed.

Olivia is back home and as usual she is working with her partner Nick. Brian has been back at SVU for the last week. All seems to be going well now with everyone.

However, not for long…

* * *

**Squad Room - NYPD Special Victims Unit 1-6 - Manhattan, NY - 12:00 PM**

Olivia is sitting at her desk, going over some paperwork from a recent case she and Nick were going over. While reading notes from the case, she sees how the perp had grabbed a young girl using her as a shield to get away. It suddenly triggers the memory of what Harris did by grabbing Heather in the hospital two weeks ago. Olivia remembers what Robert had said…

**-Flashback-**

_"Robert, put the gun down," Olivia said, "And we'll talk."_

_"I know who you are," said Robert, jabbing at Heather's head with the muzzle of his gun. Heather is crying. She feels defeated and she starts to calmly accept her fate. Robert presses his body up against the back of Heather giving the impression he wants to rape her right then and there._

_Although Olivia does not know this, but Robert has already raped her months ago. Olivia looks at him confused as to how he knows her but she plays along. "Then you know that I can help you even if you did beat and rape my friend Angela." Olivia just then realizes she admitted something she was not supposed to say aloud in the presence of Heather. She closes her eyes and sighed heavily._

_Heather hears what her Aunt Liv just said about her mother and looks at her with a face of horror, as she realizes the man that is holding her is a rapist. She shouts out, "AUNT LIV IS THAT TRUE?! MY MOM WAS RAPED? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT PART?" She yells through her tears._

**-Flashback Ends-**

Olivia is in such deep thought, that she does not hear Nick trying to talk to her.

"Olivia! Liv! Hey Liv!" Nick says raising his voice.

Olivia is suddenly startled out of her thoughts and looks at Nick. "Huh? What?"

"Are you okay Liv? Where did you go to?" Nick asked.

"Oh nothing, I'm fine, Nick. Just fine…" she stands up clearly upset and shaken about something.

Nick stands up, goes over to her, and whispers to her, "Liv, let me help you. I know something is wrong. You know I will always have your back."

"I know Nick, I just have something to figure out on my own. Please understand," Olivia tells him putting her hand on his shoulder.

* * *

******Angela Peterson's Home - 7853 Hylan Blvd, **Staten Island, NY - 12:20 PM

Angela is in her kitchen making lunch when she picks up a knife to cut the lettuce for the sandwiches she was making. Suddenly she is reminded of the day she had to use a knife to defend herself from Robert eight months ago, and then there was a flashback to when he raped her just a couple weeks ago. Then her hands begin to shake. Just then, Heather comes walking into the kitchen. "Hey mom when is lunch going to be ready? I'm starving!" Heather tells her mom loudly.

Angela suddenly turns around extremely startled and waves the knife in front of her. Heather is much too close to her. Angela shrieks.

"WHOA MOM!" Heather jumps back quickly staying away from the knife, she is not necessarily scared, but she was startled herself.

Angela suddenly realized what just happened and quickly puts the knife down and looks at Heather. "Oh Heather I'm so sorry, I'm sorry…." she sighs and hugs her daughter.

"It is okay mom, I understand," she says hugging her mom. "I'm just glad he's dead and not living with us anymore. Maybe you shouldn't go on blind dates anymore."

Angela shakes her head and chuckles from her daughter's comment. "Yes I guess so. Let's have some lunch, okay?" she kisses her daughter's head.

After they finish their lunch, Heather looks at her mom. "Mom, Jake asked me to go out with him today at Central Park. Is that okay? Please?" Heather pleaded with her.

"Oh all right. Just be careful and do not forget to you take your cellphone with you if you need to call me okay?" Angela told her daughter.

Heather smiles and jumps up excited and gives her mother a hug. "Thank you, mother! I will be home before dinner. Do not worry about me! I am always safe with Jake!" she smiles. She grabs her purse, keys, and bounces out of the house.

Her mother watches her leave. She shakes her head, and says to herself aloud, "Young love, I always wonder if it's too young to be having boyfriends at her age." Angela decides to get comfortable and do some reading.

* * *

**Squad Room - NYPD Special Victims Unit 1-6 - Manhattan, NY - 12:30 PM**

Olivia walks over to get a cup of coffee, still wondering about that gold heart-locket necklace that she saw around Angela's neck in the hospital a couple of weeks ago. She picks up her coffee mug and starts pouring the coffee. Her mind is not fully there, as she looks up for a moment.

"Hey Olivia watch out!" Nick yells and runs over to her. "Nick quickly throws a handful of napkins down by her feet ready to soak the spilled coffee on the floor.

Olivia jumps back quickly knowing how hot the coffee was. "Damn it! I'm sorry Nick." She sighs and puts the coffee mug down.

"Liv, maybe you should rest. Go lie down in the crib, take a nap," Nick said to her.

"Yeah, maybe I should," she says running her hand through her hair, "Thanks Nick."

"No problem Liv, just take it easy," Nick answers back.

"Hey Liv, you might consider mediation, too, it will work wonders. It also helps keep you fit and strong," Munch tells her.

"Munch, did anyone ever tell you that you know too much?" Olivia replies to Munch.

"Umm…not really, just thought I'd mention it anyway," Munch smirks and waves his hand to her to go.

Olivia shakes her head, but is too tired to laugh as she walks to the crib. She walks in, finds a bunk, and lays down on one of them. She lays her hand on her chest and takes a deep breath, as she touches the necklace that her mother left for her as she quickly falls asleep.

* * *

**Central Park - New York City, NY - Monday - 1:00 PM**

Jake is walking into Central Park that morning with his girlfriend Heather. They are holding hands looking for a spot to have a mid-morning picnic and some quiet time. They both are in love with one another even at their young age.

"How about this spot under the tree?" Jake points out.

"It looks perfect to me," she smiles and kisses him on the lips.

Jake smiles at Heather and sets the picnic basket down and takes the folded blanket from under his other arm and whips it out as Heather grabs the other end and they both place it on the ground, as Heather sits down on it looking up at him smiling.

"Hope you brought something good for us! I would love to spend time with you more than I would love having the food though," Heather tells him and smirks at him making a face.

"You better believe I have something good! You are going to love it. What kind of guy would I be if I didn't know the things you like?" Jake smiles as he opens the basket and begins to get everything out. "Okay, let's see what we have here…" Jake pulls out green, sweet, delicious grapes, and your favorite potato chips with ranch dip. He takes a grape off the bunch and puts it to her mouth smiling. Then he teases her pretending to put it in his mouth. But, then decides to put it in her mouth instead.

"Hey!" she says chewing on the grape. She kisses him as she playfully pushes him back. As he falls backward, she laughs at him.

"Okay! Okay! I deserve that." Jake says laughing too. "I also have some dessert for later…your absolute favorite, cherry cheesecake with whip cream."

Heather's eyes widen, "Mmmm…that sounds so good! Can't wait to eat that!" Heather says leaning into him again as he falls back. She climbs on top of him and plants a deep passionate kiss on his amazing smooth lips.

Jake smiles, as he wraps his arm around her back continuing to kiss her deeply. He stops for a moment and looks into her eyes. "You are so beautiful you know that? I love your face, your soft skin, your long blonde hair shiny and bright. I also have to mention your gorgeous body!" Jake says as he moves his hand down her back and lightly places his hand on her butt as he kisses her once again.

Heather hears his flattery about her. "Mmmm…Jake," she says as she continues kissing him back more passionately, as she is startled slightly where his hand is but loves his light touches. She suddenly flips him so he is on top of her, not once leaving his lips, but has a smile on her face.

Jake wraps his arms around her again, as he lies on top of her loving making out with her. One hand he slowly and gently glides under her shirt, wanting to feel her breasts again. Still kissing her as if they were already married to each other, but stops a moment and looks into her eyes. "I love you Heather, so much. I wish we could get married. But you know our mom's, they would never approve." Jake tells her with disappointment in his voice. As he caresses her face lightly, looking into those blue eyes of hers, then leans in once again and kisses her harder.

Heather heard what he said about wanting to marry her, smiling. "Jake I wish we could get married, you have no idea. I love you so much, too! My mom would never agree with it. We are too young." Heather says with a small pout on her lips.

"Let me take that cute little pout away," Jake says with a smile and continues kissing her, feeling very aroused, wishes he could make love to her again. But knows they would get arrested for public display of affection to the tenth degree. And knowing both his mom and dad would kill him for it too. "Hey Heather, I so want to make love with you, why don't we go back to my place? My dad and mom are at work, we can go there, and no one would bother us?" Jake says feeling her soft skin on her stomach. "What do you think?" as he pecked on her lips lightly trying to get her to go with him.

Not too far away from their making out session, a bunch of guys is walking through Central Park. One particular guy, who seems to be leading them, sees the couple under the massive oak tree. He has something in his hand. As they get closer and closer, Heather and Jake continue to kiss and make out with one another. The lead guy rushes up to them, and one of his friends suddenly grabs Heather off Jake.

Heather screams suddenly, thrashing in the guy's arms, "GET OFF ME! LET ME GO!" She looks at Jake reaching for him, "JAKE! HELP!"

Jake stands up and starts to lunge for the guy. "No! Leave her alone! She didn't do anything to you!" Jake becomes furious with his fists ready to fight for his girl. "You take one step closer and I will kill you!"

As Jake said that one of the lead guy's friends, Louie, grabs Jake from behind putting his arms behind him. "Oh, no you will not! We are going to get you in loads of trouble! We know something that you don't!" Louie laughs looking at his other friends. "Go ahead Tommy bruise him up he deserves it! He looks like he was about to rape this girl!"

Heather continues screaming as she is being held back. She is made to watch her boyfriend get pummeled by these guys. "NO! LET HIM GO! HE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO YOU!" she cries and kicks at them to no avail.

Tommy places a large manila envelope down on the ground and says, "Oh I'm going to love this!" Tommy snickers and begins to punch Jake in the face, and in his stomach.

Jake grunts and groans with each punch thrown at his gut and side. As he coughs out. He gets one arm loose and lunges at Tommy with a roundhouse punch to his face breaking his nose. Blood pours out. As Tommy goes down to the ground, his other friend, Roger, lunges for Jake and takes a whack at him too. Suddenly Roger sucker punches Jake right in the eye. He is knocked to the ground from the punch. Blood is coming from his nose and the corner of his mouth.

Jake groans. He is hurting all over, but tries to get up. He struggles, trying to stand up, but still he can only see out of his right eye. He tries to punch Roger right back as he takes a swing and misses. He falls to the ground exhausted and knocked out.

As the other guys try to hold Heather back, she screams and kicks. She is finally able to get free. She runs away screaming for help. "SOMEONE HELP! I NEED HELP! MY BOYFRIEND IS GOING TO BE KILLED! HELP! HELP!" Heather cries out.

People all around Central Park are startled by the screams of this girl as they look around and see her running away. Suddenly, an officer hears screams of bloody murder, as he rushes to her aid.

"Miss, what's wrong! I am here! What is happening! I am Officer Gary Frank. How can I help you?"

"My…my boyfriend is going to get killed! They are beating him up, please help him!" Heather cries out.

Suddenly sirens are screaming in the distance. The guys, who were punching Jake out, hear them as most of them scatter and flees. As Tommy takes one look at Jake on the ground, he gives him a hard kick in his stomach, then picks up the envelope, drops it on top of Jake's bloody and bruised body, and says, "There is something you should know about your precious girlfriend! …you rapist bastard! Oh and don't forget to tell your mommy and daddy cop too!" Tommy then screams one last time to him, "YOU RAPED YOUR COUSIN YOU SICK, FREAK, RAPIST!

Jake is barely conscious, but he hears what Tommy said and groans in pain. He tries to get up, but cannot. He just sits on the grass holding his side, blood flowing from his eye, and nose and mouth. He notices the envelope and reaches for it. His stomach and ribs hurt so bad he grimaces. He opens the envelope and tries to read it with his better eye. He squints and tries to focus. He looks at this document and discovers that it says the same thing Tommy was saying! His breath quickens, and his heart races knowing what he was told and what he is reading. He feels sick to his stomach. "Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! NO! NO! IT CAN'T BE TRUE!" Jake screams out as he fumbles to stand up.

Just then, Officer Gary Frank ran up behind Jake. Jake is startled, turns, and hits with all his might thinking it was Tommy again. He smacks the officer right in the face. "YOU SON OF…" Jake screams.

The officer is thrown back just enough to almost topple him over, but he recovers and is angered and grabs Jake's arms and pins them behind Jake.

"Get OFF ME! I did not do anything! I was the one beaten up! Damn it!" Jake yells hurting everywhere. "My parents are going to take your badge! This is police brutality!" Jake not sure what he is saying he was so spaced out from the beating he just took. "I want your name and badge number right now! My mom is Detective Olivia Benson and my dad is Detective Brian Cassidy at SVU 1-6 precinct!"

Just as he says that Heather comes running up to them and sees what the officer is doing to him. "NO! What the hell are you doing!? He was beaten up! Get your hands off him! He needs your help, not get arrested!" Heather screams trying to pry the officer off her boyfriend.

"No. Sorry miss, he hit me so he is going to jail!" Officer Frank told her. He pushed her off him a little harder than he wanted to as Heather fell back to the ground with a thud. She hit her head a little and suddenly gets dizzy. She holds onto her head, and stands up - upset and crying.

"He didn't know it was you! He thought it was the guy that was beating him up! Jake! I'm sorry!" She does not know what else to do but yells at the officer again "Take him to SVU 1-6 PLEASE!" Knowing that her Aunt Liv is a cop and his mother.

Jake is so out of it he cannot see clearly, as his gut and side feel like they are on fire. He is still holding onto the envelope somehow as the officer hauls him away and into the police car. He slams the door shut and gets in the car. He heads off to the SVU Unit.

Heather watches as the police car carrying Jake speeds off. She is out of breath and crying over what just happened. She begins feeling dizzy and sick to her stomach. She picks up her purse and puts it over her shoulder. Her butt is still sore from landing on it so hard when the officer shoved her to the ground. She is glad she had jeans on today instead of a skirt.

She hails a cab. The cabdriver notices that it is her friend Heather and pulls over. Heather gets in the car. "Please take me home…" looks at the cabbie and notices it is her friend Dani Beck, "Take me home please Dani," she cries. She feels so sorry for Jake as she visualized the beating he took.

"Hey girl, what's wrong?" Dani looks into her rearview mirror and sees how upset she is. Dani has known Heather since she was about nine years old. As she used to be a cop herself when she transferred to NYPD SVU 16 precinct for a little while. She knew she could not take that life seeing how innocent children and teenagers are hurt and killed. She opted to drive cabs for a living instead. She remembered her partner then, Elliot Stabler. She thinks to herself, 'Elliot sure was a hot kisser!' as she wonders if he is still single these days.

Heather was still holding her head and feeling a little queasy. The whole incident made her sick. "My…boyfriend Jake was beaten up in Central Park, and I do not have a clue as to why. Please don't make me talk about it; I don't feel so hot right now."

"Okay. Okay, I will get you home right away. You know you can tell me anything, right?" Dani tells her as she sighs.

"Yes, but I can't talk about it right now. Please understand Dani. I don't know what to do either. I just want to lay down, I feel sick to my stomach." All Heather can do is just nod to her, lays her head back and closes her eyes. She just wants to get home so she can lay down.

Ten minutes later Dani reaches Heather's home. She gets out of the car, opens the back door for Heather and helps her out. "Are you sure you are going to be okay?" Dani asks her.

"I don't know Dani…I feel sick to my stomach," she says looking up at her. She gives her a hug around her waist. "Thanks for driving me home Dani. I'll see you later sometime."

Dani smiles and hugs her back and kisses her forehead. "Okay. Feel better sweetie." She lets go of Heather and watches her walk to her front door.

Dani sighs and turns back to her cab and drives off.

* * *

******Angela Peterson's Home - 7853 Hylan Blvd, **Staten Island, NY - 1:30 PM

Heather walks into her house and goes directly to her bedroom, walking past her mother who had fallen asleep on her recliner while reading. She drops her purse but feels her stomach churning and suddenly has the need to throw up. She races to her bathroom, opens the toilet lid, and throws up a few times. "Ugh! Oh my gosh, is this what happens when I stress out?" She closes the lid and slowly gets up and rinses her mouth with mouthwash. She looks into the mirror and sees her face as pale as a ghost. She is just starting to feel a migraine coming on. She takes her medication, with water.

She walks back into her bedroom holding her stomach. She sits down on her bed, flicks off her shoes and notices some of Jake's blood on them. She covers her mouth hoping she does not throw up again. Instead, she turns and lies on her bed on her side, hoping her sickness goes away soon. She thinks of Jake, there was blood everywhere on him, and badly bruised up. She whispers to herself, "Jake I'm sorry. I love you!" She cries herself into a sleep.

* * *

**Squad Room - NYPD Special Victims Unit 1-6 - Manhattan, NY - 1:30 PM**

Officer Gary Frank walks into the station holding onto a cuffed Jake. He pulls him into the room roughly. Jake trying to struggle away from the cop, as his blood drips onto the floor of the station. "Excuse me, is there Detective Olivia Benson here?" the officer shouts out.

Jake rustles around, trying to get out of his grip and yells out, "GET THE HELL OFF ME! YOU ARE HURTING ME!"

Nick turns around when he hears someone asking for Olivia. He hears the commotion going on. "She's busy at the moment, can I…." Nick stops talking suddenly as he sees who it is. "Jake! What the hell…" Nick sees the bruises on his eye and face, and his bleeding lip. He also notices that his nose is broken, and he looks a little spacey.

"Do you know this kid?" Officer Gary Frank asked Nick.

"Yes I do. He is my partner's son. Why is he in cuffs officer?" Nick asks.

Jake sighs, "Nick please do not tell mom or dad. If they're in the field please just let me go home!"

Officer Frank grabs him even tighter and starts to pull him to the cage nearby. "This KID punched me in the face, which is an assault on an officer, he needs to be put in jail! I think he is on some kind of drugs, too!"

Jake struggles trying not to be put in jail. "No! Ow! Come on you are hurting me! Get off me!" Jake yells, "Get this stupid cop off me Nick!" He struggles more to make the officer even madder.

Officer Frank then pulls out his baton and whacks Jake in the back of the legs, and in the side that was already hurting from the beating he took earlier. "Shut up! Don't you ever call me stupid!"

Jake doubles over groaning from the pain to the back of his legs, and his side making him much weaker as he collapses on the floor in pain, not able to get up on his own.

"HEY! Do not do that! He is just a 16-year-old kid! He has been beaten up enough!" Nick grabs at the officer, trying to pull him away from Jake.

Suddenly, Munch and Fin run over to get Nick off the officer. "Nick stop! Let go of him! You are just going to make it even worse!" Fin says as he pulls on Nick as Munch pushes back the officer so he does not get hurt.

Jake continues coughing trying to catch his breath.

Cragen comes out of his office hearing a bunch of commotion, as he runs out screaming, "What the hell is going on!" he notices Jake, and wonders where Olivia and Cassidy are. "Rollins where is Benson!?"

"I saw Liv going into the crib, I'll go get her," Amanda says as she runs to the crib. In her rush, the door slams open and wakes Olivia.

"Hey! What the hell! Where's the fire?" Olivia jerks awake and sits up seeing its Amanda. "What the hell Amanda? I was sleeping here!" Olivia says loudly.

"You better get out here quick, Jake was brought here by a cop, and he has been beaten up real bad, all bruised up! On top of that, the officer that brought him in just hit him with his baton twice on his back legs and his side. Jake's coughing up blood, and just collapsed on the floor!" Amanda tells her.

Olivia's eyes widen and she jumps up from the cot and runs out into the squad room with Amanda. She notices Munch holding an officer back, and Fin holding onto Nick. Then she sees her son Jake on the floor face down coughing with his hands cuffed behind him. She runs over to Jake. "Oh my gosh Jake, what is going on?" She helps him up and sits him on a chair. She sees his face and she is horrified.

Jake looks at his mom shaking his head, tears start running down his bruised up face, "Tell me it is not true please!" Tell me! I loved her MOM! I wanted to marry her one day!" Blood drips on the floor profusely from his wounded lip.

"Oh gosh! What is not true honey? What are you talking about?" She cannot help noticing his eyes and broken nose, and bloodied lip. "Can someone please take those cuffs off my son?" Olivia thinks he has been beaten so badly he is hallucinating and not talking clearly. "What is Jake on!? Who gave him drugs?" Olivia feels someone put drugs in him to make him talk like this.

"No! No! Mom I have not taken any drugs! It is Heather mom! Is she really my cousin?" Jake is very upset and disgusted with himself.

The officer that brought him in walks over and quickly uncuffs the kid. As Nick has calmed down some, but he yells, "This idiot here comes in and jerks him around while he's cuffed, and Jake told him it was hurting him, and he pulls out his baton and whacks him on the back of his legs and his side."

Olivia darts a look up at the officer and gives him the look Olivia always gives when it comes to kids. Especially when it comes to her own. "What the hell do you think you are doing? Don't you ever touch MY kid like that ever again! I do not care if you are a cop or not! You could have broken his ribs!" Olivia yells in his face, "What is your name?"

He looks at her almost with a look of fear in his face, as his voice shakes a little. "M...My name is G…Gary F...Frank ma'am."

"If you don't get out of my station right now I will definitely make sure that your Captain knows about this incident. Now get the hell out of here NOW!" Olivia yells pointing toward the exit door.

"Mr. Frank, I suggest you leave now. If you think she's angry now, wait until she turns green, grows muscles and grows ten feet tall," Munch adds jokingly, trying to elevate the tension in the room.

Officer Frank turns and leaves for fear of being attacked by this woman detective and her colleagues.

"Really Munch? Did you have to joke with him?" Olivia says to him.

"Well I was half correct. Go tend to your son Olivia," Munch replies to Olivia.

Jake sits in the chair shaking and trembling, holding his side, with his head down, blood drips to the floor.

Olivia looks to Nick, "Nick, help me take him to the interview room," Olivia asks.

"Anything for you Liv. Come on Jake…" Nick says as he gently puts Jake's right arm around his neck.

Olivia takes her son's left arm around her neck, and walks with Nick helping Jake into the room. They walk in and sit him on the couch. "Take it easy now," Nick says to Jake as he nods to Olivia, and then leaves the room.

Olivia sits next to her son on the couch and lightly touches his arm to try to comfort him, as Jake quickly jerks away from his mother. "Don't touch me!" He yells. "Have you been lying to me this whole time and not tell me!?"

Olivia looks at him confused shaking her head. "Jake, I would never lie to you! You are my son and I love you so much! Please just tell me what happened? Who has done this to you? Please tell me." Olivia says as her eyes are already welled up with tears. She tries to touch is face lightly looking at the bruises and blood everywhere on his handsome face. She feels pain for her son, and it shows in her face.

Jake lets his mother touch him this time as he still holds his side hurting so badly, and in his face, but more so his stomach and side. He finally looks up at his mother, "Why didn't you tell me that Heather was my cousin?" he asks.

Olivia is shocked by this new revelation, but has no idea where he got this information. "Who told you this Jake?"

* * *

**Please review! :-)**


	8. Stressed Out Day

**Chapter 8: Stressed Out Day**

* * *

**Interview Room - NYPD Special Victims Unit 1-6 – Manhattan, NY - 1:45 PM**

"Jake! Tell me please! Who told you this?" Olivia said sternly, but she struggles to remain as calm as she can.

He looks up at his mother with tears welling up in his eyes. He puts his hand in his pocket and pulls out a piece of folded up paper. He hands it to his mother, while hiding tears. "I can't be here when you read this, I don't want to hear it again," Jake tells her as he struggles to get up from the couch.

Olivia takes the piece of paper. "Jake Donovan Cassidy, sit back down right now! You and I are going to sort this out together." Olivia tells him quietly. "Please." She says in a whisper this time.

Jake sits back down still feeling disgusted not able to look at his mother. He keeps his body turned away from her as he leans into the arm of the couch.

Olivia sighs then opens the folded piece of paper. Then she begins reading it:

_To Detective Olivia Benson:_

_Recently I have discovered a secret in your family that I am sure you were not aware of. __Not more than a month ago, I was doing some research on the internet for something for myself, __when I happened across a birth certificate showing a baby was born four years after you were born. It had the name 'Serena Benson' as the mother, but there was no mention made of the father's name._

_The name on the birth certificate was Angela Benson. Then I found adoption papers with the name of Angela Benson. I noted that the couple who was adopting the child was John and Keri Peterson._

_If that last name sounds familiar, you will find that her name is Angela Peterson now. Her daughter's name is Heather Peterson. I suggest you tell your 16-year-old son to stop banging his cousin. Otherwise, you will have a baby on your hands as well! Hope that screws up your kid's life forever! As well as that little slut Heather!_

_-Robert Harris-_

_P.S. If you want to see those documents, they are in a P.O. Box #205 at the US Postal in Manhattan. Good luck. And, if you are reading this, either you or someone from your squad as killed me. Have a nice life! Ha! Ha!_

As Olivia finished the letter, she was frozen in her place. She was not sure if it was from fear or that she was just plain shocked. She now realized why there are two of the same gold heart lockets. Olivia's hands begin to shake and her breathing was a little heavy. After having heard this secret, she wanted to punch someone.

Jake was still sitting almost curled up. He was physically hurting, especially his side, but as he starts to cough again, he begins to feel sick. Needing to throw up, he struggles quickly to get up, goes over to the nearby trashcan, and begins to unload into it.

Olivia gets up and goes to her son. "Oh Jake I'm sorry," she says as she rubs his back trying to comfort him. She actually begins feeling sick herself, but not because her son is vomiting. Her rage is building inside of her for what Robert Harris has done to her and her family. Yet it still has not hit her yet that she just gained a younger sister and a niece!

Jake finishes being sick and tries to get back up. He grabs a handful of Kleenex that was on the desk and wipes his mouth. "I…I'm sorry mom. Oh my gosh, I'm sorry!" He looks at his mother and shakes his head back and forth. "Mom! Heather and I have had SEX! Several times and...and we were about to again!" He almost gagged again. Suddenly he turned his head and vomited once again, his body is weakening. He is having a killer headache right now.

Olivia's eyes widened hearing that her son was having sex with Heather. She tried to shake her head trying to get that image out of her head. "Honey! What happened to you? Who beat you up? You have to tell me son. Please tell me you weren't the one that started it!" Olivia says looking at him as she tries to help him up again.

"No mom! Some dude came up to me…I think he was a junior last year in my high school! He threw this at me, I read it, and I was stunned. Then he called me a rapist! Mom, a 'SICK FREAK RAPIST!' Then he started punching on me and I had to punch back to defend myself!" Jake shouted angrily and he started coughing again. This time he coughed up blood. He becomes weaker and collapses.

"Oh my gosh, Jake!" Olivia heard what he just said and is so pissed she wants to find that guy and arrest him for assault. She gets up, opens the door, and yells out, "SOMEONE CALL A BUS! MY SON IS SPITTING UP BLOOD AND COLLAPSED! NICK HELP ME PLEASE!"

Nick hears Olivia screaming, so he quickly gets to the interview room and runs in. "What happened?" He sees Jake lying on the floor and sees spots of blood on the floor, and some coming out of his mouth.

Amanda picks up the phone, "I need a bus to the SVU 1-6 precinct fast! We have a 16-year-old boy who has collapsed and coughing up blood! Please hurry! He is the son of one of our detectives! NOW!" she yells.

Munch and Fin run to the front doors to help when the paramedics get there.

"Where the hell is Brian?" Olivia said panicking.

"Don't you at all talk to each other? Brian is with Elliot undercover," Cragen shouted back to Olivia.

"Damn it of all the times…." Olivia says with panic in her voice, which is not all like her. She has always been a strong woman.

After fifteen minutes pass by, the paramedics finally get there as Fin and Munch guide them to where Jake is in the interview room Olivia is cradling her son on the floor, while stroking his head. When she looks up to see the paramedics coming in the room she says: "Please help my son! Be careful please because he has been beaten up and, may have internal bleeding and fractured or bruised ribs." Olivia tells them all this and then mumbles under her breath, "I'm going to kill whoever beat my son up just because of another damn family secret my mother kept from me."

"Ma'am you have to move, so we can do what we came here to do," one paramedic tells her.

"Listen, first, do NOT call me ma'am! I am his mother, do you understand! Secondly, I am not leaving! Do what you have to do but I'M STAYING WITH MY SON!" Olivia shouts determined to stay.

Nick is standing there seeing how hard it is for Olivia to leave. "Liv! Come on! Let the paramedics do what they need to do," Nick says with his hand outstretched to help her up.

Jake lies in his mother's arms with blood in his hand from coughing into it. He is in and out of consciousness.

"Nick…I just...can't…" Olivia's tears run down her face holding her one and only son. She thought she would never have a son in her lifetime. "Please Nick." She kisses Jake's head stroking his hair.

Nick sighs and walks to her and starts to lift her up from the floor as she puts Jake down lightly on the floor and as the paramedics quickly give him oxygen. They also check the wounds on his face. They cut off his shirt and they find not only a large bruise that had formed on his side where the officer whacked him, but also scratches on his back and old faded scars on his abdomen.

As Olivia is helped up, she turns and sees her son. She is horrified to see those scratches on his back. She is so confused by the scars, she has never seen them before. He is so badly bruised! She turns towards Nick almost sobbing now. "What…what the hell Nick! All this for a damned secret my mother kept from me all these years!

"I'm sorry Liv, I'm so sorry! Seems that secrets are things that can really hurt not just one person, but everyone. I am sure Jake will be okay. He's a strong kid just like his mother," Nick gives Olivia a small smile, trying to reassure her as he gives her a hug.

"I don't feel very strong right now, Nick." Olivia looks at Nick, tears falling down her face. "Why now? Why hurt my son? He is just 16-years-old Nick! He is still my baby!" She cries into Nick's shoulder.

The paramedics finally finish getting Jake up on the gurney and ready to go. "Detective Benson, you can ride with us to the hospital if you'd like." the second paramedic told Olivia.

Olivia just nods and wipes her tears away quickly. "It is okay. You can take him. I will ride with Nick. If I went with him now, I would be a wreck by the time we got there." Olivia says to Nick, "Do you mind going for me Nick?"

"No I don't mind Liv," Nick smiled at her and comforts her by placing his hand on her shoulder. Then Nick leaves for the hospital.

Olivia talks to herself and says, "I have to get a hold of Brian somehow…" she looks for Cragen, "Hey Cap, you have to get a hold of Brian and let him know about Jake, please," she asks pleadingly.

"Olivia you know they are undercover right now. If I did, it would compromise both their covers. You know I would if I could. I'm sorry." Cragen tells her. "Why don't you call Angela and have her bring Heather here so you can talk to them, and tell them the truth."

"Yeah that might be a good idea. Heather hates me right now, though." Olivia sighs. "I will take them to the hospital with me later," Olivia says, "Thanks Cap, and you always know what to say and do when it comes to me don't you?"

"Yes, just like a father would do. Just be like a mother to Heather. Do what your gut tells you. You will be okay." Cragen smiles at her and gives her a kiss on the cheek and heads back to his office.

Olivia smiles at the kiss Cragen gave her, and let out a long breath. She is still feeling stressed out as she starts feeling a headache coming on.

* * *

******Angela Peterson's Home - 7853 Hylan Blvd, **Staten Island, NY - 2:30 PM

Angela is sitting in her family room on her favorite recliner reading one of her books from her extensive home library. She looks like a librarian with her reading glasses on and as light music is playing in the background from her Sirius satellite station "Escape."

Her daughter Heather is in her bedroom feeling much better than she was earlier when she came home. She was listening to music while lying on her bed on her stomach swinging her legs in the air as she drew sketches on her sketchpad. A picture of her boyfriend's face. She smiles looking impressed with her work. She dreams one day when she has grown up she could get work as a sketch artist. She is seriously thinking of going to college for training to continue her drawings and sketching. Heather is thinking of her boyfriend, hoping Jake is being taken care of by his mom.

Suddenly she hears the home phone ring in the family room, making Angela jump, as she was so into the book she was reading. She takes a breath and picks the phone up. "Hello?" Angela answers.

_ "Hi Angela, it is Olivia," she answers._

"Hey Liv, how are you?" Angela asks.

_ "Not so good right now. We have a problem. Well, more or less. Could you and Heather come to the station?" Olivia asks._

Angela is a little taken aback. She is not sure why she wants us at the station. "Um, sure I guess. What's going on, Liv?" Angela asks confused.

_ "Well, I can't do this over the phone. I really need you and Heather to come down to the station. Please? There is something you both need to know. Part of the reason I want you both here is that Heather's boyfriend is in the hospital right now and…" Olivia is cut off._

"What? What happened to Jake?" Angela asks, just as Heather comes into the family room hearing Jake's name.

Heather asks quickly and starts to panic. She remembers what happened earlier when he was being beaten up by those guys.

_ Olivia hears Heather on the other end. "Angela please bring Heather with you. This is important. Do not argue with me please! This could ultimately change our lives," Olivia tells Angela._

Angela sighs, "Okay! Okay! We are on our way Liv. See you there in about twenty minutes." As she hangs up the phone, she takes her reading glasses off and puts them down on the table near the recliner. "Your Aunt Liv wants us down to the station. She is insisting that we both come."

"What...why do we have to go see her? I am still mad at her for lying to me about well…you know. I don't want to see her!" Heather stands there with her arms crossed, "She is not even my Aunt! How could you even be friends with her, mom?"

Angela stands up and walks over to her, and puts her arm around her daughter. "Honey, listen! Olivia has been my best friend since I was in college. She was there for me and for you since you were born."

Heather rolls her eyes, she still has her arms crossed, "She's your friend not mine mom. I didn't ask her to be there for me!" She forgets for the moment that her boyfriend could be in the hospital.

Angela sighs, "Heather we have to go to the station! Come on! Remember what I said about being polite to adults whether we like them or not. As I told you, before which you seemed to have forgotten, Olivia said that Jake was in the hospital. This is part of the reason why your Aunt Liv asked for us to come down to the station."

Heather darts a look at her mom, "Ugh fine! Yes, I want to see him. I just wish his mother were not Olivia. And stop calling her my Aunt! She's not my Aunt, she is NOT a part of this family!"

Angela shakes her head getting frustrated with Heather. "Now, come on let's get going…" She gives her daughter a hard slap on her rear end and turns off the music.

"Ow! Mom!" Heather tells her this as she stomps through the kitchen and out into the garage.

"I did that because you deserve a slap on your rear-end, you are acting like a child! Maybe I should start spanking you. Your attitude and willfulness is going to get you in a load of trouble young lady!" Angela tries to keep her cool. She picks up her keys and purse, giving Heather a push out the door and into the garage.

Angela gets in the car with Heather already in it. She looks at her daughter. "I am not kidding Heather, stop acting like this, Olivia has always been so caring and loving towards you. You are like a daughter to her. She loves you Heather! Get your attitude checked right now! Remember what I said. Be polite, and things will go well for you."

Heather is madder than before hearing what her mom just said. "Whatever! I am not a child mom! Spanking me what accomplish anything! And besides I am way too old to get spanked!" Heather says as she sits with her arms crossed.

"Well Heather, you sure are acting like a child right now! For pete's sake you are 15-years-old! Act like it! Oh and one more thing young lady, if you are mean to Olivia at all when we are there, so help me, I will put you over my knee right then and there in front of everyone! Do you understand me? Look at me when I talk to you Heather!" Angela informs her strongly.

Heather turns her head to her mother, clearly upset. She cannot believe what her mother is saying, she turns her head back to the window and leans her head against it. Tears fall when she starts thinking about her dad. He has been dead for over a year now, and she has not been able to handle it since.

Angela tries very hard to keep her cool, as she touches her gold-heart necklace and closes her eyes for a moment before they leave. She prays that everything goes okay. She starts the car, opens the garage and drives out to the driveway. After closing the garage, she heads for the SVU 1-6 station.

* * *

**Squad Room - NYPD Special Victims Unit 1-6 - Manhattan, NY - 3:10 PM**

Olivia is sitting at her desk, with her hands together tightly. It is obvious that she is stressing out as she holds onto her gold heart-locket necklace, rubbing it. She is remembering what Jake told her when he had shown her that letter from that bastard, Robert Harris.

Amanda noticed how wrought Olivia looked. She wished she could do something for her friend. She walked up to Olivia, placed her hand on her shoulder, and simply said, "Olivia?"

Olivia was startled and she jumped a little while trying to smile. "I'm okay Amanda. This is just going to be hard to say to one of my best closest friend. She is not only my best and closest friend but she is also my sister! You would think it would be a wonderful thing to find out you have a sister! However, I am not sure how Heather will take this news, PLUS the fact that my son and her daughter Heather are cousins. That means that we have to stop their boyfriend/girlfriend relationship! Oh my gosh, Amanda…."

"What?" Amanda says as she sits down next to her.

Olivia's jaw dropped, "Oh no! I can't think of this!" Olivia puts her hand over her mouth."

"Olivia, what is it? What can't you think of?" Amanda asks.

Olivia looks up at her. "What if they already have had SEX? I have never thought of asking Jake if he and Heather have had sex yet! Oh, wait! Crap! I forgot he did tell me! My head is spinning right now, I cannot even think straight! Jake said they have had sex several times already!" Olivia sighs heavily, as her head is killing her right now.

Cragen walks out into the station, "Rollins! Fin! A call came in. A body has been dumped in Central Park. Go take it!

"Okay Cap." She stands up and places her hand on Olivia's shoulder again, "I'm sure everything will be okay. Jake's a good kid. He might love Heather. But, if he knows she is his cousin, his love can be shown in a different way."

Olivia tries to fake a smile. "Thanks Amanda, go take care of that body dump with Fin." She sits back down in her chair at her desk, looking at the picture of her, Jake and Brian together – happy. Wishing they were again.

Amanda starts walking down the hallway with Fin. "I have never seen Olivia like this before. I hate seeing her like that, Fin." she tells Fin.

"Olivia has always been the 'strong-never-give-up' type, Fin tells her as he puts an arm around Amanda's shoulder. They head for the elevator to leave.

* * *

**Jake's Room - Mercy General Hospital – New York City, NY - 3:40 PM**

Jake is lying in his bed at the hospital. His upper torso wrapped up from surgery to fix his broken two ribs. His face has also been cleaned up. He has a patch over his right eye. The scratches on his back were cleaned and patched up. The blood that he was coughing up was from his lungs, so he has a tube in his throat to keep his lungs clear from blood regurgitating.

* * *

**Squad Room - NYPD Special Victims Unit 1-6 - Manhattan, NY - 3:40 PM**

Olivia is now pacing back and forth walking around the station, trying to wait patiently for Angela and Heather to arrive.

Cragen watches Olivia, knowing how much she really wants to be with her son right now. He walks over to her. "Liv, you are going to walk a trench in my station floor! You have to sit down and relax. Jake will be fine. He's healthy and strong."

"Cap, you don't understand. I am worried about Jake, but I am much more worried what Heather will be thinking. She is still mad at me, oh wait I take that back, she HATES me for not telling her that her mother was raped. Now I come to find out she really is my niece!" Olivia slams the documents and the letter that Harris gave this other kid to Jake on her desk.

Munch walks up to Cragen and Olivia, "Olivia, if Harris had not done what he did to you, we could have had him in here interrogating him so we could find out how he knew about your family relations with Angela and Heather. If Nick didn't kill him he would have killed you or Heather for that matter."

"I can't blame Nick for that. If I had not caught that bullet for Heather, Heather would be dead right now. It would have been my fault for not saving Heather. Then Angela would have hated me for killing her daughter - my niece! Oh my gosh! I have a real niece! Damn my mother for keeping the secret about Vivian and Calvin, and damn her for not telling me about my sister!" Olivia says holding her head. She begins to nurse a stressed headache. She sits back down putting her head on her desk.

"Liv, you have to stop ragging on yourself about all this! Nothing is your fault!" Munch tries to reassure her in an attempt to get her to calm down.

Just as Munch says that, Angela and Heather come walking into the station. "Liv...Hey Liv…," he nudges Olivia a little harder to get her up.

"What, Munch!" Olivia said loudly, as she looks up to see Angela and Heather. She stands up suddenly feeling very nervous. Feeling like someone just punched her in the stomach.

Angela smiles a little, as she pushes Heather ahead of her a little. She quietly tries to remind her to be polite. "Hey Liv…glad your shoulder is better." She walks over to her, opens her arms, and hugs her. She lets out a sigh as if she was holding her breath as she whispers in Olivia's ear, "Watch out, Heather is not in a good mood right now. I threatened to spank her butt if she got out of line today with you."

Olivia hears what she whispered as her raises her eyebrows, thinking how quite embarrassing that would be to Heather. She wishes she would not have to do this now, but she has to. Olivia hugs Angela back but feels her sighs as well. She can tell she is nervous as well. "Glad you are better, too. I wish things had gone differently. I should have called you that night. You wouldn't have been…you know," Olivia says, as she looks over at Heather. She tries to give her a hug as well, but her shoulder starts to bother her.

Heather leans away not wanting to hug her. She just stands there with her arms crossed rolling her eyes. She starts to walk away from her mom and Olivia. Munch tries to help, and he grabs her by the arm to pull her back to her mother and Olivia. Heather flinches and cries out, "OUCH! Hey! Quit grabbing on me skinny-ass old man!" Her arm was still sore. The bruise was almost healed.

Olivia and Angela were startled after hearing Heather's outburst. "Heather! What did I say earlier I would do? And what about being polite? Tell him you are sorry now please!" Angela tells her daughter.

"But mom!" Heather said defiantly, "My arm was already hurting before he even grabbed me!" Heather shouted. Now, she is more upset, turns, and runs to the elevators.

Olivia quickly grabs her medication, taking a pill, popping it in her mouth and drinks her bottled water, then sets it back down on the desk. "I'll get her Angela," Olivia says as she glares at Munch. "Munch can you take Angela to the lounge. We'll be up there in a few minutes."

"Sure will! Come on Angela, follow me," Munch says as he smiles at her. Angela follows Munch to the lounge.

Olivia runs after Heather rubbing on her shoulder. She catches up to her as she stands in front of the elevators. "Heather! Your mother told me what you two talked about earlier in the car. If I were you I would not want my butt to be spanked, your mom has a strong arm. Just come here please." Olivia stands in front of her before she can get on the elevator.

Heather heard what mom told her and was shocked, she cannot believe her mom told Olivia that. Her face became flushed suddenly. "Just leave me alone! Stop trying to make me feel guilty!" Heather turns away from her. She cannot face her as she holds her arm where he had grabbed her. Tears start falling as she walks away from her. She holds her head for a moment feeling a headache, but tries to brush it off.

Olivia notices Heather sweating a little bit. "Hey, are you okay? Heather, please do not walk away from me. Please? Come with me to your mom, I have something very important to tell you both. Don't you want to see Jake?" Olivia knows that will get her attention, and knowing she has been intimate with her son, kind of gives her stomach feeling a bit squeamish. She hopes she can get Heather to face her and the news she is about to receive.

Heather finally turns around after hearing Jake's name as she wipes her tears away. Nevertheless, she still cannot look at Olivia, "Fine! Whatever! Just don't touch me!" She said as Heather walked back into the station and to the lounge.

Olivia looks up in frustration and rolls her eyes. "Wow! Mom, now I see where she gets that stubbornness! Thanks MOM!" Olivia follows behind her to the lounge.

* * *

**Please review! :-)**


	9. Revelations!

**Chapter 9: Revelations!**

* * *

**Lounge Room – NYPD Special Victims Unit 1-6 – Manhattan, NY - 3:50 PM**

Heather walks into the lounge area still with crossed arms. She sits across from her mother. She cannot help from being mad at Olivia.

Olivia walks into the lounge just behind Heather and shuts the door. She does not want to have any interruptions. She flashes a half smile at Angela knowing that these next few moments will be a tense moment. She curls one leg under her as she sits down next to Angela on the couch half turned to her. "Okay! I know everyone here is a little nervous. I am definitely nervous because of what I have to say to both of you. First, what I would like to say to both of you is this…" She takes Angela's hand in hers and cups her other hand on top of Angela's. She looks over at Heather and says, "Heather, please look at us! Especially at me right now." Olivia asks.

Heather still leaves her arms crossed as she lets out a sigh. She closes her eyes for a moment and then turns around to give Olivia a blank stare. So far, she has not said a word to either of them.

"Heather, I know you are mad at me now, too, but what did I say before we got here?" Angela said this to her daughter with that all too well knowing mother look. "There is a reason Liv wanted us here. She wants to talk! Give her the courtesy and give her a chance to say what she has to say. Or you can come over here and lay over my knee and you will definitely feel my wrath on your backside, your choice!"

Olivia feels a knot in her stomach as she lets go of Angela's hand for just a moment. She stands up from the couch. As she tries to get the nerve to say what she wants to say. "When your mother and I were in college, it was possibly the best time in my life and hers of course. Not only did I meet such a wonderful, caring and compassionate person. I found a friend I could talk to for any reason no matter what it was. Whether it was about any health problems I thought I might have had," Especially the pregnancy scare she had – and giving up her baby for adoption, she thought to herself, "Or a guy; homework; or problems with my mom. I had many problems with my mom because of her drinking all the time. Thinking of it now, your mom was the only person I could call! I would have done anything for your mom, too. I have never had a friendship as close as I had with your mom ever! Which brings me to say this…that I have recently found out; well, discovered due to well…our unfortunate run-ins with…." She looks at Angela and grits her teeth. She continued. "…with Robert Harris."

Upon hearing that name, Heather does not react very well and darts a look at both Olivia and her mom. Her heart rate goes up, and her breathing becomes heavy as she automatically reacts by holding her arm that hurt her (with a bruise underneath her shirt she had on) and curling up into the chair with her knees up. Her reactions, which Olivia notices, are clear. She has seen them excessively over the years. She looks to Angela. She gives her a look that Angela knows all too well, too.

"Heather! Honey!" Angela gets up and walks over to Heather, and is able to sit in the same chair with Heather as she puts her hand on Heather's shoulder.

Heather automatically cringes and jerks away; as her mind slips into somewhat of a trance as she looks back to when Robert did hurt her. Other memories flood her brain as well. Nevertheless, none of them were of the day when he attacked both of them in their kitchen!

Olivia watches Heather closely and realizes this might not be the time to tell them the news. At least for now. She sees that the signs of something she dreaded regarding for Angela. She knows that Heather has now been through what her mother has been through! She picks up a chair and pulls it in front of Heather and Angela. She then sits down in it.

"Heather…" She looks into her eyes. However, her own eyes quickly well up with tears. "I know what happened to you now. I now know why you are so mad at me! I should not have told you about your mom. Even when your mom asked me not to," Olivia speaks softly and quietly to her. Her tears now feel hot down her cheeks and looks to her friend Angela who is shaking her head.

Angela turns her head away for a moment. Tears streak down her face, as she realizes what Robert has done to her daughter now too. Hating herself for not seeing any signs of it. She covers her eyes in the palm of her hand. She quickly stands up and walks over to the window and just lets everything out and cries into her hands. The pain and feeling of hate and anger of what Robert did to her daughter intensifies inside her.

Heather does not say a word. She puts her head between her knees as she too shivers with sobs.

Olivia was not expecting this revelation at all - especially coming from Heather - after what she has been through these last couple of weeks. She thought, no wonder she was so mad at her for not telling her about what happened to her own mother! Olivia felt the same way when her own mother had not told her that she was the product of rape.

"Heather..." Olivia slowly tries to get closer to her. She wants to console her so badly! "Please forgive me…deep down you know how much I love you. It is as if you were my own daughter." She said in a soft tone.

Heather's vulnerability is showing. She is so distraught about what Robert did to her, and now she knows her own mother has issues. She now is so worked up, she makes herself sick. Suddenly, she gets up, runs to the sink, and immediately throws up into the sink.

Angela turns around when Heather got up, and followed her as she rubs her back, she says, "Honey, I'm so sorry…why didn't you tell me?" She wipes her own tears from her face. "Please tell me and Olivia when he did this to you! How long ago did this happen? Please talk to us! You know how much we love you."

Heather rinses her mouth out and then splashes her face. After toweling her face, she looks at her mom. "H...He has hit me mom. He hurt me. He. He pinned me down…" (This was why she had a bruise on her arm) Heather could not continue to say that Robert had also raped her months ago when he was living with them. Heather begins shaking again as tears fall once again.

Olivia stands up and walks over to them. "Heather come here…." She holds out her hand for her to take. "Please, I know what you are going through! All too well, unfortunately!" Olivia's hand remained extended for her to take.

Heather finally looks up at Olivia. She slowly puts her hand out to her. She is still unsure and shaky. She looks at her mom; then back to Olivia. Her eyes seemed to glaze over. As she holds her stomach, she suddenly collapses.

"Heather!" Olivia quickly catches her before she falls to the floor. Heather falls into her and passes out. "Oh no, please this can't happen…." Olivia looks to Angela,

Angela raises her hand to her mouth shaking her head, "Liv, no…she can't go through this!"

"Angela! This is not how I wanted her to see Jake or having to admit she was raped, too! We are going to the hospital now! We will take Heather ourselves." Olivia gets her adrenalin in power mode! She puts her arm under Heather's legs and under her back. With all her strength, she lifts her up.

Angela quickly gets to the door and opens it for Olivia. Olivia walks out of the interview room and into the squad room.

* * *

**Squad Room - NYPD Special Victims Unit 1-6 - Manhattan, NY - 4:15 PM**

Olivia walks into the squad room holding Heather in her arms and Angela behind her. "Munch! I am taking Heather to the hospital! She collapsed. We just discovered that bastard, Robert Harris not only raped her mother, but he raped her!" She sucks in her own feelings right now and stays strong for Angela and Heather.

"I'm so sorry Liv, I will tell Cragen where you are. I am sure he will give you a couple of days to sort everything out.

"Thanks Munch! Tell Cragen thanks too. If you can, please try to call Brian for me. I need him." Olivia says this with sadness in her voice as she quickly walks down the hall to the elevator.

Angela walks with them and punches the button for the elevator. It suddenly opens because it was stopped on this floor. She is so upset about her daughter. She to keeps quiet realizing that she will blame herself forever for using that damn dating site and bringing Robert Harris in their lives. She walks into the elevator with Olivia and her daughter.

* * *

**Parking Garage – NYPD Special Victims Unit 1-6 – Manhattan, NY - 5:20 PM**

Olivia and Angela quickly walk out of the elevator. Olivia is still carrying Heather in her arms. She races to Olivia's car. "My keys are in my pocket, will you get them, you can drive, I'll stay with Heather in the backseat," Olivia tells her.

"Yes I will…" she gets the key out of Olivia's pocket, unlocks the door and then opens it for Olivia.

Olivia backs into the backseat with Heather in her arms as she sits in the back, with Heather against her. Angela shuts the back door, gets into the driver's side. She starts the car and drives out of the garage and to the hospital.

* * *

**Driving Down The Freeway – New York City, NY - 5:30 PM**

As they are driving to Mercy General, Olivia sighs heavily and strokes Heather's long blonde hair. She happens to look a lot like her mother. She leans her head against the window thinking how she knows all too well that this happens to so many children, teens and women in this world. Hoping she, can one day make a difference and find a Charity Foundation for her cause to help abused and battered women who are raped.

"Angela, I have to say something. I was trying to tell you this earlier, but, please, when I tell you don't get us in an accident okay?" Olivia says.

Angela looks in the rearview mirror and looks at Olivia. "Oh! Please, Olivia no more tragedies please!"

"No! No! This is a good thing. It's something good for a change!" Olivia says keeping Heather comfortable.

"Oh! Well then good! We all need to hear something good for a change," Angela sighs a sigh of relief.

"Okay! Well here goes. Before my son, Jake, had to be taken to the hospital. He told me how he got beat up. Some unknown guy came up to him and handed him a manila folder that had copies of documents that, well, came from Robert Harris…." Olivia was cut off suddenly.

"What? I thought you said this was going to be good! I don't hear anything good right now!" Angela says raising her voice.

"Wait! Wait! Angela, hang on, listen to me…it turns out that my mother Serena Benson kept another secret from me until just a few weeks ago. I saw a document, a birth certificate, and adoption papers." She takes another deep breath. "My mother had another baby four years after I was born, and she put the baby up for adoption. And in that envelope there also was a gold, heart-locket necklace…"

Angela hears what she said while trying to keep her eyes on the road. However, she takes one hand off the steering wheel as they come to a red light and stops. She looks down and pulls the necklace she is wearing out from under her shirt and looks at it - its gold; it is a heart and a locket! "Yes? And..." Angela says a little confused now. As the light turns green, as she turns left to drive into the hospital's parking lot.

Olivia swallows hard and continues… "Angela…the name on the birth certificate I saw: said "Angela Benson", and then I saw the mother's name: Serena Benson - my mother! But there was no name in the father's section." Olivia swallows again. Her stomach has a knot in it once again. "The adoption papers indicated that the adopting parents were John and Keri Peterson!"

Angela's eyes widened as she heard what just came out of Olivia's mouth. She notices a parking spot close to the front doors of the hospital. She parks and brings the car to an abrupt stop. Angela quickly turns around to look at Olivia. "Olivia…what are you saying?"

Olivia lets out a sigh of relief as she holds onto Heather. She looks at Angela with a slight smile. She knows the person she is looking at is her little sister and her niece is in her arms. "What I am saying, my dear, is that not only are we best friends, we ARE SISTERS! For real! And this pretty young thing here in my arms is REALLY my niece!"

Angela was shocked and stunned, but even with all that has been going on with Heather a huge smile spreads across on her face. "Oh my gosh! Pinch me! I feel like I am dreaming right now! Are you sure? Is this is really happening? You are my big sister? For real? Really, real?

Olivia chuckles a little but smiles at her and then pinches Angela in the arm to show she is NOT dreaming.

"Ouch! Okay! That wasn't necessary!" she laughs a little rubbing where Olivia pinched her. "If I could reach you right now I'd give you a huge hug right now Liv!"

Heather starts to stir. She starts to slowly wake up. Her eyes begin to flutter open. She begins hearing people talking. "Wh...What is going on? Where am I? What happened?" She realizes she is leaning against Olivia.

In all the excitement, the two women realized they have to get Heather in to see the doctor. "Hey Heather! Come on! Can you walk? We have to get you checked out." Olivia says.

"I think so, why did I get so dizzy? I had lunch earlier so I guess after upchucking I do not have any food in me! It is probably why I have a killer headache right now." Heather tells them as she holds her head.

"I'll go get a wheelchair for you. I don't want you to be falling all over the place," her mom says as she gets out of the car quickly. She spots a couple of wheelchairs just outside of the front doors and pushes one over to the car.

"Olivia, who did you say is a sister? I heard you saying something when I woke up." Heather says confused.

Olivia smiles at her, "I'll tell you later. What is important right now is you. Let's get you in the wheelchair." Olivia gets out of her side of the car and runs around the other side and leans in to help her out of the car. "Take it easy! Don't go fast!" Olivia tells her helping her into the wheelchair.

Angela looked at Olivia with a huge feeling that a weight has been lifted off her shoulders. She reaches out to her and hugs her tightly. "I always thought something was special about our friendship. I guess we never knew what till now I love you Liv!"

"I love you too Angela!" Olivia says hugging her back. "Okay let's get my niece to see a doctor," she says as she pushes Heather into the hospital.

* * *

**Squad Room - NYPD Special Victims Unit 1-6 - Manhattan, NY - 6:00 PM**

Back in the squad room, Munch was on the phone with his informant to get a message to Cassidy. "Hey, when you do this my friend, you HAVE to be very discreet, Cassidy needs to get this message: 'Yo Brian, your girlfriend needs you to pick up your son at the hospital. She can't because of the circumstances she's in right now.' I am serious. You have to say those exact words to Cassidy. Nothing more. Or his undercover will be blown"

"Yeah, yeah! I got it, I understand," the informant answers.

"You can't tell anyone else about this you hear me or I will put your ass in jail," Munch threatens.

Capt. Cragen comes walking into the squad room and notices most everyone gone where he sees Munch on the phone, he wonders to whom he is talking.

Munch quickly hangs up the phone after saying, "Yeah and don't forget the pepperoni on that large pizza!"

"Munch! Where the hell is Benson? And where is her friend and her friend's daughter?" Cragen asks, looking a little pissed.

"Captain, I think you are starting to get a little dementia! Don't you remember earlier that Benson left for the hospital? I guess to she went to see her son. The fact was that young girl that was here with her friend collapsed. I was surprised that she was strong enough to pick up a fifteen year old girl in her arms." Munch answered.

Cragen shook his head for a moment, thinking that he must be getting dementia. Well, Olivia can be when she wants to be. Okay Stabler and Cassidy are still on undercover leave. Where are Amaro and Rollins again?" Cragen asks.

"Nick is at the hospital, too Cap remember? He went with Olivia's son when the paramedics took him to the hospital. Rollins and Fin, are still interrogating the perp from that body dump in room two. I do not know where I am! I'm still in a tailspin over what all has been happening today, already!" Munch says as he puts his feet up on the desk. "Guess I'm on ass-duty?"

Cragen looked at him, and shook his head, "When are you not on ass-duty Munch?" He waves his hand at him as he turns and walks back to his office.

* * *

**Jake's Room - Mercy General Hospital - New York City, NY - 7:15 PM**

Jake is awake but resting still in his hospital bed. He is still in pain. The tube is still in his side that is helping his lungs to stay clean and is helping him to breathe. He can talk, but not too much. Nick is in the room with him, keeping his promise to Olivia to stay with her son. Nick has dozed off in the chair.

* * *

**Please review! :-)**


	10. A Surprise For Olivia!

**Chapter 10: A Surprise For Olivia!**

* * *

**Unknown Location - New York City, NY - Monday - 3:35 PM**

Brian Cassidy and Elliot Stabler are sitting in their car. They both are watching and tailing a pimp who has been grabbing young girls for prostitution.

Elliot looks over to Brian. "So how is Olivia doing after that fiasco at the hospital a couple of weeks ago?" Elliot asks, trying to be civil even though he does not like Cassidy much.

Brian looks at him wondering what he is after. "She's doing better, she's still sore a little, but she's doing well."

"Good to know…" Elliot says back.

Brian sighs a little as he looks through his binoculars and sees the pimp they are looking for at the corner of the street across from a bar he usually goes to. "I'm going to get closer and see if I can find out anything from the bar patrons. Stay here in the car and use the mic if something goes down."

Elliot nods and grabs his cup of coffee. This one will be his fifth cup already today.

Brian gets out of the car, and walks toward the bar with his blue cap on, making sure he is not seen by the pimp. He walks into the bar and finds a stool at the bar. Nodding to the bartender he says, "Can I have a beer please! Miller, draft," Brian tells him.

A beautiful young woman with long legs and a sexy dress walked into the bar. She sidles up to Brian. She has long brown hair and gorgeous brown eyes, which Brian happens to notice. He looks over at her and smiles. The bartender puts a shot of bourbon in front of the young woman.

"Thank you bartender," she says smiling as she takes the shot and downs it in one swallow. "I'll have one more please. I'll pay for a drink for this handsome gentleman here next to me."

Brian is given his beer. He picks it up and raises his bottle. "Thank you...um...What is your name miss?"

"Just call me Jackie…" she smiles as she leans over to him and whispers into his ear, "I am a friend of John Munch. He told me to tell you this: 'Yo Brian! Your girlfriend needs you to pick your son up at the hospital. She can't drive because of the circumstances she's in right now." She gives Brian a lip-to-lip contact to make it look official. She leaves a big impression on him! She also gently bites his neck leaving her bright red lipstick on his neck. "Hope you have a great night. Maybe I'll see you tomorrow!"

Brian hears what she said and his eyes widened knowing what it really means. "Maybe…but I have to go right now. Thanks for the drink." He finished his beer quickly and then got off the bar stool and headed for the door.

Meanwhile, outside, Elliot sees the pimp grabbing a very young girl who does not look more than twelve years old. "Cassidy! Cassidy! There is a young girl being grabbed! Get out here!" He leaps out of the car with his gun ready and runs up to the pimp.

"FREEZE! NYPD SVU!" Elliot screams out.

The pimp is startled. He starts to run, but Elliot is quicker and grabs him as the young girl screams, and she is thrown to the ground accidentally by the pimp as he had grabbed for her.

"Thomas Hernandez! You are under arrest for attempting to pimp underage children!" Elliot tells him.

"No way! She is eighteen! I swear!" Thomas yells, as his hands are pulled behind him and cuffed. "Ow! Hey, you're hurting my wrists!"

"Are you kidding me now? That girl is twelve years old!" Elliot screams in his ears.

Brian hears the call, as he is leaving the bar, and runs out, and sees Elliot across the street arresting their pimp. He also sees the upset young girl on the ground. He runs over to her and says, "Hey hey…honey…it is okay." He helps her up and tries to calm her down. "Hey Elliot, I have to get to the hospital! I just found out my son is there."

Elliot looked at him as he cuffed Thomas. An NYPD police car came barreling up sirens and all. "How did you find out about your son? You know we weren't supposed to be using our cellphones." Elliot tells him.

"No I didn't use my cellphone. Some informant of Munch's found me and told me," Brian answered not letting him know that "the informant" was one hell of a woman.

Elliot pushed Thomas into the back of the cop car, and slammed the door as the car headed to the station.

"Well, Cassidy! We are done! We got our man! Go and see your son," Elliot tells him. "I will take care of the young girl."

Brian says, "Thanks pal," He runs back to his car and gets in and immediately takes off forgetting that Elliot has no way of getting back to the station!

"HEY! You dumbass! You forgot…." He is cut off as he sees Cassidy speed off. He then sighs, but he also looks over at the little girl. "Hey honey, are you okay?"

The girl is clearly scared and upset. Through her tears, she looks up at Elliot. She manages to nod her head as a "yes" to him.

Elliot looked at the face of the little girl. He suddenly senses that she looks familiar to him. The young girl has long brown hair, and deep brown eyes. She also has the face of an angel. Then Elliot realizes who it is. Elliot reaches out to her slowly. "Is your name Maria?"

The girl hears her name and looks up. She again nods her head yes. She is scared to speak. Nevertheless, she does raise her hand and slowly takes his hand.

"Honey, have you been living on the streets for all these years?" Elliot remembered when Olivia told him about the time she spent a whole day looking for Maria when she had once called 911 for help. "Maria do you remember Olivia?"

Maria's eyes lit up hearing that name. She did remember Olivia and quickly nodded her head yes. She finally started opening her mouth to say something, "Love Olivia… sh... she is my friend."

Elliot smiled at her and bends down to her level. "Honey are you alone? Please tell me, because if you are I can help you."

"Yes, my mama died a few years ago, and I was taken by a stranger for all these years." She looked down to the ground and started to cry. "I don't. I don't have anyone anymore," Maria says crying.

Elliot looked at her and he said, "Yes you do Maria. My friend, Olivia, will be so happy to see you, honey. She will take care of you for now. Is that okay with you?"

Maria smiles a little at him. Elliot sees a cab coming down the street. He waves it down. "Okay! We're going to the station now." The cab pulls up and stops. Elliot opens the cab, helps Maria into the car, and gets in with her. "Take us to the NYPD SVU 1-6 precinct please."

The cabbie nods and takes off down the street, heading to the NYPD station.

* * *

**Jake's Room - Mercy General Hospital - New York City, NY - 8:35 PM**

Olivia walks into the room of her son. She sees that Nick had fallen asleep in the chair. She walks over to her son. She pulls up a chair, and sits down and whispers, "Jake? Honey? I'm here now." She gently strokes his forehead looking at the damage that son of a bitch did to him. "My poor baby, I'm sorry this happened to you."

Nick wakes upon hearing Olivia's voice. "Hey Liv. Sorry I fell asleep. Jake's been asleep for a long time." He stands up, stretches, and walks over to Olivia. "Are you going to be okay to stay alone?"

"Well that's good to know. He needed the sleep, I guess. Thanks, Nick, for staying here for Jake. He looks up to you. Did you know that?" Olivia says and gives Nick a hug.

"Yeah, I think I figured that out about Jake. He is a good kid. I am sorry he got beat up. If I ever find the guy that did it I'm going to kick his ass for you. Do you want me to find out for you?" Nick asks as he gives Olivia a hug in return.

"That would be great Nick! Thanks. When you get him, save him for me, and Brian. He'll get more of than an ass-whooping - especially from me!" Olivia expresses her anger, but then she lets out a deep sigh.

"Anything for you Liv," he smiles winking at Nick as he turns and walks out of the room and heads back to the station house.

Olivia smiles as Nick walks out. She then turns back to stand by Jake and strokes his hair lightly. She is aware that there is a handsome face under all those bruises somewhere.

Jake begins to wake from his resting state as he slowly starts to open his eyes. "Mom? I am... sorry… I did not… I did not know…"

"Shhh, Jake." She shakes her head back and forth. "It's not your fault. Nobody knew." She continues to try to reassure her son as she runs her hand down his face. She then took his hand and kissed him.

Jake looked at his mom. Feelings of disgust overcame him as tears start running down his face. "Mom…we...we had sex! More than a few times!" He turned his head feeling sick to his stomach. He started to gag, and his reflexes were strong.

"Oh! Jake! Hold on!" Olivia quickly grabbed the bowl on the dresser and ran to the other side of him. "Here Jake." She holds it next to his mouth and lifted him to a sitting position.

Jake threw up into the bowl. His body shook a little. He threw up once more and laid back down. He grimaced in pain because his ribs were hurting so much.

"Jake! Calm down now. I know! I hope your dad will be here soon." Olivia tells him this as she sits down next to him. She realizes how much he needs his dad right now. She knows that she has to tell him about how she gained a sister and a niece. In addition to this she must tell him that our son had sex with his cousin. She lets out a long sigh.

"Mom? Are you okay? Have you told dad yet? Oh gosh, he's going to kill me isn't he?" Jake says this looking somewhat afraid at, what his dad might do.

"Yes, I'm fine honey, I still have to tell dad about all this. He is not going to kill you, Jake! I do have a question, though, about Heather," Olivia tells her son.

Jake looks at his mom. He sighs, and moves his head to the side. "Please, mom, I don't want to talk about this anymore, I will just throw up again!"

"Jake! I need to know something. Please! When did you um…have sex with Heather last? Please think before you tell me, because well…Heather is in the hospital again." Olivia is hoping it is not what she thinks it might be.

"Ugh, mom! Why do you want to know that?" Jake then it registers with what his mom said about Heather being in the hospital. "What happened to Heather, now?" Jake's question revealed his concern about Heather.

"Because I asked you why! That is why! I'm asking you again Jake when was the last time you two were together?" Olivia was getting a little frustrated not meaning to shout at her son, as she just worried about her niece.

Jake looks at his mom, he was startled at her shouting, but he tries to think when he and Heather were last together. "Mom, I really don't think I can remember! It has been awhile. I know that much. And I don't know who those guys were mom, I only heard their names, Louie, Tommy and Roger, that's all I know please I don't want to talk about this anymore!" he covers his eyes hurting so much.

Olivia closed her eyes a moment and took a deep breath. "Jake…I need to know because Heather threw up and passed out in my arms at the station. Her mother is here too. She is with her now. Her mother wants to know as well. Please Jake! Please tell me!"

Jake heard what his mom said was wrong with Heather. Then, suddenly, he realized what that could mean! He stared at his mom and started to panic. "Oh my gosh mom! She...she is not…she is not pregnant is she!?

Olivia holds her stomach feeling almost sick herself. Then, she looks at her son. She just nods her head yes to him. "Son, it's a very big possibility. This is not good. It is something I have always thought to be very bad in my line of work. You know that," Olivia tells him.

"Okay! Okay! Umm, I think the last time I was with Heather was maybe…two months ago. The first time we did, it was just a month after I started dating her. Then two months after that. So, yeah, those are the times we were together." As Jake tells his mom, he knows that his mom will never let Heather abort the baby.

Olivia sighs heavily and hates to think of her son hurting in anyway. "Jake, it will be okay…I promise. It will get better." She tries again consoling her son.

Jake starts to get angry. "No! No! Stop trying to help me mom! This is not fair! I do not want to be a dad now, I cannot! I cannot even take care of myself! Look at me mom!" He shows his battered body by throwing the sheets off himself in his birthday suit with the bruises all over his chest, and on his legs and his bandaged ribs.

Even though she has taken care of her son since he was a baby, she cannot believe her son just flashed her. "Jake, honey, I don't need to see your naked body like this." She grabs the sheet and covers him up. "Yes, you are too young! You are only 16-years-old, and way too young to be a dad. Nevertheless, we will cross that bridge when it happens. Right now, honey, I want you to get better and get out of this hospital okay?"

Jake lays back against his pillow and closes his eyes. "Mom I don't want to talk about this anymore, please! I am sorry. I love you, but, I cannot think, and I do not want to think anymore! My head is killing me and my ribs are just as bad right now." He tells his mother turning his head to the side.

Olivia understands. However, she cannot believe Jake and Heather are going through something like this now. "Okay honey, I love you too. I am going to check on my sister and niece okay. Just rest and hopefully your dad will be here soon." She leans down and gives her son a kiss on his forehead. She wipes the tears off his cheek gently, then turns, and walks out of his room.

* * *

**Hallway - Mercy General Hospital - New York City, NY - 9:15 PM**

Olivia's cellphone began to ring, as Olivia pulled it out and answers it: "Benson."

_ "Hey Olivia it is Elliot."_

"What's up Elliot? I am at the hospital right now. I just saw Jake. Now I'm going to check on Heather and my sister." Olivia tells him.

_ Do you remember that little girl years back that you talked to by phone trying to find her? Maria?_

Olivia reacts shocked hearing about Maria. "How can I not Elliot? She says, as she walks down the hall and to the door of Heather's room while continuing her chat with Elliot.

_ Well, your boyfriend and I were doing an undercover sting trying to get to Thomas Hernandez because he was pimping out young children of twelve and under to use as his prostitutes. Guess who one of those prostitutes was?" Elliot tells her._

"What!?" Olivia gasps. "Oh no! Please tell me…Is Maria is all right? Where is she? Is she okay?" Olivia's heart races.

_ "She's fine Liv, but I have bad news though. Her mom died a few years ago. She has no living family members. I have suggested for you to be the legal guardian of Maria to ACS." Elliot tells her knowing how happy Olivia will be for that to happen._

"Oh my gosh Elliot! Are you kidding me? That is so sweet of you! Of course, I would love to be her legal guardian. I am sorry she lost her mom. Tell her I can't wait to see her." Olivia smiles into the phone. She is so happy for something good to happen right now. "El, I have to go right now, I'll talk to you later."

_ "Okay Liv. Take care! Hope your niece is okay. Bye," Elliot says hanging up._

Olivia breathes another happy relieved sigh, and puts her cellphone away and walks into Heather's room.

* * *

**Heather's Room - Mercy General Hospital - New York City, NY - 9:20 PM**

Olivia walks in to the room with a smile on her face she sees her niece laying down on the bed. "Hey Angela! Therefore, I have some good news and some bad news. Which would you like me to tell you first?" Olivia says as she walks over to her extended family.

"Oh boy! Please tell me the bad news first. I might as well get it over with, please," Angela says sitting next to Heather's bed, and holding her hand.

Heather looks at Olivia and dreads what she is about to say no matter what bad news it is.

Olivia walks to the other side of Heather's bed and takes her other hand. "Heather, my son tells me you two have been 'together' three times since you've been dating. I hate to say this, but, Heather, you might just be pregnant. So let's have the doctor take some tests to be sure okay?" Olivia tells her.

"Oh my gosh! No! No! No! I cannot be! Mom!" She looks at her mother scared and upset. "Mom I can't have this baby! I have seen videos in my health class giving birth! I cannot do that! Please, mom, I cannot go through that! I hate pain I hate it!" Heather is extremely upset and in tears. "I'm only 15! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Why? Why? Why did this happen? We...we just were carried away. I didn't think, I wasn't thinking!" she cries.

"Honey, come on! You have to calm down. This stress is not good for your baby," Olivia says and thinks to herself 'hoping she really isn't pregnant but still concerned nevertheless'.

Heather shakes her head, "NO! Olivia I can't and I will not have this baby!" I want it out of me now! NOW!" she sobs into her hands shaking and scared.

Angela is shocked and upset seeing her daughter like this. She looks to her newfound sister and realizes that Heather does not know yet, that she and Jake are cousins. She takes a breath feeling dizzy herself and slumps into her chair. She then looks up at Olivia, wondering if she thinks we should tell her now or wait to find out for sure if she is pregnant.

Olivia takes another deep breath herself and just shakes her head. 'No' to her sister for now. "Heather, honey, come on. Please! You have to calm down. You will make yourself sick. We will not know for sure until the doctor examines you and takes tests. You did throw up and pass out at the station remember? It could be something else, we will not know that. But you have to calm down, please." Olivia is trying to reassure her by taking her hand and holding it tight. She sees how she is beating herself up over this. "Just relax…take a breath…" she gives her niece a small smile.

Heather tries to calm down, but she still feels panicky, as she looks over at her mom and sees her distress "Mom, mom I'm so sorry. Please, do not be mad at me. Please…" she looks at Olivia and says, "You…you aren't mad at me, too, are you Olivia?"

"No! No! I could never be mad at you. Frustrated maybe, disappointed maybe. However, never mad. You just used poor judgment. It will be alright." Olivia hopes it will be soon. "We all have made mistakes in our lives. No one is perfect."

The doctor walked into the room and walks over to her patient smiling. "Hello, I'm Dr. Julie Harrison. I am sorry to keep you waiting. What seems to be the problem today?" She looked at both of the women she was not sure which one is the mother.

"I am her mother. This is a friend of ours…this is Olivia Benson. She is a detective at NYPD Special Victims Unit. As for my daughter here, she fell ill suddenly. She threw up shortly after that …." Angela starts to say something, but is cut off by Olivia.

"Yes, and she has been dating my son Jake who also is here in the hospital because he was beaten with an inch of his life. He has bruised ribs, and other things." Olivia realizes she is rambling now. "We believe because she threw up and fainted, she might be pregnant. We want to be sure," Olivia says praying it is not true.

"Well that is easy to find out. All we need is a blood test. We can also give her something for the nausea and discomfort she's having," Dr. Harrison says looking at Heather's mother. "Is she allergic to any medications?

"None that I know of," Angela answers.

"Okay. Then we will get this done. A nurse will come in and draw blood. She will set up an IV to help keep her hydrated and a pill for her nausea. Okay?" Dr. Harrison smiles at them as she prepares to leave.

"Thank you Dr. Harrison," Olivia chimes in.

"You are most welcome," Dr. Harrison says as she leaves the room.

Olivia runs her hand over her forehead feeling a headache coming on again. She sits back into the chair by Heather's bed while trying to stay calm and strong for her niece and sister.

A few minutes later, a nurse came in with an IV stand, an IV bag, medication and two syringes on the tray she brought in. She walks over to the patient. "Hello, Dr. Harrison sent me in here to get some blood, and give her some medication for her nausea." The nurse tells them.

"Thank you nurse," Angela says as she moves away for a moment from Heather.

Heather notices the needles and looks at her mother and Olivia. "I'm not going to like this, I hate needles. I've never liked being stuck with needles!"

Olivia speaks for her mother, "Honey it's just a small prick and it's done. We have to find out if you are pregnant. Just hold my hand and squeeze it if you need to, okay?

Heather wipes her eyes and cheeks. She sighs and holds Olivia's hand, "I just want this over with. Please hurry and get it done."

The nurse smiles a little and starts her IV, "This will hurt a little more than drawing blood. Just take a deep breath and I will try my best to do it quickly okay?"

Olivia can tell Heather is scared and turns her head toward her as she holds Heather's hand firmly. She feels her pain already. She knows that if she is pregnant there, will surely be pain she will not like. Olivia remembers the pain she was surely in when she was giving birth to Jake. Nevertheless, it was worth the pain having a beautiful baby boy, that God had given her and Brian. She smiled at that thought. Olivia nods to the nurse.

The nurse finds a good vein on the top of her hand and slowly but as quickly as she can inserts the needle into her hand.

Heather grimaces from the needle going into her hand. She squeezes Olivia's hand tightly, "Ow! Oh, my gosh that hurts! I hate needles I hate needles!" she sighs then she lets go of Olivia's hand.

Olivia feels Heather's grip and raises her eyebrows at how strong she really is! "Wow, you have some grip Heather," Olivia chuckles.

"Sorry Liv didn't mean to hurt you," Heather sighs.

"It's okay honey." She smiles at her and strokes her hair. "No harm done. That's what Aunts are for right?" She smiles knowing that Heather does not know she is really her Aunt.

"Okay one last needle. I'm going to draw some blood from you now," the nurse told Heather.

Heather sighs as she again watches the nurse. She puts a rubber looking rope around her upper arm. The nurse puts rubbing alcohol on a cotton ball and rubs it in the middle of her arm. She taps her arm to find a vein, "Okay, I'm going to put the needle in now."

Heather turns her head again towards Olivia, and gets ready for the last needle. She squeezes Olivia's hand again as she feels the needle go into her arm, she flinches a little, but, does not squeeze Olivia's hand too hard this time. She lets go once again. "I'm glad that's over with."

Angela also is relieved. She lets out a sigh of relief and stands up. As the nurse finishes drawing blood, she puts a piece of tape over the cotton ball on her arm. "Okay dear it's done. No more needles," she smiles. Then she hands her a nausea pill and a sedative pill, and a cup of water. "This is for your nausea. It will help you feel better."

Heather took the pill, put it in her mouth, and washes it down with the water. "Thank you." Heather says to the nurse.

"You are welcome. Now the test results will take about an hour. Just lay back and relax and we'll be back soon with the results," the nurse says as she walks out of the room.

Olivia sits on her chair and relaxes. "I had hoped your Uncle Brian would get here. I sure miss him. He's been on an undercover job for the past few days now," Olivia says.

"Well I hope Brian is okay then. How dangerous is it?" Angela asks.

"Hopefully not too dangerous, though in our line of work everything is dangerous, unfortunately. I really can't give you the details as I don't even know them myself," Olivia says, "I did however, ask Munch to get a message to him about Jake being here. He does not even know what happened to him yet."

"Liv, you need to just relax and lie back on the chair and take a nap. By the time you wake up the test results will be back. Maybe Brian will be here by then, too," Angela tells her sister.

"A nap actually sounds really good. Maybe we all should take one! Should do you some good too, Heather. Just lay back and rest. We will be here if you need us, okay?" Olivia leans down and kisses Heather's forehead.

Heather just nods at Olivia. "I…I feel so tired Liv…mom are you to staying here too?"

"Of course, honey. I am not going to leave you either." She also gives her a kiss on the cheek and smiles. "I love you Heather," Angela tells her.

"Mom, Olivia? I am sorry about earlier. I do not know why I am such a brat." Heather looks down playing with her fingers. "When you threatened to spank my butt earlier, I mean I just do not know why my feelings have gone haywire. It just…I do not know what is happening..." Heather's eyes begin to flutter, she tries fighting to stay awake. However, the medication is stronger, and does not realize she was given a sedative to sleep and fluids through her IV to help keep her hydrated so she could rest.

Angela sighs. "I know why she has been the way she is Olivia. She is mad that her dad died and left her. You know how Paul and Heather were so close." Angela tries to fight her tears, but to no avail. "I am sorry Liv, I miss him so much…we are both fighting the loss of him. Her acting out the way she has, it hurts her so much. I cannot believe I threatened to spank her. She is too old for it anyway. Why did I do that to her?" Angela tears up feeling so tired of everything.

Olivia looked over at her sister Angela and whispers to her with her arm around her, "Hey, you both have been in a nightmare together. All that pain, the sadness and fear just is all coming out at once. I promise you, things will get better. And I am here for both of you. You are my family now, and I hold family very close. Just remember that. Let us all get some rest."

"Thanks Olivia, and yes we all need it." Angela says slumping back on her chair.

Both can breathe easier for now. Olivia sat down in her comfortable chair as they all await the results of the pregnancy test for Heather. Olivia fell asleep knowing that she is soon going to have a granddaughter as she sleeps with a smile on her face.

Angela falls asleep as well. Thankful Robert is dead and never going to hurt her or her family ever again. The best news is that she has gained a sister that she never knew existed until now, as she waits for answers about Heather.

* * *

**Please review! :-)**


	11. Pregnant, Surprised & Busted

**Chapter 11: Pregnant, Surprised & Busted!**

* * *

**Parking Garage - Mercy General Hospital - New York City, NY - 6:00 PM**

Brian is just about ready to park when he hears on his radio about a pending story regarding Detective Olivia Benson. "Oh gosh no! What the hell is going on now!?" He says to himself as he rushes to park the car, and after securing it, he rushes into the hospital.

* * *

**Reception Desk - Mercy General Hospital – New York City, NY - 6:05 PM**

Brian rushes to the reception desk. "Excuse me. I am the father of Jake Cassidy. What room is he in, please? I will also need to check on Heather Peterson. What is her room number?"

The receptionist looks at him and nods. She checks the computer. "Your son is in room 201 and the young girl is just a few doors down, room 205," she answered.

"Thank you so much!" Brian said as he ran down the hall and sees his son's hospital room and looks in. He notices that Liv is not there. So, he runs to Heather's room. He sees his girlfriend there with Heather's mom, Angela. Olivia is fast asleep. Brian cannot wait for her to wake up. "Liv, Liv wake up!" He gently shakes her trying not to startle her.

Olivia slowly wakes up surprised to see Brian, "Whoa Brian…what's wrong?" Now Olivia is fully awake. Angela, who also was enjoying her sleep, was also startled awake.

"Honey, you have to see this!" Brian quickly turned on the TV news station. "I don't know how they got all this info, but honey, this is not good." Brian sat behind her as the news reporter looked into the camera to begin talking about the incident.

_"Today an NYPD Detective, Olivia Benson, of Manhattan's Special Victims Unit was shot when a man opened fire on the detective, and her NYPD colleagues, innocent people, and her partner and boyfriend Detective Brian Cassidy. Shots were fired at them and the detective was hit, this comes only twenty-four hours after her friend, was beaten and raped._

_"I'm standing next to the scene where Detective Olivia Benson was almost killed two weeks ago. As you can see crime scene tape does not allow us to close. However, even from here you can still see the bloodstains the detective lost." (The camera zoomed into the hospital hallway that Olivia had been laying on earlier in the day.) "Also, the 15-year-old girl had a mild concussion. She is the girlfriend of the detective's son Jake Cassidy..."_

"How..." Olivia's eyes widen in total and utter shock and disbelief.

"Shhh…" Brian tried to comfort her. Olivia sighed, turning back to the TV to listen to the rest of the details.

_"Detective Benson was shot in the upper arm. We are told she was discharged from the hospital just six hours ago and that she is doing well. Our sources tell us that there were two women raped, and Detective Benson's own son Jake were victims of a stalking. Her son, Jake was beaten so badly that at this moment he is in Mercy General Hospital."_

_"The NYPD SVU police are looking into the beating and stalking. The man, who is believed to be an ex-boyfriend of Angela Peterson, was arrested and would have appeared in court this coming week. As he was arrested, he broke free and injured Detective Amanda Rollins. He tried to run, but was shot down by Officer Nick Amaro."_

_"Detective Benson was shot attempting to save a 15-year-old girl. Some people suggested the shooting of Detective Olivia Benson might be linked to the beating and rape of the two women. Some believe the detective and son were targeted because of a family secret. With that this is Kelly Wilcox, now back to the studio."_

The reporter's picture vanished as Brian clicked the remote to turn the TV off.

"Where on earth do these people get their information?" Brian asked.

Olivia was in too much shock to speak. Her mouth was open as she stared at the TV. "Oh my gosh, Brian!" She looked at Brian not sure what to say to him.

Angela had covered her mouth in dismay and utter shock that this information was being broadcast all over New York. She looked over to her sister. "Well um…at least they don't know what the secret is. That would just make everything worse Liv!" Angela said shaking her head.

Olivia sighed. She began to feel tensed up, and her shoulder began to hurt her as she held onto it.

"Hey Liv, you should take a pain pill. I know how much it still hurts you," Brian told her.

"Yeah, I think I will," as Olivia smiles at Brian. She loves knowing he cares for her in so many ways. She opened her purse and took out her medication. She poured a glass of water and took the pills.

Heather begins to wake up and moves around. "Mom… Olivia… I have a killer headache! It is hurting bad. I can hardly open my eyes," Heather tells them holding her head.

"Hey sweetheart. Hold on okay? Uncle Brian is here. I will go get a nurse for you. I'm sure we'll get your test results soon," Angela tells her as she gives her daughter a kiss on her forehead.

Heather just nods. She does not want to open her eyes yet. Angela leaves the room to get a nurse for her daughter.

Olivia walked to Brian and whispered to him softly, "Bri, this isn't the time to tell Heather about all this. This would only give her more stress. Please don't say anything, at least not yet?" Olivia asks him. When she looked at Brian again she noticed lipstick on his neck, which looked like a hickey. She then looked him in the eyes again.

"Okay baby, I won't." Brian whispered. He gave Olivia a gentle kiss, "I will go check on Jake. Okay?"

Olivia nodded not sure what she wanted to say, as she sat down on the chair again to watch Heather. "I love you Bri." She smiled a little when he kissed her.

"Love you too babe," Brian winks at her and leaves the room.

* * *

**Jake's Room - Mercy General Hospital - New York City, NY - 6:15 PM**

A nurse is sitting by the bedside with Jake, reading a magazine and watching over him when Brian quietly walks into the room. "Nurse? How is my son? Brian asked In a whisper.

Nurse Franklin stands up and looks at him. "He's doing well, he does have pain still in his ribs, but that's to be expected for the beating he took."

"Has the doctor given him any pain medication?" he still asks in a whisper.

"Yes, he has, Jake will be able to go home tomorrow. He can rest in his own bed. He will need to stay in bed at home for at least two more days then he can slowly get back to how he lived his life," Nurse Franklin told him.

"Thank you so much nurse," Brian said.

"You are welcome Mr. Cassidy," the nurse told him and left the room.

Jake wakes up. He is still a little groggy from the medication he was given. However, when he sees his dad his eyes light up. "Dad…I'm glad you came," he says to his dad even as his eyes want to close again.

"Hey Jake, how's my boy?" Brian asks as he strokes his son's hair and gives him a pat on his forehead.

"I'm sleepier then I am in pain," Jake says, and then he asks, "Can I go home soon? I hate being in the hospital! It always smells."

"Don't worry son, the doctor said you can go home tomorrow," Brian smiles at him. "Mom will be really glad you are coming home. I also want to tell you that you will be gaining a sister soon.

Jake looks wide-eyed at his dad, still trying to fight the medication he is on, "What? Mom is...mom is pregnant. Oh my gosh at her age? Isn't that dangerous?" Jake says worried now.

Brian laughs, "No! No son. Your mom is not pregnant! We are adopting a girl. She is 12-years-old. Your mom rescued her a few years back. She thought she would never see her again. Her name is Maria. Your mom and I are going to court to complete the paperwork so it will be legal.

Jake sighs in relief, "Okay. Well good for mom, and for you. Yeah mom told me about that after it happened. I do not mind having a sister. What about Danny? Did you tell him about the new sister yet?

"Not yet. However, I will call your brother in a couple of days. But, first after the big surprise I have for your mom, okay?" Brian tells him.

"Okay! Cool! I am curious about what your surprise is for mom. Um dad? I do want to tell you something that mom and I found out." He turns his head a little away from his dad and continues, "But I'm scared what you are going to say or do. Will you please promise me you won't get mad at me?" Jake asks hesitantly.

Brian looks at Jake with a worried look on his face, "Well, Jake I can't promise you I won't get mad, but I promise to be here for you, you know that." Brian says to his son.

Jake sighed a heavy sigh, and closed his eyes for a moment. Then, he readies himself. "Dad when I was getting beaten up by those guys, one of them threw a manila envelope with some information in it that well…that has hurt mom and the rest of us pretty much."

Brian looks a little concerned, but listens to his son. He does notice that he is having a hard time staying awake.

Jake pulls the manila envelope out from the drawer next to his bed and hands it to his dad. "These papers that were in the envelope revealed that…," he yawns, "Dad the papers said that mom has another sister. It is Mrs. Peterson. Dad! My girlfriend, Heather is MY COUSIN!" Jake turns away as he cannot stop feeling sick to his stomach knowing he has had sex with his own cousin. "Dad, um…Heather might be…," he tries to say more while struggling with his pain and sleepiness. "Dad, Heather might be pregnant!" He thought this news would be a huge let down for his dad.

Brian looked over the documents and considered what his son has said - He is somewhat shocked, but understands how Jake must be feeling right now. He goes over and sits in a chair next to Jake's bed. "Jake. I am not mad at you, I might be disappointed, but I am not mad. You know how much your mom and I love you. You made a bad decision, as we do all at one time or another. However, as for Heather being your cousin, I am not sure what to say. None of us knew any of this until recently. So don't blame yourself, okay?"

* * *

**Heather's Room - Mercy General Hospital - New York City, NY - 6:45 PM**

Olivia and Angela are sitting on either side of Heather's bed looking at magazines while Heather sleeps. Just then, Dr. Harrison walks back into the room carrying a clipboard with Heather's test results. Her facial expression shows something is happening. Olivia sees this and stands up. Then Angela looks up but does not stand up thinking she will pass out at the report. She stays seated.

"I have the results of Heather's pregnancy test. Should we wake her? Or do you want me to tell you, and then you can tell her later when she is home?" Dr. Harrison asks them. She waits for an answer from either of them.

Angela sighs. "Since I'm her mother I'll ask you to tell us and we will tell her later. She needs her sleep. She has had such a great couple of weeks. Please, doctor tell us. Is my 15-year-old daughter pregnant and for how long now?" Angela asks taking a deep breath.

Olivia stays firm and takes a deep breath herself. "Yes, please." Olivia says clasping her hands tightly together, hoping her 16-year-old son is not going to be a daddy anytime soon, and with his cousin's baby no less!

"I know this isn't something any of you want right now, but Heather is pregnant. She's two and a half months along," Dr. Harrison tells the women.

"Oh no! No! Oh my gosh! Please no!" Angela is devastated, that her baby is having a baby. Tears run down her face.

Olivia goes over to her sister, and hugs her. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. Nevertheless, we can get through this! Heather is strong! We will get through this together," Olivia tells her sister.

"I know we will. I am just not sure where she gets her strength! I know it is not from me! Must be from you Liv," she tells Olivia as she breaks the hug.

Dr. Harrison looks at them both. "I can refer you to an OBGYN. She's very good, and she can get your daughter started on the prenatal vitamins and make sure she remains healthy for this baby."

"Yes. Thank you Dr. Harrison," Angela says.

"Her name is Dr. Nicole Wright. She is available right now if you'd like to talk with her," Dr. Harrison tells her.

Olivia leans back into her chair. She looks over at Heather and remembers her own pregnancy scare when she was in college. Now she is watching what her own niece will be going through. "Thank you doctor, we will make sure that she remains healthy for herself and for this baby." Olivia says with a smile.

Dr. Harrison smiles back and then leaves the room.

* * *

**Central Park - New York City, NY – Wednesday - 10:00 AM**

Two days later, Olivia and Brian were patrolling an area of Central Park. They had received information that Tommy Jackson had been seen hanging around with his friends. They were hoping they could get more than just Tommy.

"Hey Bri, will you be okay with having a daughter in the family now?" Olivia asked while they sat in the car, drinking coffee.

Brian turns to her and smiles. "Well, of course Liv. I knew you would be happy to see Maria again. I just wish we didn't find her in that way." Brian tells her.

"Yeah, me too, but I'm very happy to be her mom. You were not with me at the time that little girl was talking to me on the phone. I never thought three years later she would be mine to care for and love." Olivia says.

"Um, Brian, I have a question, when you came to the hospital a couple days ago to see Jake, I noticed red lipstick on your neck, it almost looked like a hickey." She looks at him curiously.

Brian tries to avoid that question. "Hey look over there…" Brian picks up his binoculars giving it to Olivia.

Olivia looks through the binoculars and focuses on where Brian was pointing. She sees Tommy Jackson! Louie O'Connell or Roger Denton were nowhere in sight. "We got him! Let's go!" Olivia jumps out of the car.

Brian also jumps out and follows Olivia as they start walking toward Tommy. "Liv, go the other way in case he runs," Brian tells her.

"Yep!" Olivia sneaks around the side of a building and sees Tommy hanging with his friends, and nods to Brian.

Brian walks right to Tommy. He pulls out his badge while keeping his hand on his gun. "Hey Tommy!" Brian says sarcastically.

Tommy jerks around upon hearing his name. He looks up sees it is a cop saying his name. He books it, but as he rounds the corner of the building, he is met with another cop - Olivia.

"Whoa! Hey there Tommy! Where ya going off to? Don't you want to talk with us?" Olivia says sarcastically with her gun pointed directly at him.

Brian runs up a little out of breath. He pulls out his handcuffs and turns him around holds his wrists behind him. "Tommy Jackson, you are under arrest for 3rd degree assault on our son, Jake Cassidy. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford one, one will be appointed to you. Do you understand these rights as I have explained them," Brian asks him.

Tommy is out of breath and struggles against him, "Get off me! I didn't do anything!"

"Oh really?" Brian looks at his hands and notices his knuckles, "What's wrong with your knuckles then? Oh! And what happened to your nose, huh? That looks like my son got a punch in there."

As Brian holds onto him, Olivia also gets in Tommy's face. "What right do you have to hit on a 16-year-old kid, huh? MY KID! You son of a bitch you are going away for a minimum of five years, and you won't hurt anyone anymore."

Tommy keeps glaring at the cop with a stone cold look, but says nothing to her.

Brian pushes Tommy to start walking as they head toward the car. They stuff him into the back of the car and take off back to the station.

* * *

**Interrogation Room - NYPD Special Victims Unit 1-6 – Manhattan, NY - 10:00 AM**

As Olivia walked into the interrogation room, she shut the door behind her and looked at the kid with a smile. Nevertheless, underneath she wanted to kill him right now. She tried to keep her anger in check.

"Detective," Tommy said when she came inside.

Olivia glared at the 17-year-old kid as she circled around the table.

"Tommy." Olivia said as she took the seat opposite him.

"How are you?" Tommy asked.

"I'm doing great. How are you?" Olivia asked with a slight bit of sarcasm in her tone, she wondered why he would ask that while being interrogated.

"Just peachy." Tommy sighed.

Olivia's anger is about to burst as she stands up, hovers across the table, glaring into his eyes, and shouts at him, "Okay Tommy let's cut the crap WHO TALKED YOU INTO BEATING THE CRAP OUT OF MY SON?" Olivia shouted wanting to get this over with as quickly as possible.

"He told me to do that!" Tommy shouted back.

"He? He who?" Olivia said looking confused.

"I'll give it to you in a statement. Why don't you move on and ask me the things you don't know," Tommy suggested.

Olivia was about to scare him even more. "What the hell is there to ask? It is plain and simple! Tell me who paid you for beating up my son!" Olivia asked.

"I was asked by an older guy to get it done." Tommy replied without a flicker of emotion on his face.

"Who is this friend?" Olivia asked.

"Never mind he's not important." Tommy replied and Olivia felt the anger reeling and ready to burst once again inside her. She jumped to her feet and went right into Tommy's face.

"TOMMY YOU ARE GOING TO RIKERS FOR 3RD DEGREE ASSAULT FOR AT LEAST 5 YEARS!" Olivia yelled even louder into his face, "And believe me, you don't want to be there!"

"He asked me to do it and I did it for a very large sum of cash!" Tommy shouted.

"Now tell me Tommy right now! Who gave you that cash? Right now or I'm putting you in Rikers myself!" Olivia's voice went menacingly low as she grabbed the scruff of his shirt. She stared him in his eyes, trying to scare him.

"OKAY! OKAY! GEEZ CHILL! BITCH!" Tommy said not knowing how much she hated being called that name.

Olivia could not listen anymore. Suddenly, Tommy flew out of his chair towards Olivia who had just turned back to him Tommy threw a punch at Olivia right into her face. Brian ran into the room just at that moment and pulled Olivia back quickly knowing she was about to punch Tommy.

"You are an ass Tommy! You just punched a cop! That is another charge of assault on an officer!" Olivia yelled at him, showing a large bruise forming already on her cheek.

Fin ran into the room and grabbed the kid. He forced him out of the room and into the jail cell. "We will find out who paid you, Tommy. Then you will regret it." Fin told him glaring at him.

* * *

**Please review! :-)**


	12. Collared, Sick & Hurt

**Chapter 12: Collared, Sick & Hurt**

* * *

**Squad Room - NYPD Special Victims Unit 1-6 - Manhattan, NY - 12:00 PM**

Fin and Munch dumped the phone of Roger Denton in an attempt to locate him. They found out through one of the numbers that he frequently calls his friend, Tommy Jackson.

"Hey Munch! Did you find out where Roger Denton hangs out yet?" Fin asked. "Liv and Brian said that when they located Tommy Jackson, they discovered that neither Roger nor Louie hang out together at the same place."

"Well, it seems our "loveable" Roger hangs out in Chinatown. He works there delivering Chinese food. I found out that he is working today at "Dim Sum Go Go" restaurant. So let's Go Go arrest him!" Munch jokingly says.

"Munch you are a regular joker do you know that?" Fin tells him shaking his head. "Let's get out of here before I gag from your jokes."

Fin and Munch leave the station and head to Chinatown.

* * *

******Angela Peterson's Home - 7853 Hylan Blvd, **Staten Island, NY - 12:20 PM

Olivia drives up to her sister's house with her son Jake, "Okay, son, you need to be careful what you say around Heather now. You got it. She's pregnant with your child and you are still recovering," Olivia tells Jake.

"Yes I got it! Every time I think that, I should have exercised better self-control. I get riled up! I was not even respectful of Heather…." Jake says.

"Jake, it's done and over with. We have to accept it! Heather is your cousin, and her mom is my sister. We have to remember that okay?" Olivia placed her hand on her son's shoulder trying so hard to reassure him. "Now come on. We're just having lunch together to talk about things, alright?"

Jake just nods at his mother. He then looks directly at her and sighs, "Mom? Can I ask you something?"

"Sure son, what is it?" Olivia asks.

"I hate to bother you about this, but…will you help me out of the car please?" Jake says letting out a breath.

Olivia laughs a little. "Honey, you never bother me, except when you keep asking for advances on your allowance," Olivia winks and smiles as she teases Jake.

"Uh mom! You are never going to let me live that down are you?" Jake asks this as he rolls his eyes. "Just help me get out of this car! Please!"

Olivia shakes her head and chuckling, she gets out of the car and walks around to the passenger side and opens the door. "Okay put your arm around my neck," Olivia says to her son.

Jake puts his arm around his mom's neck. He leaves the car with her help. "Thanks mom."

Olivia smiles as she shuts the car door. She walks with Jake to the front door and rings the bell.

When the door opens, Heather is standing there. When she sees Jake, she cannot hold back a smile, "Hey Jake! Come on in! Mom has lunch almost ready." Heather says.

Jake smiles back at Heather. "Hey Heather."

Olivia notices that they are too smitten to notice she is also there! She walks into the house with Jake and sees Angela in the kitchen. "Wow! Smells good Angela! What's for lunch?" She sits down on the stool at the kitchen counter.

"Hey Liv! Well, I'm making hot dogs with all the condiments, potato salad, and ruffles chips." Angela answers.

"Sounds good to me." Olivia says.

Jake and Heather sit down on the couch together and begin talking with each other. They are too eager for Olivia's liking, even though Jake knows Heather is his cousin. She feels a little uneasy as she looks at her sister. She leans closer and whispers, "So, I think we need to tell Heather that Jake is her cousin."

Angela sighs and agrees with Olivia as she nods her head yes. "Yes we have to. I wonder though, if they can accept just a friendship," Angela whispers back.

"I wonder, too. However, we have to talk about the reasons for doing so. I do not know how much longer Jake can handle keeping this to himself. I asked him not to say anything till we could do it together." Olivia whispered.

Angela finishes making the hot dogs as Olivia gets off the stool and walks around into the kitchen, "Let me help you," Olivia says.

"No. No. You do not have to do anything! You are our guest. Just sit and relax," Angela tells her.

Olivia looks at her and says, "Hey! We are a family, remember? Not only it is official on paper, but also it will always be official in our minds and in our hearts. I know it sounds corny, but that is the way it is from now on. Now let me help put lunch on the table," Olivia says smiling at her sister.

Heather and Jake get up from the couch and walk over to the kitchen. "We are starving," Heather says, "And when I say "we", I mean both me and the baby." She smiles and gently pats her stomach.

"Well lunch is ready; so you can all relax," Angela said putting the plates on the kitchen table.

Jake sits down as he holds his side, which is still quite sore from the beating. He grimaces a little. "Mom do you have my meds with you? I forgot to take them before we left home."

Olivia brings the rest of the plates as she walks to the table and sets them down. "I believe I do. Hang on," Olivia says as she gets her purse. She goes through it and finds her son's medication.

Jake takes his pill, and a sip of his water. "Thanks mom."

"You're welcome honey." Olivia says.

Angela, Olivia and Heather all sit down at the table, ready to eat their lunch. "Before we start eating, I would like to say something." Olivia starts to say.

Angela gives a look as if saying, 'Not right now. Wait until after we eat'.

Jake looks at his mom; Heather looks at her mom, and then the two focus on each other.

"Hold on! I just want to say that I am so thankful that we have good friends like you two, Angela and Heather." She pauses a moment, then looks at Angela. "As long as I can remember, Angela, you were there for me when we were in college. It was in those dark days when I had to live with my mother. I had to take care of her day after day, night after night. My mother, the drunk." Olivia is trying to be as strong as she can be at this moment.

Angela looks to Olivia - her sister - as her eyes well up with tears. "Oh Olivia, you know this talk will get me all mushy!" She chuckles a little out of her sensitivity to family. "After lunch we can talk. Our food is getting cold now. Let's eat."

"Yes, let's eat!" Heather says reaching for the bowl of potato salad.

Jake grabs the chips first and starts eating. He puts ketchup on his hotdog, and pours himself a cold drink.

"Whoa Jake slow down, you are going to get a stomach ache," Olivia tells him.

"But, I am so hungry mom!" He looks at her continues crunching on as many chips as he can get in his mouth.

Olivia shakes her head as she looks at the rest of her family. She throws up her hands and smiles.

* * *

**Dim Sum Go Go Restaurant - Chinatown, NY - 12:30 PM**

Fin and Munch arrive at the Dim Sum Go Go restaurant and walk inside. "Excuse me! Can you tell me where Roger Denton is, please?" Fin shows his badge as Munch reaches for his.

"Yes. He is over there by the kitchen. He's waiting for take outs to deliver," one of the waiters tells him.

Fin and Munch walk over to Rogers and again flip out their badges. "Hey Roger, can we talk?" Munch asks.

"Hey Munch! Look at his hands," Fin tells him.

"So Roger, have you been doing any boxing recently?" Munch asks.

Roger looks up when hearing his name. He sees the police badges, but suddenly bolts as he drops his take-out orders and high-tails it through the kitchen.

"Why is it nobody ever stays in one place and gives us a running start?" Fin yells as he runs out the back after Roger. His partner Munch runs out the front of the restaurant at the same time,

Fin races after Roger while trying to dodge the debris that Roger was leaving in his path. "Roger! STOP! STOP! Or I will SHOOT!" Fin shouts. When he finally reaches him, he grabs him. The two of them tumble to the floor when he manages to get Roger's arms behind him, he snaps the cuffs on his wrists.

Munch arrives moments after Fin caught Roger. He is totally out of breath. Fin says, "What happened to you? You need to get more exercise Munch. Get some muscle on your boney ass," Fin tells him.

"Well if you told me when we got to the restaurant to stay out here, I wouldn't have had to run so far," Munch replies.

Fin tugs the handcuffed kid, and pushes him out the back door. "Roger Denton, you are under arrest for 3rd degree assault on a minor - Jake Cassidy. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford one, you will be appointed to you. Do you understand these rights as I have told you?

Roger struggles against the cuffs, and says, "I plead the 5th, I ain't done nothing!"

Fin pushes the kid ahead of him, "You are an idiot," he says looking at his hands, "You're hands speak a ton of words. They are wrapped up in bandages! Again I ask you: Have you done any boxing lately Roger?"

"Screw you!" Roger yelled in his face.

Fin did not reply and shoved him in the back of the car. "What is wrong with teenagers these days? All they say is 'I did nothing' and 'screw you' and 'whatever'. They have no respect for adults." Fin tells Munch.

"They all think they are immortal, and they think they know it all," Munch answers as he gets in the driver's seat. Fin gets in the passenger side as Munch heads to the station.

* * *

**Squad Room - NYPD Special Victim's Unit 1-6 - Manhattan, NY - 1:00 PM**

Fin and Munch walk in with their collared Roger Denton. Fin uncuffs him and guides him into the cage.

"Yo! You have no right to arrest me! I haven't done nothing!" Roger rattles the cage showing the meanest and most hateful faces he can conjure up.

"Yeah, right! And I'm John F. Kennedy," Munch says as he sits down at his desk. "You, my friend, will be spending time in Rikers for assault."

Fin looks around. "Hey! Where is Liv? She should be here to interrogate him."

Cragen comes walking into the squad room and hears Fin's comment. "Liv is having lunch with her son and friends. They will be in later. Brian is in the exercise room, he has decided to pump some iron before the interrogation." Cragen replies.

"I guess we wait till Liv and Brian get here then. Let Roger sweat it out for a while until then." Munch says.

* * *

******Angela Peterson's Home - 7853 Hylan Blvd, **Staten Island, NY - 3:00 PM

Two hours later, Olivia, Jake, Angela and Heather are all sitting in the family room talking. Olivia feels that it is the right moment to let Heather know about her extended family.

Olivia takes a deep breath. She is sitting next to Jake. She puts her arm around him she then looks at Heather and Angela across from her. "Heather, there is something we need to tell you," she begins.

Heather looks at her mom, and right off thinks there is something wrong. "Mom? What's going on?" she asks, "It suddenly just feels like the tension just got thick in here."

Angela looks at her daughter and gently says, "Honey relax, it will be okay. Just listen to Olivia. It is important, but it is a good thing, okay?" She puts her hand on Heather's arm for comfort.

Heather looks at Olivia as she nervously caresses her stomach. She then looked to Jake and sighs, "Okay. Then tell me, Olivia." Heather still does not feel comfortable calling her Aunt Liv anymore. She is still a little upset with not being told about her mother's rape.

Olivia tries to make her comfortable and gives her a smile. "Heather, the night when I found your mom after she had been well…beaten and raped, I stayed with her throughout the whole aftermath of that night for almost three days." She takes a breath. "A day and a half into it, someone left me with a large envelope. I didn't look at until I got home to shower and change before going back to the hospital to be with your mom."

Jake listens intently to what his mom is saying. He begins to feel a little warm and uncomfortable. He leans back into the sofa. Olivia puts her hand on his knee to let him know that she is there to go through this with him.

"Well, I looked into the envelope. There were a couple of documents. In fact, there were copies of the originals, I read one of them, which came from a lawyer. It said that my mother, Serena Benson wrote a letter to me (the lawyer) before she died. In that letter, she told me to give this letter after she died. However, something was messed up and I did not get this letter until a short time ago. She died almost thirteen years ago. Anyway, my mother told me, she had another baby when I was four years old. Because I was so little, I was never told nor do I remember knowing she had given birth to another child."

Heather looks at Olivia confused. "Why are you telling me all this? This has nothing to do with me. I don't understand," Heather says looking at her mom then back to Olivia.

Jake is starting to sweat a little. He leans his head back on the couch. His side is still in pain. Even after taking his pain medication.

"Honey, let her say what she needs to say, be patient," Angela tells her daughter.

Heather sighs and does not understand why she has to listen to this. She stands up from the couch. "I don't understand any of this, or why I need to hear this!" Heather tells them.

Olivia stands up and walks over to her. She places her hand on Heather's shoulder, and says, "Heather, there is a reason I have to tell you this."

Heather flinches from Olivia's hand on her shoulder. "Don't touch me!" Heather reacted and sighed.

Olivia remembered how Heather had flinched once before. She furrowed her brow, but continues with what she is saying.

"Okay. I will talk as fast as I can. There were adoption papers along with that letter from my mother. I looked at that document carefully and noticed some names on it." Olivia gets her purse and opens it, pulling out the documents. She unfolds it and shows the adoption paper to Heather. "Look at this, Heather…right here…" she points at the names of Angela's mother's adoptive parents.

Heather looked at her grandmother's and her grandfather's names. "Then look at this Heather," Olivia continues to explain. "Look whose name refers to is the biological mother of your mother." She points to Olivia's mother's name - Serena Benson.

Heather stared at the name. She then looked at Olivia; then back to her own mother. In all this presentation that Olivia has gone through, no one notices that Jake has passed out. However, no one makes a move to revive him.

"Do you know what this means, now, Heather?" Olivia asked as she carefully puts her hand on her shoulder. "Please talk to me Heather. Say something," Olivia almost pleads.

Heather just stares at the paper, then at the names of her grandparents. She realizes that biologically they were not her real grandparents. She looks at her mother while shaking her head. "Oh my gosh mom are you kidding me? You never said anything to me that you were adopted! Why mother? Why? Grandma and Grandpa are not my real grandparents?! Thanks to you…I DO NOT EVEN KNOW WHO OR WHERE MY REAL GRANDPARENTS ARE NOW!" Heather shouts and cries into her hands, confused and frustrated. Then she suddenly turns around, looks at her mom. "Was dad even my real dad or not!? Tell me the truth this time mom!" Heather's eyes are red and swollen from crying.

* * *

**Coney Island Arcade - Coney Island, NY - 3:30 PM**

Detective Amanda Rollins and Detective Nick Amaro found information on Louie O'Connell, and are out patrolling to catch this kid.

"Hey Nick. Stop here, let us check the arcade over there, I heard he likes to play video games. Don't they have a huge arcade over there?" Amanda asks.

"Oh yeah! A video arcade dream for arcaders." Nick says, as he stops the car and gets out.

Amanda and Nick spend about thirty minutes looking around, looking for Louie. They use the picture they brought with them to find him quicker. As Amanda looks around the arcade, she looks toward the Tron video game and she sees Louie playing it. "Hey Nick, there he is…" Amanda points him out.

As they get closer, Louie just happened to turn and see them coming toward him. The badges on their belts tipped him off. Therefore, he turns and starts tearing down the wharf.

"Stop Police!" Amanda yelled as she and Nick broke into a run.

Amanda raced after Louie, as Louie sprinted in and out of businesses. In desperation, he finally decides to jump off the wharf and onto the sand. He jumps down and groans when he hit with a hard thud. When he tries to get up Amanda ran up on him and dove and landing on top of Louie's back. She groaned as well since her ribs were still sore.

Nick reached them and saw they were both out of breath. He sees Amanda and Louie down on the sand with Amanda in charge. "Wow nice one Rollins!" Nick says still trying to catch his breath.

Amanda looks up at Nick with a snicker. "I think you need to get more in shape Nick! I collared him with sore ribs!" she laughed as she turns back to Louie. "Louie O'Connell you are under arrest for assault in the 3rd degree of said minor Jake Cassidy - You have the right to remain silent anything you say or do can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford one, one will be appointed to you. Do you understand these rights as I have read them to you?" Amanda said as she slapped her cuffs onto the kid's wrists and dragged him up to his feet.

Nick grabbed Louie by the arm. He shoved him in the back of the car and looked over at Amanda. He could not help shooting her a smile of respect.

"What?" Amanda asked when seeing his smile. Thinking to herself, she says, 'Damn! His smile was never as cute until now,' she thought.

"Let's get back to the station. Liv and Brian will want to celebrate tonight. We got all three kids that assaulted their son!" Nick tells her.

"After this run, I could use a drink to numb the pain in my side." Amanda said, "Here can you take him to the car, I have to catch my breath."

"No problem. You sure you are okay?" Nick asked as he grabs Louie and shoves him into the back of the car.

"Yes DAD! Geez. I am. I am just a little sore." She said as she gets into the passenger side of the car.

Nick gets into the driver's side, starts the car, and takes off back to the station.

* * *

******Angela Peterson's Home - 7853 Hylan Blvd, **Staten Island, NY - 3:45 PM

Angela is not so shocked hearing her ask that question considering everything. "Yes Heather, he WAS your real dad. That is the truth!" Angela tells her about to cry herself. Wishing she had told her the truth about her own rape in the first place, then none of this would be happening.

Olivia cuts in and continues. "Heather! Please that is not the reason why Olivia is telling you this. Look more carefully at the paper." Angela says determined to make her understand.

Heather turns around, looks over at Jake, and sees that he had passed out. "Oh my gosh Jake!" she goes over and sits next to him. "Jake wake up! What is wrong with him?" Heather tries to shake him awake.

Olivia goes and feels his pulse. "Jake is still with us. Thank goodness!" she feels his forehead. "Oh no! He is burning up he must have an infection. Heather, can you get a cold rag for me?"

Heather just nods and runs to the bathroom she grabs a towel and douses it with cold water. Then she runs back into the family room. "Here is the cold rag. Is Jake going to be okay?" she hands the rag to Olivia.

Olivia presses the cold rag on her son's forehead and runs it down his face and neck. "Jake? Honey? Hey wake up…" Olivia says, worried. "Come on Jake wake up…" Olivia looks to Angela, "I need to take his temperature. Do you have one a thermometer?"

"Yes. We have the digital kind that you use to put in your ear. I will go get it." Angela gets up from the chair and quickly goes to her bathroom.

Olivia looks at Heather. "Honey, I'm just going to say it. Your mom is my sister. She is four years younger than I. My mother put her up for adoption. I will never know why she did that. But, you know what that means?"

Heather seemed to have not noticed it before. She looks wide-eyed at Olivia and cannot believe what she is hearing. She is not sure what to say to Olivia.

"That means I am REALLY your Aunt." Olivia tells her.

Heather suddenly does what she always does, gets up, runs over to the garbage can and throws up! As she holds her stomach, she continues to unload. "Oh gosh, I hate throwing up."

"That will pass eventually. What might help you during morning sickness is sniffing a lemon or drinking lemonade to help relieve nausea. When I was pregnant with Jake, I had a bad case of morning sickness. My doctor told me to drink plenty of water and said to eat small meals but often. He even said to eat salty potato chips. Doing so can settle your stomach enough to eat a meal if you can't." Olivia tells her all this trying to get Jake's temperature down with the cool rag.

Angela comes back out with the temperature gauge. "Here Olivia. I hope he will be okay. It would not be good if he has an infection," Angela says.

Olivia sighs and puts the gauge into Jake's ear. She holds it, and waits for it to beep. Ten seconds later, it beeps, as it shows his temperature is 103. "We have to get his temperature down. Only thing I can think of is putting him in the bathtub in cold water. Brian needs to know because I cannot pick him up and carry him in the bathroom. He is too heavy for me." Olivia says.

Angela looks at Olivia, "I can help you get him in the tub."

Olivia looks over to Heather, "No. You need to take care of Heather. She just threw up a couple of times - morning sickness. Just turn the air conditioner down to seventy degrees for now." Olivia says carefully takes off her son's shirt, "It is a good thing he wears buttoned shirts most of the time. It's easier to take them off him." She pulls off Jake's shirt.

Angela walks over to Heather. "Hey are you feeling any better?"

Heather just shrugs her shoulders as she holds her head. She is having one of her migraines she seems to be getting quite often.

"Just make sure you drink a lot of water, I don't want you to be dehydrated, okay?" Angela tells her daughter.

"Yeah. Olivia told me that." Heather said letting out a breath. "I'm going to go lay down in my bedroom mom. I don't feel so hot." It finally had hit her. Jake cannot be her boyfriend anymore. He is her cousin! In addition to that, she is having his baby! And feeling literally sick about it.

"Okay sweetie! I'm sorry." Her mother says, sensing that she now understands. She also feels it is still her fault for not letting Olivia tell her that she was raped.

Heather just leaves the family room and goes into her bedroom. She slams the door behind her and lays on her bed. She curls up while holding her stomach - and cries.

Olivia and Angela jump slightly with the slamming of the door, and look at each other shaking their heads. "I don't think Heather is going to take this very well, at least for now. She loves Jake and cares about him. But it has to be so different now." Olivia tells Angela.

Angela sighs. "This is not going to be fun. You have known Heather since she was born, and she has had a temper over the years. It did get worse when her Paul died. She was devastated for so long. She misses her dad, she has not had a father figure since. And with my luck getting a man in my life who won't abuse us won't be very easy, I don't think." Angela explains to Olivia.

"Well next time you see a nice looking man, call me, I will do a background check this time!" Olivia chuckles a little, but still tries to help out anyway, as she puts her arm around her sister.

"Yep definitely!" Angela also chuckles at Olivia's comment.

* * *

**Please review! :-)**


	13. Getting The Answers

**Chapter 13: Getting The Answers**

* * *

**Squad Room - NYPD Special Victims Unit 1-6 - Manhattan, NY - 4:00 PM**

Brian is sitting at his desk going over some paperwork. He is looking at his watch wondering how it is going with Olivia telling Heather she is really her Aunt. His mind is not on work, and he feels so distracted. Suddenly the phone rings.

The phone startles Brian. He answers it, "NYPD Special Victims Unit, Detective Brian Cassidy speaking. Can I help you?"

_ "Brian, honey, you need to come over here to Angela's. Jake is burning up and he is not waking up. He has been passed out for at least twenty minutes. I want to move him to the tub, but he is too heavy for me. Angela is caring for Heather, she is having morning sickness. Can you get here soon?" Olivia says, worried._

"Yes! Of course, Liv. I will be there soon as I can. Oh Liv! Fin and Munch caught Roger in Jake's assault. Nick and Amanda caught Louie. They are both in lock up right now waiting for us to interrogate them."

_ "Well that's some good news! I cannot wait to get a hold of those two and strangle them first, and then put them away for hurting our son. Now, Jake needs us again. I am hoping it is not an infection. I do not want to move him anymore than we have to. Please hurry! Love you!"_

"Love you too babe!" Brian replies as he hangs up. He stands up and walks to Cragen's office. "Hey Cap! I need tonight and tomorrow off. I have a family emergency. My son might have an infection. He is sweating, burning up, and not waking up!"

"Yes, of course, go take care of him. We have enough people here for now. There is not too much going on except for the perps that were collared." Cragen tells him.

"Thanks Cap." Brian sighs and then leaves his office. He walks out of the station and heads to Angela's house.

* * *

******Angela Peterson's Home - 7853 Hylan Blvd, **Staten Island, NY - 4:25 PM

Olivia hangs up the phone and sits back down on the couch next to her son. She can see how much he is still sweating even though it is 70 degrees in the room. She continues to daub the cold rag against his chest, neck and face. "Come on Jake, wake up for me, please. Your dad is on his way." She pauses a moment then looks at him again. "We will get over this next bump in the road. There is a life for this family of ours - extended family that is, that will also include your new sister Maria. Hopefully we will get her soon as possible." Olivia gives her son a kiss on his forehead and feels the heat on his forehead.

Suddenly the doorbell rings. Olivia jumps off the couch in a hurry and runs to the door and opens it. "Brian!" she hugs him tightly, "I'm sorry for having to take you away from work. Jake is burning up! We have to get him in a cold tub."

Brian hugs Olivia, and walks inside with her. "It's not a problem honey. It has been a little slow after we got the three kids who beat up Jake. Cragen let me off the rest of the night." Brian walks over to Jake who is on the couch.

"I took his temperature and it was up to 103 degrees, and he isn't waking up. Let's get him into the tub." Olivia tells him

Brian puts his arm under his son's legs and one under his back, and picks him up. As Olivia runs ahead to the bathroom and turns on the water, making sure it is cold. "Honey hold on. We have to get his pants off first. He needs the full effect of the cold water to get his temperature down." Olivia unbuttons her son's pants, and pulls them off him. "Okay set him in the tub. Hurry! Be careful though."

Brian gently sets his son into the tub of cold water. "Liv, shouldn't we call a doctor too?"

"Maybe. Nevertheless, I want to see if this will work first. Just pray that it does," Olivia says as she kneels down next to the tub, using the washrag over his face and forehead. "I don't want to keep him in the cold tub for too long. I surely, don't want him to get pneumonia now either."

Brian kneels down next to Olivia and Jake, and takes Olivia's hand in his. Olivia lays her other hand on Jake's forehead keeping him cool with the washrag. She is hoping his temperature goes down soon as she looks at Brian.

"Honey, Angela and I told Heather today that she was really my niece. I do not think she took it very well. Not that I do not blame her, but on top of all that she has been having morning sickness. I may not have told you, but, we found out the other day she is pregnant with our grandchild," Olivia says in one big anxious breath.

"Whoa! Slow down and take a breath! I am sorry Liv. News like that would be huge load to anyone. Especially difficult as it is having so many things going on at the same time! Give her time, she'll come around." Brian said still startled about the fact, he will be a grandfather in a short while.

Olivia sighs. "She's stubborn just like me and my mother. Even my mother's mother had a little of that too. I guess it runs in the family." She tries to laugh even though she is feeling like a wreck inside. She leans up against Brian and hopes that cooling off their son will bring his temperature back down to normal.

* * *

Thirty-five minutes later, Jake has awakened and is now resting in the guest bedroom. Olivia and Brian are sitting by his bedside. "Jake I want you to stay here and rest for a little while okay?"

"What happened?" Jake asked as he tries to pulls himself up to a sitting position. Nevertheless, his ribs are still hurting him.

"You passed out. You might have an infection. You were so sweaty. And you had a temperature of 103 degrees." Olivia says trying to smile while running her hand over his head. "I want you to get some more rest. Do not put any covers over you, you need to stay cool. Your dad and I put you in a cold tub of water earlier to try to help."

Brian says, "Be good for your aunt okay? She will take care of you until we come back to get you. Okay?"

"Okay dad." Jake responded.

"We will see you later honey." Olivia kisses Jake's forehead, and feels that he still is hot, "Your dad and I need to go to the station. We have all three of those boys that beat you up. We have to question them."

"Mom, tell everyone that I said 'thanks' for catching them." Jake's eyes blinked a few times and soon fell asleep.

Olivia winked at Brian, and pushed him out of the room quietly. She knows the medication he took earlier was making him tired. They walked into the family room. "Brian, we have to get going. I'm about to explode if I don't question those idiots to find out what their motives were for beating Jake."

"Me too Liv. I can't wait to put them in lock up at Rikers." Brian answered as he kisses her.

Suddenly, the phone rings, and Angela answers it. "Hello?"

_ "Is this Mrs. Peterson, Heather's mom?"_

"Yes, this is Heather's mom, may I help you?" Angela answers.

_ "Yes, this is Dr. Nicole Wright, her OBGYN. I have something we need to discuss about her pregnancy."_

Angela is worried for a moment and waves at Olivia to stop her before she leaves with Brian. She puts her phone on speaker so Olivia can hear this, too. "Is there something wrong Dr. Wright?"

_ "No. Nothing is wrong. I just wanted to make an appointment for Heather to have her first sonogram." Dr. Wright explains._

Both Olivia and Angela both had a relieved look on their faces. "Okay, for a moment you started to worry me." Angela replied.

_ "I'd like to see her tomorrow. Is that is good for you? Is 10:00 AM good for you and your daughter?" Dr. Wright asks._

"That is fine for us. We will be there. Oh and…" she waves to Olivia to hold on, "Will it be okay if I bring Heather's Aunt too? She has been a huge part of Heather's life since she was born." Angela asks of her.

_ "Sure. That will not be a problem. I will see you tomorrow morning, goodbye."_

Angela hangs up. "Well, looks like we are going to see your baby tomorrow morning, Heather."

"Well, I will be there with bells on," Olivia says smiling. "In the meantime come on Brian. We have some interrogating to do."

Heather just sighs and does not know what to even say about all this. She just walks back to her bedroom.

Olivia watches her niece walk away once again and looks to Angela. "I don't like the idea of Robert hurting either of you, let alone rape both of you like he did. We still do not know when Robert hurt Heather. See if you can find out from her. It might take some doing, but we still need to know. Come on Bri, let us get going. We'll see you later Angela."

"Hope things go well at the station for you," Angela says. "Bye Liv."

Brian and Olivia leave the house, and drive to the station.

* * *

**Squad Room - NYPD Special Victim's Unit 1-6 - Manhattan, NY - 5:45 PM**

Almost twenty-five minutes later, Brian and Olivia arrived at the station. Olivia was ready to deal with the jerks that hurt her son.

"Hey Cap, I'm ready to interrogate our juveniles," Olivia tells him

"Great! Liv, Get in there and question that rotten kid, Roger Denton," Cragen said and they headed towards the interrogation room.

Olivia and Brian walk into interrogation room number one where Denton is sitting at the table already sweating, and acting nervous.

"So Roger did you know beating up a minor is a felony? It's considered a 3rd degree assault!" Olivia said sitting in front of him while Brian started to circle the table.

Roger gulps hard, trying not to look nervous and played dumb, "No," he replied.

"Well then now you know it's against the law," Olivia told Roger.

"Yes," Roger answered with obvious sweat on his face.

"So why did you do it?" Olivia said as she stopped behind him and leaned into his ear.

"I didn't!" he replied trying to cover himself, "And unless you are going to arrest me I'd like to go now." Rogers starts to stand up from the chair

"Then what the hell did you do to your hands!? Oh, and you are not going anywhere buddy!" Olivia shouted as she pushed the kid back down onto the chair hard. "Look at your hands, your knuckles!"

Roger looked down and quickly moved his hands under the table. He realized that he just lied to the cops, as his sweat continues to increase.

No one had expected anything to happen but Roger lunged at Olivia and threw a punch at her. Brian grabbed Olivia knowing that she was about to punch back. Roger also spit at her.

"You are DISGUSTING! Roger Denton, you are under arrest for assaulting a cop..." Olivia's voice died away as Fin dragged Roger out.

"Olivia are you all right?" Cragen asked.

Olivia was dumbstruck. She kept her hand to her cheek as she wiped Roger's spit off her face, too. "Yeah Cap, I am all right. Being sucker punched I am used to all the time with perps." Olivia replies holding her face. Now she has two bruises on her face.

"Let me see." Brian turned her around to face him and took her hand away from her face. There was a little bit of blood and already a dark purple bruise.

"Get cleaned up, I do not want you to interrogate them anymore. Let Fin or Munch do it. You are too close to this case." Cragen said leaving them alone.

"I'm sorry." Brian sighed wrapping her hands around Olivia.

"Why? You did not punch me." She sighed.

"No, but I did not know the kid would act like that," Brian explained as he used his handkerchief with water on it to clean her cheek

"Ouch!" Olivia groaned as Brian's shirt brushed against her cheek.

"Come on you need an ice pack." he helped her back to her desk. He sat her down and went up to get an ice pack.

"Olivia, stay away from the lock up until we can take Roger to Central Booking." Munch said coming back into the squad room.

"I want to talk to him," Olivia said getting to her feet.

"Not until he's been booked," Cragen said coming towards Olivia.

Olivia sighed but she did not argue back. Brian returned with an ice pack and gently pressed it to Olivia's cheek.

"Ouch!" she groaned feeling the cold against her skin.

"I am sorry," Brian whispered to her, as he looked around then quickly steals a kiss from her. Quite passionately, too.

"Can you take it? I am going to get the third kid. This is going to be some trial. It has been awhile since we had three 17-year-old kids in the courtroom," Munch said to Olivia.

"Of course." Olivia smiled at Brian returning his unexpected kiss, and puts the ice pack to her cheek and leans back into her chair.

"I've got the warrant to search the brat's houses." Alex smiled coming into the squad room.

Olivia heard Alex and she turned around in her chair. That's really good to know because now we have all..." she was cut off by Alex.

Alex looks at Olivia's face and her eyes widen, "Wow, Olivia that is some shiner you have there. Did Brian finally punish you for being naughty?" Alex said laughing a little as she came walking over to her.

Olivia rolls her eyes at Alex's comment. "No it wasn't Brian, it was one of the brat's that beat my son almost to death who just punched me," she explained.

"So. He has another charge on him?" Alex asked.

"Yes for hitting and spitting on me and beating up my son. He's going to central booking after we interrogate him till he breaks!" Olivia tried to smile, but grimaced in pain.

"Well the sooner we interrogate the last kid and search their houses the sooner we can add gang beating to the list of charges." Alex explained.

"Yup! I just want that kid far enough away from me as is humanly possible," Olivia felt her face still stinging from the punch she took.

"Found one of the other kids," Munch smiled as he walked him into the squad room from the cage.

"Come on dude! I did not do nothing! Come on man," Louie yelled out struggling against Detective Munch.

Olivia heard what Louie was saying as he was coming into the squad room. "Yes! Yes you did!" Olivia gasped jumping to her feet, as she threw the ice pack on her desk. "You beat my son up!" she yelled. Olivia roared heading towards Munch while holding Louie.

"You know what Louie, you need to use better grammar, it's "anything" NOT "nothing". Get it right next time!" Munch says to Louie.

Luckily, Brian was near. He ran to grab Olivia just as he was arriving.

"Stay away from my son you son of a bitch!" Olivia yelled as she fought against Brian's arms.

"Your son? Your son is a little pipsqueak! Such a pansy!" Louie laughed.

"He IS NOT! Yes, and he is my son! Why is that funny Louie? Why is it a problem that he is my son? I will..." Brian put his hand across her mouth to stop her from finishing what she was going to say. Brian grabbed Olivia carrying her back in the squad room.

"Put me down!" she yelled. Brian and Fin did as she told them.

"Olivia you know we can prove that he beat up your son. We can easily charge him with 3rd degree assault. On top of that if we find out who paid him, we can get him on that charge as well," Alex asked turning to Olivia.

"These guys aren't going to give up the guy that paid them to beat my son up Brian!" Olivia says. She is so frustrated and upset. "If I go in there you'd have to arrest me because I will beat their own ass up for hurting our son! Oh, damn! What if these kids and the other guy who paid them knows where we live," Olivia sighed putting her head into her hand.

"It's okay Olivia they are going to stay away. I'm getting temporary restraining order for you, Brian, and Jake until this is cleaned up." Alex said putting her hand on Olivia.

"Okay," Olivia felt it was a small comfort.

"Liv, I am going to have Nick go interrogate Louie. You are not going near him and end up getting hurt again. You can just watch!" Cragen told her firmly.

"But Cap!" Olivia said.

"No buts Liv! That is an order!" Cragen said pointing his finger at her.

Olivia sighs, but takes the order, grumbling under her breath and slams the ice pack on her desk again in frustration and anger.

* * *

**Interrogation Room - NYPD Special Victim's Unit 1-6 - Manhattan, NY - 6:00 PM**

Louie was uncuffed and pushed into interrogation room, by Detective Nick Amaro. Nick dumped him in the chair, and glared at him.

"Why did you beat up officer Detective Olivia Benson's son Jake Cassidy!?" Nick yelled as a vein in his neck was showing and throbbing.

"I was asked to." Louie whispered.

"By who?" Nick was red with rage.

"I don't know, I can't remember his name!" Louie was visibly scared.

"Try to remember!" Nick shouted and then slapped him in the back of the head.

"Ow! I only remember her saying that he just wanted revenge on you. He wanted to make you pay for it!" Louie said. "Isn't there a thing called police brutality here!?" He said rubbing the back of his head.

Quickly, Olivia ran into the room hearing what Louie was saying. "Then who!? Who is after me and my son Louie!?" Olivia yelled.

"I can't remember his name! He's tall and muscular and his arms had tattoos on them..." Louie looked awkwardly at the wall.

"And what?" Nick yelled.

"And he paid me $5,000 for beating up your kid and giving him information," Louie's voice was softer again.

"So is that how he got information about a detective and her family to the media? How much did he pay you Louie?" Nick asked.

"$5,000 for pieces of information." Louie whispered. His voice barely audible.

"Oh crap!" Olivia gasped thinking she knows who paid them to beat her son up now.

"What is it?" Nick asked as he turns to look at her.

Olivia moves another chair right next to him and straddles the chair getting really close to him. "Louie..." She said in a soft voice. "Do you know a man named Robert Harris?" Olivia asked trying to mask her fear.

"Robert! Yes that was his name," Louie explained.

"When was this? Louie I have to know!" Olivia looks at him right in his face.

"I don't know maybe a few weeks ago. Tommy was the one that talked to him, not me! Ask him!" Louie said, as he was obviously afraid of this woman.

"Nick. That bastard did this before he raped Angela! He knew about us all along! How the hell did he know? He knew we were sisters even before we did!" Olivia looked at Nick, shaking her head as she just left the room.

* * *

Three hours later, the parents of the three 17-year-old boys, have bailed their sons out of jail, and took them back home in their protective custody.

* * *

**Please review! :-)**


	14. Two Full-Blown Shockers!

**Chapter 14: Two Full-Blown Shockers!**

* * *

******Angela Peterson's Home - 7853 Hylan Blvd, **Staten Island, NY – Thursday - 9:30 AM

The next morning, Angela is finishing cleaning up in the kitchen after having breakfast. Heather was resting on the couch yawning trying hard to stay awake when the doorbell rang. She looked over to Heather thinking she is the one closest to get the door. She sighed and walked over to the door and opens it.

"Hey! Are you ready to get that first sonogram for Heather?" Olivia says smiling.

"You bet! As long as Heather stays awake! She can't seem to stay awake this morning." Angela tells her.

Heather hears what her mom says, "Well, mom! It would have been easier to make an afternoon appointment. You know I am NOT a morning person!" She says shouting and yawns again.

"Well, it's a good thing you got me here, young lady, because I am good at keeping people awake," Olivia winked at Heather.

"Well do not help me because I did not sleep well at all last night. I woke up several times either to pee or throw up. I know what you are trying to do, Olivia. It's not going to work." Heather says holding her stomach.

Olivia looks at her sister and realizes how much Heather looks like her when she was in college and pregnant. Her moods were really crazy back then. "Okay! Come on Heather," she says as she helps Heather up from the couch. "Let's get going! You do not you to be late for your first appointment, now, do you?"

"Not if you are going to force me into everything. Let go of me!" Heather says abruptly, jerking her arm back. "And do not ever touch me again! I hate you! I wish you were never my mom's friend!" She glares daggers at Olivia.

Angela is shocked and horrified by her daughter's words and eyes her. "Heather! That was so rude! Tell Olivia you are sorry right now young lady. She is just trying to help you! I swear if you were not pregnant right now I would put you over my knee and spank the living daylights out of you!" Angela looks at Olivia shaking her head, her eyes begin to well up, does not know what to do anymore with Heather.

Olivia knows that Heather has been going through so much in the last few weeks, she is finding it hard to cope with everything. She understands why she is the way she is right now. "No, it is okay Angela, she does not have to say she is sorry." Olivia tells her.

"Let's get going before we are too late," Angela says, "I hope can take your car Olivia. Mine is acting funny lately. I don't want it to break down anywhere."

"Okay! Good idea." Olivia smiles and walks out the door.

Angela and Heather follow behind as they get into Olivia's car and drive to the hospital for Heather's appointment.

While driving there Olivia cannot help but feel hurt what Heather said to her back at the house, but knows there is a lot going on with her, wishing she could do something to help Heather. She does love Heather like a daughter, she just wishes Heather would give her a chance to talk to her without shouting matches all the time. Olivia sighs heavily, quickly wipes her eyes.

* * *

**Squad Room - NYPD Special Victim's Unit 1-6 – Manhattan, NY - 9:45 AM**

Cragen walks out of his office. "Cassidy and Munch! We have a search warrant for the three 17-year-old boys that beat Jake. Go to Tommy Jackson's place. Rollins and Fin, go search Roger Denton. Elliot and Nick, you can take Louie O'Connell's place. We need to find anything that connects them to Robert Harris. Go!" Cragen barks out his orders.

The detectives all get up, and they all leave for their destinations.

* * *

**Exam Room - Mercy General Hospital - New York City, NY - 10:10 AM**

Heather is sitting up on the examination table in a hospital gown. Olivia and Angela wait patiently for the doctor to come on.

"We get here late, and now the doctor is late. I could have slept in longer," Heather says yawning. "This is so not fair."

Angela looks over at Olivia shaking her head. "Just relax Heather, she also has other patients." Angela tells her.

Olivia is seated as she looks at Heather. "Heather, I know you are a fifteen-year-old girl who wants nothing more than going out with girlfriends, dating a boy, going to movies, and doing fun things. However, I have to say that as a cop I have seen so many young girls your age and even younger, out there walking the streets and having sex with older men on a daily basis." She stands up and walks over to Heather's side.

Heather turns away from her, and just closes her eyes. She does not want to hear what Olivia has to say to her.

"Heather, you can turn away from me, but you should listen to what I have to say. For the last fourteen years of my life being a cop, I have seen countless victims of rape and violence that I wish I did not have to see."

"Just stop! I do not want to hear it anymore! Stop making me feel guilty! This is my damn fault!" ROBERT RAPED ME! MY MOTHER'S EX-BOYFRIEND RAPED ME! JUST SHUT UP!" Heather shouts at Olivia, and cries uncontrollably. "JUST GET OUT OF HERE! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Hearing for the first time Heather admitting what happened to her, both Olivia and her sister Angela look at each other and feel somewhat relieved that she has not denied it.

"Heather, you have got to let me finish what I need to say to you," Olivia told Heather.

Just then, Dr. Nicole Wright walked into the room smiling and says, "Hello ladies, and the soon to be mother. Are we all ready to see the baby for the first time?"

Heather wipes her face quickly as she sniffs back the tears and turns back around in the sitting position she was in previously. Her face is flushed and she tries to stay calm as she thinks to herself, 'I just wish Olivia would leave this room right now, I don't want her in here!'

"And which one of you is her mother?" Dr. Wright asks.

Angela raises her hand a little and puts on a smile, even though her heart is absolutely breaking for her daughter right now. "I am her mother, doctor. And yes we are anxiously waiting to see my future granddaughter."

"And you must be…?" Dr. Wright asks as she faces Olivia.

"I am her Aunt. Olivia Benson." Olivia says bluntly, still needing to finish saying what she wanted to say to Heather. She knows however, that it must wait now.

"Okay. Well, let us get this show on the road. Heather just lay back and relax. I have to warn you up front. The gel that I will be putting on your stomach will be very cold." She smiles at her and lifts up her gown to reveal a nice bump forming on her stomach. "Wow! I did not realize you were this far along, Heather. Let me look at your records here and see how far along you really are." Dr. Wright tells her.

Heather tries to keep calm and just listens to the doctor's voice, as she lets out a deep long sigh. "Can we just get this over with please? I don't want to drag this out into a long examination, please." Heather says to the doctor.

Dr. Wright senses Heather is tense and very nervous, and possibly stressed right now. "Okay. Well this will not take long. It says you are two and half months along. That doesn't seem right with the somewhat big bump I see here…" She puts the gel on the wand of the sonogram, turns the machine on, and begins to move it around her belly.

Olivia hears what the doctor said about Heather's bump, and looks over at Angela and furrows her brow not sure exactly what it means, but still they both focus on the monitor to watch for the baby.

Dr. Wright moves it a little more on her belly, and suddenly an image of the baby appears. "Ah! There is the little tike! See the fingers? I see the nose coming in." She moves the wand more. As she searches more, she notices how big the baby seems to be already. "Um…this baby is bigger than it should be for her first trimester.

"How is that possible doctor?" Angela asks.

"I think there was a mistake made on her chart here. She can't be two and a half months, she's more like five months along." Dr. Wright tells them.

"Five months?" Olivia is startled and asked very concerned.

"There must be some mistake doctor. Heather hasn't even put on any weight at all, yet." Angela looks at Olivia almost gasping in horror when she realizes something.

"Dr. Wright are you sure she's that far along?" Angela asks.

As Heather begun to realize how far along she really is, she also knows now that this is NOT Jake's baby! It is Robert's baby! She is absolutely horrified. "Oh gosh!" Heather shouts out. "Get this stuff off me now!"

Dr. Wright is startled by her shouting, and began wiping the extra gel off Heather's stomach, not sure what is happening or going on. "I'm sorry. I am not sure what is wrong. If it means anything to you, your baby is very healthy."

"It is nothing you did doctor. Heather is only fifteen and she is scared right now. We will try and get her stress level down." Olivia tells the doctor.

Angela is just as confused now as Olivia is. "Thank you doctor for telling us the health of the baby. That's all that matters right now." Angela says.

"Make sure she continues taking care of herself. She needs to put on at least thirty to forty pounds of weight. I am including the baby's weight. Call me anytime for whatever is needed. Her regular appointments should continue. We need to check the baby within two months before she delivers." Dr. Wright tells both her mother and her aunt.

Olivia sighs and just lightly smiles. She nods to the doctor. Angela looks at the doctor and says, "Thank you doctor, we will."

As the doctor leaves the room, she closes the door. Olivia sits down and looks at Heather. "Okay. We are alone now. Heather, what made you shout at the doctor like that? And why?" Olivia asks her niece.

Heather's body is trembling and shaking. "I...I do not want this baby. I can't have this baby!" she says crying. It...it is not Jake's baby! Please take this baby out!" she sobs into her hands.

Olivia heard what Heather said, and she begins to seethe under her breath. "Oh my gosh, it can't be! Angela! It is Robert's baby! That son of a bitch! If he wasn't already dead I would kill him myself!" She gets out her cellphone and calls the station.

_ "NYPD Special Victim's Unit, Captain Cragen, how may I help you?"_

"Hey Cap, you are never going to believe this! Robert Harris is still making waves from the grave!" Olivia says.

_ "How the hell is that even possible?" Cragen answers._

"It's a long story. However, the short story is this. He raped my niece Heather five months ago. If Munch did not tell you the reason why I took Heather to the hospital a couple days ago, it was because she had morning sickness after being pregnant for five months. We just found out today."

_ "I'm so sorry Liv. What do you need?" Cragen asks._

I need a full report on Robert Harris. Any family, friends or co-workers he ever had or has now. I could use a search warrant for his place. I have to find out who he really is, Cap. I can't let his bastard ruin our lives any more than he already has." Olivia tells him.

_ "Will do Liv. Now you have me wanting to kill him myself! If he was not already dead, that is. I will get Nick on this as soon as he gets back from doing a search warrant on one of those kids of yours." Cragen says._

"Thanks Cap. Bye!" Olivia replies and hangs up.

Angela is having a hard time reacting to what they both were talking about. "We can't abort this baby; it's too late for that. You are too far along honey, but Olivia and I will be here for you." Angela told her daughter.

Heather moves off the table. She is clearly upset and angry at everything. She grabs he clothes and goes behind the screen and changes back into her regular clothes. She then heads for the door to leave.

"Okay Heather. You are going to listen to me, and listen to me now. I am not taking a 'no' for an answer, you hear me? I understand you are angry and upset with me, Robert, and maybe even the world right now. As a cop, I am here to serve and protect. That includes my friends, my family and my colleagues at work. Every victim I have questioned, who was still alive to tell me when they were raped, survived what they went through! Through counseling and therapy, you can get through this. Your mom has survived it, and so can you. I understand you are mad, and angry with me, or with the world, but you know I will ALWAYS be here for you." Olivia quietly tells her.

Angela continues to feel her heart breaking with every word Olivia is saying to her daughter. She wishes she could take all the pain away from that she is feeling inside and out. She's grateful to have known Olivia for as long as she has. All her life she had always had a feeling of being alone. She would always felt that something was missing in her life. Then she met Olivia in college. Then, she found out twenty or so years later that her best friend had always been her sister.

"Heather, I was there when you were born. I was there when you learned how to ride a bike. I was there when you fell off your bike! You were six years old when you went head first over your handlebars and skinned your chin. Do you remember that? I was there when your dad died. Now, I am here again for you and for your mom." Olivia says this in a whisper to Heather.

When Heather heard Olivia mention her dad, she broke down in tears. She was not sobbing. She just had tears. She then got into Olivia's face by saying, "Don't ever talk to me about my dad! You have no right using his name! How would you like it if I talked about your drunk of a mother! What if I said that YOUR father raped your mother and you were the result! How would you feel if I had said that to you!?"

Olivia was taken aback when she heard Heather bring her mother's drunken days up. It also disturbed her to hear Heather state that her father was the one that raped her mother. Olivia stood her ground and swallowed hard. She fully understood what Heather was saying, and why she said it. Heather was right. 'What right did I have to talk about someone Heather lost - especially her dad? Olivia knew what it was like not to have a father. At least Heather had a father.

"HEATHER!" Angela shouts at her. "Apologize to Olivia right now! That was absolutely undeniably rude!"

"No! I will not! Just leave me alone - both of you! I can't take any more of this!" Heather takes one more look at her mom and Olivia and she darts out of the room.

"Damn it!" Olivia says and she runs out of the room with Angela behind her.

* * *

**Kelly Jackson's Home - Queens, NY - 10:45 AM**

Brian and Munch arrive at Tommy's home, they ring the doorbell as Tommy's mother opens the door. "Hello? Can I help you?" Mrs. Jackson answers,

"Hello. Mrs. Jackson? We're from the NYPD Special Victim's Unit." Brian says as both he and Munch show their badges.

Mrs. Jackson looks at them clearly concerned. "Yes officers. Is there something you need?"

"Yes. I'm sorry Mrs. Jackson, but we have a search warrant for your son's bedroom," Munch replies as he hands her the document of the warrant.

Mrs. Jackson just nods and takes the document and looks at it, and then immediately lets them inside the house.

"Where is his room Mrs. Jackson?" Brian asks.

"It is upstairs and down the hallway. Two doors down and to the right. Please don't hurt my son." Mrs. Jackson says.

Brian and Munch quickly go up the stairs and knock on the door. "Tommy, it is Detective Cassidy and Detective Munch. We're coming in!" Brian shouts through the door as turns the knob. However, it is locked. "Tommy! Open the door or we will break it down!"

Suddenly the door is unlocked, and the door opens. "Tommy my man! It is not good sign when you lock your bedroom door. It makes us very suspicious!" Munch says as they start searching the room.

"What do you think you're doing man? Stop messing up my stuff?" Tommy shouts.

"Get back Tommy! We have a search warrant for your bedroom," Brian says holding up his hands keeping him at bay. Brian notices the magazine he was reading, or rather just looking at. Then notices his zipper is down. He looks at Munch. "Well, looks to me our kid here was getting off on looking at these magazines!" Brian shows them to Munch - Playboy, Penthouse, and Hustler.

Tommy responds quickly. "I just read the profiles and the interviews!"

Munch rolls his eyes. "Yeah, right, and that is why you have your fly open? Just to READ?" As Munch looks through all the books on his shelf. He moves books to the side, and then looks through each book. When suddenly a piece of folded up paper falls out of a book. He picks it up, unfolds the piece of paper, and reads what is on it:

**_Places where Jake hangs out with 'girlfriend'_**

**_Mid-Manhattan Library_**

_455 Fifth Avenue (at 40th Street)_

**_Central Park_**

**_Central Park Zoo_**

_830 5th Ave_

**_New York Aquarium_**

**_Times Square_**

**_Coney Island Amusement Park_**

_When you find him, take the adoption papers; the birth certificate, and the locket I gave you. Send them to NYPD Special Victim's Unit to an 'Olivia Benson' along with my letter. In addition, do not forget to put my name at the end of the letter. Your cash is enclosed. The amount is $5,000. Your friends Roger and Louie will also receive $5,000 each when they help you take care of Jake Cassidy._

"Well, lookie here, Tommy!" Munch shows Tommy what he found, "BINGO! Proof positive of 3rd degree assault." He also shows the paper to Brian.

Tommy quickly fixes himself then quickly zips his pants up as his face turns a beet red color.

"Tommy, you better tell your mom that after the trial you won't be seeing her for at least five years," Brian tells him this as he puts Tommy's arms behind his back and puts the cuffs on him. "You might want to take those magazines with you. That is the only thing you will be getting yourself off with. That is unless your roommate might use you as his boy toy, then you will be in more trouble than ever!"

"Ah, come on! Get off me! I have rights too you know!" Tommy shouts at them after hearing what the cop just said as he suddenly felt himself release by accident in his pants. His face showed embarrassment and is horrified.

"Yes, and one of those rights is to remain silent! Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to talk to a lawyer and have him present with you while you are being questioned. If you cannot afford to hire a lawyer, one will be appointed to represent you before any questioning if you wish. You can decide at any time to exercise these rights and not answer any questions or make any statements. Do you understand each of the rights I have explained to you? Having these rights in mind, do you wish to talk to us now?" Munch explains to him.

Brian and Munch walk down the stairs with Tommy in tow. They look at his mother and Brian says, "Sorry Mrs. Jackson, we have proof that your son and his friends beat up my son in Central Park. A rapist named Robert Harris paid them. Did you not even wonder where your 17-year-old son got all those expensive electronic, gizmos and things in his room?" Brian asked her.

Mrs. Jackson looked at him stunned. Then she glares at her son. "Oh my gosh, Tommy! I am taking all those things back to the store. How can you spend dirty money? You are such an idiot!" She says as she slaps her son in the face hard.

"OWW! Mom!" Tommy felt his face stinging and could not hold his face due to him being cuffed, but it showed his mom's handprint on his face and very red.

"Whoa! Whoa! Stop!" Brian moves Tommy back so she cannot hit him again. "That was not necessary unless you want to be arrested for assault on a minor. Man! That just sounds creepy to me. I can see where he got the idea of assault." He shakes his head in annoyed.

Mrs. Jackson could not believe she just hit her own son, looking at her hand as it shakes after hearing what the police just told her she could have been arrested herself.

Brian and Munch leave the house and take Tommy back to the station.

* * *

**Michael Denton's Home - Chelsea, NY - 11:00 AM**

Amanda and Fin arrive at Roger's house. They ring the doorbell. As the door opens, the father of Roger Denton appears in the doorway. "Can I help you?

Amanda and Fin show their badges. Amanda introduces the team and states their purpose. "NYPD Special Victim's Unit. I am Detective Amanda Rollins, and this is Detective Odafin Tutuola. We are here with a search warrant to your son's bedroom," Amanda says to him. "And you are?"

"I am Michael Denton, Roger's father." He lets them into the house. "Roger is not here right now."

"Oh that's okay. He does not have to be here for us to search," Amanda tells him.

"Which bedroom is his?" Fin asked.

"Uh, it's at the top of the stairs to the left second door." Michael tells them.

"Thank you," Amanda says as she and Fin walk up the stairs and locates Roger's room, and walk inside.

As Fin walks in, he can smell it. "Whoa! It reeks in here of marijuana! His dad must let him smoke in the house!" Fin shakes his head feeling a slight buzz already.

"Well, then, we also have another charge to stick Roger with if we can find the evidence." Amanda searches the desk. Now Amanda is beginning to feel the effects of a buzz as well. "Oh my gosh, this will not be good when we take our drug tests." Amanda says as she keeps trying to search the desk.

"We will be all right in about an hour. Since we have not smoked it, it will not be in our system that much." Fin says as he looks in Roger's closet and checks out each shoe. Next, he looks up on the top shelf under everything there. Fin finds a bag of marijuana, a full bag. "Well lookie here! This must be about twenty to thirty ounces of marijuana."

"I found a bong in the desk drawer! Roger is definitely an addict. Here are the roll ups, too. I cannot find anything else, except for this piece of paper with places where Jake hung out. That's a sign of assault don't you think?" Amanda asks.

"Yep! We got him, let's go tell daddy!" Fin says as he leaves the room with the bag of marijuana. Amanda follows with the bong and piece of paper.

Fin walks up to Michael Denton showing him the bag of marijuana. "You let your son smoke marijuana, Mr. Denton?" Fin asks him with a glare.

Mr. Denton does not look too surprised. "Well I don't necessarily let him smoke it, he just does it."

Amanda looks at him shaking her head. "There is no discipline in this house, then. If you don't do something about this, we could arrest you for being an accessory to a minor." Amanda tells him. "When he comes home, Mr. Denton, I suggest very highly that you to bring him to the station. If you do not, we will find him ourselves, and we will not be so nice! We are charging him with intent to sell. He has enough here for that in this bag. He also has drug paraphernalia, AND information that ties him to a beating of a 16-year-old boy - Jake Cassidy. AND, we will possibly arrest you for neglect!"

Mr. Denton hears what the lady cop said and is almost afraid of her and possibly getting arrested himself!

Fin and Amanda both glare at Mr. Denton as they leave the house.

* * *

**Outside in Front of Mercy General Hospital - New York City, NY - 11:15 AM**

Heather runs out angry and upset and heads to Central Park. Olivia runs outside just behind Heather. A few minutes later, Olivia sees her, but she is too far to away. "HEATHER! COME BACK!" Olivia shouts at her just as her cellphone rings. She answers it, out of breath. "Benson!"

_ "Olivia. It is Melinda! You are going to want to hear this. It is not good," Melinda tells her._

Olivia tilts her head back and sighs heavily. "What is it Melinda? I hate to ask."

_ "Well it is about your perp, Robert Harris. I have been doing some work on his body, and running many tests. You are NOT going to like this at all." Melinda says._

"Just say it, Melinda! Get it over with please! I have a lot on my mind right now. I have a niece who has a lot of grief and pain going on. What's one more 'something' I won't like?" Olivia says.

_ I have run a DNA familial test on Harris to get clues as to who this guy really is. …Liv, brace yourself…guess who his brother is!" Melinda says with anger in her voice as well._

"MELINDA! Just tell me already! Quit dancing around it!" Olivia says loudly and frustrated

_ "Lowell Harris!" Melinda blurts out._

Olivia's face has frozen as she moves her cellphone from her ear, she cannot move from where she stands. The flood of memories starts to haunt her once again, as she slumps on a bench. She does not know what to say or even do. The memory of her undercover in Sealview Prison for Women, the day she can never forget, the day Lowell Harris took her down in the basement, the pain she felt being hit with a baton twice in her stomach and her back. The day she was literally brought to her knees. Having Lowell Harris unzipping his pants and almost forcing her to have oral sex with him, coming close to being raped herself stings her once more – as Fin finally came to her rescue just in time. Her body shakes as she sits on that bench, tears falling. Wondering when this nightmare will ever end!

_ The only voice she hears is the voice of Melinda on her cellphone calling her name. "Hello Olivia? Olivia! Say something, speak to me!" Melinda says out loudly through Olivia's cellphone._

Olivia cannot speak, her face showing extreme stress, and perspiration, going to the place back to that time, shaking, with tears falling. As strong as Olivia is as a person, this is the only thing that brings her to the frozen place she is in now. Once again, Olivia begins feeling another stressed headache coming on and puts her head into her hands, holding her temples.

* * *

**Please review! :-)**


	15. Welcome Home Danny Cassidy!

**Chapter 15: Welcome Home Danny Cassidy!**

* * *

**Squad Room - NYPD Special Victim's Unit 1-6 - Manhattan, NY - 11:30 AM**

Brian is at his desk writing up his DD5's for the search he did on Tommy Jackson's bedroom when his son Danny (from a previous relationship) walks into the station. He has a backpack over his shoulder and he is holding a big duffel bag. He walks over to his dad.

"Hey dad! What's up?" Danny says with a smile on his face.

Brian turns upon hearing his son's voice. He has a smile as he stands up, "Hey! Dan the man is back!" He gives him a manly hug.

"Yep! I am back for good, too. I thought it was time to come home. Traveling has been tiresome, and I needed some friendly faces." Danny said.

"Well, I'm glad you are home son. Olivia will be happy to see you again, too. I have a surprise for you. Olivia has a surprise for you too - actually two surprises," Brian tells him.

"Really? Cool! I don't suppose you could just tell me what they are?" Danny laughs.

"Well, I guess I could tell you. But, you have to promise me not to tell your mom, okay?" Brian said this with a smile on his face.

"You know I am good at keeping surprises from people. I have one for you too, dad," Danny says as he takes off his backpack and puts down his duffel bag. He sits down.

Brian looks at his 18-year-old son. "I hope you don't give me a heart attack or anything with this surprise! Okay. Tell me your surprise first. That way, I can worry right away!" Brian chuckles.

"I recently met someone. Well re-met I should say!" Danny grins.

"Re-met? You mean you saw a friend of yours?" Brian wonders.

"Yes, you can say that. Do you remember that girl I was crushing on when I was a sophomore in high school?" Danny asks.

Brian thinks for a moment. Then he remembers who he is talking about. "You mean Rebecca Anderson?"

"Yes that's her! We are dating now. I actually literally bumped into her." Danny told his dad.

"What do you mean 'literally'?" Brian asked.

"Don't get angry dad, but I accidentally bumped into her with the car. She is okay and everything. It was just a minor fender bender."

Brian looks at him somewhat shocked at first. "You what!? How big is this fender bender, Danny?"

"It's really not that bad." Danny pulls out the bill for the fender bender and hands it to him. "Dad it may not look all that bad, really. However, I cannot afford the estimate. I do not have a steady job yet. I do not have that kind of money left in my savings. I was hoping you could help me out."

Brian looks at the bill and is shocked by the cost of the repair. "Danny! Are you nuts? This is $5200! You know if you were not eighteen right now I would put you over my knee for this! You, young man, will definitely pay me back for this."

"Glad to know I am too old to get belted! I sure know what that feels like!" He cringes remembering what it felt like when he was younger. "I am sorry dad. I really am." Danny apologizes. "I have a picture of the accident if you promise not to go ballistic on me. I will show it to you. It was an accident." Danny hands the picture to his dad.

Brian takes the picture and is afraid to look at it, but does. "Oh...my...gosh Danny! Are you serious? Not that I am going to go ballistic, but really Danny? The front of the car is totaled! This has to cost more than $5200. Well. I am taking away your car for now. Oh wait a second, it cannot even be driven, yet!" Brian sighs. "I guess I should say welcome home Danny! You are going to get a decent job, and you are going to be mowing lawns for a long time and do more helping around the house." You better believe it." Brian sighs. He cannot believe the small amount of the car repair bill. He figures it should be more like $5,000.

Danny is glad his dad did not have a heart attack over the car. He flashes back to the last time he did get the butt belted from his dad when he was twelve years old. He will never forget that day.

**-Flashback-**

_Danny was twelve years old, and he was so excited about wanting to drive. Danny decided it was the day he wanted to take the car out for a joyride around the block. Danny had driven out on the main street in the thick of traffic. (He remembered what his dad had said later.) When his dad discovered the car gone, he went looking for him. His dad followed him when he finally happened to spot him in traffic by chance. When they returned home and drove in the driveway Danny felt he was so impressed with himself! He did so well driving! He got out of the car and casually walked back into the house._

_When his dad came into the house behind him, he was seething. Danny will never forgot the look on his dad's face. Danny was terrified when he saw his dad take off his belt. Danny remembered how his dad took him by the arm roughly and bent him over the couch, and gave him ten lashes. Danny bawled so hard it took him most of the night to finally calm down, although he could not sit at all well for the next couple of days._

**-End Of Flashback-**

Danny shuddered as he remembered that day. He could still feel his butt burning now. He was glad that it was the one and only time he ever got his butt lashed by his belt by his dad.

* * *

**Derek & Vicki O'Connell's Home - New York City, NY - 11:30 AM**

Detective Elliot Stabler and Detective Nick Amaro arrive at the house of Louie O'Connell's house and ring the doorbell.

The door opens, and a woman is standing in the doorway. "Hello, can I help you?"

"Yes I am Detective Stabler, and this is my partner Detective Nick Amaro." They show their badges. "We have a search warrant for your son Louie's bedroom. Is your son home right now?" Elliot hands her the search warrant documents.

"Oh. Okay. Well, yes, he is home and in his bedroom. I am his mother Vicki O'Connell. Is this about my son beating up another boy?" she asks.

"Yes. We need to search his bedroom. Will you make sure he stays with you until we are done, please? Which is his bedroom?" Nick asks.

"Yes. Of course. Come in officers." Vicki calls out to her son, "Louie! Get your in the family room right now."

Louie hears his mom and rushes into the family room. When he sees two cops in his house he asks, "What's going on? What did I do now?"

"You haven't done a thing, unless there is something you have not told us about?" Elliot says matter-of-factly.

Louie gulps hard, and just shakes his head quickly, as he sits down on the couch.

"Stay put until we come back out. We have a search warrant which allows us to search your bedroom," Nick tells him. "Which is his bedroom ma'am?"

"It's down the hall. Third door on the right." Mrs. O'Connell tells him. She looks at her son with a glare he knows all too well. She whispers to him. "So help me Louie if they find anything, you are grounded for two months!"

Louie sighs heavily and just rolls his eyes at his mother. "Mom you would not be able to ground me. I would be in jail!"

Elliot and Nick walk down the hall and into Louie's bedroom. When they walk in, they are stunned by the electronics stuff that is in his room. "Wow! This kid has everything in here! Plasma TV, DVR, DVD Blu-Ray player, a huge decked out stereo system, with huge speakers, and an expensive cellphone." Nick gives a shocked look at Elliot. "Well he will not be using these anytime soon. I suspect his mother will send everything back to the store!"

"Yep! Well let us look through everything carefully. We don't want to miss anything." Elliot tells Nick.

Elliot starts with the closet. He opens it and does a major double take. "Oh my gosh! Look at these clothes! Five hundred dollar jeans! Are you kidding me? Even my daughters do not buy clothes that expensive. They shop at Target!"

Nick searches the desk. He opens a couple of drawers. When he gets to the third drawer of the desk, he sees a paper bag folded up with something in it. "Hey Elliot, I think I have got something here. I'm pretty sure I know what it might be…" He picks up the brown paper bag, which has a rubber band around it. He carefully unfolds it and looks inside. He knew it! There was money and lots of it! In twenty dollar bills! "Well, someone appears to be rich!" Nick says seeing another piece of paper folded up.

"That must be the money that was given to him by Harris," Elliot says.

"There is something else, too." Nick takes it out of the bag and unfolds it. "Interesting - it show's where Cassidy's son hangs out with his girlfriend. Look where one of those places is…exactly where Jake was beat up," Nick points to the words 'Central Park'. "We gotcha Louie!"

Elliot is about finished looking through the closet when he sees a box up on the shelf by itself. He takes it down. When he opens it, he discovers a forty-five caliber gun. "What in the hell? This minor has a firearm! I sure have not seen any permit for it anywhere. This kid is going to do time for a long period of time - longer than his buddies, now." Elliot uses his pen and lifts the gun out of the box placing it in an evidence bag. "I think we're done now. Let us go take Louie to his new room - Rikers!"

Elliot and Nick walk back down the hallway with several evidence bags in hand. They see Louie sitting comfortably on the couch. "Louie O'Connell, you are coming with us." He looks to Mrs. O'Connell. "Ma'am, did you know your son had a firearm in his bedroom? He also had a whole lot of cash in his desk drawer. It looks to be at least …five thousand, less now with all those expensive electronic gizmos he has. Wouldn't you say, Louie? Oh wait, probably less now with all those electronic gizmos you have up there." Elliot states.

"What? A gun! Louie Jerome O'Connell! Where on God's green earth did you get that nasty gun for!?" Mrs. O'Connell asks her son.

Louie just sighs, "Cannot say mom."

"Well, you are going to tell us when we get you down to the station. Let's go…." Elliot grabs the kid by the arm and turns him around. He forces his hands behind him, and puts him in cuffs. "Say goodbye to mommy for as many as seven to eight years at Rikers!"

Vicki watches her son get handcuffed and taken away. Hearing how long he might have to serve and she says, "Louie I am so disappointed in you! Maybe this will wake you up, now!"

Elliot and Nick walk Louie outside and to the car. Elliot puts him in the backseat. Once they are all buckled up, they had for the station.

* * *

**Outside - Mercy General Hospital - New York City, NY - 11:45 AM**

Olivia is sitting on the bench in disbelief with Angela sitting next to her. "Liv, I don't know what to say to you right now. If it were not for my stupidity and using a dating site to find a man, you would not have known about Robert Harris. Or that his brother was Lowell Harris. I am so sorry! Please forgive me!" Angela says looking at Olivia.

"Angela, it's not about forgiveness. Things happen, unfortunately. We cannot change things when we do not know what is coming. You had no idea this was going to happen. Now I am going to have to face him again. At least I will be safe when I talk to him. Right now, though, we have to find Heather," Olivia puts her arm around her sister and gives her a hug, "Heather comes first right now. Do you know where she goes when she's upset about anything?"

Angela tries to think, but the distraction she has right now is of her sister's troubles. She holds her head in her hands and just cannot think. She shakes her head. "Liv, I don't know. Do you think she will be all right? I mean alone like this?"

"I think she can. She has a lot of will power, and she is very stubborn. Guess it runs in the family!" Olivia says trying to smile. "She will be okay. She is tough! You saw her in the exam room, and heard her. She is very tough. She can stand up for herself. That is actually a good trait. Just like her mom!"

"Well, I certainly hope so. I just hope she does not do anything stupid. If she is not home by dinner, I am going to be calling you! I am still worried, Liv. So be prepared for a phone call just in case." Angela tells her.

Just then, Olivia's cellphone rings once again. She answers it: "Benson."

_ "Hey Liv, it is Brian. Can you come back to the station? We have some work to do. That is if you are done with whatever you are doing."_

"Yeah I will be there right away. I have some news to tell you. I cannot do it over the phone." Olivia tells him.

_ Brian hears in Olivia's voice that something is wrong. "Liv? Everything okay?"_

"Not really Bri, I'll tell you when I get there. See you soon babe. Love you." Olivia says with a small smile.

_ "Love you too baby," Brian answers._

Angela smiles at the way Olivia and Brian are so in love with each other. They call each other baby. She hopes to have someone like that, someday. "Okay, Liv, I should get home, in case Heather comes back. You need to get back to your life for a while. I feel bad that I've taken some of that away from you."

"Do not say that! Things happen for a reason. At least one good thing came out of all this. I have a sister and a niece in my life," Olivia smiles and gives her a hug.

Angela hugs her sister back. "Yes. That is definitely a good thing. I hope Jake can get through this too. He did love Heather. Now that he knows she is his cousin, I hope he can remain friends with her. On the other hand, Heather has been hurt in many ways. She is heartbroken that she cannot have Jake as a boyfriend. Then she finds out that the man that raped me also raped her! I do not know how to get her through that part. Then the fact that she is carrying his child! I'm just glad Robert is dead."

"As family we can help her get through it. She is acting out with anger and fear. These events and emotions are so new to her. We will just have to be patient with her. I know she will not want to keep the baby. When the time comes, we will help her put the baby up for adoption. This family cannot have a reminder of what Robert did to our family." Olivia stands up and gives Angela another hug. "Give me a call when Heather is home safe and sound, okay? Love you!"

Angela smiles. "I do not know what I would do, if I did not have you in my life! Love you too, Liv." Angela hails a cab. "Call me," she shouts .She gets into the cab; and tells the cabbie her address and she heads for home.

Olivia hears what her sister just said and smiles a little smile, then takes a deep breath and walks to her car in the parking garage. Once in she heaves a big sigh and drives back to the station.

* * *

**Squad Room - NYPD Special Victim's Unit 1-6 - Manhattan, NY - 12:15 PM**

Thirty minutes later, Olivia walks into the squad room with a lot on her mind. She is thinking about her sister, her niece, and her own son. She is so distracted she does not see where she is going and bumps right into Danny. At first, she did not realize who it is. "Oh I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you." She walks right by him to her desk and sits down, and puts her purse into the bottom drawer of her desk as she always does.

"It is not a problem, are you okay?" Danny asks.

"Yes. I am fine." She says when she really is not fine. "Is there something I can help you with?" Olivia asks. She looks up at the man, but still does not recognize him.

"It is me mom. Danny!" he says with his arms out wide waiting for a hug.

Olivia does a double take and looks at him with her eyes wide. "Oh my gosh, Danny! Oh my gosh! I did not even recognize you! You look so grown up!" She stands up, puts her arms around him, and hugs him tightly.

Danny laughs hugging her back. "Okay mom, let me breathe!" he smiles at her.

"Oh my gosh Danny! I cannot say that enough. You have grown two feet since the last time I saw you which has been two years now!" After saying that Olivia then smacks him in his arm a bit hard, but motherly.

"Hey! Ow! What was that for?" Danny laughs rubbing his arm.

"That was for not calling sooner to let your old mom know you were coming home, young man!" She gives him a small glare, but smiles at him. "Are you home for good now?" As she touches his face. "Look at that scruffy beard of yours! Danny! You look like you are thirty years old! Although, you are just as handsome as your daddy!"

"Well thanks, I think! I am only eighteen. Is that a good thing?" Danny chuckles.

Olivia then realizes Brian is not around. "Where is your dad? He called me to ask me to back here. He said he had some news?"

"Dad had to do something really quick. He said he will be back soon." Danny looks at Olivia concerned. "Are you okay? You bumped into me when you came in. Is something wrong?"

Olivia looks at him as the initial happiness at seeing Danny after such a long time dims a little. "Well, there has been a lot going on in our lives recently. Actually during the last month or so now. Maybe now is not the right time to tell you. Are you coming home with us later? We can tell you then, if that is okay with you. I just need to wind down right now," Olivia tells him.

"Yes I guess I am coming home with you. Dad did say that he has a surprise for you and me. So, I guess we'll have to be patient and wait," Danny says smiling.

"Surprises by your dad are never small. So now, I am really wondering what he is up to," Olivia was sure he had something up his sleeve.

Fifteen minutes later, Brian came walking into the station. He wanted to make sure Olivia was here. He sees Danny with her. At the same moment, Danny sees his dad. But, Brian puts his finger to his mouth signaling for Danny to stay quiet. He wants to sneak in to surprise Olivia.

Danny sees his dad and turns his back on him as Olivia begins looking at some paperwork.

Brian starts to walk into the squad room with his "surprise" behind him. Then he says, "I'm back, did anyone miss me?"

"Of course, dad! We all missed you!" Danny said as he stood next to him helping to hide his surprise.

Olivia is really into her paperwork. However, she does not look up as she, says, "Honey. You know we all missed you. But, I want to know what this big 'surprise' is that Danny told me about."

Just then, a girl's voice is heard. "Olivia? Guess who?" The voice came from behind Brian. Whoever it is now is giggling and trying to cover her mouth.

When Olivia heard this familiar voice, turned her chair around, and got to her feet just in time to feel Maria's arms wrap around her. "Maria! Hey sweetie!" She smiled and wrapped her arms around her.

"Guess what!" Maria said smiling up at Olivia.

"Um, hmm, I don't know. I'm not a good guesser," Olivia says winking at her.

Brian is so happy to see Olivia finally smiling as if there was nothing wrong happening in her life right now.

Olivia looks up at Brian with a big smile on her face at him. She then glances back down to Maria. She is so glad to see her again. It was almost three years since she rescued Maria. She has tears of joy running down her face.

"You are my mommy now! And Brian is my daddy!" Maria says smiling, as Olivia hugged her so tightly around her waist.

Olivia again looks at her, and realizes that she totally had forgotten that Elliot and Brian had found her during their undercover job. "I guess you are ours now!" She said wiping happy tears from her eyes.

"Why are you crying?" Maria asked.

"I'm crying because I am so happy Maria!" she smiled as she continued to hug her again.

"Good! Because I know I'm safe with both of you," Maria said happily.

"Well, did you know you came into an awesome family Maria? You have two big brothers, and several cousins, an Aunt and an Uncle. How do you like that?" Olivia smiled getting to her feet.

"Yay!" she beamed.

"Hi there Maria. I am one of your older brothers. My name is Danny," He said putting his hand out for her to shake.

"Hi Danny!" Maria smiles again as she shakes his hand.

Olivia looks at Brian smiling. She wants to thank him later tonight, for what he has given her. Maria was someone that she has always wanted for so long. She mouthed the words to Brian, 'I love you baby' and winked at him.

Brian winked back at Olivia and blew a secret kiss towards her. He knows that he will be getting a special 'thank you' later tonight. "Hey baby, I have one more surprise for you, Maria, Danny and Jake. That surprise has to come tomorrow. Therefore, you have to wait a little longer for that. I just have to put the finishing details on it," Brian said to her.

"How is my little brother, Jake doing? I haven't seen him yet." Danny said.

"Well, after everything he's been through in the last month, I think he's doing okay right now. I think it might take a little longer for him to get over the shock of everything," Olivia tells Danny.

Just then, Elliot and Nick come into the squad room. Nick pulls in Louie. He is handcuffed, and is making a big fuss.

"Get these cuffs off me, dude! They are digging into my wrists!" Louie yells as he struggles against them.

Elliot comes in and sees Olivia, Brian and Danny standing by the desk. He then sees Maria next to Olivia. "Nick, take Louie to the cage. Maria might be afraid of him." Elliot says this as he looks at Olivia. "Hey Liv! So is it official now? Did the hearing go smoothly?"

Nick pulls Louie over to the cage and pushes him in roughly. After he slams the cage door, he goes to his desk and sits down. He begins to write up his DD5.

"Well, you have to ask Brian. He is the one that took care of everything." Olivia smiles.

"Yes, Elliot. Everything went smoothly. It was a private hearing. Olivia and I are the proud new parents of twelve-year-old Maria Recinos. Maria has another surprise for you, Olivia." Brian smiles as he stands next to Olivia and Maria.

Olivia squats down next to Maria and looks at her she says, "Wow I'm getting surprises all over the place today! You all have put me in a wonderful mood. So what is the surprise honey?" Olivia asks her.

Maria looks at Brian smiling and then back to Olivia. "I asked the judge if it was okay if I changed my name."

"Oh Maria! Why? You have a beautiful name why would you change it?" Olivia said wondering why.

"Well. Because. Now that you are my new mom and Brian is my new dad. I want to be called, Maria Benson Cassidy!" She smiles widely at Olivia and then hugs her tightly.

Olivia is stunned but in a good way. Tears well up in her eyes, as she holds Maria. "Oh Maria…I...I do not know what to say, honey. I am so happy you chose to change your name. I am so glad to be your mom!" Olivia is ecstatic with her whole family right now.

Brian's stomach suddenly began to growl. It was loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Honey? Are you hungry?" Olivia laughs.

"Well I know I am. I am starving I have not eaten since last night. I have been driving all night to get here." Danny said holding his stomach. "Dad let's go have lunch. I can call Jake and have him meet us somewhere. How about that?"

"Yes. I am hungry. I guess my stomach decided to tell me before I said anything," Brian answered.

"Then let's go have some lunch as a family!" Olivia says smiling. She puts her arm around Danny and Brian as Maria continues to hug her.

"I'll call Jake honey," Olivia says to Brian as she picks up the phone. She calls Jake's cellphone number and waits for an answer.

_ "Hey mom, what's up?" Jake says answering his cellphone._

"Hey Jake. Where are you right now? We have some good news for a change, will you come to the station?" Olivia asks.

_ "I am kicking the soccer ball with some of my friends over in Central Park. Do not worry, I am not getting myself into trouble. Oh really, good news? Wow, we sure could use some in this family. What's the news, mom?" Jake asks._

"Well that's a surprise. We want to take you out for lunch and tell you," Olivia says.

_ Jake sighs, but gives in, "Okay mom. I will be there. Just do not expect me to be good company. I am not in a good mood today. Nevertheless, I will be nice and good just for you, mom."_

"I understand honey. You might feel better when you come. You will see what I mean when you get here. I love you Jake." Olivia smiles.

_ "Love you too, mom. I will be there in about twenty minutes," Jake answered as he hung up the phone._

"Well, I got Jake to come here to the station and have lunch with us! I hope this will cheer him up. It sure did cheer me up!" Olivia says hugging Maria again. She gives her a big kiss on her cheek.

Brian walks over to her and puts his arm around Olivia. He gives her a loving kiss right on her lips in front of everyone in the room. They squish Maria between them.

"Hey I'm being squished!" She tries to get out from between them. She looks up at them and covers her eyes when she sees them kissing. "Ewwwwww! Mom and dad are kissing!" she laughs.

Cragen comes out of his office and sees the spectacle. "CASSIDY! BENSON!" Cragen shouts out. "My office now!"

Maria automatically is startled and quickly hides behind Olivia, a little scared.

Both Olivia and Brian are startled and quickly pull apart from each other and look at each other.

"Why did that man shout at you two? Are you in trouble?" Maria says looking up at Olivia still standing behind her.

"Hey do not worry. Mr. Cragen may have a big bark, but he has a small bite," Olivia says winking at Maria giving her another quick hug to comfort her. However, she is not quite sure why they are being called in his office.

"Why does it always feeling like we are being called into the principal's office when he yells at us like that?" She tells Brian as they walk into Cragen's office.

* * *

"Cap…" as Cragen cuts her off.

"Shut the door Benson, NOW!" Cragen barked to her another order.

Olivia quickly closes the door behind them. "Cap, come on we are finally having a really good family time together. I was just thanking Brian by kissing him! Because I'm really happy right now." Olivia says tries to cover her own ass for the moment, almost feeling as if she is about to get her own corporal punishment and swallows hard.

"Benson! Shut up for a minute…." Cragen said sharply.

Olivia is still a little taken aback as she looks at Brian then back at Cragen. Brian is not worried about what Cragen is about to say as he has an idea what it is. Just then, ADA Alexandra Cabot comes walking into the room from the other door and Brian smiles giving Alex a wink, and sighs a relieved sigh.

Olivia's heart jumps and starts to race a little. "Okay Cap. What is going on? What did we do wrong? Did I forget something?" Olivia secretly grabs Brian's hand behind their backs. She really is not sure what is happening.

"Olivia and Brian..." Alex starts to say. Alex begins the conversation.

Cragen tries to hold back a laugh for the moment. Then he finally gets a big smile on his face, and finally laughs. "Liv, I am sorry for the act, but I needed to get you two in here. Alex has some news for Brian. It concerns you and your whole family."

"Damn it Cap! You scared the hell out of me!" Olivia says as she shakes her head. She finally lets out the breath she had been holding. "What does Alex have to do with this?"

"Olivia, I just finished helped Brian with a few things." She looks over at Brian. "Brian do you want to tell her, or should I?" Alex asked.

Brian turns to Olivia and takes her hands into his, and smiles. Then, he slowly gets down on one knee while looking up at her.

Olivia suddenly has butterflies fluttering in her stomach. She does see that he is one knee. Her own knees begin to grow weak. Her cheeks suddenly flushed pink; her heart is racing as a sudden flood of tears start running down her face. "Oh my…Brian? Wh...What are you doing?"

Alex is suddenly tearing up herself. She looks over to Cragen and smiles as if she is about to be asked the "big question".

Brian looks Olivia in her eyes. While holding her hands and kneeling says, "Olivia when I met you, there was an instant connection between us. You have made my life so completely good. I have loved you from the moment we met. Remember how we spent so much time sneaking around because we just knew that Cragen would have split us up by sending me to another precinct. Nevertheless, I persevered, I believed in us. You are the woman for me! I love you. I am so happy to have you in my life right now. The son we made together sixteen years ago just made it even better. I love it that you were a mom to my son Danny for the last seven years. Now we even have a new daughter together." He digs into his pocket and pulls out a small black box. He slowly opens it revealing a beautiful, diamond engagement ring. It was studded with four diamonds on it. "Olivia Benson, will you be my wife, now and forever?"

Olivia's legs suddenly feel like she is about to collapse, as they grow weak, as she just stares at Brian with her mouth slightly open. She seems to be speechless, and then she suddenly starts to sit down where there is no chair.

"Whoa! Honey, sit here…" Brian said as he quickly pulled the chair under here before she fell flat on her butt on the floor.

Olivia sat down, her face went pale, and her mouth went dry. She looks up to Alex shaking her head slightly. "Alex? Did you do this? Did you threaten Brian if he did not ask me to marry him!?" Olivia said knowing Alex has been on her ass to marry Brian for years now as she swallowed hard.

* * *

**Please review! :-)**


	16. A New Life Or Is It Too Good To Be True?

**Chapter 16: A New Life Or Is It Too Good To Be True?**

* * *

**Cragen's Office - NYPD Special Victim's Unit 1-6 – Manhattan, NY - 12:45 PM**

Olivia is in a state of shock! Her knees feel weak, and she is feeling lightheaded. The love of her life is kneeling on one knee staring up at her while holding this beautiful diamond engagement ring. Her heart is about to jump out of her chest. She looks at Alex again, and says "Alex! D...did you know about this the whole time?

"Liv! Answer the man! Do not ask me questions! You got this amazing hunk of a man at your feet who just asked you to marry him! Say yes already!" Olivia wipes her tears and feeling so emotional.

Olivia laughs nervously at what Alex just said. She then looks down at Brian and smiles. "Brian, you know how much I love you and I'm very happy with you. I thank you for giving me the gift of being a mother to Jake, and Danny. We have had since he was eleven. Now, we have our beautiful Maria," Olivia says as she ran her hand down his cheek.

"Oh for pete's sake Olivia! Answer the MAN! Will you marry Brian Cassidy?" Alex is shouting now. She is very frustrated and very emotional at this point.

Olivia chuckles at Alex, seeing how anxious she is! She nods her head and says, "Yes, Brian Cassidy, I WILL marry you!" She takes his hands pulling on him to stand up. She is smiling and trembling at the same time.

Brian smiles at her and gently holds her face in his hands. They embrace with a deep affectionate kiss on the lips. She wraps her arms around his neck as they hold the kiss for a while.

As the minutes go by, Cragen looks at his watch, then to Alex. He rolls his eyes and shakes his head. Then Cragen tries to clear his throat loud enough for them to hear. "Okay! Okay! I know you love each other, but this is a workplace - not a pleasure palace!" He says this sarcastically, but jokingly. "Congratulations you two! First on the proposal; then for the fact that you became new parents as well!"

Olivia lets go of Brian and laughs as she uses her thumbs as she tries to take some of the lipstick that was smeared around his lips. "I love you Brian so much. Thank you for surprising me like this."

"I love you too baby," Brian responds with a little quick hard love slap on her butt winking at her.

"Hey! Not here in front of the Captain or Alex! Geez!" Olivia chuckles at him and with a wink back at him. She whispers in his ear. "Tonight you can spank me all you want - and more!" Olivia tells her with a raised eyebrow and smiles.

Brian hears that and can just imagine what the 'more' is, and cannot wait for tonight! He puts his arm around her waist. Then he looks at Cragen "Thanks Cap for the nice words." Then he boldly says, "Sorry Cap! I am taking my future wife and family out to lunch. I have another surprise for them that needs to be taken care of today. I will work another shift if you want me to make up for the time lost."

"Yeah! Yeah! You to go have fun," Cragen tells them smiling. "Just make sure I get that invitation to the wedding! And no more hanky panky in my station or I will…send you both home!"

"Are you kidding me? Of course Don! We could never leave you out." Olivia says smiling at him, and then laughs at the last comment. "Oh but Cap we always enjoy a little hanky panky in the interview rooms or the…" As she is cut off by the Captain.

Cragen's eyes go wide hearing that then clears his throat. "I do not want to hear about that! However, it is good to hear that I have an invitation to your wedding! Now get out of here you two before I kick your butts! Now skedaddle!" Cragen says this with a shooing motion.

"Alex? Will you be one of my bridesmaids?" Olivia asks with a smile.

Alex's jaw drops upon hearing that question. "Oh my gosh Liv! Yes! Yes! Yes! I will be there with bells on!" Alex walks up to Olivia and gives her a hug and whispers, "Thank you, Liv, for asking me!"

"You're welcome Alex," Olivia answers. "Come on babe, let's go get lunch!"

Brian takes the ring out of the box and, puts the ring on her finger. He smiles at her, and kisses her hand. "Now we can show it off to our kids!" Brian opens the door and walks back out into the squad room with Olivia.

* * *

**Squad Room - NYPD Special Victim's Unit 1-6 - Manhattan, NY - 12:55 PM**

Olivia and Brian walk back into the squad room and see that Jake has arrived and is chatting it up with his brother Danny and sister Maria at their desks.

Jake looks up and sees his parents walk in. He notices something different about them, but he is not sure what it is. "Hey mom…dad. We are ready to go to lunch. Mom, your face looks flushed. Are you okay?"

Olivia is still holding hands with Brian. "Yes everything is really great right now Jake. Everything is perfect. I have two amazing son's and a beautiful daughter," Olivia answers. "Okay everyone ready to get some lunch?"

Just then, Olivia's cellphone rings. Olivia sighs, "It never fails, it always rings when I am about to leave to go somewhere." She answers her phone, "Benson."

_ "Hello, Detective Olivia Benson! Did my brother ruin your life yet?" The voice was gruff with ominous low tones._

Olivia froze. She remembered that voice when she was undercover in Sealview Women's Prison. Her eyes suddenly welled up, with tears. Her feet could not move and her hand shook as the words sank in. "Ho...How did you get this number?" She looked at Brian who could read the fear in her eyes.

"Liv? Who is it?" Brian is concerned at her reaction to the call. "Give me the phone, Liv."

Olivia hands the phone over to Brian still shaking.

"Who the hell is this!?" Brian yells into the phone. "Tell me right now or so help me!" Suddenly, the phone clicks off as the person on the other end hangs up. "Liv who was that!?"

Olivia finally was able to sit down in the chair. She looked up at Brian. "Oh my gosh, Brian! That…that was Lowell Harris! He was the one that came close to raping me in Sealview!"

"Liv, honey! He is still in prison. He is just trying to get to you! I will not let him get near you! Do you hear me?" Brian puts his arms around her to reassure her.

"Brian. What if he is not in prison, anymore? We have to find out!" Olivia tells him: "I will not….I cannot go on until I know for sure. I know this is not fair to you, Bri, but I would not be able to stop looking over my shoulder, if that scum of the earth is out of prison. I do NOT want to put you or our family in danger! Do you understand that?" Olivia looks at Brian with tears in her eyes.

"Well Liv, all we have to do is call the warden at the prison and just ask. It's not that hard to do." Brian replies.

Olivia looks at Brian, then to her son Jake, Danny and their new daughter Maria as she wipes her cheeks. "Brian our children need to be somewhere safe. I do not want any of them hurt because of that…." She cannot say what she wants to say in front of their children.

Brian knows what he has to tell her now. "Honey, I wanted to surprise you with this, but, I bought us a house!"

Olivia's jaw dropped hearing this news. "Brian! Wow! I mean, you really did?"

Danny and Jake hear this news and look at their parents in amazement. "Wow dad! Did you really buy a house?" Jake asks his question, as Danny looks on surprised.

"Dad would you have bought a new house if you didn't know I was coming back here and live with you?" Danny asked.

"Well, yes! Actually, I would have because I wanted a house of our own. For your mom and our family. Hey! I have an idea, Liv. The house is already furnished and I think it would be a good idea if the kids move into the house right now. That way they will be safe. What do you think?"

Olivia sighed. "Yes, I think that would be a good idea. What about food? Is the house stocked up with food and drinks?" Olivia asks.

"Yes it is. Hey, do not worry. I took care of everything. I was going to tell you today about the new house. I know you will love it. It has six bedrooms six bathrooms, not counting the bathroom downstairs or outside near the pool area, a big kitchen, a big dining room, a beautiful family and living room. It also has a huge family game room. It has a pool table, a hockey table for us guys and a huge plasma TV. My personal favorite is a classic pinball machine, and a library of DVD's. We will never have to rent a DVD ever again. We have over 1300 DVD of movies and TV series!" Brian smiles as he leans over to and kiss her.

Olivia kisses him back with her mouth opened in shock. "Wow honey the house sounds wonderful with plenty enough bedrooms! How did you know Danny would be living with us?"

"I did not actually, but we still have a leftover bedroom. When we have a guest, they will have a bedroom! The backyard is huge with a swimming pool and a Jacuzzi. It also has a large grassy area for the kids to run around on, or throw a Frisbee. We can have parties back there too. It has also a huge barbeque grill! I can show off my barbeque grill techniques to everyone now."

Olivia shakes her head chuckling. "Oh, brother. Yes, that does sound wonderful. I cannot wait to see it. First, we have to take care of the second brother from hell, first. I want to ask Elliot to see if he can take the kids to the house first."

"Ask Elliot what?" Elliot says as he walks by with paperwork in his hand.

Olivia smiles nicely at Elliot as she pats his face with the last pat a little harder than the first. "Elliot and I need a favor from you. Would you mind taking the kids to our new home? Brian and I have something to take care of together."

"Sure! I do not mind. Wait, what a new house?" Elliot says.

"Yes! Our new house! Brian bought it for us." Olivia smiles. "It was all his idea. Apparently, the idea came to him when you and he found Maria. Now that Maria is an official Cassidy, and that Brian just asked me to marry him all made that decision for him even easier." Olivia smiles as she flashes the four diamond engagement ring on her finger.

"Well, then, congratulations are in order," Elliot says smiling at her. "You are one lucky woman."

"Thank you very much Elliot." Olivia says as she turns to the kids. "Okay you guys, Elliot is going to take you to the house. Danny, we are giving you a big job to do and that is to watch Jake and Maria for a little while okay?"

"I will do that." Danny says with a smile.

"Okay kids let's get going! Brian, I will need directions to the house." Elliot says.

Brian takes out the address of the new house of his pocket and hands it to Elliot. "Here you go. The house is in Flushing," Brian says as he hands him the keys to the house. "Thanks Elliot."

"No problem. Come on kids, the limousine is waiting!" Elliot jokingly says.

"Don't worry dad. I'll take care of the munchkins," Danny says as he gives his dad a hug.

"Hey! Danny! I am not a munchkin! I am almost as tall as you," Jake says as he punches Danny in his arm.

"Well you are to me, little brother!" Danny punches Jake right back in his arm as well.

Jake starts play fighting with Danny much like the three stooges, pretending to double slap each other, as Jake laughs.

"Why I oughta!" Danny says as he quotes Nicolas Cage from the movie 'Peggy Sue Got Married,' and laughs as well.

"Hey!" Olivia laughs, "Come on you two knock it off!" She shakes her head smiling, seeing that brotherly love come out between her sons. "Now! Now! No more punching we had enough of that not too long ago. Play nice and behave yourselves." Olivia says shaking her head and chuckling. "You both have a sister now. You have another responsibility now. To take care of your little sister okay?"

"Your mom is right, I know you love to play fight with each other, but not too long ago Jake was beaten up pretty badly by three of his classmates from his high school. I don't want either of you to end up in the hospital." Brian says putting his arms around both of his sons.

Both Jake and Danny look at their dad. "I would never hurt my brother intentionally dad, you know that!" Danny tells him.

"I know that Danny. We just have had enough violence for a lifetime in the family. Speaking of family, Danny. We should have a get together sometime soon and you can meet your new Aunt Angela, and your cousin Heather." Brian says.

"Sounds good to me pop! However, I want to see the new house first, and EAT! I am starving and tired too. Driving all night got me tired and hungry." Danny answered back.

Maria looks up at Olivia and smiles and puts her arms around her. "I am hungry, too! I will always be good for you mom, and daddy!" Maria tells her rubbing her stomach hungry.

"Yes, I know you will. Have a good time and don't wreck our new house now." Olivia says chuckling, as she hugs Maria back.

"Thanks again Elliot." Brian says.

Elliot smiles back at them both. "Let's go guys." Elliot leaves the squad room with the kids walking with him down the hall to the elevators.

Olivia watches as they leave. Then she looks at Brian and lets out a long, deep, shaky breath. She hugs Brian tightly and lays her head on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Liv. Things will get better soon. I just know it. Before you know it, we will be married have a normal happy life." Brian says holding her.

Cragen walks out into the squad room and sees Brian and Olivia. "Hey! I thought you two were gone already?"

"Cap! Lowell Harris just called me on my personal cellphone taunting me. We just found out that he is the brother of Robert Harris. I thought that all this with Robert was over with! Can you call Rikers for me and see if Lowell Harris is still there? I don't know if I could do that." Olivia tells him.

"Sure, I can do that for you. You go have fun with your family. Take a week off. You both deserve it. I will call you back and let you know." Cragen tells Olivia and Brian.

"Thanks Cap," as Brian shakes his hand.

"It's about time you two had a break for a change. Too much has been going on." Cragen said.

Olivia sighed a somewhat happy sigh. "Maybe thinking about the wedding and getting ready for it will keep my mind off of everything."

* * *

******Angela Peterson's Home - 7853 Hylan Blvd, **Staten Island, NY - 1:45 PM

Angela is sitting at home in her family room and worrying about her daughter, Heather while trying to read her book. She cannot help thinking about her daughter having a rapist's baby. She really hopes Heather comes home soon.

Fifteen minutes later Heather opens the front door and walks into the house. Angela hears the front door opening. She is so relieved to see Heather coming into the family room. Heather looks at her mother. Angela opens her mouth to say something. Nevertheless, Heather says, "I do not want to talk about it, mom. I just want to go lay down. I'm not in the mood right now."

"Heather, we do not have to talk about it now. However, I do want to tell you, that you have to do what the doctor says. It is hard to believe you are five months pregnant you do not look at all like it. You have to put on some more weight. Please eat more so this baby will be delivered healthy. That is all I am asking. However, eat sensibly and eat healthy foods. Every once and while you can have those treats you like. Like potato chips, or your favorite ice cream or frozen yogurt." Angela tells her.

Heather sighed. "Yes mom! I will eat more. I am going to lay down now. I'm tired and just want to be left alone." Heather walks to her bedroom.

Although, Angela is glad that her daughter is home safe and sound, she still will have plenty to worry about over the next few months.

Heather walks into her bedroom, dumps her purse on her desk, and flops down on her bed. She wishes that this baby was Jake's and that Jake was not her cousin. She is only fifteen- years-old and has lost her virginity to only one person - Jake the one who she fell for who now she cannot be with anymore. It must be her hormones making her so angry and upset. She begins to cry, as she remembers how it was with Jake before all this came out. She also realizes she will not have a boyfriend anytime soon because of her pregnancy. She cries herself into a sound sleep.

* * *

**Squad Room - NYPD Special Victims Unit 1-6 - Manhattan, NY - 1:55 PM**

Cragen walks back into his office, picks up the phone, and calls Rikers. "Warden Richardson, this is Captain Donald Cragen, NYPD Special Victims Unit 1-6 Precinct."

_ "Hello, Captain Cragen! What can I do for you this afternoon?" Warden Richardson asks._

"We have or rather had a perp named Robert Harris. We just found out that his brother is Lowell Harris. Just in the last thirty minutes, he contacted one of my officers - who was sexually attacked by Lowell Harris about four years ago - on her personal cellphone. We are trying to ascertain how he got her cellphone number, and how or why he has phone privileges." Cragen then asks her. "Do you still have Lowell Harris in your prison?"

_ "Let me check our records, give me a minute," Warden Richardson says._

"Thank you," Cragen says.

_ "My records show that he's still here with us. I am not sure how he got phone privileges unless he used a cellphone from a visitor," Warden Richardson tells him._

"Will you for the sake of my officer make sure he has no privileges whatsoever? That son of a bitch deserves nothing for sexually attacking my officer." Cragen says.

_"Yes sir! We will make sure he stays in solitary," Warden Richardson states matter-of-factly._

"Thank you, goodbye," Cragen hangs up.

* * *

**Brian & Olivia's Home - 455 Harding Way, Flushing, NY - 2:05 PM**

Elliot drives up the driveway noticing how big and beautiful the house that Olivia and Brian now have. "Okay everyone! Here is your new home, check it out!" Elliot tells them.

"Holy toledo!" Danny says as he gets out of the car. "Dad sure found an awesome house!"

Both Jake and Maria get out of the car. Jake takes a little more time so he does not reinjure anything. "Wow! How did dad get this house? Wonder who he had to kill to get this place!"

"Jake! I do not think you should say that in front of Maria. She is still impressionable." Elliot tells him.

"Sorry Mr. Stabler, I did not mean it to sound…" Jake starts to say.

"Jake, please call me Elliot, mister sounds so old to me." Elliot looks over at Maria, and realizes she is much too happy to have heard what her brother had said. "It is okay Jake, just be careful next time. Okay?" He said giving Jake a wink.

Maria is too stunned and involved looking at the house to have heard her brother say anything. "Is this for real? This is really our house?" Maria asks.

"Well here are the keys. Let us go try to see if it opens the front door!" Elliot tells her smiling. Elliot walks up to the front door with the kids and puts the key in and it works! "See it works! So, yes Maria this is where you will live as a family!"

Danny, Jake and Maria all run into the house and cannot believe what they are seeing. The inside of the house is beautifully furnished. Elliot walks in and looks around and begins to talk to himself, "Wow Olivia, wait till you see what Brian has done for you. You are one lucky lady to have this kind of house; one you have always talked about having one day."

Danny, Jake and Maria decided to go find which one was their own personal rooms. They raced up the stairs trying to be the first to reach the second floor. Elliot hears the sounds of feet running above him on the second floor.

Maria runs into a bedroom. She looks at the pink room and her eyes light up. She sees the bed and smiles as she claims it as her own. She jumps onto the bed, and she stretches out on the bed, and loves it. Maria looks at all the fluffy stuffed animals on her bed and tries to hug all of them. She loves the posters on her wall of Selena Gomez and the pop group "Wanted" and "One Direction".

Danny walks into a bedroom and his eyes light up, too. "Oh my gosh, dad! This room is awesome!" Danny sees his dream room, with posters of New York Giants 'Eli Manning' and his favorite New York Rangers player Taylor Pyatt. "WOW! Even New York Yankee's A-Rod!" Danny notices he has his own computer, too. As he looks around, he sees an awesome looking stereo; and a TV with a DVD player. Danny is shocked as he sits on his comfortable bed. He cannot believe dad had time to get all this. He wondered how he could afford all this!

Jake goes into a bedroom and looks around awestruck. "Wow cool bedroom!" Jake looks around noticing a laptop, and his own TV and DVD player. As he continues looking around, he sees his favorite baseball player LaTroy Hawkins from the New York Mets. Jake sits on his bed loving the baseball motif in his bedroom as he lies down on his bed with his arms behind his head smiling as he closes his eyes for a moment.

Elliot decides to stay to keep an eye on the kids until Brian and Olivia get there. He sits down on the big couch in the family room. He suddenly feels thirsty, gets back up, and walks into the kitchen. He opens the refrigerator, sees Bud Light beer, and grabs one. "At least Brian has good taste in beer!" Elliot says aloud. He walks back into the family room. As he sits back down, he takes a swig of his beer.

* * *

**Driving Down The Freeway - Flushing, NY - 2:45 PM**

Brian drives Olivia toward their new home. He looks over to her and takes her hand in his. "Liv, things will be better, I promise. We are going to have a new life together with our new daughter."

Olivia takes in a big breath and lets it out. "I guess things will definitely be a little different. Hey! We forgot to go out to lunch! We better pick some burgers up or our kids will starve to death as they will put it," Olivia says chuckling a little, "How about Carl's Jr? They have huge burgers."

"Good idea," Brian answers.

As Brian travels down the road, they happen upon a Carl's, Jr. They decide to go through the drive-through to order their food. "Yes, I'd like five, 6-dollar burgers and five medium fries. That's all, thank you." He drives up and gives the money to the window server. He takes the bags of food and hands them to Olivia to hold onto.

"I think we'll have to skip dinner tonight. This will fill is all up, honey," Olivia tells him.

"I think so too, babe." Brian smiles as he drives for another few miles. He looks over to Olivia. "Okay you have to close your eyes! Remember this is my surprise to you. Are they closed? We are almost there."

"Okay! They are closed." Olivia says anxiously waiting for this big surprise.

Brian drives up the driveway and gets out of the car quickly. He runs around to the other side; opens the door, and takes the bags of food placing them on the roof of the car. "Okay Liv, let me help you out, Keep them closed!"

"They're closed! We better hurry our food will get cold!" She gets out of the car as she holds onto Brian's hands.

"Okay ready? Open your eyes!" Brian says smiling and watches her expression.

Olivia opens her eyes and sees the house. Her jaw drops, and she looks at Brian. "Oh my gosh the house is beautiful! Wow! Brian! How? How did you afford this!?" Olivia is speechless.

"Do not worry about affording it okay? Everything is taken care of." He gives her a kiss, and hugs her. "This is all for us - our family!" Brian lovingly looks into her beautiful brown eyes. He picks up the bags of food and walks with her to the front door. "I can't really carry you over the threshold because we aren't married yet. However, I will when that time comes!

Olivia smiles at him and opens the front door. She walks inside with him. As she walks in, she is amazed at how beautiful it is on the inside, and notices Elliot has fallen asleep on the couch. She cannot help but chuckle. "Naturally! Does that mean the kids fallen asleep too? We better wake them up!" Olivia walks to Elliot and shakes him awake, "Hey El, get up you lazy thing!"

Elliot is startled awake when he sees Olivia and Brian. "Hey glad you made it. I was getting worried." He stands up and smiles at Olivia. "You are one lucky lady, Liv. This house is awesome!" Elliot tells her.

Brian walks to what looks like an intercom. He presses a button. "Hey kids! The food is here!" he bellows into the intercom.

Danny, Jake and Maria all are startled by the voice without a body! When they hear there is food, however they all come running out of their rooms and down the hallway to the stairs.

Olivia hears running feet above her as she looks at Brian. "Oh my gosh Brian, are you kidding me? An intercom?" She laughs and shakes her head. "You think of everything!" She grabs Brian, hugging and kisses him again.

Danny, Jake and Maria run down the stairs and see their dad and mom, and Elliot in the family room. "It smells good! I'm starving!" Maria smiles and runs up and gives both her new mom and dad a big hug.

Olivia and Brian smile and hug her back. "Well good to know. Let us go eat at the dining room table. What does everyone want to drink?" Brian asks everyone.

"Um, I want a beer dad," Danny says.

"Ah, not for you buddy. You are not old enough yet! Nice try though! How about lemonade? That is all we seem to have, besides ice water, milk and apple and orange juice." Brian tells Danny.

"Can't fool you huh? I'll have lemonade," Danny says.

"I'll have a milk dad," Jake answers.

"Me too! I want milk too!" Maria says.

Olivia turns to Elliot and smiles, "Sorry El, we didn't get you any lunch, but thanks for watching the kids - even though you fell asleep!" Olivia says laughing as she gives Elliot a light smack on his arm.

"Not a problem, you need time with your family now." Elliot smiles giving Olivia a brief kiss on her cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow at work."

"See you later El," Olivia says back.

Elliot walks out the front door. Once in his car he happily drives off heading for his home to be with his kids and wife after being with Brian and Liv's family, he cannot wait to get there.

Olivia, Brian, and their kids all sit down at the dining room table together, and enjoy their burgers and fries for lunch.

* * *

Later that night, around 9:30 PM, Olivia was getting ready for bed. She sat on her reading chair wearing only a tank top and her underwear. She marveled at how beautiful her bedroom was. She watched as Brian comes into the bedroom wearing only his boxer shorts and smiles at him and says, "Before we go to bed, let's go check on the kids. Then we can celebrate our new home tonight together," She says winking at him as she stands up and puts on her robe.

"Sounds good to me - celebrating our new home - I mean," Brian says as he wraps his arms around her and gives her a loving kiss giving her love slaps on her rear-end. "Let's go say goodnight to our kids."

Olivia jumps at his love slaps winking at him. "Hey now, later!" She then smiles as they both walk out to the hallway. The first door is Maria's room. They knock on the door first. Then they slowly open the door and peek in. They see Maria in bed already and already reading a book. "Hey sweetie! How do you like your room?" Olivia and Brian sit on her bed - one on each side.

"I love it!" she says as she puts her arms around Olivia. Then, she hugs Brian tightly, too.

"I will bet you will sleep so good and very sound tonight. Your bed is really soft and cozy feeling," Olivia says as she tucks her in. She leans down to her and gives her a kiss on the cheek. "I love you Maria. Brian also loves you too very much!"

"I love you too, mommy and daddy!" Maria excitedly says with a strong emphasis on those two words - "Mommy and Daddy".

Olivia's heart jumps a beat a little upon hearing her say those words. She looks over at Brian with her eyes welling up with tears after hearing him. "Goodnight sweetheart."

Brian smiles and says, "I love you too Maria! Sweet dreams!" He stands up and walks around to Olivia and they both are overcome, as they both walk out of Maria's room with special warmth in their hearts.

Olivia's tears run down her face as she looks at Brian saying, "Thank you so much Brian. You are so good to me. I love you so much!" She hugs Brian tightly, and wipes her tears away. "Okay let's say goodnight to our sons now."

They knock on Jake's door, and look in on Jake. He is also in bed already, "Hey honey! I can tell that you like your room." Olivia says to him.

"Yes, I love it mom, and dad. Thank you so much. It is much better than the apartment. That bedroom was really somewhat small. Now that Danny is home and we have Maria; it is awesome! I also love being a big brother," Jake says with a big smile.

"We just came in to say goodnight to you. We are glad you like it so much. So do I," Olivia says leaning down and giving him a kiss goodnight.

"Goodnight mom and dad." Jake smiles and scoots down under his blankets. "Love you both!"

"Goodnight son." Brian messes up Jake's hair as if giving him a kiss.

Brian and Olivia leave Jake's room, and back into the hallway. "Wow, Brian this house is great, I still can't get over the fact we have a real home together!" Olivia is so excited about the house and cannot help but look at Brian smiling. She cannot wait to get him to bed!

They knock on Danny's door and peek in. "Hey son! How do you like you room?" Brian asks him.

"I love it dad, thanks so much! I love these awesome sports posters. You remembered who I like! The computer, TV, and stereo! Dad, 'Wow' is all I can say! How did you get all this?" Danny asks his dad.

"Do not worry about it son! Everything is paid for! Just think of this as advance Christmas presents!" Brian says chuckling. "This will mean no presents at Christmas, which is only about five months away. So don't ask for anything!" Brian smiles at him.

Olivia would love to know how he was able to get all this herself. Nevertheless, she will ask another time. "Well hope you sleep well Danny. I know we will!" Olivia tells Danny, but winks at Brian.

Danny rolls his eyes. "Please don't say that! I don't want that image in my head before I go to bed!" Danny says with a snicker.

Brian laughs. "Goodnight son," he gives Danny a knuckle bump and smiles. Brian quickly leaves the room before Olivia.

Danny shakes his head. "Goodnight, dad! Goodnight, mom!" Danny says smiling. He knows she is the only mom he really has known, since his biological mom left him at such a young age.

Olivia sees Brian practically running out of the room. "Goodnight Danny, love you!" She smiles at Danny then runs out of the room into the hallway and then runs directly into their bedroom. She shuts the door behind her. She wondered where Brian went when the lights suddenly go out. Then notices there are candles lit in several places of the room. She smells a light scent of vanilla and lavender in the air. "Honey? Brian? What's going on dear?" As if, she did not know already.

Brian walks into the room, with absolutely nothing on. She suddenly becomes flushed as if she just drank a glass of wine, which does make her flush. "Wow! Okay! Can you tell me where my soon to be husband is?" She asks teasing him as she seductively and slowly takes off her robe, revealing the body she knows Brian is wild about and smiles.

Brian lifts her up as he stands up, as she stands there with her tank top still on, and panties on he circles behind her and gently kisses her neck. He nuzzles her as he moves his body firmly behind her as his lips kiss to her shoulders. Olivia shudders a little knowing how much that gets her crazy. She whispers softly, "Brian…I want you to make love to me!" She arches her neck. She loves feeling his lips on her body.

Brian gently runs his fingers down her arm, down her sides, knowing it tickles her a little. "How about a massage, my beautiful? I have your favorite oils." He continues kissing her, and lets his hands run slowly under her tank, as he gently lifts her top over her head.

"Mmmm…Brian, I would love your hands all over me! A massage sounds wonderful." She turns around to him to face him and smiles. "I love you Brian…."

Brian looks her in her eyes as his fingers lightly run down to her stomach. He suddenly lifts Olivia in his arms and carries her to the bed. He lays her down, finding it hard not to make love to her immediately. "Turn on your stomach, Liv, let me massage your back."

Olivia turns over on her stomach and lays her head on a pillow. She exhales and feels her body tingling even before he starts. Her body is telling her how much she wants to make love with Brian.

Brian picks up one of her favorite oils. He puts some in his hand and rubs his hands together, making them smooth and silky. He then places them on the small of her back, and slowly begins to massage her. He sees Olivia squirm slightly, feeling her heat - her excitement grow. She loves it when he massages her.

"Oh Brian, you have such amazing hands," Olivia moans in pleasure as it feels so good.

Brian smiles. His hands caress her sides, around her shoulders, her neck, down her spine. He places his fingers just under the rim of her panties, and slowly takes them off her.

Olivia's senses are telling her how good she is feeling. She knows how much Brian loves her and how much he wants to make love to her. Her breath catches her by surprise feeling his hands on her butt, squeezing her cheeks just enough to arouse her, as she feels his hands running down her legs and feeling the oil on her skin.

"Brian, you know…you know what this does to me…please… make love to me!" She feels his strong soft hands run over her butt cheeks again. The oil is now all over her body. She cannot wait any longer as she turns over on her back as she faces him and smiles. Her breath is quicker; her heart is racing and the feeling in her lower region becomes strong. She looks into his deep, blue eyes. She smiles as she wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him down against her firmly on her naked body.

Brian begins to kiss her deeply while feeling his own arousal for her growing by the second. He takes a deep breath as he positions himself between her and gently moves within her in a nice smooth rhythm. He continues to kiss her deeply as he makes beautiful love with the woman he will be spending the rest of his life with.

Olivia feels him as she feels small orgasms throughout her body, as her back arches automatically as she moves her hips with his. She loves his kisses on her neck. "Oh Brian…Brian! Oh yes!…yes! I love you so much…you feel so wonderful…" Her kisses are deep and longing. She loves feeling his arms around her as she runs her hands down his back.

"I love you so much, and oh you feel so good too…" he looks into her eyes and smiles feeling her love. He has so much passion for her. He moves more quickly now, deepening the thrusts. After five minutes of lovemaking, he feels himself coming to a climax. He knows she is about to climax with him as well. Then he feels her shuddering beneath him and letting out a long breath, which he does as well. They both are spent and out of breath. They lovingly look each other. After about a half-hour of cuddling and touching each other in places they feel wonderful in doing Brian kisses her, "Goodnight babe. I cannot wait to wake up to your beautiful face, those beautiful lips." As he moves his fingers over her lips.

"Goodnight baby. I can't wait to see you tomorrow next to me with that sexy body of yours," Olivia says as she ran her hand down his chest. Then she lays her head on his chest. They both love to fall asleep naked in each other's arms.

* * *

It is 6:30 in the morning. The rest of the family is sleeping comfortably and soundly in their beds. Olivia's cellphone starts to ring. However, the cell is downstairs on the kitchen counter, and thankfully, no one hears it. It goes to voicemail instead.

_"Hello! Is this Olivia Benson? I really hate to leave messages on voicemail. You do not know me. Well, my name is Ashley Taylor, and…gee wiz this is so difficult to say on a voice message. Maybe I should call later…yes, I will call later. Sorry to have bothered you. I just realized I am calling too early. I am so sorry…"Ashley suddenly hangs up._

* * *

**Please review! :-)**


	17. Family Is An Understatement!

**Chapter 17: Family Is An Understatement!**

* * *

**Brian & Olivia's Home - 455 Harding Way, Flushing, NY - 7:30 AM**

Brian wakes up. He stretches his arms and notices that Olivia is still sleeping soundly. He turns on his side and looks at her beautiful face and smiles. He watches her sleep. He feels a passion for her and ideas begin to flow. He reaches over to his side of the bed and takes a red rose from the vase. Ever so carefully, removes the covers and he is so captivated by the beautiful curves of her naked body and her soft skin. He gently and ever so lightly lays the petal side against her skin. He slowly moves it up her long legs and then over her hip. He notices her twitch slightly, and smiles. The rose petal glides over her abdomen, up her stomach, and between her breasts. He glides the rose up her neck and under her chin. When the rose reaches her lips, he lets her breathe it in as she beings to wake up.

"Good morning, soon-to-be 'Mrs. Olivia Cassidy,'" Brian quietly whispers to her. "God sure did something good, when he made that beautiful body of yours."

Olivia hears Brian's voice and smiles as she opens her eyes. She has been smelling the strong scent of the rose that is under her nose. She gazes into his baby blues. "If you don't mind me saying this, I am thankful that God made you, because, you sir, are not so bad yourself." Olivia wakes up fully as she stretches her body. She reaches over to him and rolls on top of him. "I love you Mr. Brian Cassidy." Olivia kisses him lovingly with a growing passion. She loves to feel his sexy body under hers. She continues kissing him.

"Oh so you want a 'little something' this morning, I see!" Brian says smiling. He took a breath from kissing her. "Well then…" he suddenly flips her around so he is on top of her and continues to kiss her voluptuous lips. He moves his hands easily down her naked body caressing her everywhere. Finally, he moves between her legs positioning himself. He definitely desires to make love to her right then. He runs his hands down her sides.

"Mmmm….Brian baby you just…make me so crazy!" the fluttering tingles makes her quiver slightly.

"Oh Liv…. your body is so beautiful and feels so good in my arms." Brian kisses her neck, moving his lips to her shoulder. He is fully aroused by her and begins loving her. "I love you so much Olivia!" Brian moves a little more against her. He has not even moved himself inside her. Yet, he felt he had already orgasamed. His hands run down her sides and over her hips.

Olivia felt his love overwhelm her as she felt her body tingling with pleasure. She held onto him tighter. Her hand ran down Brian's back and feels his firm butt cheeks in her hand. She looks up at him smiling. "Oh Brian…even for a 'quickie' you sure are amazingly perfect - to me!" Olivia laughs a little looking at him. "I love you Brian. I cannot wait to marry you!" Olivia says smiling as she continues to kiss him. She loves his strong arms holding her. She expresses a long, deep content sigh of pleasure. She cannot believe the love she feels for him.

Brian caresses Olivia's hair. His lips glide down her face kissing her. He cannot help but smile at her. "You know what Liv?" He asks as he lightly tickles her sides.

Olivia laughs quietly when he tickled her. "What's that Bri?"

"One of our kids just might come in this room soon and jump on our bed with us. I think we might want to get dressed appropriately. Don't you think? Although I love seeing you naked, you know." Brian winks at her.

Olivia laughs. "Well you know it definitely won't be Jake or Danny. They would NEVER come in this room! So, I guess we'll have to put something on." Olivia says with a small pout on her lips. She then smacks his naked butt. "Gotcha!" she laughs and quickly jumps out of bed. She grabs shorts and a tank top and puts them on.

"Ohhh! You will get it next time for that!" Brian winks and also gets up and puts on pajama bottoms that he hardly wears. He then sits back up in bed.

"Promise?" Olivia says smiling as she gets back in bed with him.

"You bet, I'll bite your sweet little tush," Brian says with a funny growl as he starts to tickle Olivia all over her sides.

"Ahhhhhhh! Brian!" Olivia laughs hysterically rolling around on the bed as Brian tickles her.

Suddenly there is a small knock on the door of their bedroom. Brian stops tickling. Olivia is still laughing, as she yells out, "Come in! But beware!"

The door opens, and they see Maria peeking in. Maria has been hearing the laughing, but now she is all smiles. "Can I come in? I heard a lot of laughing going on."

"Well good morning our sweet Maria! Sure, you can come in! Your daddy here decided to have some fun and started tickling me. I would be careful. He's a tickling monster!" Olivia laughs and winks at Brian.

Maria's eyes widen hearing that he will tickle. "I bet I can tickle better than you!" Maria said as she ran over and jumped up on the bed, and started to tickle Brian.

Brian lets out a growling voice and laughs as well from Maria's tickles. "Wait! Wait! Maria! Why don't we see if we can tickle together?"

Maria laughs, "Um, who do we tickle together?" She snickers knowing its Olivia.

"How about…..Olivia!" Brian yells out looking at Olivia.

"Whoa! Hey now! No way Jose! You two are ganging up on me, now! That's not fair!" Olivia laughs and starts to move away. "Oh, no you will not! Don't you dare! Don't you dare!" Olivia puts her hands up, ready to tickle anyone back.

Brian looks at Olivia and winks. She winks back at him and then suddenly Brian and Olivia both attack Maria with tickles.

"Ahhhhhhh! No! No! Stop! No tickling me!" Maria laughs and rolls around trying to break free of all the tickling." Maria's laugh filled the room. Brian and Olivia are laughing and having so much fun with their new daughter.

"Okay! Okay! We'll stop!" Olivia laughs and looks at Brian smiling.

"Whew! You made me all tuckered out little girl! But we got you didn't we!" Brian said laughing.

Maria stopped laughing, but was all smiles as she looked at them. "I love you!" She puts her arms around both of them laying her head between them. "I'm glad I have a mommy and daddy like you. I thought I would never ever have one ever again." Maria said as she took a breath after all that laughing.

Olivia hears this and smiles. She feels her eyes well up with tears. Nevertheless, they are happy tears, as she hugs Maria. Brian also has tears running down his face. They started when he heard her call him 'daddy.' He is so happy to have a daughter, too.

"Okay, you know what? We have to wake up your brothers, so we can have breakfast! I think today we should get you enrolled for school for the fall. What do you think of that?" Olivia tells her. "Your big brother, Jake, has to re-enroll too."

"Do I really have to go to school?" Maria says with a cute pout.

Olivia laughs a little and says, "Well, of course, don't you want to grow up well educated?"

"I guess so," Maria smiles at Olivia.

Brian smiles at Maria. "Well I need to get up and get dressed." He leans over and gives Olivia a kiss, then surprises Maria with another quick tickle. He gets up from the bed and walks into the bathroom

Maria laughs. "Can I go wake up my brothers?" She asks as she jumps off the bed. "I can go do it!"

Olivia smiles. "Okay you can go wake your brothers. Danny is just as ticklish as you are. Go see if you can tickle him awake."

"Oh goody! I like tickling!" Maria says as she runs out of Olivia's bedroom and into her bedroom. She opens her closet and notices all of the pretty clothes. She was awestruck, thinking she never had this many clothes before. She finds a pretty skirt and a top to go with it. She takes off her pajamas, and puts on her new clothes. She looks at herself in the mirror and smiles. "Thanks to my new mom and dad I get to have pretty clothes!" Maria looks up to heaven putting her hands together, "Mama in heaven, I will always love you! I miss you, too. Thank Jesus for giving me Olivia and Brian as my new mom and dad. I love you!" Maria wipes her tears away quickly and smiles. "Mama, I have two new big brothers, too. I thank you for them too, I am happy with my new family! Thank you!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Brian was in the bathroom, only wearing his underwear. Olivia saunters in to where he was, and watched him shave. She walked behind him wrapping her arms around his waist smiling. "You are so sexy when you shave you know that?" She nuzzles the back of his neck, and then puts herself in front of him, and leans against the countertop, which stops him from shaving.

"Oh really, I am?" He says looking at her as he leans in and kisses her, leaving some shaving cream on her nose, and cheeks. He laughs and says, "Well you are just as sexy with shaving cream on your face."

Olivia laughs wiping the shaving cream off her nose and cheek. "How can I not resist you, even with shaving cream on?"

"Honey you know we are going to be late getting downstairs long after the kids get down there if we keep this up. It is not that I do not love playing with you," Brian says as he leans into her placing his lips on her neck just below her ear. He knows this spot makes her crazy. His hand moves under her tank top caressing her breasts, while teasing her.

Olivia moans a little as she feels his hands on her. She kissing him back as those fluttering feelings below are tingling. "Oh Brian…even though I love this love playing with you, we have to get downstairs!" She smiles at him giving him one more kiss. "And you have to finish shaving!" Olivia gives him a nice hard slap on his cute butt.

"Ouch! Hey you, I will get you back, my little pretty!" Brian looks at her with a pout and wink. "You better make it up to me when we are REALLY alone." He smiles and winks at her.

Olivia laughs at him. "Aww! Poor baby! But, yes, I definitely will make it up to you…" Olivia lets her robe fall to the ground. Showing off her naked body again, as she teases him back. However, she starts to get dressed herself.

"I cannot wait!" Brian sees his chance and gives Olivia a quick love slap on her butt. He runs out of the bathroom laughing and yelling out, "Gotcha!"

"HEY!" Olivia laughs, but she really did like that love slap! "Hurry and get ready we have to start breakfast!"

Maria had run into the hallway. She went directly to Danny's bedroom door and knocked on it. Danny is already awake, and dressed when he hears a knock. "Come in." He responds.

Maria walks into Danny's room smiling, "Hi big brother!"

"Hey squirt!" Danny says smiling at her. "Wow! You sure are pretty this morning."

Maria smiles and runs up to Danny and gives him a big hug, "Thank you Danny!" Suddenly, Maria starts tickling Danny on his stomach.

Danny is laughing as Maria continues to tickle him. "Hey you! That tickles!" Danny in return starts tickling her back.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Maria's laughs are loud and strong. "Okay! Okay! Stop tickling!" Maria smiles as Danny stops tickling her.

"You are funny. I am glad to have a little sister like you." Danny says. "Go get Jake up, don't tickle him though because he has never been ticklish that I can remember." He scoots her out of his room playfully and smiles.

Maria goes to her brother Jake's bedroom door, and knocks on it. "Can I come in Jake?" Maria asks politely.

"Sure come on in Maria." Jake says from beyond the door.

Maria walks in and smiles. "Good morning my big brother!" Maria goes to him giving him a big hug.

Jake smiles as he returns her hug. "Wow, if this is the kind of wake up I get every morning, I love it already! Did you sleep well?" Jake asks.

"Uh huh, I did. I have never slept in a bed like this one before. It is a lot bigger than the other ones I have slept in. Before I was taken again." Maria says as her smiled faded. She was remembering the day Olivia rescued her before. "After that though, I did have a better mattress to sleep on."

Jake felt horrible the way she was brought up before. "Hey, but you are alright now, okay? Mom and dad love you so much, and Danny and I love you too!" Jack reminds her as he wipes the tear that fell down her cheek.

Meanwhile, Brian and Olivia are dressed, as it is a casual day for them. Cragen had given them a week off work so they could relax and enjoy their new family time together and try to get their new home set up.

"Hey Bri? Have you seen my cellphone anywhere? I can't seem to find it." Olivia says as she looks under the bed, and around the dresser.

"I saw you set it on the kitchen counter last night before we headed up to bed." Brian tells her.

"Well. Okay, since I got dressed first, I am going to head downstairs and start breakfast. Hurry downstairs baby!" Olivia says sees her chance and slaps Brian on his sexy, jeaned butt. "Gotcha again!" She laughs and runs out of the bedroom.

"Wow! Okay Liv, game on! Next time….babe, next time!" Brian yells out. He hears her running out of the room and laughs.

As Olivia hears what he says as she walks down the hall toward the stairs, she chuckles. Just as Danny walks out of his bedroom, he sees Olivia. "Good morning mom, did you sleep well?" He says putting an arm around Olivia's shoulder.

"I slept very well actually it has been awhile since I have slept like that." Olivia says patting his back, "How about you? Did you sleep well?"

"Very soundly! Like a baby. All that driving the other night sure made me tired." Danny responds, as they reach downstairs and walk into the kitchen.

"It will be nice to take a week off work this week. Gives me time to think about the wedding plans now." Olivia says excitedly and smiles.

"I'm glad you and dad are going to get married, it's about time!" Danny says and chuckles a little. "Why did you two wait so long?"

"Well, the job for one. Things just got complicated for a while. Did your dad tell you we had separated a couple of times?" Olivia answered.

"No he never said anything. I wonder why. Oh well, you are not apart now. I can see how much you two love each other. And now it is the right thing to do." Danny tells her rubbing his scruffiness on his face as he wonders if he should have shaved this morning.

Olivia remembers last night's love making very memorable as she smiles. "Yes, I love him, very much. In addition, it is time we got married. I was not too surprised he proposed, but at the time he did, was a shock." She explains as she gets out a dozen eggs, bacon and bread.

Danny walks over and takes the bread out of the wrapper. He puts bread into the five slots. He looks over at Olivia, wanting to say something to her, but he is not sure how to start it. "Uh…mom?"

Olivia sets a big pan on the stove, turning it on and puts some spray-on oil in the pan. "Yes?" She breaks the eggs into a bowl ready to scramble them. She looks over at Danny, noticing he is having a hard time saying something.

Danny sighs, as he waits for the bread to pop up. "I just want to tell you that…." He tries not to get emotional about this.

"Tell me what Danny?" Olivia sees how hard it is for him. "Danny? You can tell me anything! You know that right?" She turns off the stove for a moment. She walks over to him and puts a hand on his shoulder.

Danny swallows hard and then looks at Olivia. "You know ever since my real mom left dad when I was young, I never thought…." Danny tries to fight back his own tears, not wanting to show his emotions to her.

"Sit down Danny…" Olivia says with a smile. She feels that she knows what he wants to say as she sits down at the kitchen table.

Danny sits down, lets out a deep breath of air, and looks at her again. Olivia placed her hand on top of his to show him support. "Just tell me is okay. I have an idea what you are trying to say." Olivia tells him smiling.

"I never thought I would ever have another mother again. However, since you and dad have known each other for a long time, and that you have legally adopted me as your own, I just want to say thank you for loving me when my own mother could not or would not love me." Danny finally says all this and takes taking a breath while he holds onto her hand.

Olivia smiles hearing him say that. "Danny, you do not have to thank me for loving you. I just did! It came natural for me. You are like a son to me no matter what. You were only ten years old when your mom started having her problems with alcohol. You know what I went through with my mother at that age, too. Alcoholism is a disease for many people. You are my son now, document or not, okay? I love you just as much as I do your father, your brother and now your sister. "Olivia reaches her arms out and hugs him.

Danny returns the hug putting his head against her shoulder, letting out a relieved sigh. "I love you mom. Can we get breakfast ready now? My stomach is grumbling." He says as he hears footsteps coming down the hallway upstairs.

"I love you too, Danny. Very much. Yes, we can get breakfast ready! I heard that stomach of yours!" She laughs. "We better hurry, though. We have elephants coming down to eat too!" Olivia laughs and musses up Danny's hair playfully. "I see where you get your appetite from! Your dad and Jake have the exact appetite as you do!"

Danny laughs. "I guess it is in the genes!"

Olivia laughs as she gets up and turns the stove back on and starts to scramble the dozen eggs she has placed into the big pan.

"Thanks again. I don't know why that was so hard to say to you." Danny says as the bread popped up. He takes it carefully because they were hot and distributes them on five plates.

"It happens! Emotions can get the better of you. It has been an emotional rollercoaster for this family for a while now. I'm used to it already." Olivia says as she puts another big pan out for the bacon.

Jake, Maria and Brian come bounding downstairs and into the kitchen as Brian walks over to Olivia and puts his arms around her waist giving her a little kiss on the back of her neck. "Good morning once again my love bug," Brian says with a little growl.

Olivia laughs. "Love bug? Okay. Well then, Mr. Love Bug, would you mind getting the orange juice out of the fridge please?" As she butt bumps him playfully.

Jake rolls his eyes at his parents. "Hey I want to eat; not throw up, please!" He pretends to stick his finger in his mouth pretending to gag.

"Hey you doofus. Be nice. Mom and dad they love each other, and they are allowed to be cheesy with each other!" Danny says slapping Jake upside his head.

"Hey! Ouch!" Jake says rubbing his head. "I was just being funny. No harm done, right mom?"

"Yes, Jake, no harm. We have cheese too! You want some on your eggs?" Olivia jokingly says. "Danny do not hit your brother again. We all have had enough of that. Remember that Jake got beat up pretty bad a few weeks ago."

"Sorry Jake. I was just playing with you." Danny apologizes. "I want cheese on my eggs, too, mom."

"It is okay bro. I was just being a joker," Jake told Danny, as he put up his knuckles to him. "All good?"

"All good!" Danny replies with a knuckle bump to his brother.

Olivia smiles, having a gut feeling bad things are behind them in this family. She thinks from now on it will be a somewhat normal family life, and lets out a happy sigh.

Brian gets out five glasses and pours orange juice in each glass. He sets them on the table. "Good morning Maria," Brian winks at her and smiles.

"Morning daddy!" Maria says smiling as she takes a sip of her orange juice. "Mmmm, that bacon smells really good!"

"Mom please put some cheese on my eggs too!" Jake demands.

"Brian you want some cheese?" Olivia asks.

"Umm…no. I think I will pass. Cheese tends to give me gas." Brian chuckles.

In unison, Jake, Danny and Maria and Olivia say, "Ewwwwww!" As everyone laughs at Brian's comment.

"All right! Those who eat cheese do not 'cut' the cheese, please!" Olivia says jokingly and laughs.

The Cassidy's enjoy their breakfast together and for the first time sit down with Danny home. They smile and enjoy each other's company, and conversation as a family.

* * *

Twenty-five minutes later, everyone is full and ready to begin the day. Olivia gets up and starts to put the dishes into the dishwasher when Jake walks over to her. "Hey mom, let me do that. My chores did not stop when we moved out of the apartment." Jake smiles at his mom. "Go relax mom."

Olivia does not seem surprised by his actions. Olivia looks at her son; smiles and places her hand on his cheek for a moment. "Jake, you sure are one of a kind. You are so much like your dad. You will make one amazing father yourself one day. Just promise me now to always be safe and protected! If you know what I mean. I love you so much, never forget that." She gives her son a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you too, mom," Jake smiles. "I am just doing the dishes for you. Where did all that come from?" He asks, but glad to know how much his mom loves him.

Brian hears the conversation between his son and Olivia as he helps to clean up. He notices Olivia's cellphone. "Hey honey! There is your cellphone on the counter, over by the bowl of fruit."

Maria stands up as she finished her milk. "Daddy, can I go watch some TV?"

"Sure you can, just for a little while. We have to get you enrolled in school today," Brian tells her. He then turns to Jake. "You too, Jake. Are you excited to become a junior this year?" Brian asks him.

Jake sighs a little. "I guess. I mean I know those guys are not going to be in school this year. I can defend myself if it happens again. But I would rather not be in that position again." Jake says as he finishes putting the dishes in the dishwasher. He turns back around and leans against the counter.

Danny just sits there listening to what his brother was saying. He wishes he could have been there for his brother. He might have been able to help! "Hey Jake! Even though I am not in school anymore, I just want to say you can call me anytime if you need my help, okay?" Danny says giving his brother a manly brother hug.

Jake returns his brother's hug. "Thanks Danny. I will call you. Of course, that is if I do need you." Jake tells him.

"Is it me or is this family healing and giving each other love everywhere?" Olivia smiles. She sees Maria running out to the family room. "It is a good thing! And I love it!" She says as she grabs her cellphone and walks into the family room.

"Hey dad! I was wondering about something else," Danny starts to say to him.

"Yes, what is it Danny?" Brian sits at the table.

Danny sits back down at the table, as he looks at Jake. "Jake do you mind if dad and I talk for a minute alone?"

"Sure, no problem," Jake says patting his brother's shoulder. He walks into the family room.

Danny watches Jake leave, and then he looks back to his dad. "Dad I know I have to pay you back for the accident I got in with the car. However, how do I go out and look for a job now? You know how important this is. Rebecca and I are dating again and well…" Danny says hoping his dad will make an exception.

Brian knows where this is going. "Danny, you know what? You are right about paying me back for the accident. I know it was just an accident, and I trust you. Which is why I am about to give you something." Brian digs into his jeans pocket and pulls out a key with a logo on the chain. "Since your birthday is a few weeks away, and I know you want to find a job. You will need this most definitely." Brian hands him the key.

Danny looks at him a little confused, as he takes the key. He looks at the chain and notices it says "Danny's Dodge." He swallows hard. "Dad? Are you…are you dying?"

Brian is taken aback by that question. "Why would you ask that? I am completely healthy. There is no way in hell that I am dying. I am fit as a fiddle! Ask your mom!" Brian kind of jokes with his son.

"Dad, I did not need to know that! Nevertheless, I am glad you are healthy! Is this key what I think it is? Really?" Danny wonders.

"Yes, it is in the garage. Go check it out son." Brian smiles.

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh Dad!" Danny jumps up, goes to his dad, and gives him a huge hug. "I love you dad! In addition, I promise the biggest promise I can give you that I will be so careful this time. And I will get a job, if it kills me!"

Brian hugs Danny back and smiles. "I love you too son. I know you will be careful, I trust you and know that you will be careful. I think, however, that though you had better shave that beard. People will think you are in your thirties and when you find a job they want you clean cut." He says patting his back.

"That's funny dad. When I was at the station yesterday mom bumped into me and did not even recognize me. Guess I should shave it off! But not before I go check out the new car first!" Danny says excitedly.

"Well wait, a minute son, it's not a new car, it's a dodge truck. It is only two years old. It does have some mileage on it already. All you have to do is pay for the gas right now. You already have insurance on it, so that is all settled. Once you get a job, the truck is all yours, insurance payments and all." Brian tells him with some sternness.

* * *

In the family room, Olivia is sitting on the comfortable recliner, checking her cellphone. While Maria is watching Tom & Jerry cartoons on the TV with Jake. Olivia finishes checking her emails, and then notices she has a voice message, which was made at 6:30 AM today. 'That is odd. So early in the morning,' Olivia thinks to herself as she pushes the button and puts the phone to her ear:

_ "Hello! Is this Olivia Benson? I really hate to leave messages on voicemail. You do not know me. Well, my name is Ashley Taylor, and…gee whiz this is difficult to say on a voice message. Maybe I should call later…yes, I will call later. Sorry to have bothered you. I just realized I am calling too early. I am so sorry…"Ashley suddenly hangs up._

Olivia hears this and notices it sounds like a young woman, but she does not know anyone named Ashley. Yet, she decides to keep the message just in case she hears from her again. She wonders if it is someone needing help - possibly a victim of a rape. Olivia puts her phone away and looks at Jake with Maria and smiles. She actually feels happy which has not been the case during the past month or so now, as she relaxes into the recliner.

Suddenly, Danny runs out into the family room so excited. "Oh my gosh, mom! Did you know about this!?"

Olivia is startled seeing Danny, "Whoa! Did I know about what?" She sits up more.

Brian comes out of the kitchen and shakes his head. "Danny, your mom had no clue. It was all my idea."

"Dad just bought me a car!" Danny said excitedly. "I cannot believe it! I am about to go check it out now. Dad bought me a truck!"

Olivia darts a look over at Brian. "You what?! Okay, Mr. Brian Donovan Cassidy! Sit your gorgeous butt down over here right now. I want to know how in the world you bought this house, and everything in it! And now that new truck for our son!" Olivia said sternly, but with a glare in her eyes.

"Okay! Okay! Hang on a minute. I did not rob a bank or anything like that. It is all legit. I just wanted to find the right time to tell you all! As for sitting my 'gorgeous' butt down, you really think it is 'gorgeous'?" Brian tries to flirt his way around the third degree he felt he was about to get from his soon-to-be bride. He walks over to her.

Olivia shakes her head with a roll of her eyes, and whacks him in the butt. "Brian! Sit your butt down and tell us what is going on. Please!" Olivia says, trying to hold back a chuckle.

Brian takes Olivia's hand and helps her to her feet. "Olivia, stand up." Brian asks her with a smile.

Olivia stands up and wonders what he is up to. She puts her arm around his waist. "Please tell me this is something good," she says.

Brian puts his arm around Olivia's waist, and gives her a kiss. "Honey, I wanted to keep quiet for a reason, and you will soon know why. You know how I always get in on the lottery every week, right?"

Olivia's eyes widen suddenly as she realizes what the news is and turns to him. "Oh my gosh, Brian! Are…are you telling us we won the lottery?!"

"Calm down a minute," Brian laughs. "Yes, I…we did!"

Danny and Jake look at each other and let out a loud and huge "Yahoo!" at the same time. "Dad how much did you win?" Danny asks.

Olivia is already jumping up and down in his arms. "How much Brian?!"

Brian keeps his voice down and says, "Five million dollars!"

Olivia wraps her arms around Brian tightly kissing him all over his face. "Oh my gosh Brian! I cannot believe it. Why didn't you say anything to me, to us, before?" Olivia says so happy.

"Honey, I could not tell you because of the job at first. You know how the guys at the station would be all high-fiving me and then wanting to party and all that. That would mean I would be paying for the party and well…" Brian began saying.

"Yes, I can see that happening. You know how Munch would react!" Olivia said responding to his situation.

"Yes! Therefore, you can see why I could not say anything to anyone right away. I will let Cragen know about it. Then I will have to tell IAB and 1PP about it. I just wanted to give you the best present I could give for you and our family." Brian says as he holds onto Olivia, kissing her again.

Olivia kisses Brian back and smiles. "Honey, can I call my sister and tell her about this now? We HAVE to get this family together for sure now!" Olivia asks.

"Yes you can tell Angela." Brian tells her smiling.

Maria walks up to them. "Does this mean we are rich now?"

"Looks like it Maria," Olivia smiles and gives her a big hug. "But, you cannot go around telling that to anyone, okay? Because if that happens, everyone will be coming out of the woodwork wanting money from us." Olivia tells her.

Just then, Olivia's cellphone begins ringing. "Excuse me a moment, everyone." She picks up her phone and touches it to answer it, "Benson."

_ "Yes, is this…Olivia Benson?"_

"Yes, it is, can I help you?" Olivia says realizing it is the voice on the message she heard earlier.

_ "I hope so! You do not know me yet, but…I need to talk to you. Can we meet somewhere?"_

"Are you hurt in anyway? Did someone hurt you?" Olivia says out of habit.

_ "Hurt? What do you mean hurt? I am not hurt. Um…are you the Olivia Benson that went to Siena College?"_

Olivia looks at Brian with a look of bewilderment. "Yes, but I am not sure what that has to do with you - unless you go to school there now. Honey, did someone…" she whispers into the phone, "Did someone rape you; if someone did we do really need to talk about it."

_ The young woman does not understand why she would think someone raped her. "I am sorry. You must not be the Olivia Benson I am looking for then. I am looking for my biological mother who put me up for adoption. My mother said it was okay to look for my biological mother when I was twenty-one. She told me I was adopted when I was first-born. I am sorry to bother you…"_

Olivia's eyes widen, and her heart almost feels like it jumped a mile high. She grabs Brian's hand immediately. "Oh wait, wait do not go. Ashley?" Olivia says saying her name she remembered from the voice message.

Brian is not sure what is going on, but still holds Olivia's hand, feeling her tighten her grip on his hand.

"Ashley you still there? Please talk to me. Ashley, what is your adoptive mother's name?" Olivia can hear her shaky breathing. "Please answer me. We do need to talk! Now!"

_ "My mother's name is Jennifer Taylor," Ashley says as her voice cracks a little._

Olivia looks at Brian in total shock. She places her hand on his chest, and whispers to him, "Brian…oh my gosh!" She takes a deep breath, and then responds to Ashley. "Ashley, we really need to meet. Please do not cry, or else I will too."

_ "Okay, where can we meet?" Ashley answers._

"Well, how about Central Park? It always has many people there, so you will feel more comfortable. How about lunchtime this afternoon? Say 12:30?" Olivia says feeling her own voice trembling.

_ "That sounds good. I have to say I am extremely nervous." Ashley says matter-of-factly._

"Well, I am too. Would it be okay if I brought someone with me? You can too if you would like." Olivia tells her.

_ "Yes, I would like that. It is important that you meet them." Ashley says._

"Them?" Olivia answers.

_ "Yes! My husband and my baby son." Ashley said._

Olivia almost dropped the phone but quickly sat down in the nearest chair. "Wow! Okay! Well….good idea." Olivia responded looking up at Brian. She nearly almost faints now, as a lone tear ran down her cheek. She is still holding Brian's hand. "I will bring my fiancé and my kids, will that be okay with you?"

_ "Yes! I would love to meet them, too!" Ashley said almost jumping through the phone. "Okay 12:30 this afternoon, Central Park. Where in Central Park?"_

Olivia's hand is trembling, but she remembers the one spot she knows all too well. "There is a huge oak tree on the north side of the park. We will be there." Olivia tells her.

_ "Okay! See you soon. Goodbye Mrs. Benson." Ashley says out of respect. She is not ready to call her 'mom' just yet, and hangs up._

Olivia hangs up and looks at Brian. She also sees the anxiety in her kid's faces, as well as in Brian's. She lets out a long deep breath. "Honey, you are never going to believe this."

* * *

**Please review! :-)**


	18. A Sudden Turn Of Events

**Chapter 18: A Sudden Turn Of Events**

* * *

**Brian & Olivia's Home - 455 Harding Way, Flushing, NY - 9:30 A.M.**

"Liv, what is going on? Who was that?" Brian says as he kneels down by the recliner, still holding onto her hand.

Olivia still is in shock. She cannot believe what is going on herself. She shakes her head and says, "Brian, remember that I told you about that pregnancy scare I had when I was in college?"

"Yes, of course, you told me about that." Brian told her.

"You are not going to believe this, but, that baby…that baby girl I gave up when I was twenty-one years old. Th...That was her on the phone!" Olivia shakes her head. "I gave her to my roommate who wanted a baby, but she couldn't have one herself."

"And we are meeting her this afternoon? At 12:30? Wow! I mean, I guess we have to wait to enroll Maria and Jake sometime this week then," Brian tells her.

"Wow! Does this mean we are getting another sister?" Jake asks his mom.

"This is going to be awesome!" Maria says excitedly.

"Well hang on a minute. Mom are we sure who this is yet? Maybe you or dad should well…do a background check. Like you just said, we suddenly got rich, and now someone called you saying she was your daughter!" Danny is somewhat concerned.

"Yes it is true. I mean you can get just about any information on the internet these days," Olivia sighed thinking how she just got her hopes up too fast about this young woman.

"Honey. We are still going to see her, aren't we? I mean you never know. It could be true." Brian tells her.

"Yes we have to. We do have a few hours until then. It looks like it is going to be a beautiful day today. How about we take a swim in the pool? I have not gone swimming in a pool since I was in college." Olivia tells them. "Good way to kill some time."

"That's a good idea. I am up for it! How about everyone else?" Danny says. "First I want to go check out my truck!"

"I am going to go find my swim suit. Oh! Thanks daddy for all my new clothes! Hope you got me a swim suit!" Maria gives Brian a big hug again. She smiles at Olivia.

Brian gives his daughter a hug and says, "I am glad you like your new clothes. Yes! I also got you a few items to choose from," He tells her and scoots her off.

Maria runs to the stairs and bounces up them like a rabbit to change into her swimsuit.

Olivia sighs over what might happen in just a few hours as she sits there contemplating all the possibilities. She looks up at Brian and says, "Brian, we should call Cragen about this."

"Yes, we should. I do not want to have to go through something that might have to do with my winning the lottery. We cannot have that strewn across the news all over New York, or the U.S. for that matter. I will call him," Brian told her as he picked up the house phone and dialed Cragen.

Danny quickly walks out to the garage to check out the awesome truck his dad bought him.

Jake still sits on the couch looking at his mother. "Mom? Do you really think that this is the girl you gave up for adoption?"

Olivia shakes her head. "I don't know, son. If it is, once again, we will have gained another family member along with a brother-in-law and you would be an Uncle to her baby! Oh my gosh, Jake! I am not sure I can take all this!" She stands up and starts to pace the room. "I do not want to get our hopes up too high, only to find that this young woman only wants the money Brian won. Well what we won." Olivia begins to feel a stress headache coming on again.

"Mom? Are you okay?" Jake stands up and goes to her. "Are you sick? What is happening?" Jake looks worried about his mother.

"I am fine, honey. It is just another one of my headaches. I have been getting these since, the hospital ruckus. Really! I am okay, Jake," Olivia reassures him. "I am going to call your Aunt and let her know what is going on. Go on and get your swim suit on and I will be out by the pool with you soon, okay?" She smiles at him caressing his face.

"Okay, mom." Jake tries to smile at her but he feels like something more is wrong with her than she is saying. He turns and walks to the stairs and runs up to his bedroom to change.

Olivia picks up her cellphone and dials her sister. She puts the phone to her ear and waits for her to answer.

_ "Hey Liv!" Angela answers quickly._

"Hey, I am glad you are home. I have something to tell you! You are never going to believe this. Do you remember Jennifer Taylor in college?" Olivia asks her.

_ "Wow! Now, that is a blast from the past. Sure I do! She was your roommate from your sophomore year until the end of your junior year." Angela answers._

"Yes! Do you remember what happened when I had a pregnancy scare?" Olivia asks her.

_ "Oh yes, Liv. How can I not? You were so big!" Angela remembers._

"Guess who I think just called me not too long ago?" Olivia asks.

_ "Jennifer called you? Oh my gosh! How is she doing? I will bet she has grandkids now!" Angela says excitedly._

"Well, from what I understand, Jennifer's adoptive daughter's name is Ashley, who by the way just might have called me not more than twenty minutes ago! She said she has been trying to locate me since she was twenty-one." Olivia says that all in one breath, as she rubs her temples.

_ "Oh my gosh! Olivia! Are you telling me that YOUR oldest daughter called you?! What did she say? More than that, what does she want?" Angela asked._

"We are supposed to meet her in a few hours from now. In addition, get this; she is bringing her husband and baby son! Angela….that could very well be my grandchild!" Olivia closed her eyes now beginning to feel old even at 49 years of age. "Oh! One more thing. Do not tell anyone this, - not even Heather (at least for now). You know how Brian has been buying scratchers every week right?"

_ Angela rolls her eyes and chuckles. "Well yeah, he keeps those things in shoe boxes. I could never understand why, though. They are not winners."_

Olivia looks around and whispers to Angela. "Ang…Brian won five million dollars from scratching those scratchers! He just told us, AFTER he bought a brand new house, with a pool, Jacuzzi, huge kitchen, family room, living room, dining room, AND this huge game room with a pool table, hockey table, pinball machine, dart game. He also bought Danny a truck. It is not a new one though. It is two years old!" Olivia again says this all in one breath. She finally catches her breath while still trying to consume everything.

_ Angela is speechless, as she suddenly becomes silent._

"Hey! Are you there?" Olivia starts to laugh. "Did I lose you?" Olivia tries to get her to talk.

_ "Yes! I am sorry. I am here. I just do not know what to say, Liv. I almost wet my pants hearing all that!" Angela chuckles a little._

Olivia laughs. "I hope you didn't! Well, having said that, I want you and Heather to come over to see the house sometime soon. We will have a family get-to-together time. Of course, IF this person is my daughter, then we will include my son-in-law and grandson. There will be more family to enjoy. Oh my gosh, Angela! I may have a 27-year-old daughter!"

_ "Liv, do you even have to ask? Of course, you are my sister. I cannot say no to you! You might arrest me or something!" Angela laughs._

Olivia laughs then sighs. "I will call you when and if we have a family reunion to put together. Angela there is one more thing. Will you be my bridesmaid?"

_ "What!? Are you kidding me? When did this happen? Olivia, of course, I would love to be your bridesmaid!" Angela is getting shocked and stunned from all sides now._

"Angela take a breath!" Olivia laughs. "Yes, Brian proposed to me yesterday on bended knee in Cragen's office of all places! Alex was in on it for a while too you should have seen her. She was so anxious she almost gave it away before Brian got on one knee."

_ "Liv, you need to slow down soon!" Angela laughs. "You better get ready to see if you have a 27-year-old daughter waiting for you!"_

"Yes, I have to go. I also have to watch my kids! Maria, Danny and Jake are going to take a dip in our pool. It will be Maria's first time in a swimming pool. She has never had before," Olive tells her.

_ "Okay. Have fun today. Nevertheless, call me later and tell me all about it! Love you!"_

"Love you to Ang," Olivia responds and smiles as she hangs up.

Danny comes back into the house from the garage. He is completely stunned about his truck. When as he sees Olivia, he blurts out, "Mom you are NOT going to believe this! Okay. I walk in the garage to look at my truck, right. Not only do I have a truck in that garage which by the way is huge; there are two more cars in that garage! One is a Toyota Rav, and the other is Dodge Caravan!"

"You have got to be kidding me!" Olivia says shocked once again. "Boy your dad sure loves to surprise! Brian and his man toys!" She looks over at Brian as he talks to Cragen on the other phone with a glare.

Brian notices her expression, as he finishes his phone call. "Thanks Cap, I hope you understand. I wanted to wait to tell you all this, so I could give Liv, and my kids a good chance for a new life together."

_ "I understand Brian. IAB and 1PP will send you the documents to sign and file at your new address." Cragen tells him._

"Oh Cap, Would you check out, someone for Liv. There is a possibility that the baby she gave up for adoption twenty-seven years ago has been trying to locate her. Liv said that her roommate was Jennifer Taylor. Liv gave the baby to her for adoption. Let us know ASAP. We are going to meet her this afternoon in a couple of hours," Brian tells him. "Jennifer's daughter's maiden name is Taylor. We do not know what her married name is yet."

_ "Okay Brian, we will call you later today sometime to get the details to you," Cragen answers him._

"Thanks Cap. Have a great day, goodbye." Brian says hanging up the phone.

Olivia looks at Brian and gently pleads with him: "Brian, sweetheart, honey, my love bug. Don't you think you need to take it down a notch and STOP buying everything you see!" Olivia tells him this while giving him a whack on his butt.

"Hey! It is not that I don't like you hitting my ass, but…" He smiles as he leans into her and nuzzles her neck. His hand moves down her back and grabs her butt.

Olivia jumps slightly as she sighs and gives into him. She puts her arms around his neck and pulls him down with her onto the couch. She kisses him lovingly and feels his hands still grabbing her own butt. "Bri…this will not work…" She feels her body begin to warm up. "Brian…." She cannot help but arch her back, as he kisses her neck, then her chest.

Maria comes bouncing down the stairs when she sees her mom and dad making out on the couch. "Hey! No funny business in front of children!" Maria says giggling a little.

Brian sighs and stops quickly. He sits up as he tries to "explain" their behavior. "I am just reviving mommy! She stopped breathing!" Brian jokes.

Olivia slaps him on his chest. "Stop that! I did not!" She said chuckling. "Maria, honey, daddy is just kidding. Daddy and I just like kissing each other," She said nervously, as she blushed and got up, straightening her shirt a little.

"Actually you did stop breathing babe, because I took your breath away," Brian said winking at Olivia as he pinched her butt.

Olivia jumped a little and shouted, "Ow! Brian!" She glared at him a little and chuckled. She looks at Maria and says. "Honey, you can go out to the pool, I will be there in a minute."

"You okay mommy? What happened?" Maria asked.

She shakes her head looking at Brian. "Um, I got a little cramp. I am okay." She smiles, wanting to pinch Brian now.

"Okie, dokie!" Maria runs to the sliding glass door, opens it and shuts it behind her as she ran to the pool.

Olivia looks at Brian and slaps him again, "Brian…I love you, but really? In front of Maria? Your ass is mine tonight bub!" Olivia threatens with a wink.

Danny is sitting in the other chair not too far away from them. "Hello! Kid in the room still!" Danny shakes his head and laughs.

Olivia jumps a little and says, "Oh my gosh, Danny! Were you here the whole time?" She asked feeling embarrassed even more.

"I swear when you think you are alone you both act like a couple of teenagers!" In addition, you two are almost 50 years old! Gross!" Danny says laughing.

"Danny! Get your butt moving out of here, and go swim for a while!" Brian orders pointing out to the backyard.

"Ooooooh, I am so scared!" Danny is still laughing and shaking his head. As he suddenly drops his pants, pulls off his shirt. He tosses them over the couch.

"You better be buddy or...or I will...put..." Brian says not knowing what to say to him, and blows air out of his mouth in embarrassment.

"Hey what the…!? Good grief! I thought he was about to moon us! I swear that kid is crazy sometimes. Good thing he had his swim trunks on under those sweat pants, or I would have kicked his butt!" Olivia said as she looked at Brian.

Brian rolled his eyes and laughed, too. "Hey Liv. I told Cragen about Ashley. He will call later and let us know who she really is. We will know if she is lying to us when we meet her."

"Thanks honey, for doing that for me." Olivia says as she puts her arms around his waist and hugs him. "I love you. I am glad I am getting married to you next month! Is that good for you?" She says still hugging him.

Brian smiles and holds her in his arms. He sighs as he notices Maria and Danny out swimming in the pool. "Yes it is perfect. You are perfect - and, so are our kids." He looks at her as he leans his head back a little and smiles. "I love you, too, babe. I don't know what I would do if I didn't have you and the kids in my life." He gives her a loving french kiss.

"I know what you would be, Brian…BROKE!" Olivia laughs. "I think I need to lie down for a bit. My head is hurting me. Can you watch the kids for an hour then wake me up after their swim?" She asks of Brian.

"Anything for you Liv. I hope you feel better soon. It might be the anxiety and stress of thinking this could be your daughter," Brian says as he gives her a light kiss on her lips. "Jake must still be upstairs. Check on him, too. I thought he would be down here by now."

Olivia smiles. She turns around and starts up the stairs a little slowly as she holds her head rubbing her temples.

Brian watches her go up the stairs hoping that her headache goes away soon. He walks to the patio sliding door. After he opens it, he heads directly to the pool.

Meanwhile, Olivia walks to Jake's bedroom door. She knocks quietly. When she did not get a response, she peeks in. "Jake? Honey! I thought you were going to take a swim with Danny and Maria?" He is on his bed wearing swim trunks. He is lying on his side with his back to her. "Jake? Hey…" She sits on the edge of his bed and touches his forehead. She is relieved to know he does not have a fever again. "Jake?" Olivia turns him over, but he does not wake up. "Jake! Come on do not play games with me. This is not funny, wake up!" She gently taps his face trying to wake him up. "Jake!?" Olivia looks around the room. Then notices his pain pills on the table next to his bed. She picks them up. She rubs on his chest with her knuckles, hoping it helps to revive him. However, to no avail. "Oh gosh! Jake wake up! Please wake up!" She desperately tries to shake him awake. Then decides to get up and run to the window. She opens it and yells to Brian outside. "BRIAN! CALL 911! JAKE TOOK TOO MANY OF HIS PAIN PILLS! HURRY!" Olivia screams.

In the backyard, Brian is startled when he hears Olivia screaming from Jake's window.

"What!? Oh my gosh!" He quickly calls 911. "Yes, my son isn't waking up! He took his pain pills and now he is not waking up! I am Detective Brian Cassidy from Manhattan NYPD SVU; please send a bus immediately to 455 Harding Way, Flushing!"

Danny overhears that Jake is in trouble. In his concern for Jake, he says to his dad, "Dad! I will take care of Maria. Go up there with mom!"

Brian just nods and races back in the house. He runs to the front door to leave it open for the paramedics. He turns and heads for the stairs. He takes about three at a time on his way to Jake's room. As he enters the room, he asks Olivia, "Olivia! What happened?"

Olivia looks at Brian she was obviously scared, concerned, and in tears. "Brian, he took too many pain pills! I cannot wake him up! Did you call 911? I don't know what else to do!"

Jake is unconscious, but he is still breathing. "Brian it was all because of those punks that beat him up! Then, he has to take those damn pills!" Olivia turns to Brian. Her face shows her motherly concern.

Suddenly, the paramedics can be heard in the house downstairs. "Hello, you called 911!" Mr. Cassidy!" One paramedic yells loudly enough to be heard throughout the house.

Brian yells back, "Yes! Upstairs! Second door to your right! Hurry please!"

Two paramedics run up the stairs and get to Jake's room. They see Jake lying on the bed. Olivia and Brian quickly move out of the way.

"Please help our son! I do not know how many pills he took. The bottle has only a few pills left. He just got them a few weeks ago. He could not have too many. His pain hasn't been so bad lately." Olivia tells the paramedic.

"We will have to take him to the hospital to pump his stomach, Mrs. Cassidy." As he put an oxygen mask over Jake's nose and mouth. The other paramedic gave him an IV drip to help to decrease the blood flow and reduce the medication's effect enough out to keep him alive until they get him to the hospital.

Olivia sighs and shakes her head. She had hoped they were done with their past problems. She wipes her tears and looks at Brian. "Brian, this cannot be happening right now! We were supposed to go meet Ashley." She looks at her watch. "Oh gosh! She will be there in about forty-five minutes."

"Honey, look. I will go with Jake. You take Danny and Maria with you okay. You have to go meet Ashley. What if she really is your daughter?"

Olivia sighs. Her head is still bothering her. "Are you sure? I still want to be there for Jake."

"Yes! Just go and get ready okay?" Brian kisses her gently.

The paramedics put Jake on the backboard, and carefully lift him for the walk out the door to the hall. They proceed to carefully walk him down the stairs.

Brian and Olivia follow behind them. When they get downstairs, Brian goes with the paramedics out the front door and shuts the door behind him. Olivia makes a decision to check on Danny and Maria.

Olivia sighs and wipes her face. She goes out through the sliding door to the backyard. She says to her kids, "Danny! Maria! Go and wash off and put some nice clothes on. You guys are going with me to meet the young lady I was talking to earlier. Your dad is with Jake. He will stay with him at the hospital. Your brother overdosed on his pain pills. They will have to pump his stomach."

Maria looks sad as she dries herself off. She runs up to Olivia and says, "Don't worry mommy. I will pray for Jake to get better. God will heal him!" Maria said this as she wrapped her arms around Olivia to hug her.

Olivia smiles and hugs her back she then kisses her head and says. "Thank you sweetie. I sure love you! I am also praying for Jake."

"Yeah! Do not worry mom, Jake is a strong kid. I am angry with myself I was not here for him. Now I wish I had not gone off traveling around as I did. I should have been here!" Danny is obviously angry with himself as he dries himself off.

"Honey, it was not your fault! It almost feels like it was my fault for letting the Harris brothers ruin our lives as they did. Only one thing good came out of all this. That was finding out I had a sister. I thank God every day for that! Now both of you need to scoot, clean up and meet me downstairs okay?"

"Okay mom. Come on Maria, let's get ready!" as Danny says this; he picks Maria up and puts her over his shoulder.

"Ahhhhhhh! Just don't tickle me!" Maria laughs as she is picked up over his shoulder.

Danny manages to laugh a little. He tries to distract Maria by tickling her as they walk into the house. They run through the family room and up the stairs.

Olivia smiles a little at how well Danny has taken to his new sister. She realizes that he could very well have an older sister too. Olivia cannot help but think of Jake's situation right now. She begins to cry again as she walks back into the house. She closes and locks the sliding glass door and sits down in the recliner.

"God, please do not take my baby. After all these years with him! He is too young to be taken from his family! Please, take care of him. Let him come home to his family. His sister loves him so much already. I am asking you do not break her little heart." Olivia prays and wipes her tears away. She notices Brian had put a framed picture of the family on the table. He included Maria. She picks it up and smiles. "We sure have two handsome boys, and a beautiful daughter. I pray that Jake can find someone he can care about and love. Just as I love your dad so much. Danny, you should have shaved off that beard before this picture was taken! You have such a handsome mug without it," Olivia sighs. She looks at her watch and quickly jumps up and goes to the intercom and pushes the button. She says, "Hey you two! Get your cute butts down here. Let us go! I don't want to be late!"

Just then, Danny and Maria come running down the stairs all nicely dressed. "Wow! Danny, you look years younger! You shaved that beard off!" She smiles, even though she is crying inside for Jake. "There is that cute kid I used to see!" She patted his smooth looking face. "And Maria you are so adorable! Okay. Let's get going!"

"Can I drive mom? Which one do you want to take the Rav or Caravan?" Danny asks.

"Hmm. Well, okay. You can drive, since you probably know where the keys are!" she chuckles. "The Rav is fine. If your dad and Jake were here we would be taking the Caravan."

Danny does a "Yes! Fist pump," and says, "Let's go!" Danny smiles and opens a little cabinet where all the keys are hanging. He takes the Rav keys, and walks to the door to the garage.

Olivia sighs, rolls her eyes, and then looks up. "Oh boy Brian." She chuckles a little and walks with Maria and out to the garage. As they get into the car she jokingly says, "Okay Jeeves, take us to Central Park north side please! But first, buckle up!"

"Did that the first thing I got in the car, mom!" Danny pushed the button on the garage door opener. The garage door opened, and he drove out of the garage and onto the driveway. He closed it and headed to Central Park.

Olivia braces herself for the ride there. She begins thinking about what she wants to say to Ashley. Danny begins the drive to Central Park. However, he is still worrying about Jake and hoping he will be all right. Maria sits in the backseat. Olivia turns around to check on her. She smiles at her and Maria smiles back.

Olivia again remembers when she rescued Maria. She remembers what she looked like after digging her up from the ground. Now, she will be possibly gaining another daughter, and possibly a son-in-law and a grandson! She almost starts feeling lightheaded again, as she realizes she still has that darn headache still.

"Mom? Are you okay?" Danny asks.

"Yes, honey. Well, not completely! I have a stress headache again. Seems like I have been getting them a lot lately. Seems they are chronic with me." Olivia answers.

Danny reaches over and puts his hand on his mother's arm to comfort her and reassure her. "You will be okay mom. Try to relax. Breathe! I have a gut feeling everything will be okay." Danny smiles at her.

"Hey, keep your eyes on the road! I heard about that little "accident" you had a while ago." Olivia shakes her head a little. "I bet your eyes were on that girl your dad said you are dating now. Am I right?"

Danny's eyes widen. "Dad told you that? Oh, wow! Did he have anything else to tell you about me?"

"Yep! He sure did. He showed me the picture. He also showed me the picture of Rebecca when you two were in high school together. I have to say she is a looker! Very pretty!" Olivia says with a twinkle in her eye.

"Yeah, she is!" Danny smiles. "Dad did not have that look in his eye when he saw the picture I showed him of the accident." He shudders a little.

Olivia sees Danny's demeanor change a little. "And…"

"And what?" Danny asked.

"You looked like you were a scared child or something when you said that about the picture of the accident," Olivia says.

"Oh geez. Do I have to explain?" Danny asks rolling his eyes.

"Come on now. I am your mother I can take anything. You know that!"

"Well, I am glad that you don't remember this because I sure do!" Danny said. I was twelve years old. Let me put it this way. Short and sweet. One - I stole dad's car. Two - I drove it in traffic. Three - dad found out. Four - my ass stung, got red, and I could not sit down for at least two days. It was that bad!" Danny cringes. "That's why I never wear a belt again!"

Olivia raised her brows. Then she remembers something. "Danny! That is why you never would sit down. I never did understand what you were up to. Wow. Funny, your dad never told me the reason for you not sitting down." Olivia laughs shaking her head.

"Come on mom, it was not funny! I had to sleep on my stomach the next two nights. You have no idea how hard it was to put lotion on my butt by myself!" Danny explained.

Olivia continues to laugh, but she then turns around to look at Maria. "Maria, honey! Now you know never to take any of our cars till you have your driver's license."

Maria's eyes widen a little after hearing about what happened to her brother. "Nope! I will not do it. I want to be able sit down!" Maria said.

* * *

**Central Park (North Side) - New York City, NY - 12:25 PM**

Danny sighs. "Mom come on! Please! It was not funny at the time. Oh, good! We are here anyway, mom." Danny drives to a parking lot on the north side of the park and slips into a parking slot.

Olivia suddenly feels as if she had a million butterflies in her stomach. She sees the big oak tree not too far away. She checks her watch. It is 12:25. "Okay, I hope I can do this."

"Mom! Just relax! As I said: Breathe…take a deep breath…in and out through the nose." As Danny gives her this advice, he demonstrates the process.

"Maybe you should think of being a shrink!" Olivia laughs nervously. "Oh, I am so incredibly nervous!"

"Don't worry, mommy! I will be with you, too!" Maria says as she leans on both of them..

"Yes, I know you will be. Okay let's go!" Olivia challenges them as she opens the car door; and exits shutting the door behind her. As they forget to lock the door.

* * *

**Jake's Room - Mercy General Hospital - New York City, NY - 12:25 PM**

Brian is sitting in the room with Jake. He is definitely worried about him. He is also thinking of Olivia at the same time. He is hoping that everything goes well with Ashley.

Nurse Baxter turns Jake on his left side, and lowers his head. She lubricates the endotracheal tube and she gently inserts it into Jake's mouth, into the esophagus, and down to his stomach. Jake's reflexes sound as if he is gagging.

"Nurse is that how you pump his stomach?" Brian asks.

"Yes. This tube protects your son's airway, and prevents Jake from breathing the stomach fluids into his lungs." The nurse tells him.

Nurse Baxter then begins to start the suction through the tube. She begins to put salt water down the tube until the fluids that come out of his stomach are clear.

Brian feels a little squeamish watching this. He shudders a little, and looks away for a few minutes. He quietly prays for his son to get better soon.

Fluids begin to come up the tube and into a large container. The nurse then gets a large bottle that has a black substance in it. She shakes it well. She goes to Jake as she holds the tube she begins to pour the liquid down the tube in his mouth. She slowly but carefully empties the bottle and says: "Mr. Cassidy this is charcoal. It will absorb all drugs or poisons that might still be in his stomach. The IV bag has a cathartic which is a medication that will help speed up the emptying of his intestines."

Brian sighs, but he hears what is happening to his son. "Will this affect him later?"

"Has your son attempted suicide before?" Nurse Baxter asks.

Brian is irritated by the question and raises his voice at the nurse. "NO! He did NOT attempt suicide! This was an accidental overdose! He has never in his life tried suicide! Why would you say that?" Brian is clearly angry.

Nurse Baxter is taken aback by his stern response. "I am sorry sir. This is just a question that is normally asked when someone overdoses." She finishes putting the charcoal down the tube. She cleans him up and gently pulls the tube out of his stomach and up through his esophagus, and out his mouth. "The doctor will be in later to let you know about your son. Again I am sorry the question appeared to be offensive to you." She then leaves the room with the container of his stomach contents.

Brian sits back down next to Jake. He placed his hand on Jake's arm in attempt to let him know he is there with him. His eyes well up with tears just thinking what the nurse said earlier. He lowers his head on the side of his bed. A question keeps running through his head: 'What if she was right!? What really was on Jake's mind...?'

* * *

**Please review! :-)**


	19. Meeting Ashley & Danny's Girlfriend

**Chapter 19: Meeting Ashley & Danny's Girlfriend**

* * *

**Central Park (North Side) - New York City, NY - 12:30 PM**

Olivia, Danny, and Maria walk over to the big oak tree. Danny gets a blanket from the car and carefully spreads it out on the grass. "Good thing we had the picnic blanket in the car, or we would have grass stains on our pants."

Olivia and Maria sit down on the blanket. Maria sits as close to Olivia as she can. Olivia says, "They should have placed a picnic table here under this tree! It is popular gathering places for people to sit, eat and chat." It is obvious that she is somewhat nervous with her small talk and jitters."

Danny takes his mom's hand and looks at her. "Hey, mom. Just relax! Breathe! In and out, in and out through the nose first, then let it out through the mouth."

Olivia laughs at him. "Danny you make it sound like I am pregnant and just about to give birth!" She says looking around. She is watching and wondering to see if she will recognize her.

Danny chuckles as he holds onto his mother's hand. "Just relax; you will be fine."

Maria leans her head against Olivia's shoulder. "How old is this girl we are looking for?"

"She would be about twenty-seven years old. She said she would be bringing her husband and baby son. Oh, man! I am so nervous." Olivia answers.

"Wow she is old!" Maria laughs.

"She is not old! She is still a kid - at least to me!" Olivia says smiling, but still very nervous.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Danny still is looks around. He is watching the people who are there! He looks over to the right where the parking lot is, and sees a car being parked. He watches and sees a man emerging from the driver's side first. Then, he sees him open the backseat door and reach in. Danny, then, notices a woman coming out of the passenger side of the vehicle. She has long brown hair. She takes a moment to put her hair up in a ponytail. "Mom? Look over at the parking lot."

Danny notices that he is picking up a young boy from the backseat of the vehicle. He seems to be looking straight at him.

Then Olivia sees the young couple and the baby. She stands up and gets off the blanket. "Oh my stomach! It is all tied up in knots! I don't know if I can do this, Danny!" Olivia says feeling terrified more than just worried, now.

Danny also stands up and helps Maria up. "It will be okay mom!" She takes his mother's hand again to comfort her.

As the couple walks closer, Danny can feel his mother's grip tighten a little more. "Mom! Try not to break my hand!" he laughs a little. "Remember, breathe in…and out, and relax."

Olivia puts on a nervous smile. She is trying to stay calm. The couple finally gets to within talking distance. Olivia is the first to speak, "Hello, are you Ashley?"

The young woman nervously smiles back. "Y...Yes, I am Ashley. You have to be Olivia Benson!" She extends her hand to shake Olivia's.

Olivia looks at the young woman. She feels as if she is looking in the mirror! Her hand becomes clammy and trembling. "Yes! I am Olivia Benson. Oh, I am sorry! I am so nervous! You can yell that my hand is a little sweaty." Olivia tells her.

Ashley shakes her head. "Do not worry. I can't tell, because my hand is sweaty, too!" She smiles and laughs a little. "Um, this is my husband, Greg Richards," she continues. "And, this is my son, Connor. He is 3-years-old."

"Hello, Mrs. Benson." Greg smiles and shakes her hand as he holds Connor is his other arm.

Olivia smiles widely. She sees that adorable little boy. "Hello Greg, nice to meet you. And hello to you, Connor." She gives a hand to the little boy. "You are one handsome little boy Connor. You remind me of my son Jake when he was your age."

Olivia's gut was saying this was her daughter she gave up for adoption! She just had that feeling in her. It had to be her!

Danny and Maria are smiling at them, too. "Hi my name is Danny. I am her son. This is my little sister, Maria." He shakes their hands. "I'm sorry my mom has been so nervous coming here to meet you. Please, let us sit down here. This blanket is big enough for all of us." Danny says.

Ashley smiling back says, "Thank you." Ashley sits down Greg sits next to her, and he puts Connor in his lap.

"Hello Ashley," Maria says with a slight smile. "Your baby is so cute."

"Thank you Maria. We think so too," Ashley says with a little chuckle.

Olivia cannot help but stare at Ashley, and Connor. "I am sorry I do not mean to stare, but I feel like I am looking in the mirror! You look just like me when I was your age. And your son Connor looks like Jake when he was that age."

Ashley hears that and cannot keep her emotions in anymore as a single tear runs down her cheek. "Can you tell me why you gave me up for adoption?" She asks.

Olivia too, now feels tears well up in her eyes. "I knew your mother very well. She used to be my roommate in college. My boyfriend at the time and I were dating for most of my sophomore year." Olivia looked down for a moment and continued. "I was pregnant at the time my junior year in college. Your mother had said she had trouble trying to conceive. Furthermore, at the time, my boyfriend and I made the mistake of forgetting to use protection. I did not know what to do, at that time! I could not afford or even take care of a baby. I was so busy in school at the time. She wanted a baby so much. Besides that time in my life…well…I could not support a child. I could hardly take care of myself."

Danny stands up and looks at his mom and whispers, "Mom; I think I will take Maria over to get a hotdog or two for lunch. I see you need to be alone for now."

Olivia looks up at him and just nods at him. "Thank you, honey." Olivia puts an arm around Maria, hugs her, and kisses her forehead. "Go with your brother now, okay?"

"Okay mom." Maria smiles and gives her mom a kiss on the cheek and grabs onto her brother's hand.

Ashley smiles. She sees how much Olivia loves her kids. She looks back at Olivia. "Thank you for telling me the reason. I understand now. I am not mad at you. I just wanted to know my real mother. But, I have to tell you this…" and more tears flow now. Ashley can see how her mother and Olivia were best friends in college.

"Tell me what Ashley?" Olivia asks. She wants to reach out to her, but not sure how.

Ashley looks at Greg, and at Connor, then to Olivia. "My mom and dad…they were in a car accident a year after I turned 21, they both died instantly. An eighteen-wheeler tractor truck had weaved into their lane. I was told later that, the man driving the truck had fallen asleep at the wheel. He was not drunk. He never had alcohol in his system." She cannot help but to begin to cry.

Olivia also has tears in her eyes, as she reaches out to Ashley to hug her. She holds onto her as she cries. Olivia wants to comfort her. "I am so sorry. You have to remember that the Jennifer I know loved you so much. Your dad did, too." She rubs her back.

Ashley trembles knowing her real mother is hugging her for the first time in her life! She knows she feels right. She feels safe once again.

Connor reaches out to his mother. He seems to sense that she is upset. "Mama! Mama!"

Olivia smiles and lets go of Ashley. It was easy to see that Connor needed his mother. "I think Connor knows you are upset. Jake was like that when he was Connor's age. Babies are pretty smart."

Ashley wipes her tears and reaches to take Connor. "Come to me Connor." She puts him in her lap and kisses his head. Then she looks at Olivia. "Well…Olivia say hello to your grandson. Hey Connor! Can you say grandma? This is your other grandma!" She smiles. "You want to hold him?"

Olivia is still stunned and overwhelmed at this point, but smiles and reaches out to Connor. "Wow! Hey you are a big boy aren't you?" Olivia puts him in her. Her own tears still fall.

Connor looks up at her, puts his little hand on her cheek, and gives her a big smiling of approval. "Gamma!" He then wraps his arms around her neck and gives her a big hug.

Olivia's heart races as she feels his little arms around her neck she smiles and says, "This…this is just so overwhelming Ashley! I thought I would never see you, let alone this precious little boy." She looks to Greg smiling.

"I have never seen my son react so quickly and so loving to someone so fast." Greg says to Olivia. "I guess he knows you are family to him."

Olivia looks to Ashley and Greg. "May I ask what you both do for a living?"

Greg looks to Ashley first, then back to Olivia. "Well, right now I am in the process of getting interviews for a career job. Before I was taking small odd jobs here and there. I do have experience dealing with young people in trouble. I am learning how to help them out of street life and to stay off the streets."

Olivia is impressed, thinking to herself that he could be useful with SVU. She thinks that maybe she can talk to Cragen about seeing him for a job. "That is interesting Greg, so you are good with kids then?"

"Oh yes. I just want to help those who are living on the streets and put them into programs. I would like to make sure they are well fed and exercised and to be healthy." Greg answers.

"What about you Ashley?" Olivia asks.

"Well, it's not one of the best jobs in the world right now. Nevertheless, it is something. I am a waitress at um…" She looks at Greg a little ashamed, but it is a job for now. "I work at 'Hooters'; the address is 211 W 56th St. Have you been there before?"

"Oh my gosh, really? I have been there a few times. The last time my colleagues were there a few months back we were celebrating a case we had been working on that was pretty big." Olivia tells her. "Wait a minute. One of my colleagues told me…if I can remember correctly, told me there was a girl working there that looks a lot like me! I did not think anything of it at the moment. He said you were well…gorgeous as he puts it."

"He? What was his name?" Ashley asks.

"His name is Nick Amaro. He is my partner." Olivia says.

"Is he your fiancé?" Ashley asks wondering.

Olivia laughs for a moment, "Oh! No! No! He is my partner at the station. My fiancé's name is Brian Cassidy.

Ashley is confused and looks at Greg, then back to Olivia. "I do not understand. You have a fiancé and a partner? Um, are you involved with two men?!" Ashley is really confused.

"No! No! Ashley I am a police officer, Nick is my partner at work." Olivia replies.

Ashley sighs in relief. "Okay! Now I get it. I am sorry. Wow! I had no idea you were a police officer."

Now Olivia seems confused. "How did you locate me then? I have been in the news a lot over the past 16 years or so now."

"Oh! Well, my mom had some college clippings of you - a lot of them. She also had photos of you and her together socially. That is how I found you." Ashley told her.

Olivia still holds Connor in her arms as he had fallen asleep on her shoulder. She automatically had been rocking him as she was talking with Ashley. "Oh! I see now. Well, I take it then you still have the documents of your adoption and everything. Right?

Ashley nods as she digs into her big purse and pulls out a folder. She hands it to Olivia. "This is everything I had on you including my birth certificate. I just was wondering why you did not put down my father's name on it?"

Olivia sighs. "Well that was one of the things I was upset about! However, I had to respect him about that. When he found out, I was pregnant. He did not want to have anything to do with the baby or me. So out of respect I left his name off it. I hope you understand. I mean not that he would not have loved you. I am sure he would have. He just asked me too. He did not go into any details as to why. Then he broke up with me three months after I had conceived. I am sorry Ashley."

Ashley sighs feeling as if she lost a second father. "It is okay. I am glad, though, that I finally met you." She smiles at Olivia. It was good to see how much Connor likes her, too. "I would love to get to meet your fiancé sometime soon."

Just then, Danny and Maria come back over to them. Maria was holding a hotdog in her hand, and Danny had a plate full of more hotdogs and drinks. "Hey, thought you all might be hungry. It is one o'clock now." Danny smiles handing the plate to his mom.

"Wow! Thanks honey. Are you two hungry?" Olivia asks, looking at Ashley and Greg

"Actually, we were going to go have lunch after I met you. But I guess this will be our lunch!" Ashley smiles. "Thank you Danny. I guess I have a brother and a sister now!" She takes a hotdog, and some condiments.

"Well Ashley, you have two brothers. My other son, unfortunately, is in the hospital right now. He had accidentally taken too many pain pills, and overdosed. He is getting his stomach pumped right now." Olivia tells her, hoping that will not deter her from the family. "Jake was in an incident a few weeks back. Three other 17-year-old kids had beaten him up really badly." She sighs and really does not want to explain all that right now. "But I would rather not talk about that right now, if that is okay with you?" Olivia continues holding Connor still rocking him as he sleeps.

"I am sorry to hear that, I wish him well. How old is he?" Ashley asks.

"He is 16-years-old. Maria here is twelve, and Danny here is eighteen soon to be nineteen in a few weeks." Olivia says smiling. "Danny is actually my stepson. I legally adopted him when he was twelve, but knew him since he was ten. We adopted Maria just two days ago. I have known her since she was 9-years-old."

"Well looks like I was born an only child and now at twenty-seven I have gained two brothers and a sister. That is definitely overwhelming for me. But it is a good overwhelming!" Ashley says with a smile.

Greg looks at Ashley, "Connor might want to have a hotdog. Should we wake him?"

"Yes, he will want to eat something." Ashley answers.

"I can do that." Olivia smiles. "Hey buddy." She rubs his back to wake him, as she turns him around sitting him in her lap. "You want a hot dog?"

Connor rubs his eyes and hears the word hot dog. "Hot dog! Yummy!" He smiles the cutest smile and sees the food on the plate and reaches down to get one.

"Hey hold on buddy! That is too much bun for you, just eat the meat." Olivia says breaking up the meat into small bits. "Here you go." She hands him a piece.

Connor grabs the meat from her hand and put it in his mouth. He smiles a big smile and holds out his hand for more.

* * *

**Jake's Room - Mercy General Hospital - New York City, NY - 1:10 PM**

Jake begins a process of waking up. He opens his eyes but sensing that he is sick to his stomach. He is not sure where he is right away. He feels a little disoriented. "Mom? Dad? Where am I?"

Brian hears Jake and forces himself to wake up quickly. "Jake I am here. It is dad. You are in the hospital.

"No! No! Not again! Oh gosh! What happened? My head is killing me! I feel like I am going to throw up." Jake holds his stomach and his chest feels heavy. "Dad what happened?" He closes his eyes again.

"Son, you took too many pain pills! How could you make a mistake like that?" Brian asks.

"I do not know! I am sorry dad!" Jake's head hurts so much, he cannot think. "I do not remember what happened. My side was hurting I know that. I guess when I ran up the stairs the pain started. I do remember holding my side when I woke up. Yuck! I have this horrible taste in my mouth!"

"Jake, they had to pump your stomach. You might have to stay here overnight for observation. They need to watch you for a while. Just relax. I will stay with you. Mom will want to know what is going on. Will you be all right for a few minutes?" Brian asks. "I will bring you a chocolate shake from the cafeteria, too."

"Okay dad." Jake groans and tries to lay on his side. He tries to curl up and pulls the blanket up to his chin. He so hates hospitals. He realizes he also missed meeting another sister.

Brian looks at Jake and sighs. He then leaves the room and heads for the cafeteria.

* * *

**Central Park (North Side) - New York City, NY - 1:20 PM**

Olivia is enjoying seeing and chatting with her older daughter. She looks happier than ever as she plays with her grandson, Connor. Danny and Maria are also enjoying themselves talking with their newfound sister. When Danny happens to look up, he notices someone he knows walking with a few other friends. "Hey mom! I will be right back."

Olivia looks over at him. "Okay, but where are you going?" Olivia asks.

Danny stands up and says, "I will be back. I promise! I will just be a few minutes." He cannot help smiling as he leaves and almost runs towards the person he is looking at.

"Excuse me! Have you bumped into anyone lately, miss?" Danny said as he ran up to a beautiful girl.

The young girl turns around and smiles. As she wraps her arms around his neck, she gives him a sensual kiss, and responds with, "Yes, I bumped into the hottest looking, sexy guy ever!"

Danny smiles and he wraps his arms around her waist. "I also bumped into the hottest and most beautiful sexy girl! Have you seen her around lately?" Danny jokes and laughs.

"Hey!" She punches him in the arm then laughs. "You brat!"

"Ouch! Well I am glad that I am your brat!" Danny smiles. "Do you have a few minutes?"

"Sure Danny boy!" Rebecca answers kissing him again.

* * *

Olivia looks over to Danny. She sees this display of affection and wonders if this is the girl, he is so madly in love with. She smiles a little while keeping watch over Connor as he finishes his hotdog.

Danny comes bouncing over to where his mom is sitting. He is holding hands with Rebecca when he is closer to his mom he says. "Mom? Do you remember Rebecca Anderson? This is the girlfriend I told you about. She means a lot to me!"

"So, you are the one that Danny literally bumped into with his car!" Olivia squints at her a little. She was only teasing with her of course. "You do realize he is paying his dad back the money he borrowed to fix his car with, right?"

Rebecca swallows hard. Her smile had faded a little, and she looks at Danny a little worried. "Your mom isn't going to arrest me or something is she?"

"She better not or I will not talk to her for the rest of my life…" Danny stares at her a little hoping that she is just joking. He holds his breath.

Olivia laughs, "Danny, you goof! Yes, I was only kidding!" She looks to the girl. "Do not worry Rebecca! Everything is fine. I just wanted to break the ice a little there." She puts her hand out to shake her hand. "I am glad to meet you. Danny has spoken so highly of you."

Rebecca is so relieved she lets out a long breath and smiles. "Thanks! Nice to meet you too, Mrs. Cassidy. I do love Danny so much."

Olivia smiles. "And this is…" she pauses a moment, realizing what she is about to say. "This is my oldest daughter Ashley; her husband Greg, and their son - my grandson - Connor." She still has Connor in her lap as she asks, "Would you like to sit down Rebecca?"

"Sure! I would love to. Where are Jake and your husband?" Rebecca asks.

"Um well." She does not want to say too much right now. "My son is in the hospital at the moment, and his dad is with him." Olivia tells her.

"Oh, I am sorry! Will he be all right?" Rebecca asks worried.

"Yes, I am sure of it." Olivia replies. "Maria? Is everything okay? You haven't been very chatty very lately."

"I just feel kind of sleepy. I am really tired. I do not know why." Maria says leaning against her mother for support.

Suddenly Olivia's cellphone starts ringing, and she picks it up. "Benson."

_ "Honey it is me, I just wanted to tell you Jake is doing okay." Brian says._

Olivia feels relieved and sighs. "That is good to know. Do the doctor's know how many he took yet?"

_ "The nurse said the doctor will be in soon. He is with other patients right now I guess. Honey you should have seen what they had to do to pump his stomach. It made me want to toss my cookies. Poor kid. They want to keep him overnight for observation. I cannot leave him. Will you and the kids be okay without me tonight?" Brian asks. He also sounds relieved that he is doing better._

"I guess so. It will be hard without you tonight, but I think I can live." Olivia tries to hide her disappointment in the fact he will not be there with her. She realizes that Jake needs him by his side tonight. "I love you baby."

_ "I love you too, babe. Give Maria and Danny a kiss, and a hug for me. Tell them to be good! That goes especially for Danny. I think he's love-struck. He keeps talking about Rebecca all the time." Brian laughs shaking his head._

"Yeah! Right!" Olivia laughs looking at Danny and Rebecca. "Honey! Rebecca is here right now with us. I will make sure they do not make googly eyes at each other here right in front of us. By the way, you have a new stepdaughter, step-son-in-law, and you are a step-granddaddy!" She snickers at that last part knowing he is a grandfather now.

Danny listens to his mother and begins to blush a bright red. He wants to say 'mother, why do you have to embarrass me and say that stuff in front of my girlfriend?' look. He turns to Rebecca and lays his head on her shoulder in embarrassment.

_ "Olivia! Please you make me sound like I am 80 years old!" Brian laughs a little. "Hey, I better get going! I promised Jake a chocolate shake. I don't want him to be alone too long."_

Olivia laughs. "Okay honey. I love you. Give Jake a kiss for me, and tell him I love him very much! I will see you tomorrow morning, I hope!"

_ "Love you too! Bye baby!" Brian hangs up._

Olivia puts her phone away, and then looks at Maria, then back to the rest of her family. "Well, I really hate that I to have to go, but I need to get Maria back home. I think she needs a nap." Olivia does not want to explain how Elliot and Brian found her the way they did. She knew that Maria was used to staying up all night and into the morning.

Ashley smiles. "It is okay, I understand. Here…" She digs into her purse. "This is my address and phone number." She writes it on a piece of paper. "Please call me anytime, mom." Her eyes begin to well up again.

"Here you go Greg. I think Connor is full of hotdogs!" Olivia chuckles as she hands Connor over to him.

They all stand up as Danny picks up the picnic blanket, and shakes it off. He folds it back up. "Mom do you mind if I stay here with Rebecca? She can drive me home later. I want to spend some time with her."

Olivia gives him a 'Not sure' kind of look. Then finally gives in. "All right! Do not be late for dinner. I want you home no later than 5:30 young man, or I will have to put a warrant out for your arrest!" Olivia jokingly says to him.

"Geez mom, enough with the police jokes!" Danny laughs. "But thank you…" He leans over to his mother giving her a kiss on the cheek. "If I have any problems, I promise to call you okay? I love you."

"Love you too, son!" She turns to Rebecca. "Take care of my Danny, okay? He is one of a kind!" Olivia tells Rebecca.

Rebecca smiles. "Of course I will! I love him, too!" Rebecca says with an arm around Danny as they start to walk away.

Ashley reaches out to hold Olivia's hand and says, "I am so glad we came, I have been so nervous about meeting you for the first time. In spite of my nerves I am so impressed how good you are with your own kids, and with us. I can see that you are a good mother, and…grandmother!" Ashley says seeing she does not even look old enough to have a grandchild! Ashley leans over to Olivia and gives her a much-needed hug. She leans her head on Olivia's shoulder and whispers to her, "I see how much you love your kids, and will want to say, I love you too, mom."

Olivia closes her eyes for a moment. To think that just said sink in to let what Ashley she gave Ashley away 27 years ago made tears fall. Nevertheless, she manages to smile with a relieved sigh and whispers back. "I love you too, I always have, even when I had to give you up back then."

Maria starts yawning and leans her head against her mom. "Mommy, can we go now? I'm about to fall asleep I am so tired."

Olivia finally lets go of Ashley and smiles at her. "Very soon I hope. I am going to have a get-together of family and friends. I would like it if all of you would come. I will call you with the details and address."

"Yes! We would love to come," Ashley says wiping her tears.

"Also, I would really love to ask you to be one of my bridesmaids for my wedding. If you would like to be that is." Olivia asks hoping she will say yes.

"Really? Wow! I would love to! When is your wedding?" Ashley asks.

"We are in the midst of preparing it right now. We hope we can do it in a couple of weeks. Danny's birthday is a week after that. We have so much to do with both the wedding and his birthday surprise. I will call you with the details of that, too." Olivia explains.

"That would be great. Thanks so much for asking. Now I have to get this little one ready for his nap. He was supposed to have his nap earlier, but when we found out about this meeting, we just took him with us without having to get a babysitter." Ashley says smiling. "I will talk to you later then."

"Nice to have met you Mrs.… I mean Miss Benson! You aren't Mrs. Cassidy yet!" Greg chuckles.

"It is okay Greg. I have gone by Benson for so long now, it is hard to imagine it will be Cassidy soon. Goodbye." She looks at Connor trying to sleep against Greg. "Goodbye Connor!" As Olivia waves to him and he responds with a cute smile and a little wave back.

"Bye bye Gamma!" Connor says smiling as he laid his head against his dad.

Olivia watches as they leave. She wipes her tears away. She feels so good and so happy right now. She feels that Jake will be better and on his way home tomorrow morning. She looks down at Maria. "Okay my Maria! Let us get you home so you can take a nap." She holds the blanket in one arm, and she takes Maria's hand in the other as they walk back to the car.

Olivia and Maria get to the car. As Olivia gets into the driver's seat, she suddenly realizes that Danny forgot to give her the keys! "Oh no! Stay here Maria. Lock the doors and hold on. I will be right back."

"Okay, just hurry I'm really sleepy!" Maria says.

Olivia gets out of the car, and looks for Danny hoping she can catch up to him. She almost sprints to where she thought she saw him before they left. Ten minutes go by and now she is beginning to get frantic. So she yells out, "Danny Cassidy! Where are you?! I need the keys to the car!" She hopes he can hear her.

There are many people in Central Park. She almost jogs around looking for Danny. She also looks back seeing her car, hoping she can hurry and get back to Maria. "Danny! Danny Cassidy!" Olivia yells out once more. "Danny where are you!"

* * *

**Central Park (West Side - "The Ramble") - New York City, NY - 1:45 PM**

Not that far away, Danny and Rebecca are walking down the pathways near The Ramble of Central Park where the bird watchers hangout. Danny and Rebecca are holding hands and energetically talking with each other, and looks happy.

"Danny, let's make out somewhere." She laughs a little as she says that. "Do you know somewhere that does not have too many people walking around?" Rebecca asks smiling at him.

Danny laughs, but does not say 'no'. "There is a big smooth rock up on that hill. No one can really see that high up. I believe there also is a cavelike area we can visit. It is a little darker in there." He smiles at her and kisses her. "I like it. I used to go in there with my brother when we were younger. You want to?"

"Hmmm. Dark place, no people, and only you? Hmm…" She smiles and kisses him back reaching her arms around his neck. "That sounds good to me." Rebecca says. "Let's go!"

Danny takes her hand and starts to walk faster with her. He heads to the cave like place. As they got closer, he announced, "It is just up that pathway and up that hill to the left. There are not that many people around here. I have only seen bird watchers." He continues talking, as they walk up to the cave. "I have a little flashlight on me in my pocket. Funny that I have it when we need it huh?" He winks at her. As he takes the flashlight out and pushes the switch. Danny holds her hand as he goes into the darkness first.

* * *

Meanwhile, Olivia is frustrated because she cannot find Danny. He went off without giving her the car keys. "Damn it!" she says under her breath. She knows it just was a forgetful thing and it was not done on purpose.

Olivia decides to take a cab instead. She runs back to the car. When she gets closer to her car, she notices some guy trying to open her car door with Maria inside!

* * *

**Please review! :-)**


	20. Jake's New Girl & Danny's Predicament

**Chapter 20: Jake's New Girl & Danny's Predicament**

* * *

**Jake's Room - Mercy General Hospital - New York City, NY - 2:00 PM**

Jake is sleeping. At least he is resting in his bed with his eyes closed. During this time, he had fallen asleep. It became too hot for the blanket, and he moved it down to his waist. His stomach contents revealed that he was clean of his pain medication, Tramadol. Tramadol is similar to Codeine. By accident, he had taken a few too many pills earlier for the pain he was having.

Just outside the door of Jake's room, there is a young girl whose name is Christie Walker, with whom Jake went to High School with. She is 16-years-old. She happens to be cute with long blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and a figure to match. Christie happens to be talking to a doctor in the hallway.

Jake hears her voice and realizes how familiar it sounds. He opens his eyes to focus on the sound of her voice. When the voice comes into focus Jake now realizes that it is the girl from his school. He had always been so shy about talking to her! He tries to sit up with muscles that are somewhat stiff and sore.

"Dad, would you ask that girl to come in here for a minute, please? She will know who I am," Jake asks his dad trying not to sound too eager.

"Sure, son," Brian answered as he walked just outside the door of Jake's room. Once outside he approaches the girl and says, "Excuse me. My son seems to know you. Would you mind coming in here to speak to him?"

Christie turns around and looks into the room. She notices that he is the same cute guy she has wanted to talk at school this last year, but was too shy to approach him! "Well, sure." Christie smiles. Suddenly she feels that same nervous feeling in High School, as she walks into the room.

"Jake, is this the girl you were telling me you had a crush in High School?" Brian asked when he walked into his hospital room.

Christie laughs a little out of nervousness, but she did hear what was said about her. "This must be your dad?"

"DAD! Do you really have to be here? I just want to talk to this girl! Stop embarrassing me. Please!" Jake tells him with his cheeks turning red.

"Okay! Okay! I see I am not wanted here. If you need anything champ just let me know." Brian says as he gives his son a knuckle bump. He then leaves the room. But he does leave the door open.

Jake watches his dad leave. "Sorry about that! My dad can be, well you know…" Jake tries to sound older. He smiles at her - albeit somewhat nervously.

"My name is Christie. Christie Walker. I thought you did not know my name! We really never had met before," She says, trying to stay calm. Her own shyness is really making her nervous.

Jake smiles back at her. His nervousness is just as apparent. "Well, I actually knew your name. I asked my friends who you were," Jake said in all honestly.

Christie looked surprised. However, she was glad he knew her. "Well, now I feel dumb because my girlfriends told me yours! But now I forgot!" She said chuckling.

Jake laughs a little. He forgets for the moment that he is sitting in a hospital bed. "Not a problem. My name is Jake. Jake Cassidy. I just have to say this…."

"Have to say what?" Christie says wondering what was on his mind. The butterflies are fluttering like crazy right in the pit of her stomach.

"Well…in my opinion anyway you are the most amazingly, beautiful girl in school! I do not want to sound too forward but…the first time I saw you in the cafeteria at school about ten months ago, my nerves just would not let me get up and walk over and talk to you!" As Jake shares this, he feels his heart racing. In fact, it felt like it was about to jump out of his skin!

Christie smiles. Her cheeks are flushed slightly, but her knees feel like jello at the moment. "Really? Wow! Now I do feel special. And no…" She shakes her head back and forth. "You aren't being forward. I have to say, though, I was thinking the same thing about you."

Just then, Brian comes walking back into the room. He notices the young girl is still with Jake. "Everything going okay in here?" Brian asks, as he is holds a chocolate shake in his hand while smiling at the two of them.

"Yes, dad. Thanks for the chocolate shake." Jake reaches out to take the shake.

"That is good to know, that things are going well. Here you go. One thick, chocolate shake just for you!" Brian says as he sits down in the chair.

Christie is a little less nervous now that Jake's dad came back into the room. She turns to Jake and lets out a small sigh of relief. "Can I ask what happened to you, Jake? She walks a little closer to Jake's bed.

"Well, I guess I can tell you. It was an accident." Jake looks at his dad still embarrassed about what happened. "Well, it started out when I was badly beaten up by three guys who actually went to our high school. They beat me up so bad they almost broke my ribs, I had a black eye, and they kicked me in the stomach and punched me everywhere." Jake sighs, and then continues to explain. "Anyway, when I was in the hospital a few weeks back for this, the doctor gave me some medication for the pain I was having. Today, I took too many not realizing how strong they were. They pumped my stomach."

Christie could not believe what happened to him. "Oh my gosh, I am sorry. Did my mom help you?"

"Your mom?" Jake asked.

"Yes, my mom is Janet Walker. I just thought she was your doctor." Christie said.

"I had no idea. I don't know who my doctor is right now." Jake says.

"I can go get her right now." Brian says.

"I can do that Mr. Cassidy. I was just talking to her before I came in here." Christie says smiling.

"Thank you Christie." Brian said smiling at her.

"No problem, sir." Christie turns to Jake. "I will send my mom in, but I have to stay out while she's examining you and talking with you okay?"

Jake looks a little disappointed that Christie cannot stay, but he understands. "Thanks Christie. Maybe when I get out of here, and I am recovered maybe um…maybe we can go see a movie or something like that?" Jake asks nervously while hoping she will say 'yes'.

Christie smiles widely. "YES!" she said a little too anxiously. Then she chuckles at herself. "Yes, that would be fun. How about some dinner before the movie?" Christie asks back while hoping he will say 'yes'.

"Yes, that would be great! You pick the movie and where you want to eat, then." Jake smiles as he had forgotten completely that he had once fallen for his cousin. Now, it seems he has found someone that he could really, really like!

"Sounds great!" Christie says as she leaves the room smiling.

Brian looks at his son, and sees the expression on his face. He knows he will definitely be ready to go home now. "Wow, son. Looks like you are definitely feeling a whole lot better! Way to go slugger! Have to say she is very pretty!" Brian says to him smiling.

Jake sighs. "Dad. Can you ever stop trying to embarrass me?" Jake said falling back against his pillow.

"Hey it is my right! I am your father, and that it is what parents do! We specialize in embarrassing the crap out of our sons!" Brian said laughing. He winks at his son. "I am just glad you feel better."

Jake lays there smiling. "Yeah me too! I just want to get out of here!"

* * *

**Central Park (North Side) - New York City, NY - 2:00 PM**

Olivia frantically runs toward her car, as she sees a stranger trying to get into her car! She yells "Hey! Get away from my car!" She pulls her gun from her holster. "NYPD! Police! Stop!" She gets to her car a little out of breath.

The man is startled by her shouts and starts to run through the parking lot trying to elude the cop.

"I said STOP! Freeze or I will shoot!" She takes one giant leap and landed on of his back. She wrestles him to the ground, putting his arms behind his back. "When I say stop! I mean STOP! What the hell were you doing? My daughter was in that car!"

The man grunts, as he is taken to the ground hard. "Nothing! I just saw the little girl, and I thought she was in trouble! I was trying to get the door open to check on her!" he yelled out as he struggled.

"Right and I am Miss Beverly Hills!" Olivia shouted at him. She cuffed him, and forced him to stand up. She walks him over to her car. She looks into the car, and sees that Maria is sleeping. She sighed in relief. She pulls out her radio. "This is SVU portable Detective Olivia Benson, badge number 4015 to Central."

_ "This is Central, go ahead SVU."_

"I need a patrol car to my location - Central Park north side parking lot. Attempted abduction," Olivia shouts into the radio.

_ "Patrol unit en route SVU, ETA 5 minutes."_

Olivia cuffs the man to the car next to her. Olivia sighs and relaxes a little knowing that assistance is on the way. She knocks on the window of her car to Maria. "Maria, honey! Unlock the door. Wake up!" She keeps knocking to wake her up. "Maria, wake up honey! It is mommy! Will you unlock the door please?"

Maria stirs, and turns her head to check out where the knocking is coming from. She sees it is her mommy. She hurriedly unlocks the door.

Olivia smiles and opens the door. "Hey sweetie. Hey, are you okay?" She looks at her face, and sees that she is still quite sleepy. Touching her hand to her forehead. "Oh Maria! You are burning up. Do you feel sick?"

Maria shakes her head. "No, I don't think so; I am just so sleepy and tired."

Just then, sirens could be heard coming up fast. A patrol car pulls up behind them. Two officers get out of the patrol car. "Attempted abduction?"

"Yes, I caught this guy trying to get into my car with my daughter in the car sleeping," Olivia tells him. "Get him out of my sight! He is a vagrant."

The officers just nod and uncuff him from the car he was cuffed to. "Let's go," The officer says to the man. "Geez this guy stinks!" He guides him in the back of the patrol car. They drive off to the police station.

"Maria we have to get you home. Does your stomach hurt, or anything else hurting?" Olivia asks her wondering what is wrong with her.

Maria shakes her head. "No, I don't hurt anywhere. I just want to go to sleep!" Maria says.

"Okay. Okay honey. We have to take a cab. I could not find Danny anywhere. He must have gone with Rebecca somewhere. Come on out of the car." Olivia tells her as she offers her hand to help her out.

Maria sighs falling a little into Olivia.

"Whoa! Hey you must really be sleepy." Olivia looks around and waves down a cab. With a loud whistle, she does with her fingers to her mouth.

The cabbie hears the whistle and pulls up to the woman. "Where to lady?"

"Flushing. The address is 455 Harding Way. Please hurry. I think my daughter has a fever. I need to get her home," Olivia tells him. She helps Maria into the back of the cab, and she gets in behind her. She buckles up Maria and then reaches for hers.

Maria leans soon lays her head on Olivia's lap. As soon as she put her head down, Maria quickly falls asleep.

Olivia sighs, and gently runs her hand over Maria's hair. She again feels her forehead. It still feels very hot. "You know what. I think that because you were on the streets for so long I have a feeling you have never had your immunizations. God, I hope it is not any horrible disease."

* * *

**Inside The Cave - Central Park (West Side) - New York City, NY - 2:35 PM**

Danny pulls Rebecca enough into the cave so no one can see them. He keeps the flashlight on and he sets it down on top of a rock. "What do you think of my 'make out' cave?" Danny says in an attempt to tease her.

Rebecca laughs. "Well, the making out part sounds fun," She says as she wraps her arms around him, and kisses him.

Danny kisses her as he puts his arms around her. He gently lays her down against a soft patch so she is comfortable. He continues kissing her intently and with passion. His hands move down her sides. He moves one hand slowly under her shirt and feels her soft skin.

"Mmmm…Danny…" Rebecca feels his hand against her skin. She, in turn moves her hand down his back under his shirt. She feels his back muscles. Her tongue meets his and she begins to feel sensations throughout her body. Her breath quickens as she feels his lips running down her neck to her shoulders.

Danny smiles as he feels himself get aroused by her actions. He feels her hands running up and down his back. He stops for a moment and smiles down at her. He quickly unbuttons his shirt, takes it off completely, and shows off his well-chiseled chest and back. "You are so beautiful Rebecca…." He runs his hands under her shirt continuing to look into her eyes. He slowly pulls her shirt over her head and off. He looks at her, touching her soft smooth skin, running his hands softly over her breasts. "I love you Rebecca. The first time we met, I thought you would not like me. But over time we seem to hit it off." He smiles and leans down to kiss her stomach. His lips kiss between her breasts.

Rebecca smiles and likes hearing what he is saying to her. "I love you too, Danny, so much…" She loves his lips against her skin. She arches her back, feeling the warmth of Danny's touch. "Danny…I want you…I want to make love to you…" She looks into his eyes. "I can't wait any longer…please! I tried to wait." She runs her hand across his amazing chest, and down his muscled abs.

Danny looks into her eyes, seeing how much she wants to. "Rebecca…I thought that you wanted to wait till we were married?" His heart was racing after hearing how much she wanted to make love.

Rebecca pouts as she runs her hands run up his strong, hard chest. "I know…I know I wanted to wait. However…I am having these strong urges, and not just now. It has been since we got back together a few months ago. Please Danny…I want you." She pulls herself up enough to nuzzle just under his ear. She whispers, "I want you Danny."

Danny gets a chill down his spine when she nuzzles him the way she does makes him crazy. His heart quickens, and then he looks into her eyes. "I will be gentle. If it hurts, tell me and I will stop. Okay? I have to tell you Rebecca. You are my first. I've never been with anyone else." He kisses her lips softly.

Rebecca smiles upon hearing that she shakes her head and says, "I have never been with a guy either," Her breath becomes uneven; her heart is racing. She pulls him as close as possible to her, kissing him lovingly and passionately.

Danny reaches between them, as he unbuttons his pants and unzips them. He looks back at to her watching her to see if she decides to change her mind. She watches him. She starts to undo her jeans too. She lifts herself up a little, pushing her pants down her legs.

Danny pulls his jeans down, taking them completely off and tossing them aside. His breath continues to quicken. His heart pounds in his chest. His arousal is apparent to Rebecca. Danny runs his hands down to her panties. He kisses her while he slowly begins to move them down over her curvaceous hips. He looks her in her eyes again smiling. He can feel her heart pounding just as hard as his does.

Her breath increases. She looks him in his eyes. Her body is tingling with his body against hers. "Oh, Danny…make love to me." She places her hands on his strong hips. She pulls him down on her. She feels him against her. She shudders as his body touches hers.

Danny kisses her mouth as he moves himself between her legs positioning himself to enter her. He lies against her. His lips against hers. He enters her gently and begins moving slowly.

Rebecca moans in pleasure. For the first moment or two, her face shows some pain. Her breath quickens as Danny breaks the kiss and looks at her worried. "It...It is okay I am okay. Just love me Danny." She smiles as she moves with him. Danny continues keeping it slow. He feels a little pain, but soon he is flooded with pleasure. He makes passionate love with Rebecca. They continue making love for the next thirty minutes. Sweat forms on their bodies. Then they both suddenly climaxed at the same time.

Danny cannot stop kissing her. He is ever so gentle and loving with Rebecca and so passionate. He breaks for a moment, out of breath. "Oh Rebecca, you feel so good. Your body is so beautiful…." He smiles at her. He then lies next to her. Her leg is locked with his. He runs his fingers softly down her stomach feeling her soft smooth skin. He kisses her cheek, her ear, and then continues to nuzzle her.

Rebecca giggles from the tickling that she feels when he nuzzles her. She smiles at him. She feels very warm and the sensations he had made her feel are wonderful. She kisses him, and lays her head on his chest. Her hand rests softly on his stomach. She, again feels his strong abs.

They both were naked. It was not long before they fell asleep in each other's arms after an afternoon of passionate lovemaking. They both have smiles on their faces and love in their hearts for one other.

* * *

**Brian & Olivia's Home - 455 Harding Way - Flushing, NY - 3:15 PM**

The cabbie finally arrives at Olivia's home, as she hands him the money for the ride. She says to Maria, "Maria wake up…we are home. Let's get you into bed okay?"

Maria does not wake up fully. She continues to be sleepy. Her eyes flutter open, but she cannot keep them open. "I can't stay awake…I'm so sleepy mommy." She goes limp against Olivia again.

"Okay! Time for my adrenalin to start pumping!" Olivia says as she puts one arm under Maria's legs, and one under her back. Olivia quickly lifts her up into her arms. She uses all her strength and walks to the front door. She struggles to get it opened with the hand from under Maria's back. Olivia realizes they forgot to lock the front door when they left. She walks inside and locks the door right away. She walks up the stairs. She grunts from holding Maria's weight. She manages to get upstairs with her and walks into her room. She lays her on her bed. "Whew! Wow! Either I am losing my strength, or you, young lady, are heavier than I thought for a skinny girl."

"Sleepy…want to sleep." Maria continues to say.

"I know you do!" Olivia smiles a little, but is definitely worried about her. Olivia begins to take her clothes off her. She gets out her pajamas, and puts them on her. "Okay go to sleep. I will get a cold rag for your head. I am going to call daddy to ask to bring a doctor here for you okay?"

Maria tries to look at her but her eyes are so heavy. "No! No doctors! I do not like doctors! Please, no doctors!" Maria whines.

"Honey we have to see what's wrong with you." Olivia tells her. She hates the fact that she might need her shots. She knows that being on the streets she could have caught something bad. She sighs. "I will be right back."

Olivia quickly runs to her bedroom and picks the home phone up, and calls Brian. She waits for him to answer and hopes he picks up fast.

_ "Hey honey, I have some good news for you." Brian tells her._

"Brian...Maria is not feeling good. She has a fever. She might have to get her immunization shots. She must have caught something when you found her." Olivia says.

_ "Oh no! Is this ever going to end for us? I thought for sure that things would get better! However, on a good note, Jake is feeling better. There may be a chance we will be home tonight. I will know soon, when the doctor comes in." Brian says._

Well, that is good to know! I need you to bring a doctor here to check on Maria. Make sure the doctor knows that she could very well need her immunization shots. I feel like she never have had them growing up the way she did. Will you find someone for me please Brian?" Olivia asks. "Make sure the doctor knows that Maria does not like doctors - at least at the moment."

_ "I will try, honey. I love you!" Brian says smiling. "If I make it home tonight, you will 'get to have my ass' like you said this afternoon." Brian chuckles through the phone._

Olivia snickers, "Oh really now? I will? Well, I am looking forward to pinching it for pinching mine!" She laughs. "I love you too baby! Hurry home please?"

_ "I will babe! Bye for now!" Brian says as he hangs up._

Olivia puts the phone back on its cradle, and then hurries to her bedroom. She stops in the bathroom. She finds a clean washrag and douses it with cold water. She also finds a thermometer and quickly walks back into Maria's bedroom.

"Okay Maria. I am back. I have a cold washrag for you." Olivia sits down on her bed and places the cold rag on her forehead. Then she dabs it against her cheeks and neck. "I need to take your temperature to see how high your fever is."

Maria just nods her head and closes her eyes. Olivia gently puts the digital thermometer into her ear and holds it for ten seconds. It beeps and she looks at it. It shows 102 degrees. "Oh Maria! You definitely have a fever. Maybe your pajamas are not a good thing to wear. Can you handle just being in your undies and a tank top?"

Maria just nods again to Olivia.

"Okay sweetie," Olivia says as she opens her dresser and finds a tank top. She helps her take off her pajama tops and then puts her tank top on. "Does that feel any better honey?"

"Uh huh. I just want to go to sleep. Please let me go to sleep!" Maria gets anxious and a little cranky sounding.

"I know you do Maria, but we have to wait for the doctor okay? I told daddy to hurry and come home. Jake could be coming home too." Olivia tells her this as she keeps the cold rag on Maria's head.

* * *

**Jake's Room - Mercy General Hospital - New York City, NY - 3:45 PM**

Jake is sitting up in his bed. He is frustrated about having to be in the hospital once again. "Dad, can I get out of here now? I cannot stand it another second. I hate hospitals!" Jake says almost angrily. "I was supposed to go with mom to meet that girl Ashley. This is entirely my fault!" He says pounding the bed with his fists.

"Hey Jake calm down. I know you wanted to be there. We just have to wait for the doctor to sign off so that you can go home." Brian tells him.

Just then, Christie's mom, the doctor comes into the room, holding a clipboard. "Okay Jake…"

"Yes! I am Jake Cassidy! I have to get out of here doctor! Please! Just let me go!" Jake says urgently. "I am fine, really. I just feel sore from a previous incident a few weeks ago. I am fine!"

Brian chimes in with, "Dr. Walker. Please, my son is anxious to get out of here. Actually, so am I. I also need a favor of you. I need you to come to my place. My daughter has a fever, and there is a possibility that my daughter has not been immunized since she was little. Could you please come with us? Bring all types of immunizations that you think you will need." Brian says all in one breath, anxious to get the doctor to the house.

"Wow, well, I do have an hour break coming up. Jake can go home. His stomach is clear of toxins and the codeine. I have no problem letting him go now."

"Thank you so much doctor. We adopted a 12-year-old girl a few days ago. My fiancé found her three years ago. She was taken by some deviate and tortured in ways you do not want to know. Before that, she was born and raised in another country. So this is why I ask you bring anything you can think of that will provide her immunization from."

"Yes, I will." She said. "Just let me get my bag, and everything I need. I will be glad to come with you. By the way, my name is Dr. Janet Walker. Nice to meet you both." Janet smiles extending her hand.

"Hello Dr. Walker." Brian smiles shaking her hand, thinking about her last name.

Jake suddenly looks over to her and rolls his eyes. He sighs and says. "Dad, come on! Please don't embarrass me again!"

"Jake no I am not going to do that. I just was wondering." Brian says.

Dr. Walker looks confused then asks him, "How do you know my daughter? Oh, wait a minute, Jake Cassidy! You are the Jake Cassidy that my daughter has been rambling on about to me earlier." She chuckles.

Jake now is definitely full on embarrassed. However, he does crack a small smile thinking once again of Christie.

Brian laughs a little. "Yes, it seems my son is smitten with your daughter. And I have to say, I can see where she gets her good looks!"

"My daughter said the same thing about Jake, when she saw you." Janet smiles and laughs. "Well, Jake you can get dressed and go home. You are signed out by me. Looks like I will be going with you, too. Give me about five minutes and we can go. I will be right back."

Brian smiles. "Thank you." He says to Dr. Walker as she leaves the room. "Okay son, let's get you out of this bed and ready to go home." Brian tells him snickering, "So, you really like this girl?"

Jake sighs. "Yes dad, I guess I do. She is cute, she has a great smile, a great sense of humor, and it does help that she does have a knock out figure!" Jake answers as he removes the blankets and gets off the bed forgetting he is naked.

"Whoa son! Cover up! Where are the swim trunks that you had on before! The doctors must have taken them off." Brian laughs a little. "When the doctor comes back, I will ask if there is something you can put on."

"Why didn't you put something on me before they took me from my room?" Jake says embarrassed. He once again quickly grabs the bed sheet putting it in front of him.

"Well, I am sorry son, but when your mom and I could not wake you up. That was furthest thing on our minds. Besides, you were going to the hospital. They had to take your trunks off anyway. I wonder where they put your swim trunks. Unless you would like to go home naked with a thin paper hospital gown. Don't you want to show off your bare butt to everyone? Christie might like that!" Brian says chuckling. He too was feeling a bit tired and frustrated thinking of Maria being ill right now.

Jake sighs. "Sorry dad, I get it. I am just anxious to get out of this smelly hospital. I hate being in the hospital!" He says to his dad as he stands there not even covered up yet.

Just then, Christie walks into the room, seeing Jake and his very cute bare butt. She did not realize he was naked under those bed sheets before! However, she smiles and she blushes. "Ahem. Um, excuse me?"

A sudden voice makes Jake turn around hearing Christie's voice. Jake automatically covers himself with both his hands as a man would when naked. "Oh damn, I am sorry, I thought…" Jake sighs, embarrassed again! He is at a loss for words for a moment, but blushes. "This day is not going too well for me today. Well except for finally being able to talk to you that is." He said now smiling at Christie, and aware of how cute she is.

Christie covers her mouth and giggles a little but smiles at Jake. "Jake, you have nothing to be embarrassed about. You do have a nice body." She smiles at him, still blushing herself.

Jake feels a little better as he pulls back his shoulders and sucks his stomach in a little. His chest sticks a little out as he shows off for her. "Well thank you. I do take care of myself thank you very much," Jake answers back with a smile. Keeping his hands covering himself.

Brian rolled his eyes and chuckles. He remembers how he used to be with girls at Jake's age. He just snickers under his breath.

"Maybe your swim trunks are in the closet. Were you about to go swimming before this happened? Where do you swim?" Christie asks.

Jake continues to smile at her. "Well, we have a swimming pool in our backyard. "If you want, you can come over sometime. We can have a pool party. My brother and his girlfriend will be there, too. We can also barbeque. Dad has an awesome, brand new grill. Right dad?"

Brian smiles. "You bet son! Brand new and awesome!" He hopes he does not say anything about winning the lottery.

"That sounds like fun, Jake." Christie smiles at him.

Just then, Dr. Walker comes back into the room with her medical bag in hand. She sees her daughter, and notes that Jake is covering himself. "Ahem, Christie Lynn Walker!"

Christie is startled at hearing her full name. She turns around, and laughs a little. "Mom relax! He has swim trucks. They are in the closet."

"Then why haven't you given them to him? So, are you going to let him just stand there naked?" Janet rolls her eyes and laughs. "Okay! Since I have my break now, do you want to come with me?"

"Where are you going?" Christie asks.

"I asked your mom to come to my place because my daughter has a fever and my fiancé, Olivia did not want to move her." Brian says.

Christie opens the closet and grabs Jake's swim trunks and walks up to him smiling, and accidentally (on purpose) drops them on the floor. "Ooops! So sorry!"

"That is okay, I can get them." Jake says turning around, as he bends over to pick them up.

Christie raises her brows noticing again how he has a very cute bare butt. She blushes again, but answers her mom's question. "Sure! I can come and help. If that is okay with you, Mr. Cassidy." Christie says with respect. She hopes that she would be sitting next to Jake in the car on the way there.

Jake quickly pulls on his trunks and tightens the string on the front if his swim trunks. He then turns around and continues smiling at Christie.

Brian looks at Jake and sees how much he likes her. He notices Jake cannot stop looking at her. "Yes, that would be fine with me Christie. Maybe you can keep my son in line?" Brian jokes.

"Okay dad! Stop please!" Jake shakes his head with a roll of his eyes. "Let's go, I want to get out of this place." Jake walks over to Christie's side smiling. Let me show you my dad's car. He has an awesome old 70's Chevy."

Christie smiles. "Wow, I love all things 70s. I am kind of a nut about that era for some reason." Christie and Jake walk out of the room. Christie cannot help but not smile at Jake.

"Seems my daughter is very taken with your son, Mr. Cassidy." Janet smiles at Brian.

"Please call me, Brian. Mr. Cassidy is my father's name." Brian smiles. "After you." He says waving his hand for her to walk out first.

Janet smiles and walks out of the room with Brian behind her. They watch their kids walking down the hall talking to each other. They look at each other and chuckle. "You know I have a feeling we are going to be fast friends by the time I finish helping your daughter." Janet says to Brian.

"Yes, looks like it. My son actually just had a recent relationship end. I did not think he would jump into another one as quick as he did like this." Brian tells Janet.

"Oh I am so sorry to hear that." Janet answers.

* * *

**Parking Lot - Mercy General Hospital - New York City, NY - 4:30 PM**

They all walk out the front doors of the hospital and to Brian's car. Brian unlocks the car doors. Then he opens the door for Janet. Jake had already opened the door for Christie. "Chivalry is not dead when it comes to the Cassidy men, I see." Janet says smiling as she gets into the passenger side.

"See, what I told you about my dad's car Christie! Awesome isn't it?" Jake says smiling.

"Wow, yes, very cool car! Almost looks like the General Lee from The Dukes of Hazzard! Which by the way I love that show! My mom bought me the whole season on DVD. I love it! And that Bo Duke is so cute!" Christie beamed.

"Oh my gosh, are you kidding me? I love that show too! You should bring the DVD's over sometime and we can both have a marathon night!"

"Great idea! Maybe we can do it over this weekend?" Christie says smiling.

Jake still cannot help but smile at her back. "Then it is a date?"

"Yes Jake, it's a date!" Christie says, as she leans in and gives him a kiss on his cheek.

Jake's body just tingled all over feeling her kiss him on the cheek. He is almost speechless after that, but opens the door letting Christie get in first.

Brian blushes a little and says: "Well, no it is not I guess. Good manners are how I was taught. And I have taught my boys the same thing. To respect women and to be nice to others."

Janet heard the whole conversation between her daughter and Jake. And smiles hearing what Brian said to her, too. "Glad to know that! I might be thankful then that Christie met Jake."

Christie gets into the backseat first, Jake slides in next to her. He looks at her and smiles. He puts on his belt and reaches over Christie for her seatbelt. He gets really close to her face and sees how amazing she looks. He sees her smile and her bright blue eyes. He suddenly steals himself a kiss.

Brian begins to drive home, when he had looked in his rearview mirror and noticed how Jake began kissing Christie so fast. In his mind, he is saying, 'Way to go son!' He just knows this will be a much better relationship for him, than he had with Heather.

Christie is startled at first by the kiss. However, she gives in to his touch. As Jake breaks the kiss, he just stares at her smiling. She smiles back; her cheeks were flushed a little. Her eyes flutter a little showing she was startled. It was a nicest first kiss she has ever had. Jake sits back smiling as well. They never say a word to each other the whole ride. Jake takes Christie's hand in his. He notices she has soft smooth skin and rubs the back of her hand against his cheek. He then kisses the top of her hand.

* * *

**Brian & Olivia's Home - 455 Harding Way, Flushing, NY - 4:45 PM**

Olivia looks at her watch and sees that it is getting close to five o'clock. She is sitting up on Maria's bed, keeping a close eye on her. Maria has her head on Olivia's lap. Olivia strokes her daughter's hair, hoping that letting her sleep will not harm whatever is going on with her. She is wondering if Danny is on his way home. Olivia is happy that Jake is on his way home with his father.

Maria moves a little as she curls up more into Olivia. "Mommy I am still hot." She squirms a little and is restless.

"I know I am sorry. Be patient, help is coming. I love you baby." Olivia wonders what she caught on the streets and sighs. She kisses her daughter's forehead, keeping the bed sheet and blanket off her.

"I love you too mommy!" Maria replies, she continues to lay her head on Olivia's lap.

Olivia sighs as she takes her cellphone out of her pocket and looks to see if there are any messages, but there is not. "I think I should call Danny see if he is on his way home. You want to talk to Danny, Maria?"

Maria just nods keeping her eyes closed.

Olivia dials Danny's cellphone hoping he will answer her.

* * *

**Inside The Cave - Central Park (West Side) - New York City, NY - 4:55 PM**

Danny and Rebecca are sleeping in each other's arms, after having a beautiful love making time together for the very first time, feeling content with one another. Rebecca is waking up slowly, feeling Danny's arms around her. She smiles as she lightly runs her fingers on his strong chest. She whispers, "Danny? Are you awake?"

Danny smiles feeling her hands on his chest. He kisses the top of her head. "Well, I am now. Wow is all I can say. My first time was with the girl I want to spend the rest of my life with, was awesome!" He sits up more against the cold rock, although he cannot tell because his body is still warm.

"Awesome is one word to put how it felt for me. It was unbelievably amazingly so perfect for me." Rebecca told him, as she turned and rolled on top of him laying against his body once again to feel his body against hers. She begins kissing his chest, working her way down to his strong abs.

Suddenly, Danny's cellphone begins to ring. Danny is startled. "Oh geez! Rebecca that is my mom's ringtone! Hurry get your clothes on. My phone is on video chat; she always wants to see me when we talk! Hurry!" he laughs. "This is not the time from my mom to see me naked and with a girl! She'd kick my butt if she knew that we just had sex!" However, soon, he will not be laughing for much longer.

* * *

**Please review! :-)**


	21. Danny's Embarrassing Painful Dilemma

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **I have re-written this chapter for a reason. Had to do more research, and needed it to sound better and more real.

* * *

**Chapter 21: Danny's Embarrassing Painful Dilemma**

* * *

**In The Cave - Central Park (West Side) - New York City, NY - 4:55 PM**

The cellphone keeps ringing, Rebecca was startled as well, but smiling and happy she has been with the man she loves for the first time. She quickly gets dressed. "Okay I'm dressed! Hurry Danny!"

Danny stands up and frantically searches for his clothes. He is now aware how dark it really is, in the cave. He is pretty much feeling for his clothes when suddenly his flashlight goes out. "Oh crap! Rebecca! Grab the phone quick! Go outside and answer it for me, please!"

Rebecca just nods and takes the phone. She runs outside hoping she will not trip and fall. She gets out of the cave, and then answers the phone. "Hello Mrs. Benson! It is Rebecca!"

_ "Rebecca! Is Danny around? I would like to see him. I just wanted to make sure he was all right. I noticed the time and wanted to see if he were on his way home." Olivia answers and sees that Rebecca is looking a little flushed. "Are you okay, sweetheart?" Olivia asks._

"Yeah I guess so. Why?" Rebecca answers a little nervously.

_ "You look a little sweaty and flushed!" Olivia answers._

Meanwhile, in the cave, Danny cannot seem to find his underwear, he does have his pants in his hand. He is frantically trying to find them. He cannot go home without his underwear! "Come on! Stupid flashlight!" He is bending down trying to feel for his clothing and is getting more frustrated by the minute. He finally feels them and picks them up. Danny did not realize how low the cave was at that point. As he stood, he bumped his head. "OWW!" He cried as he loses his balance and falls backward. He lands smack dab on something prickly. He lets out a loud yell, "OUCHHHH! OUCHHHH! OUCHHHH! OUCHHHH! OUCHHHH!" He quickly grabs his pants and shirt and stumbles out of the cave in a world of hurt. He is holding his head as he comes out of the cave. His back is to Rebecca revealing a couple dozen or more cactus needles deep in his butt. "Rebecca! Get 'em out! Oh my butt! Get 'em out! It feels like my butt is on fire!"

Rebecca jumps back startled. However, she accidentally held the phone out in front of her without realizing it. Olivia could actually see what is happening!

_ Olivia had a full view of Danny's butt with all those needles imbedded in it! She hears him yelling out in pain. "What the…? Rebecca?" Olivia shouts back. "Why is my son NAKED! Oh, my gosh Rebecca! How did he get those on his butt! How and where did he land on cactus?"_

Rebecca is mortified that she accidentally was showing Mrs. Benson her son's bare butt! She is really embarrassed now. "I am so sorry Mrs. Benson! I have no idea what happened either!" She tells her trying not to mention the fact she just sex with her son.

_ Olivia is shaking her head. "This just doesn't happen! What is happening? I feel like I am in a movie or something!" Olivia says aloud and then suddenly she remembers something, from years ago. When Brian and her were sitting on a park bench near 'The Ramble' in Central Park. She flashes back to the time when she and Brian snuck off to go see a cave she knew about. She wanted to make out with him. She thought for a moment and as her eyes widen she remembers the exact same thing had happened. However, it happened to her! "Oh, my gosh Danny! Get that prickly butt back home right now! If you did not have those cactus needles in your butt right now, I would kick it!" She now knows what he and Rebecca were doing in there, and rolls her eyes. "Get home now!" She remembered how painful it was to get them out! She cringes and almost begins to feel sorry for Danny!_

Rebecca also begins to cringe, because she cannot see how Danny will be able to put his underwear or pants on! "Oh, my gosh Danny! I am so sorry!" How are you going to sit down!?

"OUCH! OUCH! OUCH!" Danny is in so much pain, he almost wishes he had not shown Rebecca the cave. He cannot regret however, making love to her. He turns back around to her, as he covers himself up with his shirt. Tears of pain run down his face. He is so angry with himself right now. "Mommy! Ouch! Ouch! It hurts so bad! I cannot put my underwear or pants back on! What am I going to do!?" Danny tells her with his red face flooded with tears.

_ Olivia heard Danny calling her 'mommy'. The only times he has ever had called her that is when he was either in pain, or scared. She sighs. "Danny, honey. You have to call your father. He is on the way back home with Jake. He is bringing a doctor to the house. Maria is not feeling well. She has a fever. Have Rebecca call him for you, okay? I love you!" She can see the pain evident on Danny's face._

"I love you too, mom!" Danny says as he wishes he could sit down right now.

"I am so sorry Mrs. Benson! It is all my fault. Please don't be angry at him," Rebecca tells her. She is also showing signs of anger and concern for Danny as well.

_ "Rebecca, honey, it is okay. I am sorry. I am not mad at either of you." Olivia sighs. "I just know what he is feeling. Believe me! Call his dad. Tell him to get you picked up in a hurry."_

"I will do that right now. I will see you later, Mrs. Benson. Bye!" Rebecca hangs up.

Danny tries to put his shirt around his waist. At least he has covered himself in front. He cannot sit down at all, now. Rebecca turns him around to see how red and sore the skin is from every needle. She feels sick that she is partially responsible.

Nevertheless, inside, she is kind of laughing a little. She remembers as a little girl she would watch cartoons. A character would land on a cactus with their butt. At that time, she thought it was funny. Now her boyfriend is in this same position. She covers her mouth looking at him because she feels a burst of laughter coming on! She tries so hard not to laugh, but it just comes out as she begins to laugh.

Danny looks at her with a confused look on his face. "Why are you laughing? This is NOT funny, Rebecca! It hurts and stings so much!" He frowns at her. Having Rebecca laugh at him is hurting his feelings.

"Danny…I…I am so sorry…." She really does feel sorry for him. "Baby, I'm sorry I did not mean to laugh. It… just reminded me of those cartoons when I was little. I love you!" She tries to console him and kisses him on his lips. "If I could I would kiss that cute little butt of yours. I wish you didn't have this horrible pain..."

"Okay! Okay! I get it! Please just call my dad!" Danny yells at her without meaning to.

Rebecca sighs, but she understands. She looks for his dad's number from his contact list and dials it. She waits for him to answer.

_ "Hello?" A woman's voice answers._

"Oh! Is Mr. Cassidy there? I really need to talk to him. It is an emergency." Rebecca answers.

_ "Yes, he is. However, he is driving right now. What is the emergency?" Janet asks._

"He needs to come to Central Park. His son, Danny well…he got into a minor personal accident. It really is not good - he is in pain. I mean not really minor." Rebecca has a hard time trying to explain without giving out too much information.

_ Janet looks over at Brian. "Brian, it's a young girl with something about your son, Danny. She says you have to come to Central Park before you go home. He got himself into some trouble, and he has no way of leaving where he is at the moment." Janet tells him._

Brian looks confused. He is aware that he is about to pass Central Park in a few minutes. "Okay. Tell him I am almost there already. Where is he located?" Brian asks.

_ Janet puts the phone back to her ear. "Where are you right now?" Janet asks the girl._

"We are on the west side in the wooded area. Danny cannot move from where he is right now. He well…" Rebecca sighs. "We are in front of a cave near 'The Ramble'. Please hurry! He cannot sit down. The cactus needles are deep. He says they sting and really painful as well."

_ "Oh my! Did he fall on a cactus plant?" Janet asked Rebecca._

I do not know what happened. He was in the cave by himself. I was standing outside of the cave." Rebecca tells her. "I have to go right now, please hurry!" Rebecca hangs up the phone.

* * *

**Driving To Central Park - New York City, NY - 5:10 PM**

Janet hangs up then looks over at Brian. She is quite confused. "Where in New York City are there cactus plants?" Janet asks Brian.

"What!?" Brian reaches the wooded side of Central Park where 'The Ramble' is, and quickly parks.

Jake and Christie cannot believe what they are hearing. "Dad? What happened to Danny!? Why is she asking about cactus plants for?" Jake asks.

Brian is suddenly remembering something that happened years ago. "Oh no! Now I know! Oh, my gosh! My fiancé had the same situation happen to her a couple years before you were born son. Oh, man! I had to go and tell him about the cave." Brian turns the car off and looks over at Janet. "How are we going to get him in the car? He cannot even sit down!"

"Well, we have to find him first, and then we can figure out what to do then." Janet turns to her daughter. "Christie, will you please stay here with Jake? I do not want to embarrass Danny any further than he already is, okay?"

"Sure mom. I understand." Christie makes a bit of a face. She cannot imagine being stuck with cactus needles. "What about calling an ambulance? If you can help him he would not have to go to the hospital." Christie suggests.

Janet looks at Brian. "We can just follow the ambulance back to your place if you want?"

Brian sighs. "I guess that would the best idea." Brian gets his radio out and calls out. "This is NYPD SVU Detective Brian Cassidy to Central."

_ "This is Central, go ahead SVU."_

"I need a bus at Central Park, West Side near 'The Ramble'. Please hurry! My son is hurt! I have a doctor here on hand. I just need a ride for him to my house!" Brian says into the radio.

_ "Bus en route SVU, ETA 10 minutes."_

"Okay! Come on, I know where he is! Unfortunately." Brian sighs knowing that this is his fault for telling him about the cave. He gets out of the car, and Janet follows him.

"I am sorry this has happened to your son. I cannot imagine the pain he is in. About a couple years ago, I had someone come in with the needles from a cactus plant. He had fallen on it. However, he caught them in his right arm. His whole arm swelled up. It took us about three hours just to get them out surgically. I don't know if it will be like that or not for your son, Brian." Janet tells him.

Brian is upset to think how much pain Danny really is in. "I cannot think about that right now." Brian starts to run towards 'The Ramble'.

Janet begins to run with him towards wherever this cave was supposed to be. As they reach the hill where the cave is located, they begin to run up the hill. Brian sees Rebecca with Danny. He shakes his head in disbelief as they reach them. "Danny!"

"Dad! Oh, my gosh! I am sorry. I am so sorry! Please get these needles out of my butt! Please! I can't take this pain anymore!" Danny turns around and shows him the cactus needles in his skin. "I cannot put my underwear or pants on!" Danny does not realize there is a woman running up the hill behind his dad.

"Oh, wow! Brian, that looks bad! His cheeks were already starting to swell up. There must be a few dozen needles in him." Janet tells him a little out of breath.

"What! Who is that!?" Danny turns around quickly and looks at his dad. "Dad! Damn it! Why did you bring a stranger - and a WOMAN!? This is NOT happening to me!" Danny turns a bright red in embarrassment. He turns around quickly keeping his shirt in front of him making sure he tied it tight so it does not fall off him.

"Hey Danny, watch your mouth there are ladies present here. No! Danny hang on a minute! She is a doctor! I called for an ambulance. You will be able to lie down on your stomach." Brian tells him.

Rebecca is not sure what to say. She feels just as embarrassed as Danny does. "Mr. Cassidy. I am just really sorry. It was all my fault. I pushed him to show me the cave, and …things got a little heated if you know what I mean." Rebecca finally blurts out. She begins to shed a few tears. She never wanted Danny to get hurt at all. Especially like this!

"Rebecca, I know. I did the same thing with his mother years ago. She got the cactus needles stuck on her butt, too! It was inside this very same cave! Do not tell Olivia I told you that though. Please!" Olivia would probably kill Brian if she knew he shared that bit of information. "I think someone should go into that cave with a dozen lanterns and get those cactus plants out of there. They are small, but they sure do hurt and sting when in the skin."

Just then, an ambulance siren can be heard not far off. One could tell that it was getting closer. Rebecca looks at Danny with a sad look on her face. "Danny. I am so sorry. I love you!" She tells him wiping her tears.

Danny looks at her. His face is red from being in pain. He bites his lip and quietly says to her, "I know. I am sorry for bringing you here. Nevertheless, I do not regret making love to you. It was worth it. It was our first time. I love you, too!" He leans carefully in to her. He feels the stiffness kicking in around his hips as well as the pain. He kisses her softly on her lips. He cringes after trying to stand up straight again.

Two paramedics quickly run up with a backboard, a blanket and a couple of pillows and their medical bags. "What do we have here, sir?" One paramedic asks.

Danny shuts his eyes a moment and turns his back to the paramedics showing them what the problem is. He is completely and horribly embarrassed! Even for his own dad. After all, he was the one that told him about the cave.

The second paramedic sees the cactus needles in the posterior of the kid, and just quietly mouths the word, 'Wow!' "Okay who is the doctor here?"

"I am sir. My name is Dr. Janet Walker." She shows them her ID badge. "I have done this before. His father wants you to follow us to his home. He is not at the third stage of this problem, yet. He will not need to get them out surgically. We will have to move fast. Just get him in the ambulance and I will go with you." Janet tells them.

The paramedics look at Danny, "Sir, we have pillows you can lay on. This backboard is a bit hard. We can only put the blanket over your back. It cannot touch your rear at all. I am sorry, but you will have to stick it out until we get you to the ambulance." He then realized he just made a bad pun (joke) unintentionally. "Sorry, that came out wrong!"

Danny sighs and looks at his dad and his girlfriend. He already feels embarrassed enough. "Not a problem." Danny says as he starts to slowly bend down. He cringes because the pain is so bad. He tries to lay on the backboard on his stomach. Luckily, he has his shirt covering him from the front. "Ouch! Oww! It is so painful! Dad you have to get people in there to get those cactus plants out! This cannot happen to anyone else!"

Brian just nods. He thinks that he could call maintenance from Central Park to take care of it after he gets Danny home and taken care of first. "Janet is there anything you can give him for the pain right now? His face is so red. That only happens when he is in pain. He has had incidents in the past years that prove it." Brian tells her.

"I can't give him anything right now. We have to wait until we get him to your house." Janet explains. "Let's hurry, though! I will see you there!"

As the paramedics carefully carry Danny down the hill to the pathway, almost every step produces more pain to his butt. He buries his face into the pillow trying hard not to scream out in pain.

"Sir, the address to my home is 455 Harding Way in Flushing. Please hurry! I will follow behind you, since you are able to go faster with lights and sirens on." Brian tells them.

The paramedics just nod as they walk as fast as they can to the ambulance. They get there as Janet opens the back doors of the ambulance for them. They carefully lift him up onto the gurney, and then push the gurney into the back of the ambulance.

One paramedic gets in the back, with Janet. The other paramedic runs up to the driver's side and gets in. They then drive off to Detective Cassidy's home.

Brian quickly runs to his car and starts it. He backs up from his parking spot and quickly follows behind the ambulance. "Hey! Are you two all right in the back? Hope you have your seatbelts on back there!" Brian says in a rush to get home.

"Yeah dad. Is Danny going to be okay? What happened to him?" Jake asks his dad as he holds Christie's hand. He really is worried about his brother.

"Son. First, let me tell you something. I do not want you ever, and I mean ever to go into that cave near 'The Ramble' you hear me? Never!" Brian tells him sternly while looking at him in his rearview mirror.

"All right dad, I promise. Is this because Danny was hurt in there? Did something bite him or something?" Jake asks.

"You can say that…about three dozen cactus bites to his butt!" Brian says remembering how it was with Olivia when she had them stuck in her as well. He remembers how bad they were stinging her. The redness and swelling were horrible. She could not sit down or lay down on her back for at least a week after they were taken out. He almost wanted to have it happen to him instead of Olivia. However, it was nice to be able to put the cream on her cute little butt. Brian rather smiled remembering that part of it.

* * *

**Brian & Olivia's Home - 455 Harding Way, Flushing, NY - 5:50 PM**

Twenty-five minutes later the ambulance reached Brian's home. Brian was following right behind them. "Okay kids. Hurry, get into the house. Christie, do you mind staying with Jake downstairs while we tend to his brother?" Brian asked her.

"Sure Mr. Cassidy, I do not mind at all." Christie smiles at Jake.

Jake gets out of the car first, and reaches out to Christie to help her out of the car. "We can watch some TV or something if you like, until we can see Danny. Or, we could play cards, or we can play some pool. We have an awesome game room in the house!" Jake tells her.

"Sounds like fun. Oh, wait! Didn't my mom come here to help your little sister, too? Maybe I should help with your sister while mom helps Danny!" Christie says.

"Yeah she did. I almost forgot." Jake sighs. "Well, it might take a while for your mom to help Danny."

The paramedics quickly but carefully get Danny out of the ambulance. Brian goes to the front door and opens it for them. "Okay, come on in!"

* * *

Upstairs in Maria's room, Olivia had dozed off while holding Maria in her lap. Olivia suddenly wakes to voices downstairs. She sighs somewhat happily that Brian is home with Jake and Danny. She is hopeful that Brian brought a doctor to help Maria and Danny's problems.

"Danny's room is upstairs to the right, and three doors down!" I have to get to my fiancé and daughter. I will be with you in a bit. Janet, please come with me first. Don't forget your medical bag!" Brian says while running up the stairs.

Janet just nods and runs up the stairs behind him. She follows him into the room. "Honey! I am here. Jake is home, too! I have the doctor here." Brian looks at Maria and sees that she is flushed. He then feels her head. "Wow! She is burning up! Honey, this is Dr. Janet Walker."

"Thank you, Dr. Walker, for coming as fast as you could. I think my daughter needs the standard immunizations. These are usually for school, but I believe she has contracted something." She looks at Brian and sighs before she explains. "Brian and another colleague of mine found her on the streets a few days ago. She has been living on the streets for at least three years that I know of. Before that, I am sure she has never had any shots before coming into this country. Please check her out!" Olivia keeps talking to Janet, as she slowly moves Maria into a more comfortable position on the bed.

"Brian told me a little about this earlier today. If that is the case, she will need to have some shots. We have to find out which ones she has had and which ones she has not had." Janet tells her.

Maria wakes up somewhat after hearing someone's voice. She is not fully awake. She looks up at Olivia. "No! I said I do not like doctors! I do not like shots! Please don't give me them!" Maria starts to cry, curls up more into Olivia not wanting to get needles stuck in her again. "Please mommy!" Maria shakes her head as she tries to sit up. She grabs onto Olivia not wanting to get any shots.

"Maria? Do you not want to feel better? You do not want to feel so sleepy all the time do you?" Olivia looks at Brian and the doctor. She whispers to Brian. "Honey, I don't like having to do this to Maria. She will feel like she has been taken again and tortured!" Olivia tears up.

"No! No! I do not like needles! Please!" Maria whines and sounding cranky due to her illness and fatigue.

Janet feels bad for Maria, but knows she has to have these immunizations. She opens her medical bag and takes out several already filled syringes, with their caps on. She places them on the little table next to her bed.

Olivia sees how many syringes she has, and sighs heavily, hurting for Maria already. She has a feeling Maria has been through something so traumatic she just wants Maria to get healthy again. However, she needs to know what she has right now that is making her so sick, and burning up. "Can you tell me what immunizations she should have?" Olivia asks.

Brian sits down on Maria's bed next to Olivia, with Maria between them, seeing how much Maria is scared as he puts his arm around her to try to comfort Maria as well.

Dr. Walker is very concerned about Maria's health. She is also concerned about her morbid fear of needles. "Before I discuss any of this with you, Brian and Olivia, I would prefer that we not talk about "shots" in Maria's presence. Let us step out of the room and I will share some information with you."

Olivia gently lays Maria down on her bed, and walks out with Brian and Dr. Walker into the hallway.

* * *

Dr. Walker continues, "It is important that we not guess which vaccines Maria has had and has not had. The standard vaccines and immunizations for children include Meningococcal, which is used to prevent meningitis and blood infections. I suspect that she has some type of blood infection. Once we determine what her infection is we can stop and slow down the process with the correct type of injection. But, at the point it would be worse to guess."

Brian has a pale look on his face, hearing what might be wrong with Maria. He puts an arm around Olivia sensing her fear, he tries to comfort her.

Janet looks at them, "Then, there is HPV, which is used for cervical and anal cancer. There is no way we should inject her with HPV at this time. One of the most important immunizations is the one for Tetanus diphtheria, pertussis and whooping cough It is known, as you probably know as 'Tdap.' If she has never had this immunization yet, it will be important that she receive it. But again we have to find out."

Olivia and Brian listen intently to what Dr. Walker is saying. Olivia then shakes her head and looks at Brian. "Brian, this is just too much for me! We have only had her with us for a few days, and now she has a fever! She also is tired, and she is coughing! To make it all worse, she sleeps very little and when she does, it does not last very long. I am so worried that if we wait much longer it will all get worse!"

Dr. Walker, in an effort to assure and calm both Brian and Olivia, says, "I can give her a standard antibiotic and something to calm the fever and the cough for the next few days. In the meantime, we can do a more thorough exam to determine what standard immunizations she has had or needs." Janet pauses a moment then continues. "I am concerned about her reaction to the word "shot". It is very abnormal. We must be able to help her understand the benefits of medicine to her and to help her see that an injection can be harmless when done properly."

"Can we go back to Maria now? I should be with her right now." Olivia tells her.

* * *

Dr. Walker nods, as they all walk back into Maria's room. Olivia walks around the other side of Maria's bed. She grabs a stuffed animal for her to hold onto. "I am here Maria. Daddy is too." Olivia tells her as she puts an arm around Maria.

Maria looks at Olivia and Brian, then back to the doctor with eyes wide. She does not know what is going to happen to her. Maria hugs Olivia. "Am I going to get a shot, mommy?" Maria looks back to the doctor again.

Dr. Walker steps over to Maria. "Maria sweetheart, we are not going to give you anything but some medicine that you can take with milk or water. You have a fever and a cough that we can take care of right now. However, we are going to care for you and get you better. You are very important to your mommy, your daddy and to me. You are a pretty girl and can be very strong. We are going to need your help so that you can get healthy again. If, later on, we have to give you other medicine you will need to be really helpful and a big girl."

Olivia gives Maria a kiss on the head and says to her, "Maria honey, when you get better with the pills that Dr. Walker gives you, it would be very good for us to talk about why you have such a fear of needles. Would you be willing to talk to daddy and I about that? Sometimes talking about something that bothers us helps to lower our fears. We can talk about that in a few days after you are better."

Maria looks up at Brian and Olivia and hesitates, but she does want to feel better. She gives a slight nod of her head and snuggles more into Olivia.

* * *

Downstairs, Christie and Jake were talking to each other on the couch. They were holding hands and smiling at each other. "Jake! I think mom is going to be with your sister for now. I think I had better get upstairs to help. Can you wait for me? Your brother really needs that pain medication so he can wait till she gets there." Christie tells Jake.

As she said that the paramedics, came downstairs and were about to leave when Jake saw them. "Hey! Did you guys give my brother any pain medication?" Jake asks.

"As a matter of fact, Dr. Walker said she was going to do that. She has the necessary tools to remove the cactus needles. We put some antibiotic ointment on him in the areas that were really red in order to guard against any infection that might occur." One paramedic informed Jake.

"You mean that's all you are going to do to help him?!" Jake angrily said as he stood up. "Well that is not going to help him much!"

"I am sorry." One paramedic responded. "But that is all she told us to do! She will take over from this point. We have done our job and we just got another call, which means we have to get out of here. I am sure your brother is going to be fine." The second paramedic said to him, as they turn and head for the door on their way to their vehicle.

"I can't believe it! Where did they get their training! What kind of paramedics are they! Come on Christie, let us go upstairs. I have to see how he is doing. I cannot stand my brother being in so much pain." Jake tells her.

Christie sighs. She is not sure what they will accomplish, but she reluctantly follows Jake up the stairs.

* * *

In Maria's room, Brian and Olivia continue to hold Maria. She looks at Dr. Walker and then begins to share some of her feelings and concerns. "Dr. Walker, Maria is very special to us. Some of the events in her young life were quite traumatic. For one thing, she was abducted and who knows what took place. We were later told that she was left with some emotional scars." Olivia strokes Maria's hair making note of how feverish she still is. "Maria is a twelve-year-old girl but when Maria was being reviewed before we adopted her, the experts suggest that right now she has some behavior and thoughts of an eight to nine year old child. Her developmental skills are lagging behind as well. Educationally she is about three school grades behind other children her age. She would be in the sixth grade if everything were on schedule with her. We just want to be careful with her and not force her into anything she does not need. She has enough adjusting to do over the next few months."

"We appreciate the concern you have for her, Dr. Walker." Brian told her.

"Please call me Janet, as I am sure we will be fast friends since my daughter is infatuated with your son Jake." Janet laughs a little.

Both Olivia and Brian smile at her comment.

"Well, then, Janet; I also think you are right about going slowly until the oral medicine you will give her lowers her fever while we check into the immunizations she will need." Olivia says. She sighs while holding Maria closer.

Janet reached into her medical bag, and takes out the two antibiotic pills, which she hands to Brian. "Here are the pills for her to take. Give her two more pills every eight hours. She can take it with water." She gives a prescription bottle of the antibiotics to Brian.

Brian reaches over for the glass of water that is on the dresser. "Okay Maria, take these with the water." He hands Maria the pills and the glass of water.

Maria puts the pills into her mouth, and drinks some water. She tries too quickly to swallow and she gags a little. She keeps drinking the water until the pills go down. Dr. Walker, Brian and Olivia are pleased to see her finish taking the pills.

Janet pats Olivia on her shoulder and assures her everything will be all right and smiles at her. It was a small step, but a big advancement for Maria to make.

* * *

In Danny's room, Jake and Christie walk in. "Hey bro!" Jake gets a glimpse of his brother who is on his bed face down. He cannot miss the fact that his brother's butt is not only visible, it is really visible with dozens of cactus needles sticking out of it! "Holy smokes Danny! I am so sorry! That looks so painful! They must be about two inches long!"

Christie covers her mouth in amazement and cringes. Just looking at those sharp cactus needles stuck in Danny almost makes her sick! She also seems to experience the pain as well!

Danny cannot move because he is in so much pain. He feels appreciative that the paramedics covered his butt with an ointment that helps stop an infection as well as helping to calm the stinging. However, it looks messy. "Jake, you got to get that doctor in here! I need some real pain medication! My butt is stinging and hurting so badly!" Danny tells him. He does not realize there is a girl in the room until he hears her say something.

"Danny, if you like, I am sure I can get you some pain medication from my mom!" Christie says to Danny.

Danny is suddenly startled and embarrassed to hear a female voice. His first reaction is to turn over or cover up, but he cannot move in any direction! He blurts out, "What the…Jake who…who is that? She should not be here! Get her out of here! I do not want anyone else seeing my ass like this! I did not want to be on display here! It is bad enough to have my butt exposed; it is even more embarrassing having it full of cactus needles and covered in white cream! Jake, who is this girl? I will never live this down now!" Danny plants his face into his pillow and is about to scream not only for his pain but also for pure embarrassment.

Christie can see why he would be upset. She only wants to help. She sighs, and looks at Jake. "I will go see if mom needs any help with Maria. Sorry Jake! I am so sorry Danny. I did not mean to embarrass you more." Christie says as she kisses Jake lightly on his lips, running her hand down his arm smiling, and leaves the room.

Christie walks into Maria's room, and sees Jake's dad and smiles at him. Then she sees his wife. (Not knowing they are not married yet.) "Hello Mrs. Cassidy. My name is Christie. I came to help my mom. I am glad I came. It sure was a pleasure and it was fun meeting your sons. You must be proud of them both!"

Olivia wondered who she was when she first came into the house. "I am so glad your mother was available! She even interrupted her busy schedule to come here with Brian to help my daughter. That was so much appreciated. How do you know my son Jake?" Olivia asks.

"I saw him in the hospital before we came to your house. Jake however, goes to school with me. We are both juniors this fall when school starts again." Christie says with a little flushed smile. "Nice to meet you Mrs. Cassidy! I have to go help Danny now. I will see you later." She turned and walked out of the room and right into Danny's room.

When Christie leaves, Olivia darts a look over at Brian. With just a little sarcasm she says, "I see you have something to tell me Mr. Cassidy!"

Brian rolls his eyes and shakes his head as if he has been caught in something. "Yes honey. But I will tell you later tonight." Brian said with a smile as he leaned over and gave her a kiss.

Olivia gives in just a little when she kisses him back, and then looks at him with a little squint in her eye, wondering how he is going to get out of this one.

"Hey Maria, how would you like some ice cream. Daddy will go get you some. What flavor would you like?" Brian asked hoping he could get away for a moment - out of the way of the looks Olivia has been giving him!

Maria looks up at Brian, but keeps her head on Olivia's shoulder. "I want Cookies 'n' Cream please! I want a whole big pint!" She sniffs back some tears and looks up at Olivia. "Can I have a pint, mommy? I do not feel like eating anything else right now."

Brian smiles a little at Maria, and then looks at Olivia with a wink. "Wow! Maria is just like her mother all right!" Brian jokes at Olivia knowing she can eat a pint of ice cream in one sitting. "We have a big freezer in the garage filled with different flavored ice cream. We are stocked up for probably the rest of the year!"

"Hey!" Olivia reaches over and slaps him on his chest. She sticks her tongue out at him, jokingly, of course, but he knows what that really means! 'Later tonight babe!'

Maria's eyes widen after hearing about all that ice cream that is in the garage's freezer.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Danny's room, Danny sighs and answers his brother. "Yeah, okay. Thanks Jake. Hey, you did not answer my question before. You said you know Dr. Walker's daughter.

Jake blushes a little and has a kooky smile on his face. "Well yes. That was Christie Walker, she is or was a sophomore last year, same as I was. Remember that girl I told you I was so extremely shy about talking to?" Jake tells him.

"When was this?" Danny asks, even though he cannot help feeling the sting and unbearable pain in his butt.

"Are you kidding me right now bro? I told you like eight months ago! She is so cute, she has the most beautiful eyes, long blonde hair, and oh my gosh, she has a hot looking figure!" Jake smiles at how he described Christie.

Danny tries to look at his little 16-year-old brother. "Jake, just promise me something. Never take Christie in a cave ever! Especially the one I just managed to get my ass turned into a pincushion!" Danny is almost in tears from the pain.

Jake sighs. "I know bro. I promise. Dad actually said the same thing in the car when he went to get you in Central Park." Jake takes his brother's hand, he looks again at all those prickly cactus needles and cringes himself. He is glad that did not happen to him. He cannot believe all those needles sticking out of his brother's ass. He stands next to his bed turning away.

Janet finishes up in Maria's room, then walks out in the hallway, and walks into Danny's room with her medical bag. "Hello Danny, I am sorry that took so long." She grabs a chair, pulls it up next to his bed, and sits down to look at the problem Danny has. "Wow Danny, looks like you have a three dozen cactus needles in your tush!"

"Yeah, well they are extremely painful! Please get them out!" Danny growls still gripping his pillow.

"Okay Danny, before I help you, you have to understand something. I absolutely have to give you a tetanus shot. It is extremely necessary, because those cactus needles are like getting lead poisoning like a nail in your foot. I am sorry to say it this way, but you have to get one more needle prick in your butt. The other is your pain medication which will take about five to ten minutes to take effect." Dr. Walker explains to Danny.

Danny puts his hands over his head shaking it. "Oh, gosh no! Somebody must hate me and is punishing me!" Danny wants to just cry. "Just get it done please! I have had enough needles in my butt to last me a lifetime!" Danny sighs grips his pillow and buries his face into it. "I just do not like needles! No matter what kind of needles they are! Just get it over with please!" Danny says. His face is as red as his ass is.

Janet sighs and reaches into her medical bag. She takes out a small bottle of liquid, and a new syringe. She breaks open the sterile syringe, and presses it firmly into the small bottle and pulls the liquid into the syringe.

Jake cannot stand to watch this, as he holds onto his brother's hand to give hoping he can give him some comfort.

Janet then swabs a clear area with alcohol on Danny's upper right butt cheek. Danny slightly jumped, as the alcohol feels cold on his skin. He buries his face into his pillow and prepares himself. Janet wants to chuckle aloud when she sees him tensing his cheeks. "Okay Danny, you really need to relax. If you tense up like you are now, it will just be worse. This is going to hurt, I am just warning you."

"Just hurry and do it please!" Danny shouts out.

Janet inserts the needle into the upper part of Danny's butt, and pushes the liquid through the syringe and into Danny.

"YEEEEOUCH! Wow! Oh my…!" He bites his lip. "That hurt like…hell!" Danny cringes, wanting to scream more than anything.

Olivia hears Danny from Maria's room screaming in pain. "HEY! WATCH THAT LANGUAGE!" Olivia shouts out.

"I CANNOT HELP IT MOM! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH IT HURTS! Not only that it hurts like hell, it stings, burns and now it even itches!" Danny cries out then puts his face into his pillow.

Janet hears what Danny just said shaking her head chuckling. "I did say it would hurt kiddo! Believe me it will be nothing like taking out the cactus needles! It is worse!" Janet said not holding anything back.

Christie chuckles. "Jake you have one funny brother. I mean, who falls on a cactus plant. That happens only in the movies!" Christie says giving Jake a wink, trying to be funny.

Jake cannot help but laugh as he hears that Christie has a good sense of humor, as he does.

"Come on! Where is the pain medication?" Danny says panicking even more hearing, what the doctor just said to him.

Jake and Christie try to give Danny some company and support. "Okay, let's get this taken care of. Danny, you look like a pincushion!"

Danny groans. "Please doctor just get them out! It hurts like hell!" He says with his face in his pillow, his hands gripping them. Showing how much he is in pain.

Janet looks at cactus needles first in order to assess the damage. "Well Danny, it is a good thing we found you when we did. You definitely do not need to go through surgery. Just be patient Danny." She says placing her hand on his shoulder, letting him know she cares.

"Does my brother have to endure another needle in him?" Jake asks.

Danny looks back again as he groans shaking his head. "Oh come on! No! I do not need anything else! Please just pull the damn things out! Hurry!" Danny yells.

Janet sighs. "No Jake. No more needles!" Janet tells Danny. "Okay, here we go!"

Christie watches her mom to see how she takes them out. Jake turns his head away not really wanting to see his brother go through more pain

Janet gets her tweezers out of her medical bag. She puts the tweezer at the base of the cactus needle and a quick pull of it hoping to get the head of the needle completely out.

"OUCH! Damn it! How long is this going to take?" Danny shouts out. His body shakes from the pull of the cactus needle.

"Well Danny, if you do not stay still it will take longer. I am afraid it looks like there are about a good seventy-five needles in your butt cheeks, and that is on both sides." Janet says feeling so sorry for him.

"MOM! I CAN'T TAKE THIS!" He screams out as Danny now starts a downhill spiral of pain and total embarrassment. Danny needs his mother right now. "MOM! PLEASE I NEED YOU TO COME IN HERE!"

* * *

Down the hall in Maria's bedroom, Maria covers her ears. Hearing her brother, screaming so loud it hurts her ears. "Mommy! Go help be with Danny please! I don't like hearing him hurting!" Maria frowns a little. She turns laying on her daddy now.

* * *

**Please review! :-)**


	22. Recovering, Playfulness & A Punishment

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Warning: Parental punishing of a teen.

* * *

**Chapter 22: Recovering, Playfulness & A Punishment**

* * *

**Brian & Olivia's Home - 455 Harding Way, Flushing, NY - 6:45 PM**

In Maria's room, Olivia is hearing the suffering her son Danny is going through and hears him calling for her. Just then, Brian comes back into Maria's room with a big bowl of ice cream for Maria.

"Hey sweetheart, I have your ice cream!" Brian smiles and sits down next to Olivia and Maria, as he hands her the bowl.

Maria sits up and smiles a little. "Mmm…that looks good daddy, thank you!" Maria takes the bowl of Cookies 'N' Cream ice cream and starts to eat it.

"You are very welcome Maria." Brian smiles looking at her kissing her forehead.

"Honey. Danny just screamed out for me. I cannot take hearing him screaming like that in pain. I need to go to Danny and comfort him now. Would you mind staying with Maria for now?" Olivia asks of him, as she gives Maria a kiss on the head.

"Sure will, babe! Anything for my little munchkin here!" Brian says as he puts an arm around Maria. He sits next to her in bed.

Maria snuggles up to Brian and starts eating her Cookies 'N' Cream ice cream, as Olivia stands up and walks out of Maria's room.

* * *

Olivia walks into Danny's room and she sees Jake and Christie in the room as well. "Jake, will you please take Christie downstairs and get some ice cream or something. Dad said there are plenty of flavors to choose from. Danny needs me now," Olivia says as she put an arm around Jake's shoulder and gives him a kiss on the cheek.

"But mom, I wanted to stay here for my brother. Why can't I…?"Jake starts to say but is cut off by his mother.

"Hey, no buts! Danny asked for me, and you should respect your brother's privacy, okay?" Olivia tells him.

Jake sighs. "Fine! But, it is still not fair! I wanted to be here for him!" Jake says raising his voice. He clearly wanted to be with his brother.

Janet quickly plucks out another cactus needle from Danny's butt.

"OUCH! Please, can't you go any faster? The faster you pull them out, the faster I can scream!" Danny shouts at the doctor with his face still in the pillow. "MOM! Please get Jake and his girlfriend out of my room!"

"Now go! You heard what your brother said! Scoot!" Olivia gives Jake a swat on his rear-end as she normally does to make a point and get him out of the room quicker. She is just as anxious for Danny as well.

"Ow! Mom! That is so embarrassing! Right in front of Christie! You didn't have to do that!" Jake's frustration is coming from everything that has been going on in the past weeks whether it came from his beating; to being in the hospital, to his overdosing. Now his brother is hurting and he just wants to stay with him, his own mother hits him right in front of the girl he likes. He cannot help but feel angry about everything.

"OUCH! OUCH! OUCH!" Danny yells into his pillow after the doctor pulls out three more. He is embarrassed that he is complaining in front of his brother and mother.

Jake stares at his mom and lets her know how angry he is right now. Jake looks at Christie embarrassed. "Come on Christie. I need to cool off." He took her hand and walked out of Danny's room and into the hallway.

Olivia sighs watching them leave the room with angry. Now, she has to worry about Jake, too. She walks over to the other side of Danny's bed and sits next to him. She starts rubbing his back. "Hey…you will be all right, honey! I know it hurts. The doctor will go as fast as she can. I am sorry I yelled at you earlier through the phone, I mean. I did not mean to do that. I just was concerned for your well-being. I know what it is like to get stuck with these cactus needles."

* * *

Downstairs, Jake and Christie are in the family room. Jake walks up behind the couch and starts to beat on the couch with his fists as if the couch were like a punching bag. Then suddenly he stops. He is out of breath as he grabs a couple of the couch pillows and hurls them across the room. He knocks over the framed picture of the family, as the glass shatters in pieces and he yells out in anger and frustration. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Christie sighs and goes over to him and places her hand on his shoulder. "It will be okay Jake. Your mom means well, she is just worried about Danny and Maria. Everything has probably just built up inside you and you need to let it out. Why don't you go for a swim? That might help you get your aggression out."

"Yeah. I guess so." Jake says feeling hungry as well. He decides to wait until after his swim to eat. "Will you come swim with me?"

"Well, I do not have a swimsuit under my clothes, you know!" Christie chuckles. "I can just watch you swim." She says that as she smiles moving closer to Jake looking into his deep brown eyes. She placed her hand on his bare chest and she runs her hand down his chest. She looks at and studies his well-exercised amazing pectoral muscles.

Jake smiles a little. He enjoys feeling her hand on his chest. He takes her hand in his. "Well, if you are not embarrassed by it, you can just wear your underwear and bra. They look like a bikini anyway."

"Umm…well, if I did that, they would be wet when I put my clothes back on." Christie smiles and leans into him and kisses him softly.

Jake gives into her and kisses her in return. "Okay! If you are brave enough, we can go skinny dipping if you want. Nothing more, though! It might be fun! You won't have to get your under clothes wet!"

Christie blushes a little, but thinks that sounds like fun. "Okay, I think I can do that! Let's go!" She takes off her shirt and her jeans, then runs to the sliding back door, and runs out towards the pool.

Jake smiles, as he drops his swim trunks on the floor. He follows behind Christie outside as he shuts the sliding door behind him.

Christie gets to the pool first, as she then takes off her bra and underwear and throws them on one of the pool chairs, then quickly dives into the deep end of the pool. Yellow small lights surround the pool, as it has grown dark now. Jake comes running out completely naked and does a cannonball right into the deep end of the pool.

"CANNONBALL!" Jake yells as jumps in. He comes back up for air and dog paddles in place, smiling at Christie.

"You goofball!" Christie laughingly says to him. "Wow! The pool is warm. I think I will do some laps!"

As Jake dog paddles around a little, he cannot help but watch Christie while she does laps back and forth in the pool. The glimmer off her naked body shows. With each stroke she took, Jake could not help checking out her body the whole time. Jake thinks to himself, 'Wow! She has the cutest little butt I have ever seen on a girl! Smooth, nice and round, sleek and beautiful!' Jake tells himself.

* * *

Back upstairs in Danny's room, Janet does not quit pulling one needle after another. Soon she had pulled out ten more in a row.

"OWWWWW! OUCH! Danny yells. "AH, COME ON!" He screams into his pillow: "Stop! Stop! I can't take this anymore!" Danny's breathing is hard and shaky to a point he almost is hyperventilating.

Olivia hurts for her son. She looks at the doctor. "Dr. Walker is there anything you have that will sedate him or put him out? I cannot stand hearing him go through this pain. I know what he is going through. I hate seeing him like this." Olivia continues to rub his back, trying to give him some comfort.

"I do, but I am hesitant to use it. First, it is another "needle" and we both know Danny does not like them. Especially with about 65 of them still in his cheeks! Second, for his height and weight I am not sure how this will affect him afterwards. Do you really want me to give him the dose?" Dr. Walker answers.

Danny is becoming more agitated and anxious and is close to thrashing around which will not be good for him. Olivia tries to calm him down by simply rubbing his back and stroking his hair trying to reassure him.

"Mom..." Danny says as he begins to cry from being in so much pain. "I cannot take it anymore!" His body shakes.

Janet sighs. "I will give him a low dose of the sedative injection. I don't want to give him any more than needed." She reaches into her medical bag, taking out the small bottle of a sedative, and a syringe. She puts the syringe into the bottle, taking 15mg from it.

"Hang on Danny, the doctor is going to put you to sleep so she can take the cactus needles out quicker and you won't feel a thing, okay?" Olivia shared this news and gives him a kiss.

"I just want them out! Please!" Danny moans into his pillow.

Dr. Walker then quickly swabs a place on his arm. She quickly injects the sedative into Danny's arm.

Danny cringes as he feels a poke like a bee sting. Therefore, he continues his life as a pincushion. "Mom if Rebecca calls, please tell her…tell her…I love…" Danny falls asleep quickly in a matter of thirty seconds.

Olivia heard what he said and sighs. However, she is glad he is asleep.

Dr. Walker looks at Olivia and says, "I can take these out so much faster now. I was not sure if he could take another needle." She then begins to pull out each one, plucking them out as if she were taking a stem off a cherry. Five minutes goes by and she finishes taking out all of them. "Well, now that they are out you can see how red each sore is. I will put on some antibiotic cream on them for now. He will have to put this cream on at least twice a day. I guess you would help to put it on for him. Or will he be able to do it himself?"

"I am sure he will be able to do it himself. There was a time when Danny was twelve-years-old and he got into deep trouble with his father. He spanked Danny with a belt. He could not sit down for two days. Danny just told me recently he did have a heck of a time trying to put lotion on his rear-end. If it comes to it and he does ask for help, I would help him." Olivia tells her.

Dr. Walker gets out the antibiotic cream, puts some on three of her fingers, and gently rubs the cream on Danny's cheeks where the red sores were. "I can't imagine a belt spanking on that cute rear-end! He must work out a lot," Dr. Walker tells her.

Olivia laughs. "Well, yes! Danny does workout. He does not do it every day though. He does like to keep fit. I wish Brian were like Danny in that department. But, I do have to say Brian does have a cute set of cheeks himself!"

"Well, this is all that can be done for now. Danny might sleep the rest of the night. Keep watch on Maria, though. If her fever comes down, I am sure everything will be all right. If it does not go down, than I suggest you bring her to the hospital." Dr. Walker tells Olivia.

* * *

******Ashley & Greg's Home - E. 37th Street, Apt. 5D, Manhattan, NY** - 8:00 PM

Ashley and Greg are relaxing on the couch watching a movie before going to bed. Connor is soundly sleeping in his room like a baby. Ashley is curled up against Greg, with his arm around her.

Ashley cannot help but think about the fact that earlier in the afternoon, she finally found her biological mother. It puts a smile on her face. She remembers how adorable her little sister Maria is and that Danny, her brother, was quite a good-looking guy. She can see how his girlfriend and Danny were cute together. Ashley hopes she can meet her other brother, Jake.

"Hey honey? I was thinking about something." Ashley said to him.

Greg paused the movie for a moment so he could listen to what she has to say. "What were you thinking?" He asked.

"Well, I was thinking how amazing I am feeling right now. Finding my mom and that I am not an only child anymore. I am thankful for my family. Especially you, my handsome hubby!" Ashley smiles and sits up more. She puts her arms around his neck and gives him a kiss.

Greg smiles, and kisses her, a little more passionately. "You know what I think?"

"What do you think?" Ashley responds smiling at him.

"I think you are beautiful…" Greg kisses her lips. "You are definitely very smart…" He kisses her again smiling. "And very lucky to have me as a husband…" He kisses her again. "And we have an amazing little boy that we made together…" Greg then deepens the kiss much more, his hand runs down and over her hip and down her thigh.

Ashley giggles as she feels his hand slightly tickling her. She smiles and kisses him back. "I love you, baby - so much."

"I love you too Ashley." Greg smiles at her, as he turns off the TV and lays her down on the couch. He leans down and kisses her from her shoulder, to her neck.

Ashley feels so wonderful being with Greg. She easily returns the love to him. She runs her hands down his back, as she feels his hands on her body, she arches her neck a little to give Greg more access. "Greg, let's go to bed." She smiles looking up at him.

"Sounds good to me! Tomorrow you can call your mom to see how your little brother Jake is." Greg gets off the couch first, and then reaches his hand to her.

Ashley smiles at him as she takes his hand and gets off the couch. She holds onto his hand, pulls him, and walks him to their bedroom. "I have something you want baby!" Ashley tells him and starts to take her clothes off. She gets down to her underwear and bra. "Come and get me big guy!" She wiggles her finger at him, as she jumps into the bed, pulling the covers over her.

Greg smiles and says, "I have something you want as well!" Greg strips down to nothing and gets into bed with Ashley.

"Oh really now! Well do not just talk! Why don't you just act on it?" Ashley tells him with a grin on her face as she rustles under the covers. She pulls off her bra and her underwear. She shows him the small clothing items and then tosses them on the floor.

"Hmmmm…I guess I have no choice! I will have to act on my impulses then!" Greg says as he rolls himself on top of Ashley. He kisses her deeply, lovingly and passionately. His hands slowly run down her sides feeling her amazing wonderful body under him.

Ashley moans in pleasure feeling his excitement against her. She loves his hands all over her body as she kisses him with passion and pleasure. She takes one of his hands and places them on her breast for him. Her other hand traces the spine on his back. She loves feeling his firm cheeks and she gives him a squeeze. "Oh Greg, I love you so much!" Her body is feeling warm sensations throughout her body.

Greg loves her hands on him, feeling how gentle she is. He is much more aroused now than ever. He positions himself between her legs. He moves his lips all over her breasts, kissing them gently.

Ashley is so aroused herself that she feels a rapid amount of pleasure coursing through her body. She wraps her arms around his back, and arches her back feeling as if she is about to explode.

Greg moans in pleasure as he gently moves with her. He covers his wife with loving kisses. He loves how her body feels under him. Ashley's toes curl instantly as she feels so much pleasure feeling every movement he makes. They both are so passionate with each other, as they make love with each other until neither one of them could hold out any longer.

Ashley lays her hand on his chest. Her head is against his shoulder in his arms feeling so much love from him as they both fall asleep.

Thirty minutes later, Connor has woken up and crying, he is needing someone to hold him.

Both Ashley and Greg are startled awake by the cries of Connor as they both start to get up. "No, no I will get him Greg. Go back to sleep." Ashley says smiling at him and then gives him a kiss on his lips. She gets up, grabs her robe, as she is not about to walk into her baby's room naked, and wraps it around her and ties it tight together.

Greg, takes a deep breath sighing, turns around and goes back to sleep with a smile on his face remembering the love they made earlier that night.

Ashley walks into Connor's room. He continues crying as he is standing up on his crib with his little arms outstretched when he sees his mommy. "Mama! Mama!"

"Shhh...shhh. Connor mommy is here. Mommy is here now." She picks up Connor in her arms and walks around the room, moving from side to side, as she tries to calm him down.

Connor still cries, his little body shaking in heaves and sobs. He lays his head on his mommy's shoulder, continuing to cry holding onto his mommy so tightly.

"Mommy and daddy love you Connor. Shhh…you are okay. Your Grandma loves you so much too." Ashley tells him smiling hearing herself say that and sighs happily. She rubs Connor's back and tries to help him fall back asleep. Her own body and mind becomes sleepy again, herself, she sits in the rocker and begins to rock Connor back asleep. Making herself fall asleep in the rocker holding Connor. As he had fallen asleep in her arms.

* * *

**Brian & Olivia's Home - 455 Harding Way, Flushing, NY - 8:15 PM**

Dr. Walker finishes helping Brian and Olivia's kids. "Well, all I can say now Olivia is that Danny will possibly sleep through the night. He can be covered with just a bed sheet for now. As for Maria, if her fever goes down tonight, I am sure she will be fine. Make sure she finishes all the antibiotics. She needs to take them every 6-8 hours till they are gone."

Olivia is relieved and stands up. "Thank you so much, Dr. Walker, for giving your time to help us." Olivia smiles and extends her hand to shake Dr. Walker's hand.

"Please, call me Janet," Janet says shaking her hand. "I am sure Christie and I will be back visiting for dinners, and or barbeque parties." She chuckles.

"Yes, I am sure. My son Jake is completely infatuated with Christie and vice versa. So, yes, thank you Janet." Olivia replies, as she carefully pulls up the bed sheet and covers up Danny up to is back.

Janet starts to walk out of Danny's room, as Olivia follows her. Olivia turns the light off in Danny's room and closes the door behind her.

"I will walk you to the front door." Olivia says smiling as she sticks her head into Maria's room for a moment. "Bri? I am going to walk Janet to the front door."

"Okay baby! I will put Maria to bed and I will meet you in our bedroom." Brian winks at her smiling.

Olivia smiles knowing what he is up to. Olivia walks with Janet down the stairs and reaches the family room. They both notice Jake and Christie are not in the family room. "That's funny, I thought Jack and Christie were down here eating ice cream or something." Olivia says.

Janet then suddenly notices clothes on the floor by the couch, and reaches down for them. "These are Christie's clothes! What in the world?" She looks over to Olivia with a confused look.

Then Olivia notices the swim trunks that Jake had on, and picks it up. Then notices the family picture lying on the floor. The glass is shattered in pieces. She looks at Janet in disbelief. "Oh my…! Don't tell me…." Olivia says as she looks toward the sliding glass door leading out to the patio. "You got to be kidding me! Our kids decided to go skinny dipping!" Olivia walks to the sliding doors and opens it, walking outside.

Janet seems somewhat mortified at the thought of this, and follows Olivia out in the backyard with Christie's clothes in hand.

* * *

Five minutes before, Jake and Christie were swimming together doing laps, splashing each other with water, and laughing, when Jake stops and looks into her eyes. Jake has been taken in by her beauty. He puts his arms around her back and pulls her to him, and kisses her hard but passionately.

Christie startled at first, but gives in to his kisses as she puts her arms around his neck. She is completely taken by his lips and his strong arms as she pushes him up against the side of the pool. She then wraps her legs around his waist so she won't float away from him while in the throes of their kissing.

"Mmmm…Jake…oh wow! Th…that was some kiss…unbelievably amazing kiss!" Christie smiles feeling his body as her legs are wrapped around him tightly. Her breath quickens when she feels a twinge of pleasure within her body. She quivers in his arms, not sure what she is feeling as everything is new to her. Her feelings for him are very strong, but knows what she wants, when she really wants it. "Jake…I…I don't want this to go any further. I already feel a desire for you; and I think I am feeling an urge. How do I stop this feeling? Even though I want to keep kissing you?"

Jake looks at her. His breath has quickened as well. His heart is racing. He knows what it is like to have sex with a girl. He wants her, too, so badly. His urges are much stronger for her than he imagined. "Um…oh gosh. Christie…your body, your beautiful face, and those amazing blue eyes of yours all make me want you so much! I cannot explain it!" Jake continues holding her in his arms, feeling his urges grow - literally.

Christie suddenly is feeling a warm sensation in her lower extremities as well, she quivers feeling him under the water. All she wants is to have him right now, but she knows this is not the time. She kisses him one last time - a long passionate kiss.

* * *

Just then, Janet and Olivia come walking to the swimming pool, which was a good walk outside, as they see their kids NAKED in the pool, and making out with one another!

"JAKE DONOVAN CASSIDY!" Olivia yelled out enough for the neighbors to probably hear.

"CHRISTIE LYNN WALKER!" Janet then yelled just as loud.

Both Jake and Christie hear their names being called - their full names! They quickly swim apart from each other, as Christie suddenly covers her breasts in embarrassment. It is only because it is an automatic reaction when caught. As Jake covers his own private area.

"Jake! Oh my gosh! What did I tell you the last time I caught you with Heather! Especially with Heather! Now Christie?! You just met her!" Olivia is furious with him. "Look what happened to your brother Jake! He got carried away and look what he got! Cactus needles in his bare butt because he had sex with Rebecca! I swear if you do not get out of that pool right now, I won't just kick your bare butt I will beat that butt with your dad's belt!" What is the matter with you? Out NOW!" Olivia's veins are just about ready to pop out of her head seeing Jake like this.

Janet looks at her daughter the look Christie knows when she is caught at doing something. "Get out of that pool Christie right now! No wait!" Janet looks around and notices some towels on a chair. She grabs one and walks to the edge where the steps are. "You are so in trouble, missy!" Janet holds the towel out waiting for her to get out of the pool.

Jake heard what his mom just said and now feels terrified to even get out of the pool. "Mom, nothing happened! It was just in fun, we were just kissing!"

Christie hurriedly walks out of the pool and wraps the towel around herself. "M...my underwear and bra are over there. Please mom…we really did not do anything. I even told Jake I only wanted to go as far as kissing. Please do not be mad at Jake or me. Please! I really like Jake mom!"

Jake is starting to prune just a little while standing in the pool covering himself. "Mom, please understand! I wanted to have more with Christie, but we both decided to wait! When and IF it does happen we will use protection, I promise!"

Olivia still is fuming as she holds onto his swim trunks looking at him. She cannot help but love her son so much. She is somewhat surprised at what he said. She did not even know that Jake and Heather had sex until just recently. "Jake - put this on right now!" Olivia throws the trunks at him to put on in the water.

Jake looks at his mother, hoping he will not get swatted when he gets out of the pool. He quickly puts on his swim trunks, and starts to walk up the steps of the pool, as he reaches over to grab a towel so he can wipe himself off.

Olivia watches him, and then reaches over to Jake grabbing his ear, making him walk over to him.

"Ow! Ow! Mom come on! Ow! My ear!" Jake yells out.

* * *

******Angela Peterson's Home - 7853 Hylan Blvd, Staten Island, NY** - 8:45 PM

Heather is lying in her bed, feeling a little bit uncomfortable. Her belly has grown a lot more now. She feels some weird feelings inside her. She does not know what they are. They almost feel like butterflies fluttering as if she was really really nervous about something. She suddenly feels as if something punched her in the stomach. "Ahhhh! Mom! Something is happening!" Heather yells out. It is getting harder to get herself off her bed.

Angela rushes into Heather's bedroom. "What? What is the matter?" She says in somewhat of a panicky voice.

"Mom it felt like a punch! It kind of hurt!" Heather holds her seven ½-month baby belly. She rubs it hoping that doing so will help make it go away. "Mom! It did it again!" Heather shouts out with a cringing look on her face.

Angela places her hand on her belly, trying to feel if she can feel it as well. Suddenly, Angela feels what that something was and just makes a sigh of relief. "Heather, honey, the baby is just kicking you, that is what you are feeling. There is nothing to worry about."

"Oh my gosh! Yes there is! I have to pee! Hurry! Help me up quick!" Heather struggles to get up with her mom's help. Heather tries to quic kly waddle her way to her bathroom. She quickly sits down on the toilet and then a huge sigh comes over her. "Oh my gosh, mom! It is as if I have to pee every ten minutes! I am not going to sleep again tonight!" Heather whines. She has had several nights with trouble sleeping through the night.

Angela chuckles a little. "Honey I was the same way when I was having you. It is completely normal for that to happen. I can make you some warm milk. That should help the baby and you to fall asleep. The baby will fall asleep and will not kick you as much during the night. Hopefully! That always helped me when I was pregnant with you. I will be right back, okay?"

Heather finally finishes relieving herself. She gets up and flushes the toilet while holding her belly. She walks to the sink and washes her hands. She splashes some water on her face to cool off. "Oh my gosh! I am never going to have another baby again as long as I live!" Heather groans as she waddles back to her bed, and tries to lay back down in a sitting position. She wants to sleep so badly.

Angela walks to the kitchen and opens the fridge to get the milk. She then pours some into a small mug and puts it into the microwave. She heats it up for one minute. Angela wonders how her sister is doing as she waits for the milk to heat up. She cannot believe her sister is going to be married just in a couple more weeks. She smiles and cannot wait to be one of her bridesmaids. She is aware that not too long ago, she did not even have a sister. The microwave beeps. She takes it out and puts a little cinnamon on top of the milk and a tiny bit of sugar to sweeten it up for Heather. Angela yawns as she walks back into her daughter's bedroom. "Okay, baby doll, here you go just like you like it."

Heather yawns just as she saw her mother yawn. "Thanks mom for yawning, now I won't be able to stop yawning!" Heather pouts while still feeling uncomfortable. "Mom! I cannot get comfortable again! I hate being pregnant!" She picks up her heated milk and takes a slow sip of it.

Angela shakes her head and sighs. "Heather you have to calm down, you are going to stress yourself and the baby. You are getting closer to the due date. When it happens that little baby will pop right out! You will be surprised at how you feel after you see the baby." Angela smiles remembering her own pregnancy and the delivery of Heather. "Now you will be able to sleep after you finish that milk. Just relax, take deep breaths in from your nose, and out through your mouth. Inhale. Exhale…got that?"

"Yes mom, thank you! You can go now. I will be fine…I hope." Heather says grumpily. "You can go to bed now, too, mom! Goodnight!"

Angela rolls her eyes a little at Heather. She knows it is just the hormones kicking in big time right now. She leans down, gives Heather a kiss on the cheek goodnight, and places her hand on her daughter's belly. "Goodnight little one in there. Sleep well! And goodnight to you, Heather, my dear."

Angela walks out of Heather's bedroom as she turned off her light and closed her door. Angela lets out a long sigh, and looks up and says, "Paul, I know you are watching over us in heaven. Please watch our daughter and that baby. God, let her sleep tonight. Let ME sleep tonight. I almost feel as if I am having the baby. Not Heather. Bless this house and bless that baby. Bless my daughter. In addition, bless my sister and her family as well. Amen!"

Angela walks down the hallway and into her own bedroom. She gets into her bed, and pulls the covers up to her chin. She lets out a tired sigh as she closes her eyes and again hopes to sleep a sound sleep tonight. Angela drifts off to sleep.

* * *

**Brian & Olivia's Home - 455 Harding Way, Flushing, NY - 9:00 PM**

"You get yourself up those stairs and get that butt in bed, or so help me…." Olivia says to Jake sternly as she finally lets go of his ear.

"I apologize to you Olivia, I have never ever seen Christie act out like this before. I can guarantee you this will NOT happen again." Janet tells Olivia as she looks at her daughter with a glare. "Right Christie Lynn?"

Christie sighs, as she looks over at Jake, trying to let him know how much she is sorry for this happening. She shakes her had no, and says, "Mom, you have to know that I didn't let it go any further than kissing, please believe me! I never wanted to get Jake into trouble! Or myself for that matter!" Christie thinks she is now going to be grounded and will not be able to go out with Jake on dates now.

Janet hears what Christie says and shakes her head. "Christie, if you and Jake decide to go out either your father or I will be going with you as parental supervision. Because this little escaped will NOT be tolerated, you two are WAY too young to be having sex. Do you understand me?"

"Oh my gosh mom! You have to be kidding me! Jake and I are not children needing to be babysat!" Christie says clearly upset now.

Jake looks at his mom. "Mom? Are you going to let this happen? This is so ridiculous! We do not need parental supervision!" Jake is just as upset. "I told you. Christie and I said we were not going to let it go any further than kissing!"

Olivia looks at Jake still fuming. "Jake, did I not tell you to get upstairs and in bed?" Olivia says in anger while shaking her head.

"Mom, can we go home now, please! This is really embarrassing. I do not want Jake to get into trouble!" Christie says not wanting to see what kind of trouble Jake is going to get in. She grabs her underwear and bra holding the large beach towel around her tightly, and runs back inside the house slamming the sliding glass door shut. She quickly picks up the rest of her clothes and puts them back on.

Janet sighs and gives Olivia a small smile. "I am so sorry, Olivia. Maybe if this dies down we can see if we can trust them again."

Olivia looks at Jake who is still standing there. "Jake! Why are you still here? Now get upstairs now!" Olivia quickly turns him around really gives him a hard smack on his behind to put the point across to him. "GET! NOW!" She is in no mood to hear explanations from him right now.

"OUCH! Damn it! I was going to go, I just wanted to explain everything!" Jake yells at his mother.

Olivia turns around hearing his words. "You do not have the right to curse at me, Jake! Learn to respect your father and me! Do not ever shout at me again. What is matter with you? Get your ass upstairs now! Maybe it is time you learn your lesson in learning to respect your parents!" She is remembering what Brian taught Danny when he was twelve-years-old. "Get up stairs right now! Your father is going to hear about this, and frankly this is not over Jake!" Olivia tells him. She cannot help feeling for the first time so angry with her son.

Jake just stares at his mother. He does not believe what she just said. She never has threatened him with a belt his whole life. Jake knows he has never even been spanked - that he can remember, anyway. Jake does not understand why she is so angry with him over what Christie and he did together. He looks at his mother as his eyes begin to well up. He cannot understand why his mother is so angry with him.

Olivia looks over to Jake. "What are you waiting for? Get in the house now and up to your room!" Olivia starts to move towards him.

Jake is startled, and quickly opens the sliding door walking in and slams it shut.

* * *

Christie is sitting on the couch her legs are shaking slightly when she hears the door slam shut and stands back up.

Jake sees Christie who is now clothed. "I am sorry Christie. I am sorry I got you into trouble. So much for a first date huh? I hope I didn't ruin any other chances for us to be together."

Christie shakes her head no. "It is okay Jake, I…I still care about you." Christie said as she lightly kissed him on his lips. She wants to say she loves him, and has always loved him since the first time she saw Jake in school. "I better go wait in the car for my mom."

Jake smiles a little as he kisses her. "I better go too, I have never seen my mom like this before. I just do not understand why she got so angry. I mean a lot of people skinny dip right? Nothing happened most of the time. It does not go any further. It was a little hard…" Jake realized what he had just said and shakes his head. He did not mean to have said it that way. "I mean it was difficult with the urges we were having. But we stopped didn't we?"

* * *

Outside in the backyard by the pool, Janet and Olivia were both upset with what has happened. "Well, at least I am glad that Danny and hopefully Maria will be okay in a while." Maybe in a few months or so things will be better." Janet tells Olivia.

Olivia sighs and holds her head. She was getting one of her stress headaches again. She groans a little. "Yes, thank you again," Olivia replies. When she closes her eyes she felt a sharper pain in her head that makes her cringe.

"Stress headache, Olivia? I used to get those too, best thing I could was to take a hot bath for about thirty minutes and take two Advil's and try to get a good sleep," Janet tells her.

"That sounds good actually. Brian could give me a neck rub which could help too. I will walk you out." Olivia says as they walk to the sliding back door of the house.

* * *

Inside, Jake and Christie are saying their goodbyes. They were both dreading what kind of punishment they were both about to get. "Goodbye Christie. I care about you, too," Jake says with a smile.

"Goodbye Jake," Christie says smiling back at him as she opens the front door. She shuts it behind her and walks out to her mom's car.

Olivia and Janet walk into the family room from the patio. Olivia's headache is really hurting her. She looks up and sees Jake in the room. "Jake! What did I tell you to do?! Why are you defiantly not doing what I am telling you to do? Get to your room now!" Olivia says sharply. She looks at Janet. "I hope your night goes better for you Janet." She opens the front door for Janet. "Again, thank you for helping Danny and Maria."

"Anytime Olivia. I hope your night gets better, too. I hope your headache gets better too," Janet says giving her a half-smile. "Goodnight Jake. I hope whatever punishment you get, you will have learned your lesson. Maybe in a few months you will be able to see Christie again."

"Yeah. It sounds like it will be far too long for me to see someone I care about." Jake says sadly. He starts to climb up the stairs to his room.

Olivia closes the front door and locks it. She turns to the stairs and starts walking up them behind Jake.

* * *

Outside, in the driveway of Brian and Olivia's home, Janet gets into the car. She puts on her seatbelt and starts the car. She looks over at Christie.

Christie has her head against the back of the seat with the window open. She shows signs of remorse, wishing something would have been different.

"Christie, what were you thinking? You just met the boy! I thought I raised you better than that! You are grounded for two months. Do you hear me? You had better hope your father sits you down and only gives you a lecture.

Christie cannot say anything. She only is thinking about Jake. She naturally worries what his mom and dad will say or do for his punishment. She wishes that she could take it all back. A single tear runs down her cheek as she thinks of him.

* * *

Back in the upstairs part of the house, Jake is in his room sitting on his bed with his knees up to his chest. His head is down as he thinks only of Christie. He does not care about himself right now.

Olivia walks down the hall and to her bedroom. As she walks in - she sees Brian and sighs. She holds her head still feeling her headache, which is getting worse. "Brian, we have a big problem. Janet and I caught Jake and Christie swimming in the pool." She sits on the bed next to him.

"Well, what is the problem? Swimming is not a crime," Brian says. He looks at Olivia and sees she is having one of her stress headaches again. He places his hand on the back of her neck and starts to massage her neck hoping it helps.

Olivia sighs, as she enjoys his hand rubbing her neck. She closes her eyes. "No swimming is not a crime. But swimming naked in my book for two 16-year-olds is a crime!" Olivia tries not to get angrier which caused her headache before.

"What!? Jake skinny-dipped with Christine!? Oh geez! We had a scare with him and Heather! We did not even know he was having sex!" Brian said getting upset. He also realizes that some of this is his fault! Brian sighs. "Honey. This is my fault. My personality and my genes got into that boy. My 'egging' him on and high-fiving him when he finally met Christie after eight months trying to talk to her. I am sorry Liv."

"Brian. I got so angry with him. I told him he was in big trouble and we were going to punish him. Janet is probably going to punish Christie as well. I am not sure what, but I threatened Jake. I should not have done that. I told him he was going to get it with the belt. I am the one that said that. I should be the one to punish him. But this damn headache is hurting me a lot right now." Olivia tells him, as tears start falling.

Brian stands up from the bed and looks down at her. "Liv, if you said what you said to Jake, I should be the one to punish him. He gave you that stress headache. Go take a hot bath and I will take care of it." Brian says as he leaned down to her and kissed her forehead.

Olivia stands back up and puts her arms around Brian. She begins to cry on his shoulder. "Brian what is wrong with our boys!? We did not raise them like this! They are way too young to be having sex. I do not want to be a grandmother anytime soon!" Olivia holds onto him tightly.

Brian hugs her and sighs. "I know, I know….I am not ready to be a grandfather yet either, babe. Go take a hot bath. I will come in and wash your back for you, okay?" Brian cups his hands on her face and pulls her to him giving her a light kiss on her lips. "I love you Olivia. We will get these boys right. Whatever it takes to make them behave responsibly and with respect and integrity. They are still young. They still have time to turn things around. I promise."

Olivia kisses Brian back and just nods and sighs. She turns and walks into the bathroom closing the door behind her.

Brian untucks his shirt from his pants and then walks out of the bedroom and down the hall. He knocks on Jake's bedroom door.

* * *

In Jake's bedroom, he suddenly looks up after hearing the knock on his door. "Wh...Who is it?" Jake stutters asking as he rubs his eyes from the tears that he had been shedding as he thinks of Christie.

"Jake. It is your dad!" Brian says through the door. The door opens and he walks inside his room.

Jake sat up upon seeing his dad coming through the door. At first, he thought it was his mom coming in. Jake looks at his dad. He is not sure what kind of punishment he is about to get. "Dad, look. I tried to explain to mom. I do not know why she got so pissed! I have never seen her like this before, ever! Please understand. Yes, we both had urges, but Christie stopped it before it even really started. All we did was kiss!" Jake is now almost pleading with him.

Brian looks at Jake. He wishes that he did not have to do this to him. "Jake. Your mom told me to punish you and she told me how she was going to punish you herself. Nevertheless, because you decided to strip your clothes off in front of a 16-year-old girl, and to do what you did in that swimming pool, you gave your mother one of her most stressful headaches. The ones she gets when she is angry, upset and worried. Besides the punishment, you are going to get now, you will be draining that pool tomorrow and completely washing it down. Then you will fill it back up again…." Brian is cut off before he could finish.

"Come on! Are you serious dad!? That…that will take me forever to finish!" Jake says interrupting him.

"Jake, are you serious right now? Are you questioning my authority? I am your father. When you live under my roof, you have rules that you must live by! Defying your mother or me is not one of them. Until you are 18 years old and you decide to live on your own, you can make your own rules! This is your punishment for what you did that in that swimming pool! What is happening to you Jake?" Brian shakes his head at his son. He is disappointed and blames himself for his son's sexual behavior. He begins to unbuckle his belt.

Jake sees what his dad is doing. He looks back at him and says: "Dad no! Please! I will clean the pool. Just don't use the belt on me please!" Jake says looking at him in disbelief as he moves against the wall. He is shaking his head back and forth. "Dad please don't!"

Brian cannot believe what he is about to do. He knows that Jake has always been a good kid. He also knows how much he loves him. "Jake come here…do not make me come and get you, please," Brian tells him. His voice is cracking.

Tears start to stream down Jake's face who is still shaking his head, scared out of his mind. "Dad, please! I promise! I will never have sex ever again! Unless I get married! DAD! Listen to me! I just recovered from being beaten up! Now you are going to beat me, too!? I just got my stomach pumped less than twenty-four hours ago!" Jake shouts out

Brian hears him. He knows what his son has already been through. "Jake! Come here right now." Brian pulls his belt out from his pants. "You will not like it if I get you myself. Now get off that bed! Lean over it. NOW!" Brian has now become angrier for not only what he blames himself for, but also because his son is being defiant to him. He has never been defiant to him before.

Jake is reluctantly and extremely hesitant. His face already is red from his tears and embarrassment. He slowly gets off the bed. He realizes he only has his swim trunks on. He is more worried how much his butt will be hurting very soon.

Brian hates to do this to his youngest son. He knows that Jake has to learn a lesson and has never backed out on anything in his life. Especially promising Olivia that he would be the one to punish Jake. Brian reaches for Jake's arm and turns him around facing his bed. "Bend over the bed son."

Jake begins to tremble, his legs become shaky as he bends over the bed, gripping onto the bed covers with his hands. He thinks to himself that his dad has never punished him by belting him in his life. Jake realizes that what he did was wrong. He tries to plead with his dad. "DAD! Wait! Please do not hit me! I am sorry! Please! I am sorry!" Jake's body is shaking and his legs become almost limp. He has not even been hit yet but he buries his face into the covers and cries in fear.

Brian has tears running down his face as well. He knows, however knows what he has to do. "Believe me son this hurts me a lot more than it will hurt you. It is killing me inside!" He doubles up the belt in his right hand and slaps it together tight.

Jake is startled by the slap of the belt itself. He continues crying knowing how much this is going to hurt him.

"I am giving you five swats son, two for hurting us by doing what you did with Christie. The other three will be for good measure. I am hoping this will teach you a lesson to keep it in your pants until you are married. Is that clear?" Brian tells him as he grips the belt in his hand. He then realizes what he had just said! He and Olivia are not even married yet themselves! Now he must abstain himself until they are married to show a good example to his boys and to his daughter.

Jake whispers to himself, "Oh man!" He just nods as he tries to prepare himself. He clenches his teeth.

Brian then raises the belt, and swats Jake hard with the belt on his behind.

SMACK!

"OWWWW!" Jake clings to his bed feeling the first sting. His teeth all still clenched.

SMACK!

"OWWWW! Please dad!" Jake legs shake as he feels the sting once again as the belt burns into him.

SMACK!

"OWWWW! DAD! No more please!" Jake cries as the stinging and burning continues. He cannot help but move his hand behind him from being hit again. His butt is almost screaming in pain.

"Move that hand right now Jake! You are going to get belted an extra one for trying to stop your punishment!"

SMACK!

As Brian brings it down even harder and quickly on his son's behind with an extra belt on Jake.

SMACK!

"OWWWW! OWWWW! DAD! PLEASE!" Jake's body is trembling even more, the burning and stinging is etched on his behind. His legs are trembling as he felt that one the back of his thighs this time.

Brian has tears in his eyes. He does not like how this is affecting him or his son. He hopes he will never have to ever belt him for anything else in the future. It's killing him inside.

In Olivia's bathroom, Olivia is soaking in a hot tub. She can hear the cries of her son Jake's voice filling her head. She cries into her hands. She did not realize how much it would affect her. Never will she want to use a belt on her sons or her daughter ever. She could not do it herself. She sobs as she can almost feel Jake's pain.

Back in Jake's bedroom, Brian finally brings the belt down one last time. Harder than the last two and swifter than the last. He, too, has tears in his eyes.

SMACK!

"OWWWW! OWWWW! Dad! I am sorry! I am sorry! It burns!" Jake sobs. His behind is extremely burning and stinging. "Dad! Please no more! I promise I will not do it anymore!" Jake cannot stop sobbing. His body is still trembling. Jake collapses to the floor against his bed, his legs limp.

Brian throws down his belt. He never wants to do that to his son ever again. He goes to Jake and sits next to him. He picks Jake up to him. He puts Jakes head on his shoulder, Brian cries with his son as he rubs his back to comfort him. He remembers how his own dad belted him a few times in his teenage years. "I am so sorry son. I am sorry. Please just remember how much I love you!" He continues rubbing Jake's back feeling Jake shuddering in sobs.

Jake whispers softly "Dad, please tell mom I am sorry. I did not mean to make her sick. Tell mom I love her! I won't…I will never have sex, I promise dad!" His behind is beyond hurting - burning and stinging so badly still. He knows he will be sleeping in his swim trunks on his stomach tonight. He also knows that he will barely be able to walk for a while and sit. Jake slowly starts to calm down. He puts his arms around his dad and hugs him. Brian's shoulder becomes drenched in his son's tears.

* * *

Meanwhile, Olivia splashes water on her face. Her face just as red from crying. She knows Jake took his punishment. She feels horrible now. She does not bother to wait for Brian as she gets out of the tub. She dries off and reaches for her underwear and one of Brian's shirts. After she puts them on, she brushes her teeth, and her hair. She glances in the mirror and sees her red eyes. She sighs, as she turns off the bathroom light and gets into her bed. She pulls the covers over her and just waits for Brian.

* * *

Back in Jake's bedroom, Brian continues to comfort his son. "Jake, I love you so much! Please know that. I love you, your brother, and your sister so much it hurts - literally." Brian kisses Jake on his forehead. "We all had a long couple of days now. Let us all just try to go to sleep and get a full night's rest, okay?" He continues to rub his son's back.

Jake just nods his head, as he lets go of his dad. Brian gets off his bed and helps him lay on his stomach. Brian knows what a belt can do to someone's skin. Brian just wants to see what it did on Jake. He gently pulls his trunks down just enough to see the damage. Jake trembles slightly as he feels his trunks being pulled down. Brian sees the extreme redness and belt marks on his son. "I am sorry son. Mom can help put some cold cream on you if you want her to."

Jake nods and says quietly, "Okay. Yes, it still stings. I might not be able to fall asleep right away if it still is burning and stinging me as much as it is." Jake rubs his eyes as he rested his head on his pillow.

"I love you, Jake." Brian tells his son.

"I love you too, dad," Jake mumbles with his face in his pillow.

Brian walks out of Jake's bedroom and into his own bedroom. He sees Olivia lying in bed already. "Honey, Jake is asking for you. He wants you to put salve on him. It is burning and stinging still." Brian's face shows the hurt he is feeling for how he punished his 16-year-old son. He begins to take his pants off leaving on his boxers. Then gets in his bed. He curls up on his side feeling exhausted and closes his eyes.

Olivia sighs - she is just as exhausted. She gets up out of bed and goes to her bathroom to get the salve, and a dry-ice pad. She walks out of her bedroom and down the hall to Jake's bedroom, as she and walks in she says to Jake, "Jake, I am here. Just stay still, I have salve and a dry-ice pad for you."

Jake just mumbles. His face still in the pillow. "Thank you, mom. I am sorry for making you sick. I never meant to." Jake realizes he will not try to explain anything. He does not want to hurt his mom any more, or ever again, for that matter.

Olivia sighs heavily, as she gently pulls Jake's swim trunks down enough to put the salve on his cheeks. She sees the redness and the belt marks on his behind. She wants to cry again knowing how much it hurt him. She puts the salve into her hand and lightly starts to spread the salve on his him.

Jake cringes slightly as he feels the ointment on his skin.

"I know you are sorry. I am sorry, too. You know how much I love you, Jake." Olivia finishes putting the salve on him. "I also have a dry-ice pad that will help a lot more as well." She gently pulls his trunks back up and places the pad over his trunks. Then she pulls the bed sheet back up over him. She leans down to him and kisses his face a few times letting him know that he is still her baby boy. "Sleep well son."

Jake just nods and lets out a long sigh himself. He is feeling very tired. "I still love you mom. I always will. I promised dad, and I am promising you too. I will never have sex until I get married. It will never happen again. The last sex I had was with Heather." Jake cringes after he said that knowing she is his cousin now. Jake's head begins to slowly nod off back into the pillow, and somehow he falls asleep.

Olivia hears what he promised and was surprised to hear he specifically said not until he got married. She gives a slight smile to that. She realizes that she also needs to abstain from sex until she marries Brian, which will be very soon. 'I can handle that. I know I can,' Olivia thinks to herself. 'I have to do it, for myself, for Brian and my kids. I have to show responsibility for them.'

Olivia sees that Jake is asleep. She quietly turns the light off and closes his door. She walks out into the hallway.

* * *

Back in her bedroom, Brian is already asleep in bed, as Olivia walks back to her own bedroom. She is so tired. She sees Brian has fallen asleep as she gets into her own cozy bed. She turns to Brian and kisses him on his cheek and whispers, "Goodnight my love. When we are married, I will make love to you. But for now, we are both celibate." She curls over opposite Brian. She lays her head on her pillow, and almost instantly drifts off to sleep herself.

* * *

**Please review! :-)**


	23. Regular Normal Kind Of Day, Sort Of

**Chapter 23: Regular Normal Kind Of Day, Sort Of!**

* * *

**Brian & Olivia's Home - 455 Harding Way, Flushing, NY - 7:00 AM**

The next morning, the birds are chirping in beautiful unison. It is a beautiful day, with a small chill in the air. The promises of a new day with good things come.

In Jake's room, Jake is the first to wake up. He wakes up finding himself sleeping on his side, as he still is groggy, trying to get himself fully awake. He groans rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He turns to lay on his back and suddenly lifts himself up a little and groans feeling sore. He remembers his belting he got last night from his dad.

Jake remembers what his dad said he had to do today, he sighs, though, the first thing really on his mind is Christie. He wonders what kind of punishment she got from her parents. He worries about her. He wishes she were not hurting.

Jake slowly rolls out of his bed, and slowly tries to stand feeling stiff and sore, he stretches as much as he can, and lets out a long yawn. He walks into his bathroom, takes off his swim trunks he still has on, and places them in his hamper. He turns the shower on and turns on the hot water. He hopes this will help his stiff sore muscles, and gets in, instantly shudders with the hot water, but then relaxes. As he lets the water run down his head and his back, taking a little time to himself, letting out a long sigh.

* * *

Meanwhile in Danny's room, he starts to wake, too. He himself feeling sore as well. He is in desperate need to take a hot shower to try to feel better as well, as he slowly rolls out of bed. He hurts still and very sore, but pushes himself up. Danny notices he is naked and hopes to make it to the shower before someone knocks to come in. He slowly walks to his dresser grabbing a pair of boxers briefs, a pair of shorts and a t-shirt and walks into his bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

Danny puts his clothes on the counter. He is not quite ready to sit down just yet, as he stand to relieve himself in the toilet (when he is normally a sit down kind of reliever). He flushes, then opens the door to the shower and turns the water on to hot. His body shakes as his body feels the hot water on his body. He is so glad to have those needles out of his butt, although the soreness he is not sure when that will end.

* * *

In Brian and Olivia's room, Olivia remains curled up on her side sleeping soundly still. Brian on the other hand is lying on his back and fully awake. He has been awake for the last fifteen minutes. The bed sheet is more on Olivia than him, but it is covering him from the waist down. He has been lying awake thinking of his family, and hopes what happened yesterday will never happen again.

Brian turns on his side facing Olivia. He smiles, watching her sleep. He sees how beautiful Olivia is when she sleeps. He gently traces her face lightly with his finger. His finger starts to trace her lips. He lets out a small sigh, wondering how he can go without making love to Olivia until their wedding day. Two more weeks, can he manage to take it until then? Time will tell.

Olivia begins to stir, her eyes start to flutter open, as she sees Brian staring at her and smiles at him. "Good morning, my love." Olivia says to Brian.

"Good morning my sweetcheeks," Brian smirks knowing Olivia is not crazy about that name, but teases her with it anyway.

Olivia keeps her eyes closed trying not to give into Brian's teasing. "It is not going to work Bri…you aren't going to get to me today." Olivia smiles as she places her hand on his face, pulling him to her as she gives him a gentle loving kiss on his lips. "I love you baby, and I can't wait to marry you."

Brian kisses her back, as he puts his arms around Olivia pulling her to him, giving her a big hug. "Liv, you have no idea how much I love you. So much that last night I promised myself I would wait until our wedding night to show you how much." He looks into her eyes showing her how serious he was when he said that.

Olivia was surprised he said that, and she sat upright in bed and smiles a little. "Honey, are you serious? The reason why I ask that is because last night I thought the same thing. After punishing Jake, it dawned on me, that we as parents are not showing our children right from wrong. We need to abstain from sex ourselves until we are truly married. I do not know why we waited sixteen years to marry. It must be our jobs as cops, as if we were married to our jobs more than our own lives and our kids' lives." Olivia explained to him.

Brian sighs heavily. "I was thinking the same thing babe. I can only kiss you. At least I still have that for now." He says smiling at her, his hand caresses her face lightly.

Olivia smiles back. "I will be able to kiss you too. How can I not? With that ruggedly handsome mug of yours. I should go check on Maria, I hope her fever is gone." She says to Brian.

"Yeah, go check on Maria. I need a shower. You want me to start breakfast?" Brian asks.

Olivia smiles at Brian. "You read my mind…" She gives him another peck on the lips, then rolls to her other side and gets out of bed. Olivia puts her robe on quickly and she walks out of her room into the hallway.

Brian smiles watches her as she leaves the room. He gets up himself, pulls off his underwear and walks into the bathroom, starts the shower and gets in, taking a COLD SHOWER. He shivers at first, but then relaxes feeling the cold water run down his back.

* * *

Olivia walks into Maria's bedroom quietly, walks over to her bed and sits down next to her. She feels her daughter's forehead, realizing she is not hot anymore, hardly feels warm, and lets out a sigh of relief. "Good morning Maria," Olivia says in a whisper as she strokes her hair lightly.

Maria starts to wake at the sound of Olivia's voice. She opens her eyes and looks up at Olivia and smiles at her, yet still sleepily. "Morning mommy." Maria says as she sits up and puts her arms around Olivia and hugging her as she yawns. "Am I better now?"

Olivia kisses her head and smiles as she hugs her back. "Well, you don't feel hot anymore, but you still have to take those pills the doctor gave you yesterday and you will feel even better when they are all gone." Olivia tells her.

Maria just nods her head. "Can I take a bath? I feel stinky and yucky." Maria asked.

Olivia laughs. "Should I call you stinky and yucky instead of Maria?" Olivia jokes.

Maria laughs. "Nope Maria is good!" Maria gets off her bed, taking off her tank top.

"I will go start your bath for you." Olivia tells her as she gets up and walks into her bathroom, as she turns on the water, and makes sure it is not too hot for her. Olivia comes back into Maria's room. "Would you like me to pick out your clothes for you, or do you want to yourself?"

"I can do it!" Maria says as she takes off her underwear. Maria does not seem to be too private when she shows her naked self in front of Olivia.

Olivia notices on Maria's back old scars and the back of her legs as well. Olivia is saddened at what that bastard did to her three years ago. If she only knew what was going on with Maria she would have kept her from being hurt. "Maria honey are you going to be okay on your own taking a bath? I need to shower myself, too. Mommy is stinky and yucky, too!" Olivia chuckles.

"Yep," was all Maria said smiling at Olivia as she turned and went into her own bathroom and got into the tub that was half-full already.

Olivia lets out a very relieved sigh of relief and feels things will be working out well for her family finally. I hope that this family can now have a normal, at least somewhat normal family life. She walks out of Maria's room, closing the door behind her and walks back to her bedroom.

* * *

Brian finishes his shower, as he walks out of the shower grabbing the towel and starts to dry off, just as Olivia walks into the bathroom and not help but notice Brian's physique and posterior. "Nice butt there, where did my fiancé go to?" Olivia teases knowing she has to bite her tongue and take her shower.

Brian chuckles. "Very funny. I would answer that but it might turn into something else, which means I would have to take another cold shower!"

Olivia laughs. "Well, then looks like we both will be taking cold showers for the next thirteen days until we can make up for it on our wedding night." Olivia says, as she drops her robe in front of him, and walks into the shower.

Brian of course, watches her as she steps into the shower, cannot help but watch her beautiful naked body. He shuts his eyes and quickly knowing he would have to take another cold shower, as he wraps his towel around his waist and starts to brush his teeth.

Olivia starts to sing while in the shower. She is singing "Baby Love" by the Supremes. Brian chuckles, so in turn begins to sing (not too badly) along with Olivia. He smiles can't help but love the woman, thinking 'not a bad singing voice she has' and then starts to shave.

* * *

In Jake's room, Jake finishes his shower, and is now in his room as he puts his clothes on, decides to wear a t-shirt and jeans. He walks out of his room and into the hallway, and starts down the stairs. He reaches the family room, walks to the sliding back door, and walks outside, closing the door behind him.

He walks over to the big rounded hose, and places it in the pool in the deep end pushing it all the way down. Then takes the end of it and then walks to the fence door, opens it, and pulls the hose to the sidewalk where the grating his in the sidewalk. Jake walks back to the pool, and turns on the vacuum as the water starts to drain from the pool. Jake walks over to one of the chairs taking the cushion off it and puts it on a lawn chair so he can sit down comfortably and waits until the pool is drained.

* * *

Upstairs, Danny has finished dressing, walks out of his room, and down the stairs and through the family room, and walks into the kitchen. He is glad he is not too sore this morning, but still walks a little slowly. He takes out five bowls and places them on the table. He grabs five glasses and puts them on the table next to the bowls.

Danny takes out several different cereal boxes, not knowing who likes what, and places them in the middle of the table. He grabs some spoons and places them down next to the bowls. He goes to the fridge, and takes out milk and orange juice, putting them also in the middle of the table. Finally, he puts on some sugar in a little cup in case someone wants to put some sugar on their cereal and places it on the table.

Danny grabs some bread, puts five slices in the toaster, and pushes them down to toast the bread. As Danny is getting breakfast ready, he happens to look out the window from the kitchen to the backyard and sees his brother lying on a lawn chair. Wondering why he is out there, hoping he did not sleep out there all night.

Danny walks out of the kitchen and to the sliding glass door, opens it and walks out to the backyard, where Jake is. "Hey bro, you didn't sleep out here did you?" Danny notices the pool is being drained. "What's with the pool?"

"Hey Danny, well um, dad ordered me to drain the pool and clean it down and refill it." Jake says not sure he should tell his brother what happened last night. Jake moves the wrong way and he cringes slightly, feeling his sore butt hurting when he moved.

Danny looks at his brother seeing his face cringing. "Jake? What happened? You look like you are hurting. What's up?" He asks looking worried for his brother.

Jake looks at his brother. "Nothing. Just didn't sleep too well, my back is stiff." Jake says knowing he just lied to his brother, but too embarrassed to tell him dad belted his butt last night.

Danny is not so sure that is the reason, but does not pressure him into telling him. "Okay, well I have breakfast on the table, come on in it will take a while for that pool to drain. Mom and dad and Maria will be down soon for breakfast." Danny tells him.

"Okay, hey, help me up bro?" Jake asks trying to stand up from his laying position.

Danny nods and stands up as he helps Jake up from the lawn chair. Jake groans holding is back so his brother thinks it is just his back. "Thanks bro." Jake sighs and picks up the cushion from the lawn chair and walks back into the house with it, and walks into the house with Danny.

* * *

**Angela Peterson's Home - 7853 Hylan Blvd, Staten Island, NY - 7:40 AM**

Heather starts to wake up, her belly is quite big even at seven and a half months. Heather feeling what feels like cramping as if on her monthly cycle, but hurting just as bad. "Moooommmm!" Heather yells out groaning in pain. She holds her belly, not able to get up on her own.

Angela has already been up since 7AM, already dressed and reading the newspaper and eating a piece of toast and her morning coffee. When she suddenly hears her daughters yell for her. She gets up and races out of the kitchen and through the family room to Heather's bedroom.

"Hey, what is going on?" Angela says coming into Heather's room.

"Mom! Oh, my god it hurts! I am cramping! It hurts so badly!" Heather cries out holding her belly, feeling scared.

"Okay! Okay! Just calm down, try to breathe slowly." Angela tries to keep her calm.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! I can't it hurts too bad!" Heather tries to breathe, but cannot help but wants to push, the pressure she is having is too much for her.

"Heather do not push! It is WAY too soon, you can't honey!" Angela seeing her daughter's face knowing what kind of face that is. She had the same face when delivering Heather into this world.

* * *

**Brian & Olivia's Home - 455 Harding Way, Flushing, NY - 8:00 AM**

Brian and Olivia are dressed as they walk out of their bedroom into the hallway, when they meet Maria as she is coming out of her room. "Hey squirt!" Brian says to her as Brian picks her up over his shoulder, tickling her.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Maria yells out from being tickled. "No tickles! You're gonna make me pee!" Maria giggles.

"Oops, do not want that to happen!" Brian laughs as they reach the bottom of the stairs.

Olivia laughs and looks at Brian. "Guess that means she is feeling a lot better huh?"

"I guess so! And I am so glad of that!" Brian says as he puts down Maria.

Maria turns around and smacks Brian in the stomach, but not too hard. As Brian pretends it was a big punch. "Ooooof!" he pretends to double over. "Ah she got me!" Brian collapses on the floor pretending to be in pain and pretends to pass out.

Olivia rolls her eyes chuckling as she steps over Brian on the floor and just walks into the kitchen.

"Daddy! Get up! I didn't punch you that hard you big silly!" Maria says and straddles him touching his face with her hands.

Brian suddenly shoots up grabbing Maria with his arms and hugs her. "Gotcha!"

Maria laughs out. "Daddy no more tickling me! Come on I'm hungry!"

"Hey I am hungry too let's go eat breakfast!" Brian says as he gets up still hugging onto Maria, sets her down again.

Maria laughs and runs into the kitchen.

Olivia is surprised to find when she walks into the kitchen that breakfast is already ready. "What is this? Wow!" Olivia is flabbergasted. She sees Danny and Jake both sitting at the table waiting for them.

Maria comes into the kitchen and sits down at the table. She sees the different cereal and her eyes widen. "Wow, didn't know we had all this cereal!" Maria smiles. "Can we eat now?"

Brian walks in ready to make breakfast, but notices breakfast is already on the table. "Okay, who ruined my breakfast making!" Brian says eyeing everyone at the table.

Danny looks up and says, "Um, well I made breakfast. I thought it was okay. Was I not supposed to make breakfast?" Danny said looking at his dad strangely.

Brian laughs. "No, I'm just being funny. Thanks for making breakfast son." Brian says patting Danny's back and sits down.

Jake almost wolfs down his cereal and toast, and gulps his orange juice down. He gets up and puts the dishes in the sink. He grabs his cushion off the seat and then starts to walk out of the kitchen.

Brian and Olivia look at each other and then back to Jake. "Hey, what is the rush Jake?" Olivia asks him.

"No reason. Just want to start my day." Jake says not wanting to get into any argument or anything. "See you later."

Brian had forgotten what he said to Jake last night he had to do, when he looked at Olivia as he shrugged his shoulders at her.

"Where you going Jake?" Olivia asked.

"Outside in the backyard. Bye!" Jake said walking out of the kitchen. He opens the sliding glass door and walks to finish his job.

Brian gets up from the table, and looks out the window to the backyard. He notices Jake by the pool, and sees the pool is practically drained out. Then he remembers what he said last night to him. "I know what Jake is up to. Everything is okay." Brian said sitting back down to finish is breakfast.

Olivia looks at Brian. "Well, what is our son up to this morning?"

"I told him last night to drain the pool, wash it down and fill it back up." Brian said as he put a spoonful of cereal in his mouth.

"Oh, so that is what he was doing. I went out there to talk to him he did not say anything to me about that. Just thought he was playing around." Danny said as he finished his cereal.

* * *

**Ashley & Greg's Home - E. 37th Street, Apt. 5D, Manhattan, NY - 8:30 AM**

Ashley and Greg, and Connor are just finishing breakfast at the kitchen table when Connor starts to yell out. "GAMMA! GO SEE GAMMA!" Connor yells out smiling.

Ashley and Greg look at each other and laughs. "I have never known a baby to become so attached to someone they just met. It is just unbelievable." Ashley tells Greg.

Greg smiles. "Well, it seems that your mother is someone who is very easy to like. Why don't you take Connor and go see Olivia for a while? I need to go check about a real job today. Your mother gave me an idea for a job." Greg says as he gets up and puts his dishes into the dishwasher.

"Yes, that would be a good idea. I will call her first, it is only polite before showing up unannounced." Ashley says as she picks up the phone and calls Olivia.

* * *

**Brian & Olivia's Home - 455 Harding Way, Flushing, NY - 8:40 AM**

Olivia looks over at Danny, Maria and Brian smiling. Olivia is happy this morning and feels things will be turning around for the family.

Brian looks at Danny. "So, Danny….are you well enough to be looking for a job today?" Brian asks him.

"Dad are you kidding me right now? My ass is still sore, I can barely sit right now." Danny says.

"Danny, watch the language in front of Maria please." Olivia tells him. Just then, the phone rings, as Olivia stands up and reaches for the phone. "Hello?"

_"Hello…mom, it is Ashley." Ashley says almost smiling through the phone cannot believe she can easily call her that after just meeting her yesterday._

Olivia's face lights up instantly hearing Ashley's voice. "Good morning Ashley!" Olivia exclaims, as she looks at Brian smiling.

_"I was wondering if it would be okay to come over with Connor today. Greg is job hunting today and I thought it would be fun to spend the day with my mom and family." Ashley says smiling._

Olivia smiles hearing that. "That would be great to have you and Connor come over. You can meet your younger brother Jake, too. I think Jake could use some friendly faces today."

_"Great! Okay then Connor and I will be over in about thirty minutes or so. Just have to get some of Connor's things together. Diapers, toys, etc." Ashley says happily._

"Ashley, I have a job that Greg might want to consider. I put in a good word to my Captain. I explained Greg's resume to him that he is good with youths. I suggested to him that the station start a program that allows Greg to help youths in trouble and helping them get exercise, and keeping them off the streets. Tell Greg my Captain's name is Don Cragen, and that I support him one hundred percent." Olivia tells Ashley.

_Ashley's eyes widen. "Oh wow! Really? Thanks so much! Greg will be really happy to hear that!" Ashley smiles. "I will see you soon, mom."_

Olivia can hear in Ashley's voice how excited she is for her husband. "See you soon, honey, can't wait to see that adorable grandson of mine! Goodbye!" Olivia says as she hangs up.

Brian, Danny and Maria heard what Olivia was saying to Ashley. "Looks like we are having more family here today!" Danny says smiling. "Dad, I promise I will get a job soon, just let my butt recover at least for the rest of this week okay? It is only Wednesday right now, so I promise Monday morning I will get my butt out there and look for a job. I am not backing out on my promise, dad"

"I believe you Danny, and yes you are right, your butt needs to recover." Brian laughs at the situation. "Does this mean you learned your lesson about not having…?" Brian is cut off by Olivia's hand over his mouth.

"Brian!" Olivia says shaking her head. "That word is not to be used in front of Maria."

Danny chuckles at his parents. "Yes dad and mom! Do not worry. It was my first time anyway. It will not be my last though. But…I will refrain until Rebecca and decide to get married."

Olivia's eyes widen suddenly. "Married!? Daniel Broderick Cassidy you are too young to get married. I hope you wait until you are at least 22-years-old!" Olivia says with a squint in her eye.

Danny sighs. "You can relax mom, we are not going to get married anytime soon! Did you also talk to Jake about this subject, too?"

Olivia looks at Brian. "Yes actually we did Danny." Olivia wonders if they should tell Danny what happened last night with his brother, or not. She looks to Brian with a raised brow.

Brian sighs a little. "Danny, I think we should tell you last night, your mother caught Jake and Christie in the pool last night." Brian starts to say.

Danny wonders now. "What is wrong taking a swim last night? Are you saying we have a limit with the pool at nights now?" Danny asks looking at his dad and mom with this question.

"Danny, your brother and Christie were skinny dipping together and well I caught them hugging each other and well…making out with each other." Olivia says with a little bit of a heavy heart knowing what happened after.

Danny's eyes go big. "Wow, little brother is getting risky I see! However, I do not see anything wrong with that. Haven't we all skinny-dipped at one point in our lives? I am sure you and dad have before, right!?" Danny asks.

Brian looks at Olivia, then back to Danny. "Danny, your mom was so upset and angry with Jake. In addition, your mom was so upset she got one of her stressed headaches again. I punished him last night. I belted his butt for what he did with Christy, and the fact that Jake had a bad attitude with your mom about it all." Brian explained.

"Oh, wow! No wonder I saw Jake sitting on a cushion this morning in the backyard. He was draining the pool. That's where he is right now." Danny said sighing, knows what being belted on the butt feels like. "Dad did you have to use the belt on him? He is just a kid. He may have this strong attitude, but he still can be vulnerable and can get scared easily. Tell me you didn't give it to him bare-assed?"

"Danny!" Olivia says as she looked at Maria. "Maria honey, you can go watch cartoons in the family room, okay?" Olivia smiles as she kisses her on the cheek.

Maria smiles as she gave Olivia a hug back. "Okay! Thanks mommy!" She runs out of the kitchen and into the family room.

"Danny, no I didn't belt him bare-assed, he did have his swim trunks on. Moreover, do not tell me how to punish my own kids, you got me Danny? This was the first time I have ever had to spank him in his whole life. I felt bad enough, but it had to be done. I wanted him to learn his lesson. I did that with you when you were twelve. Did you ever steal my car again? No, you did not. You learned your lesson." Brian said to him.

"Yes, I did, but dad. You still do not get it about Jake. There are a few things you don't know about Jake…" He looks over to his mom. "You too mom. Jake asked me never to tell and I am going to keep that promise to him. Just please think before you punish him for anything, please!" Danny says with a serious look on his face, wishes he did not know the secrets Jake told him not to tell to anyone.

Brian and Olivia look at each other with worried looks on their faces now. "Danny. Are these secrets something that Jake could get into serious trouble for?" Olivia asks looking at him.

"No mom, no trouble. I promise!" Danny says, as he stands up and cringes slightly, his behind still very much sore. He puts his dishes into the sink.

"Danny, there should be no secrets in this family. We all know for a fact how secrets can hurt not only those keeping the secrets but everyone around them." Brian says.

"Dad, I know that, but really. Jake asked me not to tell anyone. I promised him. Just please let it go, and just please think about Jake before you have to punish him for whatever reason. I already feel bad enough I was not here to help him when he got beat up a month ago." Danny said. "I will be in my room for a while, I need to lay down, I suddenly feel a little tired. If you need me you know where I am." Danny walks out of the kitchen and into the family room.

* * *

**Squad Room - NYPD Special Victims Unit 1-6 - Manhattan, NY - 9:30 AM**

Greg Richards walks into the station looking around for Captain Don Cragen. "Excuse me, can you tell me where to find Captain Don Cragen?" Greg asks one of the officers.

Amanda looks up and smiles. "Captain Cragen is not here right now, but he will be back in about thirty minutes. You are welcome to wait if you would like to."

"Yes, I can wait. Thank you. Oh, my name is Greg Richards. Olivia Benson said to talk to him about a possible job here." Greg said to the officer.

"Oh? You know Detective Benson?" Amanda asked.

"Yes, she is my mother-in-law. She said she talked to Captain Cragen about my situation of needing a good job, and she mentioned a possible new program I could start right here in the station." Greg explained.

Amanda's eyes widen. "Mother-in-law? I thought Olivia's oldest son was 18-years-old?" Amanda wondered.

"Oh, sorry, I forgot to mention…Olivia just found out about a daughter she gave up when she was in college. She just met my wife Ashley yesterday, whom she is her daughter. She is 27-years-old." Greg said.

"Wow! As long as I have known Olivia, I never knew that about her. You learn new things about people you never knew about." Amanda said. "Would you like something to drink while you wait? Tea? Coffee? Water?" She offered. "Or we have a soda machine down the hall and a vending machine."

"No thanks, I am fine. Well, I guess I will just have water. Thank you." Greg says a little nervously.

* * *

**Brian & Olivia's Home - 455 Harding Way, Flushing, NY - 10:00 AM**

Outside in the backyard, Jake has completely drained the pool, as he opens the storage container and gets out the pool brush and cleaner. He walks down into the empty pool and places the container of cleaner down, and soaks the brush, and begins brushing down the bottom of the pool, and the sides.

* * *

Danny walks into his room, leaving his door open halfway. He lies down on his bed and curls up on his side. Just then, Danny's cellphone rings. Danny sighs as he takes his phone out of his pocket and answers it. "Hello?"

_"Danny? It's me Rebecca."_

"Hey babe, how is my favorite girl?" Danny answered tiredly.

_"I am good, but from the sound of it you do not sound as good. Wish I was there to kiss it and make it better." Rebecca smiles a little wishes she was there with him._

Danny smiles a little hearing that. "I wish you were here, too. Wait, why don't you come over?"

_"Um, well, aren't your mom and dad angry with me for well…giving into our needs? And well, you did get butt prickled with those cactus needles." Rebecca says wanting to come, but not sure._

"I think it will be okay, my butt is sore, but not that bad anymore. Come on over I do want to see you." Danny says with a smile.

_"Okay, I will be there soon, then. I love you!" Rebecca said cooing at him._

"Love you too babe." Danny smiled as he hung up. He sighed, but happily, closed his eyes for a moment.

* * *

Downstairs, Olivia and Brian were getting the house ready for their visitors that were coming. Olivia then sat down on the couch in the family room while Maria was watching cartoons on TV. She smiled at Maria, so glad she is feeling better.

* * *

Outside in the backyard, Jake scrubbed down the pool for an hour, he then began rinsing it down with fresh water. Jake is sweating up a storm as he takes off his shirt and throws it up on a lawn chair. He picks up the hose again and continues to rinse the pool.

Unbeknownst to Jake an unknown man, very muscular looking has been watching Jake working on the pool from outside the fence with binoculars. He also looks through the sliding glass door with a long lensed camera, taking pictures of Olivia Benson sitting on the couch. The clicking sounds of the camera, can be heard just enough.

Jake hears something as he looks around, wondering what that sound was, but does not think much of it as he finally finishes rinsing the pool. Jake climbs up out of the pool, and he then turns the hose on and starts to fill up the pool. He walks back over, walks through the door of the fence, and bends down to pick up the hose from the drain.

The unknown man grabs a bottle of chlorophyll and douses a handkerchief with it. He walks out from behind the bushes just as Jake stands up with the hose in his hands, as the handkerchief covers his nose and mouth.

Jake suddenly reacts with struggling and kicking and tries to yell, but in a matter of thirty seconds, Jake has been knocked unconscious and goes limp as the unknown man puts Jake over his shoulder. He walks quickly down the street where his van is parked and puts him inside the van. He walks to the driver's side and gets in, and speeds off.

* * *

In the house, Brian and Olivia are sitting on the couch together, watching cartoons with Maria. Maria is enjoying watching Tom and Jerry cartoons and laughs when Tom is chasing Jerry around the house trying to catch him in such ridiculous ways.

Brian looks over at Olivia smiling. "Honey, I wonder if the sedative that Janet gave Danny last night is why he is so tired still." Olivia asks him.

"That could be it. I am sure Danny will be fine. A nap might help him. You worry too much honey!" Brian said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Just then the doorbell rings. "Ooh, I bet I know who that is!" Olivia said excitedly, as she gets up quickly and practically sprints to the front door, and opens it.

Ashley smiles as she holds Connor on her left hip and a bag of Connor's toys and diapers and things over her shoulder. "Hello Grandma!"

Olivia shakes her head cannot believe she is already a grandmother, but smiles, seeing a bright and bushy-tailed little three-year-old Connor waving at her.

"Oh wow, that is so hard to believe I am a grandma! Hi Ashley…and Connor!" Olivia waves her hand at Connor. "Come on in please!"

Ashley walks in the house and notices how big the house is inside as well. "Wow! I love your house! Love the family room, it is huge!"

"Gamma!" Connor says reaching out his arms to Olivia smiling so big at her.

Olivia smiles and reaches for him and holds Connor close to her. "Hey there my little man." Olivia kisses his cheek giving him a little raspberry.

Connor giggles feeling it tickle him as he wraps his little arms around Olivia's neck and gives her a raspberry back. "Luv Gamma!"

Brian laughs. "Okay you two enough raspberries how about one for me now?" Brian says winking at Olivia.

Ashley laughs as she sits down on the couch next to Brian. "I still cannot believe how quickly Connor attached to you. He only just met you…mom," Ashley cannot believe how fast she too was able to call Olivia mom.

"Babies can learn quickly. They are young to pick up on things right away." Olivia holds Connor in her lap as she too sat down on the other side of Ashley.

Maria can't look away from her cartoons as she laughs at them.

"Brian, maybe we should turn the TV off for now, so Ashley can get to know her sister better?" Olivia said.

"Hey Maria, don't you want to see your sister Ashley? Hey guess what Maria? You are an aunt!" Brian said as he took the remote, and turned off the TV.

"Daddy I was watching that! I met her the other day remember?" Maria said with a pout, really wanted to watch the cartoons.

"Maria honey, when visitors come we should learn to respect them, especially when it happens to be our family members. Okay? We have a bunch of DVD's of cartoons as well as animated movies you would like. We can have a movie night sometime this week okay?" Olivia leans over, puts an arm around Maria, and cuddles her.

Maria sighs, but heard what Olivia said. "Okay mommy. I am sorry, I just really liked those cartoons. I haven't seen TV in a long while." Maria said as she leaned her head against Olivia.

Ashley smiles at Maria. "Hey Maria did you hear what your daddy said you are now?" Ashley asked her.

"Um, I forgot. What am I now?" Maria wondered.

"Well, since I am your big sister, and I had a baby with my husband, that means you…" she points a finger at her, "Are an aunt!" Ashley explained with a smile.

Maria looked up at Olivia and looked at the baby she was holding. "You mean I am Connor's aunt? Wow!" Maria said with a bit of a smile as she tried to tickle Connor on his stomach.

Connor giggled, and poked at Maria's nose.

Maria laughed a little. "What do I have to do as an aunt then?"

"Well Maria, all you have to give Connor is all the love you can give from your heart. To protect him at all times, to keep him from harm." Olivia explained smiling at her.

Ashley smiles at Maria after hearing what her mom told her. "Hey mom where are Danny and Jake? I thought I was going to see them today?" Ashley asked.

"Well, Danny had an accident yesterday at the park after you left. He might kill me for telling you this, but well…he sat in a cactus plant by accident. He had about 75 cactus needles in his behind. It was awful. He was in such pain. Brian brought a doctor over after bringing Jake home from the hospital after his accidental overdose on pain pills." Olivia explained.

Ashley looked horrified. "Oh wow, I cannot imagine the pain. Poor Danny. Is he okay now?"

"Yes, pretty much. He just is tired after the doctor gave him a sedative last night. He is upstairs taking a nap." Olivia said.

"I guess so. I can see him later. What about Jake? How is he doing after what happened to him?" Ashley asked.

"Well Jake is doing a chore right now in the backyard. He is cleaning the pool out. Saw him scrubbing it down after he drained it. Might be out there awhile. He has been at it since 7:30 this morning." Brian told her.

Olivia still feels horrible herself remembering how angry she was with him last night. She sighs a little as she rubs Connor's back, when he laid his head against her chest.

Brian looks at her knowing what she is probably thinking. "Liv, don't do that to yourself anymore. It is over now." Brian tries to comfort her thoughts.

Ashley wonders what is wrong with her mom. "What's wrong you guys? Did something happen more to Jake?"

Olivia looks at her and then to Brian. "I guess since it's over with we could tell you, but I don't think you should mention to Jake you know this. It might embarrass him."

"Okay, I think I could understand that." Ashley says as she continues to listen.

"Well, to make a long story short, Jake met a girl at the hospital that he knows from his school, and told me he had been trying to get the courage to talk to her for the last eight months. When we brought Danny and Jake home his girlfriend came over, he had the sudden urge to go swimming. More like skinny-dipping with Christie. Olivia found them along with Christie's mother and all hell went loose. Olivia was so upset and angry it set off one of her stressed headaches. She threatened Jake with the belt if he did not get up to his room. Well he defiantly did not because he wanted to try to explain to her, but Olivia felt it was not the time or in the mood to hear it." Brian started explaining.

"Oh man!" Ashley started to feel sorry for Jake now.

"I could threaten Jake, but I could not do it myself. I never had ever spanked him his entire life. I just could not, so I told Brian. Therefore, his dad was the one that punished him. I was taking a soak in the tub to try and get rid of my headache. Every time I heard Jake crying out with each belting he took, I started to cry myself. It's like I could feel his pain." Olivia finished explaining, her eyes felt a little teary-eyed just explaining it.

Ashley felt her own eyes tear up a little. "I am so sorry that happened. My adoptive parents never ever spanked me my entire life either. However, with a belt? Yikes, that just would be so painful." Ashley said.

* * *

After about forty-five minutes of chatting, Brian said still feeling bad he belted his son. "I am just glad it is over with. I can go get Jake and you can meet him." He said as he stood up from the couch. "Can I get you something to drink Ashley? Honey you want something too?"

"Sure honey, get some apple juice for Connor, too. I will have a cup of coffee, decaf please." Olivia said to him.

"If you have iced tea I would love it." Ashley said smiling. "Thank you."

"Anytime. Oh you can still call me dad if you would like, after all I will be marrying your mom in a couple of weeks." Brian said smiling and giving Olivia a wink.

Ashley chuckles a little. "Well, I guess I could call you dad, then." Ashley said lean back more against the couch smiles at her mom. "So, do I get to go with you to find the dress for you?"

Olivia smiles. "Well, of course! Maria here will be the flower girl, she we have to get all of our dressed together. One of my best friends Alex will be my other bridesmaid. I have another girl friend that I am planning to ask to be my third bridesmaid.

"Well, why not ask her now? Call her!" Ashley said excitedly.

* * *

In the kitchen, Brian because to make coffee for Olivia, as he gets some apple juice for Connor, and pours some iced tea in a glass of ice for Ashley. He looks out the kitchen window to see how Jake is doing, wondering if he is finished or not. He does not see Jake anywhere, wonders if he is still working off to the side where he cannot see him. He finishes getting the drinks and puts them on a tray. He walks out of the kitchen to the family room.

* * *

Olivia is on the phone waiting to talk to Amanda at the station, while Ashley is holding Connor on her lap with Maria playing with him, by tickling him.

Brian comes in and puts the tray down of drinks and smiles as he sits down again next to Olivia.

"Hey Amanda, it's Olivia. I have a question for you." Olivia said smiling.

"_Hey Liv, what is up? Is everything okay? How are Danny and Jake doing? Is Maria doing better today?" Amanda says all in one breath._

Olivia laughs. "Hey wait a minute! Take a breath. Let me ask my question first!"

_ Amanda laughs back. "I am sorry, just wanted to know how the family was doing!"_

"My question to you is this…will you be my third bridesmaid when Brian and I get married?

It suddenly goes quiet. Silence has taken over the phone.

"Hey Amanda you still there?" Olivia wonders almost chuckling. "AMANDA!"

_"YEAH! I am still here just shocked you asked me!" Amanda said laughing._

"Well? What is your answer?" Olivia asks again.

_ "Of course! I would love to be your bridesmaid!" Amanda answered excitedly. "Okay now answer my questions! How is everyone doing? I heard about Danny's prickly situation!" Amanda says with a chuckle._

"Hey now, he was not laughing! He was in so much pain it was horrible. The doctor had to give him a sedative just to get those awful needles out of his butt," Olivia sighs, but glad he is a lot better. "Jake is a lot better too, we got him to the hospital just in time too, any later, we might not still have him here today. Our sweet Maria is better too. Her fever is gone. We will eventually though have to get her immunizations done later."

_ "Wow, let's hope that nothing happens before you get married! Crazy drama in the Cassidy household!" Amanda says._

"I would like nothing better than a little more normality in this house. We must have a curse on this family or something. I am just glad Robert Harris is dead and his evil brother Lowell Harris in prison still." Olivia tells her. "Hey! I forgot to ask how did the trial for those 17-year-olds go? We did not want to go to the trail just because we did not want to be reminded of that beating Jake took again.

_It went very well Liv, all three were found guilty and with they each at different sentencing's. Tommy got five years, Louie got seven years and Roger got seven, too. It was a good thing we found a gun, drugs and drug paraphernalia as well. That really helped to up their charges and sentencing._

"Great! Jake will be thrilled to hear about that. Jake can be glad he can live his life safely now." Olivia sounded relieved as well. "I better get going, my daughter Ashley and my grandson are here, we are spending some time together."

_"Oh well, I hear about that. Congratulations on finding out you have a 27-year-old daughter. I have her husband here talking to Cragen about starting a program here for troubled youths." Amanda tells her. "Tell Ashley it looks like Cragen is going for this program Greg wants to start here at the station."_

"Awesome!" Olivia says looking at Ashley smiling. "I will call you later. We will all have to get together soon to get our dresses. Tell everyone at the station hello, hope no one misses me or Brian too much!" Olivia laughs. "Bye Amanda!"

_Amanda laughs. "Yeah well, it is true, we do miss you guys! We need you back soon, we have so many cases up the wazoo around here! Hurry and get married already! Goodbye Liv!"_

Olivia laughs. "We will be back soon!" Olivia hangs up.

Brian drinks his iced tea, as he hands Ashley's iced tea to her as he smiles at her. "Okay, well I think we should get Jake back in the house, he has been out there long enough."

Ashley pours the apple juice into Connor's sippy cup, putting the top on it tightly, and hands it to him. "Here you go Connor, apple juice for you."

Connor takes the sippy cup and smiles as he takes a drink from his cup.

Brian gets up from the couch and walks to the sliding back door and opens it, and walks out into the backyard.

Olivia has a sudden odd feeling in her chest as she places her hand onto her chest for a moment. Olivia feels as if there is something wrong, but not sure why she is feeling that. She looks at Ashley, then to Connor. She wonders why she is feeling this.

"Mom? Are you okay?" Ashley asks as she holds Connor as he drinks his apple juice.

"I do not know what I am feeling. I feel strange for some reason. My chest feels heavy." Olivia tells her almost feeling as if she wants is about to have a panic attack.

* * *

"Hey Jake, time to come in now!" He looks around the pool area walking up to it. "Jake?" He yells out seeing the big hose still lying on the ground going out through the fence door. "Where are you Jake?" Brian continues walking to the door of the fence, walks out of the backyard and noticed the hose out of the drain just lying there. He looks around and down the street. "Where the hell is that kid?"

* * *

**Derek & Janet's Home - 905 West 134th, Manhattan Ville, NY - 11:00 AM**

Christie has been up since eight this morning, cleaning up her room. She is upset at her mom and dad from last night. She cannot help from rubbing her rear-end after being sore from last night. Her dad had given her a spanking for what she did with Jake at his house in his swimming pool. She does not even remember being spanked when she was little, but her mom did tell her she did get a few. Although she does not remember them. If she had remembered being spanked, after last night, though she now knows how strong her dad is. Now knowing the fact that she is glad, she only got her dad's hand on her backside, and nothing more. She cannot imagine what punishment Jake's mom or dad gave him.

"Christie Lynn Walker! You better be cleaning your room! And do not forget you are washing my car and your dad's car today!" Janet yelled out to her from the family room.

Christie sighs. She hates having to hear her full name. "Yes mom! I am cleaning!" She rolls her eyes about the car washing part. "I cannot believe Jake and I got in so much trouble just for kissing each other!" Christie says as she sits down on her chair at her desk, forgetting for the moment that she is still sore from last night's punishment. "Ouch! Ugh!" Christie stands back up, as she grabs her cellphone and calls Jake, wanting to know how he is doing.

* * *

**Brian & Olivia's Home - 455 Harding Way, Flushing, NY - 11:10 AM**

Olivia is sitting on the couch with Ashley, Connor and Maria still as they wait for Brian to come back in the house with Jake. When they hear a cellphone ringing.

"Where is that coming from?" Olivia asks as she stands up and looks around. She notices it is Jake's phone, and answers it. "Hello?"

_Christie gulps a little. "Oh um, hello Mrs. Benson. It is Christie. I just wanted to know if Jake is doing okay?"_

Olivia is surprised that Christie would call Jake when she knows that Jake and Christie both have been punished. "Christie? Does your mother know you are calling Jake?" Olivia wonders.

_Christie sighs. "No Mrs. Benson, please just tell me if Jake is okay? I could not help but think of him all night. I did not even sleep well because Jake was on my mind all night. Please tell me!" Christie says almost pleading._

"Yes, he is fine Christie. You should not be calling him right now, he has taken his punishment and he is facing the consequences right now." Olivia answers her question.

"_Can I talk to him please? I just want to tell him how much I care about him and give him my support, and that I am sorry for getting him in trouble with you and his dad." Christie says._

"No, I am sorry Christie. Do I have to call your mother about you trying to call my son?" Olivia threatens.

_"No! No! please don't! My dad well…he gave me a spanking last night and even this morning I am still sore. Luckily, he just used his hand. Glad he did not use a brush, or a wooden spoon or something like that. It would be hurting a lot more this morning." Christie sighs. "Fine, just tell Jake I love him, and will talk to him later I guess."_

"If it makes you feel any better, Jake got the belt last night from his father. He was given six smacks on his butt for his punishment as well as cleaning the pool. Therefore, he is busy right now. Goodbye Christie." Olivia hangs up on Christie quickly.

Brian comes back into the house and looks around, and yells out for Jake. "JAKE!?"

Olivia jumps slightly hearing Brian's voice yelling for Jake. "Honey! Don't yell out like that, you will scare Connor!"

"Sorry Liv, Jake is not outside anymore, I thought maybe he came back in the house when we were not looking or something." Brian told her.

Olivia looks at him and wonders. "Um Bri? I just got off the phone with Christie. She called Jake and wanted to know how he was doing. I told her she should not be calling him right now it is way too soon after our punishment. You don't think Jake might be going over to her, do you?"

Brian looks at her, closes his eyes for a moment, trying not to become extremely angry hearing this about Jake. "What is wrong with Jake!? Did he get hit in the head by those 17-year-old boys so hard that his brain got messed with?"

"Honey, calm down. We really do not know where he went. Maybe he just went to take a walk or something to think. Jake does have a strong will." Olivia told him.

"Yeah well he left his shirt on the lawn chair I noticed when I was out there. Why would he be walking around shirtless in jeans?" Brian wondered.

"Let us give him about another hour, he might have cooled down by then." Olivia said, now feeling herself getting worried about Jake again.

* * *

**Please review! :-)**


	24. The Beast Escapes, Seeking Revenge

**Chapter 24: The Beast Escapes, Seeking Revenge**

* * *

**Squad Room - NYPD Special Victims Unit - Manhattan, NY - 11:30 AM**

Cragen suddenly comes out of his office in a panic. "Okay people! We have big problem! William Lewis has escaped from Rikers! We are not sure when, but somehow he did! We need to stay on our toes! Nick, you and Amanda go check on Benson and her family. Fin and Munch go to Rikers and see if you can get any information from his cellmates. Elliot you find out if he happened to get a phone or a credit card, anything to get this guy back to Rikers and in solitaire for the rest of his unnatural life!" Cragen shouts out to everyone listening.

"Cap do we know this for sure? If you remember this monster took Liv hostage when she was in her apartment. How would he know where her new house would he?" Nick wonders as he asks Cragen.

"I do not know Nick, if he did find out, I do not know how he would of found out. Nevertheless, get over to Liv's house now! Take a couple of Uni's with you just in case. You know how Cassidy was when Lewis took her and tortured her. Take it easy on Liv when you tell her. She still is vulnerable even if she thinks she is strong enough. Her kids do not know Lewis took her. Make sure those kids are not around when you tell her the news." Cragen tells him.

"Oh god Nick, I just know Liv will freak out if she knew Lewis got out!" Amanda tells him, worried and hoping Liv and her family are all right.

"Yea, I do not know how to tell her this. It took her over a year just to get over this." Fin tells them.

"Oh no, I just thought of something. Did you all know that Liv just found the daughter she gave up in college? She just met her a couple of days ago." Amanda says forgetting that Greg is sitting in the lounge area waiting to talk to Cragen.

Cragen pulls a piece of paper from the fax machine, and starts to read it, and his eyes widen at the information he just received. "Hold on everyone! I just got information what Lewis recently bought," Cragen sighs feeling déjà vu. "Oh god!" Cragen makes copies for his officers and hands them to his officers.

As Fin read the list he looks up at Cragen, and reads it aloud, "Lewis bought a long wide lens camera at a pawn shop not more than four miles from Liv's new house. Along with a knife which is a Gil Hibben extreme survival bowie with sheath, handcuffs, stun gun, baton, duct tape, nylon braided utility cord, a 45 caliber gun and…" Fin dreads saying it as he looks up at everyone.

"What Fin? What else!?" Cragen asks Fin anxiously.

"Lewis bought a couple dozen wire hangers!" Fin says feeling himself seething inside ready to kill the bastard. "The time Lewis bought everything was approximately nine o'clock this morning. The owner of the pawn shop has video of him buying these items." Fin sighs.

Elliot continues to read the rest on his paper. "The video has Lewis looking up at the camera and smiling at it like he knew he was being watched! That son of a bitch! He is going after Liv again!" Elliot is seething mad, knowing what he did to Liv the last time he took her.

"Cap, we have to get this guy and put him back in Riker's before he hurts anyone in Liv's family!" Amanda says scared for Olivia and her family.

Cragen has a look of panic across his face, but tries to stay focused, as he happens to look up and notices a man sitting in the lounge area. "Rollins? Who is that waiting in the lounge?"

"Oh crap, I forgot Cap," Amanda realizes they have been talking about his family in front of him.

Greg hears what they are saying and gets up walking over to them. "Excuse me, I heard someone say Olivia Benson? What is going on? She is my mother in law!" Greg says as he starts to get panicky.

"Mr. Richards calm down please." Amanda puts her hands up keeping him at bay. "You need to stay here at the station for now to be safe, okay? We can handle this situation. We have before." Amanda tries to reassure him.

Greg blurts out quickly. "Captain Cragen, Olivia - my mother in law told me that she put in a good word for me here at the station about starting a program for troubled youths and to get them off the streets. Now I come to hear my wife and my son and the rest of her family might be in danger now!? What the hell!?"

* * *

**Angela Peterson's Home - 7853 Hylan Blvd, Staten Island, NY - 12:00 PM**

Angela is in Heather's room and she has managed to keep Heather from pushing the baby out of her. "Okay Heather, just relax. See? You will be fine." Angela tries reassuring her and sighs.

"Mom I cannot do this." Heather shakes her head scared and just cries. "I am so fat, I can barely walk, I cannot even get out of my own bed, and I am peeing every ten minutes! I just want this out of me now! I do not want this baby! It just reminds me when Robert raped me! I feel sick most all the time!"

Angela wants to cry herself, hearing Heather go through something she is way too young to be going through. "Honey, please calm down. It is not good for you or the baby. I know you are scared, you should be!"

"I do not care what is not good for the baby! I do not want this baby!" Heather shouts out. I would rather die myself to not have this baby!"

"Maybe I should call your Aunt Liv about this. She could help you, if I can't help you." Angela says as she reaches over to get the phone.

"No! Do not call her! I do not want her here either!" Heather tries to grab for the phone before her mom does. "I wish Olivia was never you friend let alone your sister!" Heather cries even harder, when she suddenly tries to beat on her big belly, wanting to get rid of the baby.

"Heather no!" Angela tries grabbing her hands to stop her from hurting herself and the baby. "Stop it! What is wrong with you!?" Angela looks Heather in her eyes not understanding what is going in her head.

Heather struggles against her mother, crying and keeps trying to beat on her belly.

"Heather please stop it!" Angela thinks she has a mental problem due to what has been happening to her. Almost understands her behavior over the last year, from Robert living with them, being abused, then raping her, and finding out he raped her own mother.

Heather finally gives up, but continues to cry, she becomes so exhausted from everything. "Just leave me alone! I want to be alone!"

Angela sighs thinking she will have to take her to the hospital to be checked out, and might have to keep her there until her baby is born.

* * *

**Unknown Warehouse - New York City, NY - 12:15 PM**

Somewhere inside a warehouse, Lewis had bounded the young 16-year-old son of Olivia Benson - Jake Cassidy, with a nylon cord wrapped around his wrists and ankles tight enough so he cannot get out of them. Jake is tied down on a single bedded mattress with steel bars above him. He has been lying on his right side as he begins to wake slowly from his state of unconsciousness. He has duct tape across his mouth. The only thing he has of clothes is his jeans.

Lewis is standing at a manufactured stove, a pan filled with hot oil sizzling in the pan. He grins remembering how he tortured Benson a couple of years ago before he was caught. He looks over at the son from Benson's loins and smiles, "This will be loads of fun my young Mr. Cassidy. It was so much fun torturing your mother. I will basically do the same with you, but because you are a male, it will be much different."

Jake starts to groan, his head is killing him. He starts to move, but cannot stretch his legs out, and feels his arms behind him. His eyes start to flutter open, realizing he does not know where he is. Jake starts panicking. He cannot scream. He feels something over his mouth. "MMMMMMM! MMMMMMM!" Jake is terrified as he tries to look around. He noticed some person standing by something. He hears something sizzling, not sure what is going on. He tries to see where he is. He thinks it is a warehouse. Nevertheless, Jake is not sure where it is. He realizes he has no shirt on, remembering he took it off by his pool.

Lewis turns around hearing rustling going on and walks over to him. "Well well…nice to see you awake my man! Sure took you awhile!" Lewis grinned. "No one knows where you are buddy. Moreover, my fun time is about to start with you. Do not worry about mommy Benson, or your daddy Cassidy. They have no idea I took you. And I am so sure they will not be looking for you anytime soon." Lewis says taunting Jake, as he looks into his brown eyes.

Jake looks at him terrified, as tears start to run down his face, shaking his head back and forth. Jake has seen his face before, but does not know where from. Jake is extremely scared as he suddenly felt himself relieving himself unexpectedly. His eyes shut tightly, wishing that just did not happen. His jeans are now wet and is extremely embarrassed more than anything now.

Lewis noticed the young kid just wet himself, and just laughed. "Young Jake didn't mommy Benson potty train you yet? That is too bad. I did not bring any fresh clothes for you. But, I will however, will take off those jeans for you so it will not be uncomfortable for you." Lewis said to Jake grinning wickedly at him.

Jake shakes his head trying to scream out no to him fiercely. Does not understand why this is happening to him. He is terrified thinking this man will eventually rape him and prays to God he does not. Jake's body shakes as he feels this man's hands on him.

Lewis starts to unbutton Jake's pants, and slowly unzips them, as he grabs the jeans and pulls them down his legs. Lewis noticed the kid's legs shaking. "Hey now are you Elvis now? Your legs shaking like Elvis'." Lewis says checking out Jake's legs, notices he must work out because of the muscled thighs and legs he has.

Jake shakes his head, tears still streaming down his face. "MMMMMMM! MMMMMMM! He knows now all he has on is his boxer briefs and terrified out of his mind. He shuts his eyes wishes this was just a dream. He thinks in his head 'Oh god, please! Why is this happening to me! I do not want to die!' as his body is still shaking. Jake does not realize this man also took his mother two years ago, and tortured her as well.

Lewis does the unthinkable, and decides to give the 16-year-old a small sponge bath so he does not stink of urine.

Jake becomes startled and feeling so uncomfortable as he watches as Lewis bathes him around the area he had urinated on himself. Jake still scared out of his mind does not like what is happening to him. He shuts his eyes tightly, his legs trembling, he is wishing his dad or mom would come through those doors to rescue him. Tears continue to fall down Jake's face.

Lewis finishes who amazingly enough was quite gentle with him which is very strange for his personality. In Lewis' mind, nothing sexual will ever happen with this 16-year-old. This is just personal to him because of Olivia Benson and wants revenge on her. To take something she loves, to see how it feels. He grins back at Jake. "Do not worry young Jake. I may be a sick bastard as your mother would say, or her colleagues, but I am not a pedophile. I just like to torture your mother by torturing you!" As Lewis gives Jake a wink.

* * *

**Brian & Olivia's Home - 455 Harding Way, Flushing, NY - 12:30 PM**

"How about some lunch everyone?" Brian asks. "Liv, do you think Danny should come down now?"

Olivia sits comfortably in the sofa recliner. "Sure lunch sounds good. Turkey sandwiches, potato salad and something to drink. Oh, some fruit sounds good, too. Danny probably should come down at least for him to eat something." Olivia says.

The doorbell rings suddenly. "Are you expecting someone else Liv?" Brian asks as he walks to the door, and opens it.

"Hello Mr. Cassidy. I am here to see Danny. I called him earlier and he asked me to come over." Rebecca says to him with a small smile.

"Hi Rebecca. Uh well, I guess so. I was just about to go get Danny. He is recovering from his well…cactus problem he had yesterday. We were just about to have some lunch." Brian said not knowing what to say to her.

"Can I come in Mr. Cassidy?" Rebecca asks.

"Oh yes, sorry, come on in." Brian responds.

Rebecca walks into the house, as she sees Miss Benson with Maria and someone else with a baby in her lap. She smiles a little. "Hi, Miss. Benson. Danny wanted me to come over to see him."

Olivia raises an eyebrow. "Oh really, he did, did he?" Olivia looks up at Brian. "Well, his dad is going to get him now. We were about to have lunch. Would you care to join us?"

"Sure, I guess. Can I go up to see Danny first?" Rebecca asks hesitantly.

"No Rebecca. We have a rule in this house as of yesterday. No girls in the boy's bedrooms at all. If you want to come over to see Danny, you will stay downstairs to see him. Even though Danny will be nineteen in a few days, he still has rules if he is going to be living here with us under our roof. After what happened yesterday, the pain he endured because of yours and his romp in that cave. Danny will not be having sex anymore, until he gets married. If you love him as much as you say you do. You and Danny will be abstaining from sex until then." Olivia states firmly to Rebecca.

Rebecca hears what she said with a deep long sigh and just nods. "Yes, I do love him. I am sorry about what happened to Danny yesterday. I wish it happened to me instead of him." Rebecca said with her head down a little.

"Actually, you do not want that to have happened to you." Olivia looks up at Brian and finally says to her, "The same thing happened to me Rebecca. In that same cave, I had those cactus needles in my behind, although I did not have 75 needles in my skin, I only got them on one side of my cheeks, and had about a dozen, it still was an unbearable pain. I do not take pain well at all, and it was something you do not want to go through." Olivia tells her.

Rebecca looks at her amazed. "Wow, I am sorry to hear that. I guess I do not wish it happened to me then." Rebecca looks at Olivia again. "How is Jake doing? Is he feeling any better after he had his stomach pumped?"

"Well, I can answer that, he looked better this morning when we were having breakfast. Although, he was quiet, which I can understand why. Last night he was punished with another incident that happened between him and his girlfriend. I will not go into the details, but all I will say, he was sore this morning still." Brian told her.

Olivia looks to Brian. "Brian, go and get Danny up and bring him downstairs, so he can eat something." Olivia looks back at Rebecca. "Jake is taking a walk we think. He has a lot on his mind lately. I wish he had his cellphone with him though. We do not know where he went to."

Maria is sitting next to Olivia being quiet herself, as she leans against Olivia, her stomach starts to grumble a little as she is feeling hungry.

Olivia heard Maria's stomach and smiles at her. "I guess that means you are hungry right Maria?" Olivia says to her giving her a kiss on her forehead.

"Yes, I am. Daddy can I help you with making lunch?" Maria asks.

Brian smiles at her. "You sure can, let me go get your brother first okay my little munchkin." Brian says tickling her ear a little.

Maria laughs holding up her shoulder when she felt her ear being tickled. "Jake should be here too! How come he is not here?" Maria asked.

Brian looked at Olivia, wondering that too, as he turns, and walks up the stairs to Danny's bedroom.

"I am sure that Jake will be here soon. Once he gets hungry his stomach makes a huge growl just like yours!" Olivia says poking her stomach teasing her a little.

Maria laughs again. "I hope so. Turkey sandwich sounds really good." Maria says smiling at Olivia.

Upstairs Brian opens Danny's door and looks in on him. "Hey! Danny are you awake?" Brian asks as he walks over to him and sits next to him putting his hand on his back.

Danny hears a voice, and turns around thinking it is Rebecca as he smiles, he does not have his eyes open just yet, as he yawns and stretches his legs out a little. "Hey Rebecca, I am glad you came to see me…I missed you…come here and give me a kiss baby." Danny said puckering up.

"Daniel Broderick Cassidy! I am not going to kiss you!" Brian shakes his head chuckling a little. "I am your dad! Wake up buddy!" Brian shakes him to wake up more.

Danny's eyes suddenly open all the way now. Feeling somewhat weirded out now. "Dad! Sorry…thought you were Rebecca, I called her to come over earlier. Why didn't she come up to see me?" Danny said sitting up, his butt still a little sore as he cringes slightly as he rubs the sleep out of his eyes.

"Because we have new rules in this house. If you continue to live in my house, there is a rule that no girls will be coming upstairs no more. If you want your girlfriends here, both of you are staying downstairs." Brian said sternly, but keeping his voice quiet.

Danny looks at him and sighs. "Is this because of what happened with Jake and Christie last night? Come on dad, I am more than responsible than Jake is. Yes, yesterday was an accident. Nevertheless, it was my accident. Not Jake's." Danny says rubbing his forehead as he puts his legs down on the floor.

"Daniel, yes it was an accident, but both of your behaviors have made your mother and I think about what is going to be changing in this house as of now. I told your mother most of your behaviors were my fault. My egging you two on with girls and high-fiving you both was the problem. This has also had your mom and I to thinking about our behavior as well. We both are abstaining from sex until we get married." Brian tells his son.

Danny stands up and looks at his dad hearing what he just said. "Are you kidding me dad? How can you do that? What happens when you both have those "urges" how can you not help not wanting to?" Danny asks with his eyes wide open, as he walks into his bathroom. "I do not get it dad, you don't have to do that for us! You are the adults you can do what you want." Danny runs the cold water and splashes his face with cold water to wake up a lot more.

"Son, we are trying to show you responsibility, which is what you both need so badly. You are one that Jake looks up to so much! He loves you and imitates you! You have to show responsibility yourself to show Jake. Now that you have a little sister, you have to show even more responsibility. Someone else loves you now, show her you love her. Be the big brother for her." Brian says putting his hand on his shoulder. "I had to show responsibility when your mom left us both. If I had not met Olivia, I am not sure where we both would be today. Olivia loves you as if she was your biological son, you know that."

Danny sighs heavily. "I get it dad, I really do."

"Good to know. Now come on downstairs, I am making us lunch. By the way, your girlfriend is downstairs to see you. Your older sister and nephew are also here. So behave yourself kid." Brian says giving him a pat on the back.

Danny's eyes widen hearing Rebecca is here, as he walks quickly out of his room into the hallway.

Brian shakes his head and sighs, as he follows behind Danny into the hallway.

Just as Brian and Danny start down the stairs, Rebecca hears footsteps as she looks up seeing Danny almost running down the stairs and puts on a big smile as she stands up to greet him. "Danny!" Rebecca almost shouts out as she puts her arms around him and hugs him tightly. She whispers into his ear as her hands run down his back lightly putting her hands on his butt and rubbing his cheeks lightly. "How are my favorite butt cheeks doing?" She chuckles lightly at what she said.

Danny chuckles back at her as he holds onto her tightly as well, as he feels her hands on his butt and whispers back to her. "They are doing better thank you, especially with your hands on them!" Danny said as he moved his mouth to her lips and kisses her deeply and lovingly.

"Ahem." Olivia pretends to clear her throat. "Hey now, you two, calm down. There are children in this room Daniel!"

Danny reacts to his mom's throat clearing, and is flushed slightly as he smiles. "Sorry, had to kiss her, I have missed her! And I love her, too!" Danny mentions to his mother.

"I know that, just behave." Olivia tells him with a slight squint in her eye. "Come sit down, your dad and Maria are going to make some sandwiches for everyone.

Maria jumps up from the couch and barrels into Brian. "Okay let's go make lunch daddy! My stomach is empty and is growling at me!" As Maria starts to push Brian into the kitchen.

"All right, all right, I am going." Brian says laughing as he is pushed into the kitchen with Maria following behind him.

Meanwhile, two uniformed officers are following behind Nick and Amanda in their car, as they are headed to Brian and Olivia's new house, but informs the officers not to put their sirens on. Not wanting to scare everyone off right away. Nick is frantic and hopes Liv is still at home with her family.

* * *

**Riker's Island Prison - East River South of The Bronx - New York City, NY - 12:45 PM**

Fin and Munch walk into the Riker's interview area as the wait to talk to the cellmate of William Lewis.

"I wonder if this guy is going to be truthful with us," Munch says to Fin.

"Why shouldn't he be? You heard what the officer said. This other dude is here for life. He has nothing left to lose." Fin replied.

"He better. I would have rather killed Lewis for what he did to Liv. I wish I did when we finally got to her before it was too late." Munch said, as he began showing his love for Olivia with teared up eyes.

"Hey Munch, we can get him again before he hurts her or her family. We did it before, we can do it again, before it's too late." Fin says as he pats his back trying to reassure him.

Munch just sighed, feeling his anger building up for Lewis once again.

Just then, the man who was Lewis' cellmate comes walking in, with that bright orange colored jail clothes, as he sits down in front of Munch and Fin.

Fin and Munch both glare at the guy. Fin looks at Munch, then back to the guy. "Okay, you need to tell us everything Lewis talked to you about right now. Anything that we can use to save a close friend of ours and possibly her family." Fin says as his fist banged on the table. "Or I will tell the warden to lock you up in solitaire for the rest of your life!" Fin tells him with anger in his voice.

Munch stares as the guy as well. "What did Lewis say before he escaped?!"

"Okay, just let me have a chance to talk! Geez!" the guy says. "All he ever talked about was this hot looking chick that got him all hot and bothered who wore a gun. He always was in the library here, and on the computer. He always brought in pictures he printed out of this chick. And plastered them all on the wall next to his bed." He said.

Munch and Fin looked at each other and sighed heavily at the same time. "Damn it! Lewis is after Liv again!" Fin bashed the table in anger as he stood up throwing the chair against the wall.

"Wait! Lewis did talk about some guy - um his name was I think John? No wait, Jack I think. That is all I know, really!" the guy said to the detectives.

Munch looks at Fin. "Could he mean Olivia's son Jake? What the hell does he want with a 16-year-old kid!?" Munch wonders asking Fin.

"Damn I don't even want to know. Lewis is a sick bastard who will do anything to get Olivia again and use Jake as a bargaining chip like a poker game." Fin says. "Come on Munch, we have to warn Olivia to watch Jake."

Munch and Fin get up and quickly walks out of the interview room and leaves Riker's Island, as Fin takes out his cellphone and calls Amanda knowing Nick would be driving.

_ "Rollins!" Amanda answers._

"Amanda, tell Olivia we just found out from Lewis' cellmate that he is out to get her son Jake. Hurry and get to Olivia!" Fin says quickly.

_ "Oh god! That kid has been through so much already just in the last few months! He will not be able to get through with this son of a bitch! Lewis is going to kill him!" Amanda almost shouting through the phone, feeling her anger building up inside her. Thanks fin!" Amanda hangs up._

* * *

**Driving to Brian and Olivia's home - Flushing, NY - 1:15 PM**

"Yes I know Amanda, put the sirens on now. I heard what you were saying to Fin, I picked up on what Fin was telling you." Nick says.

"Speed it up Nick!" Amanda picks up her cellphone and calls Olivia's number.

"Benson!" Olivia answers.

"Olivia, no time to explain! Is your whole family with you right now?" Amanda asks Olivia quickly.

"Yes, why?" Olivia asks wondering what is going on.

"Are you sure Liv? Is Jake with you, too?" Amanda asks.

Olivia is looking up to Brian as she puts the phone on speaker. "Well, no not really, he just went out for a walk to clear his head. A lot has been happening since he got home from the hospital. Amanda why all the questions about Jake?" Olivia asks concerned.

"Liv, I can't do this on the phone. I am almost to your house with two Uni's with us, I will explain when we get there!" Amanda says as she hangs up the phone.

* * *

**Brian & Olivia's Home - 455 Harding Way, Flushing, NY - 1:20 PM**

Olivia hung up the phone confused as she yelled for Brian. "Brian! Come out here quick!"

Brian had come out of the kitchen with Maria with the sandwiches and drinks. "What is it Liv? What's wrong?" Brian put the sandwiches on the table and sat next to her

Maria set the drinks on the table and sits next to Olivia leaning against her.

"Brian, that was Amanda she just asked if my whole family was here, she would not explain, all she said she was coming over with two Uni's! What is going on?" Olivia asked feeling as if she just was punched in the stomach.

"I don't now honey, but she's driving up the driveway right now." Brian said looking out the front window, and sees Nick with her and two Uni's behind them with their sirens on.

* * *

**Angela Peterson's Home - 7853 Hylan Blvd, Staten Island, NY - 1:25 PM**

"Heather do not push! Breathe slowly in through the mouth and out through the nose!" Angela frantically tries to slow down Heather's panicked breathing.

"Oh my god! I cannot help it! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! It hurts so badly! This is no baby kicking mom!" Heather shouts cringing in pain.

"Breathe Heather slowly! Come on breathe slowly!" Angela sighs failing miserably, wondering if Olivia could come over and help her. "Hang on, I am going to get some help. Breathe like I said, try to calm down, okay?"

Heather looks at her mom as if she is crazy. She groans and almost begins heaving rather than breathing.

Angela hurries to the phone and calls Olivia, hoping she picks up quickly.

_ "Hello! Benson!" Olivia answers the usual way._

"Hey Liv, it's Angela. I really could use your help, Heather is having some pain and I am having trouble trying to help her breathe. Can you come over and help out?" Angela asks her sister.

_ Olivia sighs, and wants to help. "Angela we might be having some problems of our own over here. I have two cop cars and Nick and Amanda here and they are about to clue us in on what is going on. What about taking her to the hospital? Olivia asks_

"Liv, Heather says she is in pain, at first the baby was kicking, then she started feeling like she was cramping. I do not want to go to the hospital and find out she lost the baby or that she is just going through regular cramps. I just wish you could be here, not just for me but for Heather." Angela says knowing this all could be for nothing.

_ "Okay, well. Whatever is going on here…if I find out what is going on here, I will try to be there as soon as possible. I have to go, I will talk to you later." Olivia feels bad as she hangs up quickly._

* * *

**Squad Room - NYPD Special Victims Unit - Manhattan, NY - 1:30 PM**

"Cap! I just got off the phone with the credit card companies. Lewis does not have any credit cards on file, but I did find out that he bought a white dodge van from a used car salesman off Lafayette Street in New York City, and he paid in cash!" Elliot shouted out.

"Okay, do we know if that van has a GPS system or a low jack on it?" Cragen asked.

"Unfortunately, no, it's an old late 70's white van is all we know. He probably ripped off the license and put another one on." Elliot responded. "God I hope he doesn't have Liv again!"

"Let's hope not. I want to get him before he gets anyone!" Cragen tells Elliot.

* * *

**Unknown Warehouse - New York City, NY - 1:40 PM**

Lewis continues to use the hangers and bend them the way he wants them to be, as the sizzle of oil on the stove continues. He looks back at the kid, walks over to him, and leans down. "Hey Jake, you hungry? Thirsty?" Lewis asks him almost taunting him with food and water.

Jake looks at him with duct tape over his mouth just nodding his head yes, sweat drips down the side of his face. His chest also drips with sweat from trying to struggle from before. He does not understand why this man took him.

Lewis goes back to the fridge by the stove, and opens it getting out a bottled water and a package of American cheese. He walks back to Jake and stares at him. "Here you go, water and cheese!" Lewis tosses them on the mattress next to his tied up hands and laughs.

Jake shuts his eyes tightly. He cannot help but be terrified and cries trying to struggle to get his wrists free. He is so thirsty than anything, he just wants the water.

Lewis finishes bending the hangers the way he wants them, and sets them into the boiling hot oils. He grabs the knife and goes over to the kid grinning. "You know what kid? Your mom and I were so hot together! How in the hell did you get a mother that hot? I had such a hot time with her. I bet you have had sex before am I right? Well, try dry humping a woman, oh man your mom was so good! I had such fun torturing her, I had such a hard on for your mother. Not until though, she broke free and used me as a battering ram! However, now I will have fun with you. I am going to mark you just like I did your mother." Lewis says grinning at him as he just barely touches the knife at the top of his chest, lightly running the tip of the knife down the middle of his chest.

Jake jumps slightly feeling the knife on his skin. His breath heaving as his chest moves up and down. Tears run down his face. He tries to say something through the duct tape. "Mmmmm…Mmmmm….Mmmmm!" Jake knows he cannot hear him. He shakes his head back and forth trying to tell him to stop, not wanting to die.

"What are you trying to see young Jake? What is that? I can't hear you!" Lewis laughs as he then notices his branding tools are ready. "Oh Jakey boy you will love this! I marked your mother like this too!" He takes the hot hanger he just made and brings it over to him showing his the hot hanger. "Okay Jakey boy…branding time!"

Jake's eyes widen with total fear in his eyes, he tries to move away from the hot hanger. Hear hears what he is saying about his mother. He cannot believe it. It cannot be true. His mother would have said something to him. He suddenly falls off the bed and falls hard on his wrists and cringes in pain.

"Oh no you don't you are not going to get away from me!" Lewis goes over to Jake, picks him up, drops him back on the bed, grabbing the coil, pulls the coil across his legs, and ties them to the bottom of the bed, so he cannot move.

Jake continues to struggle tries so hard to get his wrists untied, but they are tied too strongly on him. He is so exhausted and feels like giving up, the tears continue to fall.

"Okay, let's try this again!" Lewis grabs another hot hanger from the oil, and kneels down next to Jake again. "Do not move again or I will not only brand you more, I will cut you with this knife and you will never see your mommy or daddy again!" Lewis screams at him.

Jake shakes his head trying to scream through the duct tape, but cannot. He tries to prepare himself, not knowing what it will be like.

Lewis then roughly holds Jake down and presses the hot hanger down on Jake's stomach holding it down for thirty seconds grinning, as he sees the steam rise. He sees Jake's pain in his eyes, his chest heaving. "Perfect branding! Another great spot for a branding is on the thighbone! That's where the skin is nice and soft, even though those thighs of yours are mostly muscle." Lewis taunts him, loves knowing the blood in his body is coursing with Olivia's.

Jake screams through the duct tape, the pain searing into his skin, the pain is so unbearable. Tears stream down his face, his breathing and his heart is racing so fast the branded hanger seers into the skin. As he heard, he was going to be branded on his thighs now, too. He shakes his head back and forth feverishly not wanting any more pain.

"Aww Jakey poo….I thought you could take all this, as I can see all the other scars you have on your stomach, and your back. You are strong! You can take it!" Lewis grins as he starts to unbuckle his pants and unzips them.

Jake starts to struggle, his eyes widen knowing what he wants to do. Nevertheless, he cannot struggle too well with his legs strapped down with the coil wire. His wrists and arms are hurting and going numb. He wishes he were back home with his mom, dad, brother, and sisters.

"Oh come on now, you are a big kid you can take this!" Lewis laughs a wicked kind of laugh as he eases off the coil enough to turn the kid over on his stomach, and then tightens the coil once again, keeping him from struggling. As he starts to pull down Jake's boxer briefs, Lewis notices welts on the back of his thighs. "Well…what do we have here buddy? Who gave you these welts Jakey boy?"

Jake feels his underwear starting to come off, as he is afraid what is coming next. He lies on the bed with his hands behind his back tied tight, and legs tied down to the bed, his body is shaking in fear, hearing what the man is saying about the welts. It reminds him of the belting his dad gave him just last night. Jake sobs through the duct tape, now wishing his dad was here.

* * *

**Brian & Olivia's Home - 455 Harding Way, Flushing, NY - 2:00 PM**

Brian had come back out from the kitchen bringing the sandwiches he made soon as he heard Olivia yelling for him. Nick and Amanda just finished telling Olivia and Brian what they discovered, as Olivia has fear written on her face knew what she had felt earlier in the pit of her stomach. She now knows Lewis has her son Jake, and is mortified, she cannot even cry right now. Her fists are balled up gripping onto the couch's armrests.

Ashley is holding onto her son Connor after hearing what has happened to Jake possibly, the brother she has not even met yet. She looks at her mother seeing how in fear she is for Jake. She looks at Maria, as she is hugging onto Brian tightly, and crying. "Why don't I take Maria into the kitchen so you can talk about this? I don't think Maria should be hearing all this." Ashley suggests.

Brian holds Maria hugging her, as he hears Ashley and just nods. "That is a good idea. Maria honey, go with your sister okay? Daddy and mommy have to take care of all this and get your brother back okay?" Brian gives Maria a kiss on the head and sighs heavily. He suddenly regrets punishing him the way he did last night. Brian just wants his son back in one piece. Remembering the day he got Olivia back, as he sits next to Olivia and holds onto her.

"I want to stay here with you daddy! I do not want to leave you or mommy! Please don't make me!" Maria says upset with tears rolling down her face.

"Come on Maria, let the grownups do what they have to do to get your brother back okay?" Ashley says holding Connor on her hip as she tries to take Maria's hand.

Olivia cannot seem to say anything she is like a statue, all the memories of her with Lewis terrifies her once again, reliving what happened to her. Her body shakes knowing what her son might be going through now as well.

"Maria honey, please go with your sister, mommy is upset and needs me right now. I promise you will be okay, so will mommy." Brian says to his daughter.

Danny looks at his mom and dad and hopes Nick and Amanda can get his brother back home safe and sound. "Dad, who is this guy? Why did he take Jake!? How come mom looks like she is about to explode?" Danny asks with also a terrified look on his face.

Brian sighs looking at his son. "Danny, can you do me a favor please? Stay here with your mom okay? I have to go find Jake. Your mom is going to need you right now."

"NO! Dad! I want to go with you! Last time Jake got into trouble with those other kids I was not here for him!" Danny shouts just as upset as everyone else.

"Daniel! NO! This guy is a son-of-a-bitch bastard who took your mother two years ago! He tortured her and he hurt her so badly! He branded her and came close to raping her!" Brian yelled suddenly blurting out not meaning too.

Danny stopped in his tracks literally after hearing what his dad blurted out. His jaw dropped and eyes went wide. "What!? What!? When was this!?" Danny shouted out as he looked at Olivia walking over to her and sat in front of her on the table. "Mom? What… when…why didn't you tell me about this?" Danny tried to take ahold of Olivia's hands, but she moved her hands away.

Olivia shook her head, she could not tell him. She did not want to remember, but it was too late. Her thoughts were of those days Lewis held her, tied her, branded her, almost sexually attacking her. She stood up and walked away from Danny, and from Brian, the tears flooded down her cheeks. She thinks of last night how she was the one who told Brian to punish Jake with the belt. She is wracking herself with guilt over the possibility of losing her son Jake.

Nick looks over at Amanda and sighs, he gets up and walks over to her. "Liv, I promise you we will get Jake back. We have to. Jake is going to need you and Brian to be strong for him. You know what Lewis is capable of. I am sorry to have to say that, but you do." Nick gently places his hand on her shoulder trying to reassure her.

Olivia jumps slightly but lets Nick touch her shoulder, she turns to Nick and sobs into his shoulder. Nick puts his arms around Olivia and hugs her, letting her cry it out.

Brian watches seeing that he was not able to comfort his own fiancée. 'Oh god' he thinks to himself. 'We are supposed to get married in two weeks, and the fact Danny's birthday is just a few days away, what the hell are we going to do without Jake here?' Brian continues to tell himself.

Amanda walks up to Brian. "Brian, we will catch him again, we did before. I know this is hard to deal with. Olivia is strong even if you or she does not think so. Liv got through this once before. She can do it again." Amanda reassures him patting him on his back. "Jake will get through this. If he is enduring the pain Liv did, I am so sorry. We will find the son of a bitch Brian. This time he will not escape again, if it were for me personally I would give him the needle!"

"Thanks Amanda." Brian sighs. "I wish we didn't have to go through this again. Especially now, with Maria and now Danny since he has been back home. This is going to kill Danny. First his real mother leaves him and I, then now finding out his adoptive mother has been through torture with this guy because of my big mouth, and now his brother is with the same guy!" Brian sighs running his hand through his hair, then hits his fists against the sliding back door. "Amanda…I punished Jake last night and now I am regretting it." Brian looks at her. "I belted him on his backside Amanda. Now he could be getting it worse from this bastard." Brian starts to lose it and starts to cry into his hands.

Amanda sighs hearing this. She just gave Brian a hug, trying to comfort him

Rebecca is sitting on the recliner feeling so bad for Danny, she feels how angry he is. "Danny you have to calm down please. They will find your brother." Rebecca tells him as she gets up and walks over to him to try to reassure him.

"NO! Leave me alone Rebecca! You do not understand! I wasn't here for Jake before and now I hear this bastard had my mother?" Danny shakes his head as he throws his fists into the wall punching two big holes into the wall. Danny is so angry hearing this monstrous beast has taken his brother, and that the same monster has also hurt is mother as well. He picks up a vase and hurls it across the room in anger as it breaks against the wall, then walks out the front door.

"DANNY! Oh my god! Why in the hell did you do that for?!" Brian sees Danny leaving the house. "DANIEL GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" Brian yells out knowing what he wants to do. Brian starts to run after him, but Amanda stops him.

"Brian! Just let him go, he will be okay. I can have an officer follow him to make sure he is safe. Okay?" Amanda tells him holding his arm back. She talks into her radio. "This is Detective Rollins, put a tail on Daniel Cassidy, the kid just walked out of the house. He is Jake's brother, and he is angry, make sure he does not get himself into trouble." She looks at Brian. "See? He will be fine."

* * *

**Squad Room - NYPD Special Victims Unit - Manhattan, NY - 2:45 PM**

Greg is anxious and impatient as he looks at Cragen. "Captain Cragen, I have to get to my wife and son. They are at Brian and Olivia's house. I have to be there!" Greg tells him.

"Mr. Richards, I realize you want to be with her right now, but it will be safer if you stayed here at the station." Cragen says.

Greg sighs heavily, cannot help but think about Ashley and Connor wondering if they will be all right there.

"By the way Mr. Richards, I think it would be a wonderful idea for you to start a program here for troubled youths, we have plenty of them around here." Cragen says trying to change the subject to get his mind off what is going on.

"Uh, yes. I wanted to meet with you to talk to you about that. I need to know what I will need, and if there is enough space for an office and a large enough room for a recreational room for the kids here." Greg says, scratching his forehead.

"Yes, we have a floor upstairs we have been using for storage for now, but it's all yours. What kind of supplies will you need to start?" Cragen tells him as he looks for forms to get the items he needs.

"I can make a list of the things I need. Therefore, I guess once I get everything I can start right away. I already have a license for the job, and if you need anything else for requirements, just let me know." Greg answers, as he sits down at a desk.

"Good to know! Here are the forms you might need, and I will get back to you. I have something I need to take care of first." Cragen replies.

"Thank you, sir." Greg says as he starts writing the list.

* * *

**Unknown Warehouse - New York City, NY - 2:50 PM**

Jake is now lying on the bed fully naked on his stomach, trembling. He feels the man touching the back of his thighs where he had been belted the night before. Jake is terrified knowing he will be branded by the hangar again, his arms are very numb, he cannot feel his hands anymore. His ankles completely red and sore from being bound by the coil around his ankles.

Lewis also notices more redness and larger welts on his butt. Lewis does not want to ask him what happened thinking that will just make the kid more embarrassed than he already is by lying naked on the bed. Although, he is going to have fun branding him. He walks over to the stove as another hangar, which is steaming hot red, as he brings it over and shows it to Jake. "Oh this one is a hot one Jakey!" Lewis winks at him then he quickly presses the hot hangar down onto the back of his thigh. With another hot branding hangar he takes from the sizzling oil in the pan - he shows Jake the hangar in the form of a heart. Lewis grins at him. "Next time you have sex with a girl Jakey boy, you can show this heart on your ass to her!" Lewis just laughs as he quickly presses the hot hangar on his left cheek - as it sears into his skin, watching the steam come off his skin. "Nicely branded if I do say so myself!"

Jake screams in pain through the duct tape still over his mouth, when suddenly Lewis decides to take ahold of that tape and just rips it off taking off some of his skin on his face. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! YOU SON OF A BITCH! DAMN IT! DAMN IT! OH MY GOD STOP! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME!? IT HURTS LIKE HELL!" Jake shouts out almost sobs in pain. Jake's body shakes uncontrollably, his legs trembling in pain. Sweat drips down his body from the pain he is enduring. He cannot help from trying to struggle to get loose.

"Oh geez Jake! Just calm down you are such a baby! I showed someone I knew a couple years ago that I could endure pain and heat. I showed him by putting the stove on high and made him watch how I put all my fingers on the hot stove. Made him smell the burning flesh on my fingers. I prevented the cops from trying to finger print me." He laughs wickedly showing Jake his scars on his fingers. He shows Jake his fingertips.

Jake looks at him and his fingers, his face is red from pain and crying, shaking his head. "What the hell did you do to my mother!? Did…did you rape my mother!? Oh my god man you are a sick bastard!" Jake yells at him racking with sobs. He continues to struggle wanting to kill this guy.

Lewis just shakes his head cannot take his mouth anymore, and puts on a new piece of duct tape and puts it over his mouth. "Whew, kid you have a loud mouth! I'd rather just keep on torturing you till you can't move anymore!" He walks back to his tools he has and grabs the baton and the stun gun. He pulls the baton out lifting the extra-long baton and grins at Jake. "I like a good canning don't you Jakey!? Feels good on the back of your thighs."

Jake just buries his head on the mattress, his body almost feels numb from the pain he has been enduring, wishes his dad or mom would find him. He does not know how much more he can take.

Lewis is too much admiring the long baton he has does not care what Jake is feeling, then turns back to Jake, and grins. "Come on Jakey boy, I was canned once before, it felt great! Made me a man!" Lewis stands up and stands next to the bed, he pushes a pillow under Jake's legs making his thighs rise up enough to show off his muscled thighs. "You ready Jakey boy! Because I am ready to give you ten whacks against your thighs. Maybe this will man you up!"

Jake hears this and wishes he did not have to endure anymore of this, his arms are so limp in numbness, and cringes as he tenses up his body.

Lewis bring down the baton against the back of his thighs hard, almost whipping them in quick whacks until he reaches ten whacks. He grins and decides to give one more whack on his thighs.

Jake screams out shuddering in utter and helpless pain, his thighs, and back show signs of extreme bruising. He just finally gives up thinking he will never see his family again, and feels like his breathing is so low. His body goes limp as Lewis finally turns him back over on his back, leaving the pillow under his thighs showing some sign of compassion for him.

Jake show signs of wear and tear in his face, tears still stream down his face. He thinks of his mom, knowing how she went through this torture and feels unbelievably sick to his stomach, thinking this bastard raped his mother. Wishes his mother had told him about this bastard before. Jake's breathing slowly becomes shallow, the pain all over is body has worn him down. His eyes start rolling back, the extreme pain he has been in has made his body and organs start slowly to shut down on him.

* * *

**Brian & Olivia's Home - 455 Harding Way, Flushing, NY - 3:30 PM**

Olivia suddenly breaks down in sobs, holding her chest and collapses to the floor. "Brian! Oh my god! Jake! Something has happened to him! My baby!" Olivia cries shaking. "That bastard! He… he is hurting him so badly! I can feel it! Oh my god Brian! YOU HAVE TO FIND JAKE! KILL THAT BASTARD!" Olivia finally has a mental breakdown sobbing uncontrollably and shaking.

* * *

**Please review! :-)**


	25. Rescuing Jake, Unwanted Visit & Delivery

**Chapter 25: Rescuing Jake, Unwanted Visitor & Delivery**

* * *

**Brian & Olivia's Home - 455 Harding Way, Flushing, NY 3:45 PM**

Brian cannot take it anymore, seeing Olivia breakdown. His own heart is breaking thinking of his son Jake in the same situation as Olivia was, when Lewis kept her. Brian looks at Amanda and Nick. "Where is that son of a bitch?! I am going to kill him myself!" Brian says with his teeth clenched tightly.

Nick looks at Amanda, then back to Brian. "I know what you are feeling Brian, but we cannot let you do that. He will get justice again."

Suddenly, the phone rings when Brian quickly answers it. "Hello!"

_"Hey Brian, it's Fin, we found out that Lewis had a lease on a warehouse before he took Liv two years ago. Remember that halfway house he was in before? That little pipsqueak we talked to before squealed about the whereabouts of this warehouse. It is in New York City, West 38th Street. The warehouse space used to be used as an automotive repair and storage place. It is in midtown just west of the Lincoln tunnel. We have to get there like yesterday! _

Brian looks over at Olivia, and then replies to Fin. "I am on my way! I am bringing Olivia with me. I do not care what anyone else says. She has to be there! Thanks Fin!" Brian says and hangs up.

Olivia tries to pull herself together as she hears what Brian was saying, as Nick helps her to stand up. "Brian, I don't know if I can do this."

"Liv, you have to. Come with me, we can find our son together!" Brian walks over to her, putting his arms around her and hugs her to him.

Olivia buries her face into his chest hugging him back tightly. "Okay, okay…let's get Jake back where he belongs." She looks up at him into his baby blues. "I love you Brian." She whispers to him as she kisses him on his lips lightly.

"Are you sure you want to do this Liv?" Nick asks her, as Amanda looks on.

"I have to Nick, I have to do this." Olivia tells him, pulling herself together, wiping her cheeks off, and trying to stay strong.

"Then let's get our asses out of here now and get Jake back. Amanda will you stay here in case Danny comes back. Make sure you tell Ashley everything will be okay." Brian tells her.

Amanda just nods. "I will stay here. I hope Danny hasn't done anything stupid."

Brian sighs. "I hope he just is angry and is getting it out of his system in a good way."

Olivia and Brian walk out of the house and gets into their car. Brian drives off to rescue their son Jake from Lewis. Brian looks over at Olivia, he reaches over with his right hand and takes her hand in his. "Liv, we will get Jake back alive. I know it."

Olivia holds onto his hand tightly, she can't help but start thinking of when she went into labor with Jake…all that pain she went through and then finally seeing that new little baby boy she and Brian made. Tears run down her face, remembering all the little things she did for Jake when he was a little boy.

Taking him on the Carousel in Central Park, remembering how much he loved riding the horse on the Carousel. She remembers when he was older she took him to the Stables in Central Park and letting him ride the real horses. She smiles slightly when she took a million pictures of him growing up. She closes her eyes, with tears continue falling down her cheeks.

Brian is also remembering how much he fell in love with his baby boy when he was born. He felt so much love watching that baby coming out of Olivia's womb, knowing the pain Olivia had giving birth to him. Knowing how hard it was to be in labor for eighteen hours that she went through. She would do it all over again if she had the chance. Tears fall down his cheeks has well, he hopes to God that they will find their boy alive.

Brian pulls up to the warehouse just as Fin and several police officers and an ambulance pull up with no sirens on, to take Lewis by surprise, hopefully.

Brian and Olivia get out of the car, as they go to the rear of the car and open the trunk, as they both put on bulletproof vests. Fin walks up to them and over to Olivia. "You all right to do this?"

Olivia looks at Fin. "I have to Fin, that boy needs me to rescue him. I was him two years ago."

Fin noticed Olivia's hands shaking. "And how are you going to do that when your hands are shaking?"

Brian gets his sidearm ready. "Come on let's do this...I can't wait any longer!" Brian says as he starts walking toward the warehouse.

"I have to Fin!" Olivia says as she follows Brian to the warehouse.

Inside the warehouse, Lewis continues having his thrill torturing the 16-year-old Jake Cassidy. "Oh Jake buddy, you're going to like this…I have had my share of stun guns, but this will be fun!"

Jake still tied up, bruising all over his body, branded several times on his stomach, back and thighs. Canned badly, luckily no broken bones. His body covered in sweat, and in and out of consciousness, he cannot feel his arms or feet anymore.

As Lewis practices using the stun gun a few times in midair as he watches the glow of it, he looks back at Jake and grins. "Just imagine twelve thousand volts coursing through your body Jakey boy! It's awesome!" Lewis taunting him. He pushes the stun gun against his side and jolts him twice.

Jake grunts loudly in pain his body shaking with the twelve thousand volts running throughout his body.

Lewis stuns him again this time in the middle of his back. As he watches Jake looking as if he is trying to jolt him back alive as if he had died right in front of him.

Just then, Nick, Munch, Fin, Brian and Olivia come barging in with guns aiming, as they shout out to Lewis. "LEWIS! STOP! DROP IT NOW! PUT YOUR HANDS UP OR WE WILL SHOOT YOU!" Fin yells out with Brian running to one side, Olivia to the other, as Fin runs right toward Lewis. Lewis startled and surprised how quickly they got to him as he puts that wicked grin on his face when he sees Olivia in his sights.

"Ah Detective Benson, how nice to see you again after so long! My you look so well, after are last meeting. Did you come back for some more? Or did you want to watch me torture your Jakey boy? Come on over here Olivia. I would love to kiss that sexy mouth of yours." Lewis again starts to taunt Olivia.

Olivia is looking around seeing his torture tools, her gun aimed at his head. She begins to sweat. Her breath is caught, hearing him taunting her again. She is finding it hard to speak up. She then looks in horror seeing her son lying on the bed completely naked. He is not awake. Her own blood feels as if it is boiling inside her. She sees his body bruised everywhere. She is seething inside. She looks back at Lewis in anger, she drops the gun and starts to lunge toward him yelling at him. "YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU BASTARD! YOU KILLED MY BOY! OH MY GOD DID YOU RAPE MY SON!? I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Olivia drops her gun, as she grabs the baton of his and begins hitting him with all her strength so many times, beating him down over and over again. Lewis' becomes bloody, grunting, and groaning in pain, as she continues to beat him hard on his head and body.

Lewis begins to laugh under his groaning in pain, as well. He remembers Olivia did the same thing to him two years ago when she got loose and wailed on him.

Brian runs over to her screaming, "OLIVIA! STOP! STOP!" Brian grabs Olivia knowing exactly what she is feeling, he puts his arms around her tightly.

"NO! LET ME KILL HIM! HE RAPED AND KILLED OUR SON BRIAN!" Olivia yells struggling against Brian. "LET ME AT THE BASTARD!" Olivia's sobs and anger runs through her body. "Brian….he...he killed him! Look at him! Our beautiful boy! He's gone!"

"Shhh…Liv…calm down….I know what you are feeling." Brian tries to comfort her feeling her body go limp as they both look at Jake, as Olivia collapses to the floor. Brian's heart is aching about losing his son to this sick twisted bastard. His tears flow easily down his face.

Fin and Munch run over to Jake, seeing his body racked in bruises and bloodied. They look at each other, thinking the worst has happened and start blaming themselves for not getting here in time.

Fin kneels down to Jake, his eyes start to well up as he places his two fingers against Jake's neck to make sure he really is dead or not. Fin suddenly feels a faint sign of hope, but barely. "GET THE BUS IN HERE QUICK! JAKE IS STILL ALIVE!" Fin yells out, feeling some relief hoping to get him help before it is too late this time.

"Liv! Did you hear that? Jake is still alive! Are boy is still alive!" Brian holds tightly onto Olivia, tears running down his own face with relief in his voice as well.

Olivia hears what Fin said, though she feels like she cannot move herself after beating Lewis almost to death. She herself endured what Jake went through taking a year to get through the pain and heartache she went through. Now she has to face the fact her son has gone through the same thing she has.

Two paramedics come rushing in, they both see two men on the floor as they run to Lewis first.

"NO! GET AWAY FROM HIM! MY SON NEEDS HELP MORE THAN THAT BASTARD!" Olivia yells at them.

The paramedics jumped slightly hearing the woman yelling at them.

"Liv, let them do their job. It will be all right." Brian tells Olivia still can feel her body shaking as he continues to hold onto her.

"No Brian! Jake is 16-years-old! Kids should always come first before anyone else!" Olivia yells at Brian.

The paramedics get up and go over to the boy, they look at the marks and bruises on the back of his legs and back, and bloody. The two paramedics sees the back of his thighs and the burnt skin on his left cheek of his buttocks. They also become sickened as well what this guy did to this kid. They gently put some ointment on the burns on his thighs and his left cheek, patching them up.

They then gently turn him over on his back, when they notice more bruises and burns on his stomach and chest. They both look at each other shaking their heads as one paramedic quickly gives the boy oxygen to help him breathe better.

The second paramedic gives the boy an IV to give him fluids to help him with dehydration. Jake is still unconscious not responding to painful stimuli. "His BP is 80/60, that is not good." One paramedic tells the other, he looks into the boy's eyes, flashing a light into his eyes. "His eyes are dilated. We have to get this kid to the hospital now. Those cuts could be infected."

The paramedics carefully lift the boy up onto the gurney, placing the oxygen tank between his legs. They begin to push him towards the doors of the warehouse.

"Wait! Let me see him please!" Olivia says as she tries to stand up.

Brian helps Olivia up and walks with her to their son. Olivia looks over her son's body, the bruising on his legs, his stomach, sees the branding marks on his stomach and thighs. Looking at his face, the redness in his eyes, notices he has been crying tears, stained on his cheeks. She wants to touch his face, but leans down to him and gently kisses a part of his cheek not bruised and whispers to him. "I love you Jake, dad loves you, and everyone around you loves you." Olivia kisses him once more.

"Ma'am we have to get your son to the hospital now!" One paramedic tells her.

Olivia stands back up, leans against Brian shaking still. Brian gets his cellphone and calls home to tell Amanda.

* * *

**Brian & Olivia's Home - 455 Harding Way, Flushing, NY - 4:45 PM**

Amanda hears the phone ringing and sees it is Brian. "Brian did you get him? Did you find Jake?"

_"Yes, Amanda, we found Lewis and Jake. Lewis really did a number on Jake. Amanda his body is bruised and bloody. He was unconscious when we found him. Liv did a number on Lewis as well." Brian tells her as he still has Olivia in his other arm._

"I am sorry Brian, tell Liv I will keep Jake in my prayers. What do you want me to tell Ashley and Maria? Oh and Danny has not come back yet. Do you want me to tell the officer following him to bring him in?" Amanda said.

_ "Just tell Ashley and Maria we are taking Jake to the hospital. Yeah, I hate to do that, but I do not want him to be rough with Danny. I just don't want Jake's brother to get into trouble for any reason." Brian says letting out a heavy sigh._

"Will do, I will stay here until you guys come back. Even if it takes all night." Amanda replies.

_ "Thanks Amanda, see you later." Brian says and hangs up._

* * *

**Central Park (West Side) - New York City, NY 5:00 PM**

Danny has been sprint running down the streets, his face is red from the cool wind, his eyes as well, as Danny keeps his brother in his mind, thinking he could very well lose his only brother. He is out of breath finally, as he has been running through the park. He is so angry and upset he lunges at a tree and starts punching the tree until his knuckles start to bleed. He turns around and just slides down the tree to the ground, crying into his hands.

Just then and older woman who looks to be in her 40's comes walking by, notices a young man crying by a tree. "Hello? Can I help you? I can see you are very stressed about something." The woman asks.

Danny is startled, when he looks up his vision is a little blurry from crying so hard and for so long. "No, it is okay. I am…I am just having a bad day today. Please just go." Danny told the woman.

The woman looked at the young man's face, her hand flew up to her mouth, and realized who she was talking to. She knelt down to him, and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Daniel? Daniel Broderick Cassidy!"

Danny looked back up hearing her say his full name. He rubs his eyes trying to focus on the woman's face. He tries to take away the blur from his eyes. He notices she looks familiar. "Do...do I know you?

"Danny…has it been that long you do not know who I am?" The woman asked of him. "Honey, I am your mother!"

Danny looks at her and stands up with more of an angry look on his face. "Oh my god! Why the hell did you leave me and dad!?" Danny backs up a little from her.

"Danny wait, don't go please? Can I explain?" She asks in a panic wanting to talk to him after all these years.

"NO! Dad already explained why you left! You are a drunk! I saw you drunk so many times in my life, I saw you stagger into the house late at night. I have seen you collapse on the couch so many times I can't count!" Danny looks at her in disgust and anger. "I do not want you around me or dad! I have a real mother who loves me who does not drink and get drunk. Olivia is my mother! NOT YOU! YOU WERE NEVER A MOTHER TO ME! ALWAYS DRUNK! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE, STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM MY DAD, TOO!" Danny screams into her face.

Just then out of nowhere, Jenna slaps him right in the face as hard as she could. "Do not ever cuss at me Danny! I never thought you would ever do that to me. I AM YOUR MOTHER! Olivia is your step-mother!"

Danny is stunned as he holds his face still feeling the sting of her slap staring at her. "Why did you do that to me!? You are a psycho! "

Then suddenly the officer, who was following Danny since he left his house, saw this woman slap the young kid, and runs over as fast as possible. "Hey lady! Get away from him now!" Officer Drake says as he grabs the woman's hands behind her, ready to cuff her.

The officer startles Danny just as he holds his arm out at the officer. "No! Excuse me, you do not have to arrest the woman. I am okay!"

"Mr. Cassidy I have to, she assaulted you, and I saw it happen." Officer Drake tells him.

Danny looks at the officer wondering how in the world he knows him. "Um, how… how do you know my name?"

"I was told to follow you so you don't get yourself into trouble. it looks like trouble found you." Officer Drake puts the cuffs on the woman.

"No, stop! She is my mother! Get those handcuffs off her now!" Danny says to the officer.

Jenna looks surprised at what Danny is telling the officer, thinking she was just about to land in jail for hitting him.

"What do you mean follow me? Oh, no, wait never mind. Did my dad put you up to this?!" Danny asked curiously.

"No Mr. Cassidy, it was Detective Amanda Rollins." Dr. Drake tells her.

"Yeah, but she was asked by dad," Danny sighs, running his hand through his hair, shows his knuckles with dried blood on them.

Jenna noticed his hands have been bleeding and looks back at the officer. "Would you please take these handcuffs off please? I will not hit him again. He is my son, and I want to help him." Jenna pleaded with the officer.

Officer Drake looked at the kid, then at the woman. "Fine, but I am reporting this to your father."

Danny sighs. "Fine, just leave us alone."

Officer Drake takes off the handcuffs and walks away but not before he uses his radio and calls back to Detective Rollins. "Detective Rollins, this is Officer Drake. I am bringing in Daniel Cassidy just like you asked."

_Thank you Officer Drake, will tell his dad he will be coming back here." Amanda answers back._

"Do you want me to bring in his mother as well?" Officer Drake asks.

_ "His mother? What happened? Is she okay?" Amanda asks concerned wondering why Olivia was with Danny thinking she thought that she was with Jake._

"Yes, his mother is fine. However, she just slapped her son in the face. I did not know she was his mother until he told me. I had handcuffed her when I saw the slapping occur." Officer Drake said.

_ "What!? Olivia would never slap her son!" Amanda sighs. "Yes bring them both here so we can figure what is going on." Amanda said to the officer._

"Okay, will do!" Officer Drake signs off and then looks back to both Danny and his mother Jenna. "I am sorry, but I was asked to bring you both in. Detective Rollins ordered me to. So let us go now. Follow me please."

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe this! Dad is off his rocker!" Danny says rolling his eyes.

"Officer Drake, why do I have to go with you? I just happened to meet my son Danny here today!" Jenna asked.

The officer looked confused. "You are his mother right?"

"Are you deaf!? Yes, I am his mother!" Jenna said.

"Then you are coming with me, Detective Brian Cassidy, and Detective Amanda Rollins wants both of you back to the house now. I will cuff you both if you don't come with me right now!" Officer Drake ordered them.

Danny and Jenna both sighed and angry, but followed the officer to his car. Danny opened the car door for his mother, but still was angry with her, as she got in. Then Danny went in after her and buckled up.

Officer Drake got into the driver's seat and headed back to the house.

* * *

**Emergency Room - Mercy General Hospital - New York City, NY - 5:30 PM**

Jake is quickly pushed into the emergency room, as the paramedics tell the nurses, doctors on hand what the problem is and the boy's blood pressure, and his eyes are fixed and dilated, and has low dehydration.

Brian and Olivia quickly walk in behind their son. Olivia watches her son being wheeled away and cannot help but start crying into Brian again. She cannot help remembering how bruised and bloody Jake's body looked like. Olivia shakes her head realizing how much torture Lewis did on him. Olivia is feeling the guilt build inside her, knowing it was her fault for Lewis even being in jail in the first place.

Brian takes Olivia into the waiting room, sitting next to her, as he rubs her back, trying to give her comfort. His own thoughts flood his mind of what Lewis had done to her as well.

Just then, as Olivia and Brian are in the waiting area, Angela comes into the ER pushing Heather in a wheelchair, as she walks up to the registration desk. "Excuse me, my daughter is almost eight months pregnant but she has been having some bad cramping, it has been on and off since around noon today. It seems to be getting worse now." Angela explains.

"Owwww! Mom it's killing me!" Heather shouts out holding her belly.

Olivia hears familiar voices and looks up and over at the registration desk, and sees it is Angela and Heather. Olivia is quickly concerned and gets up forgetting for the moment her own son is here at the hospital.

"Hey Angela! What is wrong?" Olivia looks at Heather seeing she is in pain holding her stomach.

"Liv! Oh am I glad to see you! How did you know we were here?! Oh never mind! I am just glad you are here now." Angela gives Olivia a big hug and sighs.

Olivia smiles slightly and hugs her sister back. "Now tell me is there something wrong with the baby or what?"

Heather rolls her eyes hearing the two women talk as if she is not in the room and yells out. "Oh my god! I am in pain and you two sound like you just met in a grocery store! Unbelievable!" Heather suddenly feels another painful feeling and screams out. "Owwwwwwwww! Oh my god!" Then just as she screamed out, there is a puddle below under her feet.

Olivia happens to be looking down at Heather when she noticed the puddle and looks up at Angela. "Well, I hate to say this, but I believe Heather was having contractions. Her water just broke!"

As Brian sits in the waiting area seeing Olivia with her sister and niece maybe thinks this might be a good distraction for Olivia. As he continues to pray his son will get through what he went through. Knowing it took Olivia almost a year to fully get over what trauma she went through. He puts his face into his hands and cries for his son.

The reception desk clerk looked at Angela. "Excuse me, you can take her into exam room 215 and the doctor will be with you as soon as possible. She is delivering another baby as we speak. Just try to keep her calm and have her do her breathing exercises. Some ice chips will help her relax as well." The reception clerk mentions.

Heather cries in pain, feeling what feels like menstrual cramps but worse. "Oh my god mom! I can't take this anymore!" Heather feeling herself wet between her legs and the pain continues to increase as she curses with each pain she feels.

Olivia looks at Angela and says, "I think this is going to be a long night coming Angela." Olivia sighs, but will be glad this will be over hopefully soon."

Angela sighs and wheels Heather into the exam room as Olivia comes in as well. Angela helps Heather out of her wet clothes and puts on a hospital gown for her.

Heather is lying on a much more comfortable bed that she was in before when she came to the hospital for a checkup. Heather starts to breathe faster, and harder, her belly is quite big. Sweat begins to pour down her face, as suddenly she feels a contraction (but to her it is just pain).

Angela and Olivia try to comfort Heather as much as possible, Olivia on one side holding onto her hand and her mother on the other side holding her other hand. "You will be all right Heather. This is natural for women to go through all this pain to give birth to a baby." Olivia tells her, trying anything to help calm her.

Even though she is holding Olivia's hand she still is angry with her with just about everything. For a teenager it is hard to not let go of things that anger them as she glares at Olivia. "What the hell are you doing here anyway!? Did mom call you?! Well I don't want you here!" Heather said just as another contraction started to come and screamed out in pain. "AHHHHHHHHHH! OH GOD! IT HURTS!" She can't help but squeeze both her mom's hand and Olivia's hand so tightly.

Both Olivia and Angela have pained looks on their faces now as well. "Geez almighty! This girl is strong!" Olivia says hoping the contraction dies down soon.

"Apparently that comes from your side of the family!" Angela chuckles a little.

Olivia smirks at her sister's comment, just as Heather lets go just enough to revive her hand back to normal. Olivia gives Heather some ice chips to help her get distracted somewhat.

A nurse comes into the room and sets Heather up to a monitor as well for the baby. Therefore, they can monitor the heartbeat of both mother and baby. She gives Heather a mild sedative to help calm her down enough so when the time comes if she asks for drugs for the pain they will give her an epidermal. The nurse smiles at the women and the mother to be, then leaves the room.

* * *

A few hours go by when Dr. Wright finally comes in. "It looks like we're ready to take you down to delivery. Are you ready to become a mommy?"

Heather cannot answer as she suddenly screamed through the waves of pain.

The doctor unhooked Heather from the machine and wheeled her down the corridors. Olivia and Angela were running along with her. "It is okay honey. You will get through this, I know it hurts, but you are strong, after all you are a Peterson."

"And a Benson, don't forget that either!" Olivia says quickly.

Heather smiled a little at her mom, but glared at Olivia. Heather always knew what her mother would say. She grabbed her hand and squeezed it. They soon reached the delivery room. Angela helped Heather into the right position for her to give birth.

Olivia brushed back her hair. "We are almost done. You are doing so well Heather."

"Shut up!" Heather shouted at Olivia.

Olivia and Angela looked at each other knowing it is only because she is in pain as they just smiled a little at each other. At least they were prepared for this day when it came.

"Okay Heather, push!" Dr. Wright said.

Olivia helped to support Heather, as she pushed. "Ahhhhhhh!" Heather yelled out in pain.

"Okay Heather, breathe." Dr. Wright told her.

Heather collapsed back onto the bed with tears in her eyes from the pain she was having. She took quick breaths looking at her mother and aunt. They smiled at her. "You are doing really well. Just a few more pushes and we'll see this baby."

"Push!" Dr. Wright said.

Heather arched her back again to push. Olivia put an arm around her to help her. Olivia leaned against Heather's back, keeping herself strong for Heather, "You know how much we love you Heather."

"Breathe." Dr. Wright said. Heather leaned into both her mom and Olivia's arms and panted. "I see the head. Just a few more pushes Heather, and we will be done... PUSH!"

Heather pushed as hard as she could, but screamed out in pain. Her mother stayed right by her, tears running down her face, happy, but sad that her daughter is enduring this much pain. "You are doing so well Heather."

"Breathe." Dr. Wright said. "Okay here we go! We have the shoulders! Come on Heather, we need one more huge push and you will be a mommy. PUSH!"

Heather cried hurting so bad, but she pushed again. Her hand was gripping onto Olivia's hand and her mom's hand. Olivia kept whispering how much she and her mom loved her. Suddenly, they all heard a scream, then a cry. Heather opened her eyes to see a baby. A baby that came out of a 15-year-old body.

"Congratulations! You have a little boy!" Dr. Wright smiled and held him up for all of them to see.

Suddenly a flood of memories come to Olivia's mind remembering what it felt to give birth to Jake, and then remembers he is here in the hospital now at the hands of William Lewis torturing him, as she breaks down into tears. She backs up a little from Heather to sit down feeling as if her legs were about to give way from under her.

Heather had tears and sweat running down her face, her body was so weak, but she just lay back on the bed, trying to catch her breath. She could not smile with her body still shaking.

Dr. Wright holds up the little boy in her arms showing Heather, her mother and aunt smiling herself. "He is perfect! Even born a month and a week before the due date. Does the father want to see his new little baby boy?"

Angela looks at Olivia not sure what to say. "He is not in the picture. I am actually glad he is not," as Angela whispers under her breath enough that Olivia can hear. "If he was I would kill him myself!" Angela says with a sigh, and a weak smile.

"Do we have a name for this beautiful little boy?" Dr. Wright asked.

Heather just laid there with her eyes shut, hurting still and tearing up, lifting her sore legs up and curls up.

Angela looks at Olivia as they both look at Heather, thinking she is going through a lot right now, as Angela looks up at the doctor, "Um not yet, but we will tell you soon." Angela tells the doctor.

"Here's your little son Heather." A nurse said as she starts to hand the newly cleaned baby over to Heather.

Heather does not want to hold the baby, as she shakes her head no to the nurse.

"What about the grandmother. Would you like to hold your grandson?" the nurse asked.

Angela looked at Olivia and looked back at the nurse. "Of course, I will hold him for a little bit." She said as she held her arms out, ready to take her in her arms.

The nurse gives the grandmother the baby. As Angela holds her grandson, she looks down at the beautiful little boy. Tears roll down her face, as she remembered the day she gave birth to her daughter Heather. "Liv, could you ever imagine this came from…oh I hate to say his name, but…Robert." She says but with gritted teeth. Angela hands the little baby boy over to Olivia.

Sitting in her chair, Olivia holds the little small baby in her arms. Looking at the little boy cannot help but see how beautiful this little baby is, as she starts to get choked up herself. "We need to name this little boy. I think Heather has postpartum depression; she did not even look at the baby, or even want to hold him. I do not blame her, with everything she has been through with you know who. Who has made our lives miserable. I am so sorry." Olivia sighs and hands the baby back to the nurse.

"Maybe we shouldn't name the baby Liv? I know Heather is way too young to even keep this baby. She hardly can take of herself. Not that she has to since she is with me. What do you want to do?" Angela says asking Olivia.

Olivia sighs as she looks at the beautiful newborn boy. "I do not know what to do either. This baby reminds me when Jake was born. I fell in love with Jake then when he came into this world. Now my baby boy is here in the hospital once again." Olivia rubs the tears from her eyes. "Well we do know that this baby was born on September 28, 2013, a little premature, but very healthy." Olivia looks at Heather sadly shaking her head.

"Jake is here? In the hospital? What happened Liv?" Angela asks having to think about her own nephew being hurt now too.

Olivia looks at her sister and closes her eyes for a moment. "Do you remember two years ago when I was taken by that animal Lewis?" Olivia asks Angela.

"Oh no! Liv, don't tell me he did it again?!" Angela says mortified.

"No, worse than that. He kidnapped Jake this morning and he tortured Jake and worse. Brian and I and the team found him just a few hours ago." Olivia hands begin to shake, as tears run down her face as she explains what happened. "He took my baby Ang…that…that animal took his clothes off him…he…he branded him! He burned him! He used a baton on the back of his legs! He bloodied him Ang!" Olivia breaks down in a sob into her hands.

Angela hears what happened to her nephew and shakes her head trying to get that image out of her head. "Oh god, Liv, please tell me …. Was he…raped?!"

"I...I do not know for sure yet…When we got there, he was lying naked on his stomach. I could see his back and legs, even his backside had welts, burned skin, blood everywhere!" Olivia cries into Angela's shoulder hugging her.

Angela cries as she hears all this as she hugs her sister tightly, and whispers to her. "I am so sorry Liv…" Angela then realizes something, as she lets go of Olivia for the moment and looks at her. "Oh god and I called you to come and help me this afternoon! Why didn't you tell me right away! Now I feel horrible for asking for help when you had much more on your plate."

"No, don't be. I would have been here for you and Heather just as much as I would with Jake." Olivia wipes her eyes once again.

* * *

**Squad Room - NYPD Special Victims Unit - Manhattan, NY - 8:45 PM**

Elliot Stabler is at his desk still praying that Olivia's son Jake will be okay, praying that, that kid was not raped. Elliot is trying to do the paperwork for the case at hand about Lewis, when suddenly the phone rings jolting him back to his senses as he picks up the phone. "NYPD Special Victims Unit, Detective Stabler, may I help you?"

_"Yeah, Elliot it's Brian." Brian answered._

Elliot sits straight up anxious to know what happened. "Hey Brian, how is Jake? What is happening with him was he raped?" Elliot asks, with all these questions in his mind to ask.

_"I just talked to one of the doctors working on him. Luckily, no, Jake was not raped. He has burn marks on his thighs, his buttocks, back, chest and stomach. No bones were broken, thank God. That bastard never fed him or gave him water, so the doctor said he was dehydrated so they are giving him an IV bag to get fluids in his system." Brian explains in one breath._

"Wow! I am so glad Brian. We were getting worried here no one had called us about the bust, or how Jake was doing." Elliot said relieved.

_ "Olivia froze when she saw Lewis. He was about to use the stun gun on Jake for the third time. She had her gun aimed at his head, but she dropped the gun, and instead she picked up the baton Lewis was using on Jake and she beat the crap out of him. Olivia almost killed the guy. I don't know how the hell he survived her beating, but he did the son of a bitch!" Brian told him._

"Liv is one badass woman. She can be a tough nut to crack. However, I think Lewis had done quite a number on her when he had her two years ago. It still haunts her I know it does. Tell Liv, I am so sorry about Jake." Elliot says.

Greg happens to walk down the hall back into the squad room as he sees one of the detectives talking to someone as he walks by and hears him say Brian's name. Greg turns around quickly motioning him to talk to Brian.

"Hey Brian…Someone here wants to talk to you." Elliot hands the phone over to Greg.

"Mr. Cassidy? Is my wife and son okay? I really want to come back to the house, is it okay now?" Greg says anxiously.

_"Greg, everything is fine now, you can come back to the house. I will be at the hospital for a while till we know our son is okay and out of danger." Brian tells Greg._

Greg sighs a very long relieved sigh. "Thank you sir, will you tell Olivia…well my mother-in-law how sorry I am about Jake, and he will be in our prayers, and hope he gets well soon." Greg replies with a sound concern for his young brother-in-law

_"Yes, I will tell Olivia. Thanks Greg for the thoughts and prayers." Brian answers._

"One more thing, too. Tell Olivia thanks for the good words to Captain Cragen about me. Cragen just gave me the job here at SVU for troubled teens. I just finished the paperwork to start the program. I have a whole floor dedicated for my work. Of course, when I see her I will thank her again, but will you let her know how much I am thankful for this job. I can give my family now what they need to live our lives comfortably now." Greg says with a smile on his face and a relieved sound in his voice.

_Brian smiles a little. "Yes, Olivia is that kind of lady. She's a very compassionate loving person, I do not know what I would do if I hadn't met her all those years ago." Brian says with smile on his face. "I will see you later if you are still at the house when we get home. Take care Greg, and thanks again for the thoughts and prayers." Brian hangs up._

Greg hands the phone back to Detective Stabler. "Thank you Detective. Can someone drive me back to Brian's house so I can see my wife and son?"

Elliot hangs the phone up and stands up. "I can take you Greg. I can finish this paperwork tomorrow. That dirt bag is in jail now and we can all relax now. He will be going to solitary with no privileges. He will be recovering in the prison's hospital. I wish Liv had killed him. Personally if it were me, I would have shot him right in the head myself." Elliot said with a sigh of relief.

"Thanks so much, Detective Stabler," Greg answered and relieved Ashley and Connor are all right now. As they both walk down the hallway to the elevators, and leave the station, heading back to Olivia's house.

* * *

**Derek & Janet's Home - 905 West 134th, Manhattan Ville, NY - 9:00 PM**

On the evening of Friday, September 28, 2013, Christie is lying on her stomach on her bed as she is reading a fashion magazine while ready to watch the premiere episode of 'Hawaii 5-0', while she still cannot stop thinking of Jake. She wishes she could see him again. She gets up from her bed, and looks out her door looking around, as she quietly closes her bedroom door, then rushes back to her bed and grabs her cellphone. She has to call Jake, she has not seen him or heard from him in a while, and she is hesitant at first, because she will probably get into trouble by her dad or mom, or both. "Ugh, if I do this mom or dad will punish me again. But I want to hear his voice! Damn it, oh well, if I get another spankin' who cares it will be worth it just to hear Jake's voice. I am used to my butt being spanked anyway! But then again, I won't be able to sit for a while either." Christie says talking to herself, as she usually does. She finally dials Jake's cellphone number, hoping Jake picks up quickly, as she waits for an answer.

* * *

**Emergency Waiting Area - Mercy General Hospital - New York City, NY - 9:10 PM**

Brian is rubbing his face, across his ten o'clock shadow now had formed on his face, when he hears a mumbled ringing coming from somewhere. Brian knows it is not his cellphone, but realizes it is coming from the bag of Jake's jeans he had on this morning. He digs into the bag, pulls the cellphone out, and notices Christie is calling Jake. Brian knows Christie has no idea what has happened to Jake, so he decides to answer it.

"Hello Christie!" Brian answers.

_Christie gulps rolling her eyes now knowing she has been caught and stutters out into the cellphone. "Um...He...Hello Mr. Cass...sidy."_

"Christie? I thought you were not supposed to be calling Jake? I do not want you to get into trouble with your mom or dad about this call." Brian said firmly, but kindly.

_ "I know, I am sorry, really, but I miss him so much!" Christie knows she is caught and starts to tear up a little, scared that Mr. Cassidy might tell on her._

"Christie, sweetheart, I know you miss him. I do not blame you. I do need to tell you something about Jake." Brian takes a deep breath. "Christie, this morning Jake was taking his consequence for what you and he did in our swimming pool, and he was draining and scrubbing the pool. While he finished, at some point he had been abducted and…" Brian is cut off suddenly.

_ "WHAT!? What do you mean abducted!? What happened to Jake!?" Christie is full-fledged scared and upset._

_ "_Christie, hang on…calm down a minute, let me finish my sentence. He is fine now we found him a few hours ago. I do have to say though, he is badly hurt. We will know more what is going on with Jake soon. His mother and I are here for him. Olivia's sister is here too with her daughter, who happened to come in a little while ago. I believe Heather is giving birth right now. Olivia is with them, too." Brian explains to Christie, feeling bad he had to tell Christie this about Jake.

_ "Oh my god! How hurt? What happened to him? Please tell me Mr. Cassidy!" Christie now in tears shaking. _

Just then, her mother comes in the room after hearing crying and loud talking. " Christie Lynn Walker! What do you think you are doing? If that is Jake, you are so in trouble missy!" Janet walks over to her and about to grab her cellphone from her.

"No! Mom! Jake is in the hospital! I am talking to Mr. Cassidy!" Christie shouts out to her mother crying.

Janet looks at Christie seeing how much she is hurting right now. "Christie give me the phone please, let me talk to Brian, okay?"

Christie reluctantly hands her the phone, as she is scared about hearing Jake is hurt, not knowing what has really happened.

"Brian? What happened to Jake? Christie is so upset right now. Can you tell me what is happening? How is Olivia holding up? I know she gets bad stress headaches." Janet asks herself, now feeling worried about both Jake and Olivia.

_Brian sighs heavily. "I do not know how much you want to tell Christie this, but this morning Jake was kidnapped by a very deranged psychopath who has a thing for torturing his victims. This son-of-a-bitch took Olivia two years ago. We just heard this morning he had escaped from Riker's and we found out too late when he did. He had Jake for what we think is about 4-5 hours. He branded Jake with hot oiled hangars, he used a baton on the back of his legs, a stun gun. In addition, the whole time he tortured Jake by stripping his clothes off him. We later found him completely naked. We were horrified. We thought he sodomized Jake at first. His body was so bloodied Janet." Brian explained with a shaky voice._

Janet has a horrified look on her face, as she looks down at Christie, and sighs. "Brian I am so sorry for Jake. I hope that Jake was not raped by that …" she tries to find a right word for what she wants to say, but not scare Christie any more than she already is. "By that mad man. Will you keep us up to date on how Jake is doing please?" Janet asks of Brian.

_"Yes, of course, don't be hard on Christie, I could hear in her voice how much she cares about Jake and misses him. When Jake recovers, I think it would be a good idea to let them get together. I think they deserve to have their punishments pulled. I am sure they learned their lessons, especially after what happened to Jake." Brian says._

Janet sighs, "Yes, this is going to be a lot of Christie to handle. Thanks Brian. Tell Olivia to take it easy. I don't want her to get those stress headaches, they can be fatal if not taken care of." Janet tells him.

_ "Thanks Janet. I will. Goodbye." Brian says as he hung up._

Janet puts Christie's cellphone down on her desk and sits down next to her on her bed and puts her arm around her daughter and hugs her.

Christie cries into her mother knowing Jake is in bad shape, especially when she heard the word 'rape' from her mother talking to Mr. Cassidy. She fears the worst.

* * *

**Brian & Olivia's Home - 455 Harding Way, Flushing, NY - 9:30 PM**

Elliot drives up the driveway with Greg. As soon as Elliot comes to a stop, Greg opens the car door literally jumps out of the car and runs to the front door and opens it, and runs in shouting out. "Ashley! Where are you?!"

Amanda is startled and raises her gun, but realizes it is Greg. "Damn it Greg, don't come in like that I could have shot you!" Amanda sighs, putting her gun in her holster.

"Sorry Detective!" Greg says, just as Ashley comes out of the kitchen hearing Greg's voice.

"Greg!" Ashley says as she runs to him and gives him a hug tightly. She kisses him.

Greg kisses her back urgently, glad to see she is okay. "Where is Connor is he okay, too?"

"Connor is okay, he is sleeping. Amanda found an old crib in the garage. Must have been Jake's crib." Ashley looks at Amanda. "Did you hear anything about Jake? How is he?"

"I don't know yet, Brian and Olivia have not checked in yet. No news is good news right?" Amanda tells her.

Just then, the doorbell rings as Amanda walks over and opens the front door. She sees Danny and someone she does not know. "Officer thank you for bringing Danny home. Who is this?" Amanda asks him. "Where is Olivia? I thought she was with you Danny."

Danny sighs and just walks in the house, and just plops down on the couch, as he flips off his shoes and lays across the couch. "Amanda she is nobody. This nobody claims she is my birth mother. Just keep her away from me. And I will be just fine." Danny says to Amanda.

Amanda's eyes widen as she looks at the woman. She does see a resemblance, then looks back at the officer. "Thank you Officer Drake, I can take it from here." Amanda takes the woman by the arm and brings her into the house.

"You do not have to treat me like I am a criminal Detective. What the hell is going on around here anyway?!" Jenna says as she jerks her arm away from her.

Danny shouts out. "Yeah well to me she is a criminal, she walked out on both dad and I when I was 12 years old! All she ever did was drink until she got drunk, almost every single day! Dad was a far better parent than that bitch ever was!"

"Hey! What did I say about cursing Daniel!? Nice to see that your dad raised you to be an obnoxious rude person!" Jenna reaches over ready to slap his head, when Amanda stops her.

"Hey knock it off! Both of you! Danny you are just egging her on! As for you lady, hitting a minor is illegal and I could arrest you!" Amanda says threatening her. "Just sit your ass over there away from Danny!"

Jenna looks at her with a glare, but then walks over to the chair and sits down with her arms crossed.

Amanda looks at Ashley and Greg. "Maybe it would be a good idea for you both to sit too, this has been a long day and you need to be here when your mother gets back. Okay?" Amanda tells Ashley.

"Yes, I think though I better make something to eat for everyone before we all get any grouchier at each other over nothing. Come on Greg, come help me make something to eat." Ashley says taking his hand and pulls him towards the kitchen.

"Good idea. Thanks Ashley." Amanda says sighing as she sits down, hoping Jake is getting the help he needs right now.

* * *

**Delivery Room - Mercy General Hospital - New York City, NY - 9:40 PM**

Olivia sits in the delivery room with Angela and her niece Heather. "So what is going to happen now? I know Heather is at a point where she just cannot care for this baby. Are you going to keep the baby yourself and raise him yourself or give this baby up for adoption? I think things would be so different if this was Jake's baby." Olivia says wondering what is going to happen to this baby.

Heather moves a little, glad she is not pregnant anymore, feeling vulnerable being in a hospital gown as she says in a quiet tone of voice, "I want to go home. Please take me home."

Angela sighs. "Liv, this baby is a part of me and Heather. I just hate to think that Robert had a hand so to speak with making this baby, that part makes me want to vomit. But on the other side, I would rather have a couple who can't have a baby and help them, you know?

"Yes, I see what you mean. Well, it is not up to me, either Heather or you to give him a name at least so he has one. I would take Heather home, she does not want the baby. If it were Jake's baby, she probably would keep the baby. I better get going, I need to go check on Jake and Brian. Brian must think I fell off the face of the earth." Olivia chuckles slightly. She stands up and gives her sister a hug. "I will keep you up to date on Jake's condition."

"Thanks Liv." Angela smiles a little. "Hope Jake gets better soon. That poor kid has been through so much just in the last few months. What a way to spend the summer vacation. Maybe when school starts he will be able to live a normal life." Angela said to Olivia.

"Yes, I hope so. Take care sis…" Olivia smiles and leaves the room, knows Heather would not want her to give her a hug and hopes that will change one day soon.

Angela walks over to Heather. "Hey honey, let's give this little boy a name okay? You will have to go home with the hospital gown, your pants are soaked from earlier." Angela tells Heather.

Heather turns around to her mother and looks at her shaking her head. "You can give him a name. I do not care to. I just want to go home." Heather says as she gets off the bed, feeling her legs so achy and stiff. She groans. Then sits into the wheelchair once again.

Angela shakes her head. "I will tell the nurse when we leave then." She realizes that a baby in her life and mine is not possible. Angela wheels Heather out of the room and to the reception area. "Excuse me, my daughter just gave birth to a baby boy. Her name is Heather Peterson. We want to name the baby, so he has a name. His first name is Paul. I hope there will be a couple that could care for him and love him the way they should be loved." Angela told the nurse.

Heather looked up as soon as she heard what the baby's name was. Tears started to fall down her cheeks, as it made her think of her dad who had died two years ago in a car accident.

* * *

**Please review! :-)**


	26. A Plan Of A Break Up & Betrayal

**Chapter 26: A Plan Of A Break Up & Betrayal**

* * *

**Emergency Waiting Area - Mercy General Hospital - New York City, NY - 9:50 PM**

Olivia walks back into the waiting area. She sees Brian has fallen asleep. She smiles at him and sits down on his lap, which wakes him up. "Huh what?" His arm automatically placed on her back keeping her up on his lap. "Hey, need a place to sit beautiful?" Brian chuckled at her looking into her beautiful brown eyes.

"Yes, I do, always, in your lap forever until we both die of old age." Olivia said as she placed her hands on both sides of his face and pulls him to her as she gives him a deep passionate kiss that seemed to last a lifetime for both of them.

Brian cannot help but give into the passionate kiss Olivia was giving him, as he wrapped his arms around her back. He moans into her mouth with urgency, knowing this was as far as they both could go until they are married. "Liv, this is killing me, you can't just kiss me like that and expect me not to do anything more!" Brian said as he felt out of breath from the kiss.

"Well, yes it is killing me too, but we agreed to do this not just for us, but for our kids. And I needed that kiss anyway from you. I just became an Aunt again. Heather just gave birth to a baby. However, Angela decided to give Heather's baby up for adoption. It was a boy. I watched Heather give birth Brian….it reminded me when I had Jake." Olivia began to tear up just thinking of Jake's birth.

Brian looks at Olivia, wipes her tears away, and sighs heavily. "Liv, Jake will be okay. The doctor came out a couple of hours ago while you were with your sister and Heather. Jake was not raped. Everything else will heal in time. Jake will be missing school for the next month. Did you know school already started? We will have to enroll him when he is better. In the meantime, we will hire a tutor for Maria and Jake for now so they will be caught up when they do start school."

Olivia sighs in some relief. "Hard to believe we lost track of time, after everything that has happened to us in the last few months. Will Jake have to stay in the hospital then? I just want to take him home now so I can watch over him." Olivia says as she gets off Brian's lap and sits next to him putting her head against his shoulder.

"The doctor said he has to stay overnight for observation. He has been given pain medication. He might be able to go home tomorrow night if all goes well." Brian tells her.

"Brian, he had an overdose of pain medication before, what if that happens again? It cannot happen again. Jake has had so much happen to him already. I just want Jake to have a normal teenage life! Maybe I should take a week off…go to a spa resort or something. That could help for both of us. I mean…you know…our urges for each other wanting to make love." Olivia becomes flushed a little after she said wanting to make love to him.

Brian chuckles a little hearing what she said. "Maybe that would be a good idea for you, even though I would miss you." He leans into her again and gives her another kiss and smiles at her.

"That is a good idea. I think I will take myself a week off for myself. I think I will ask Alex to come with me. She could use a week off herself. I have hardly been able to see her lately. She has been working too hard."

"Well, what about Danny's 19th birthday? His birthday is two days from now." Brian asked her.

"I almost forgot. Okay, well I will leave the day after his birthday. We will have to have a serious make out session with each other before I leave. Nevertheless, no sex! It will definitely be a test for us to see if we can take it far enough to not have sex. Think you are up for that?" Olivia says realizing how she said it, and suddenly blushes then laughs.

Brian laughs. "Well, we have to find out if I will be up for it! If I am, though, I will have to take a cold shower!"

Olivia laughs at him. "Okay let's go see Jake. We need to get home, Maria probably thinks we abandoned her!" She stands up, takes Brian's hand, and pulls him up from his chair.

Brian groans as Olivia helps him up. "Yes, and I am exhausted it is almost ten o'clock, oh and Amanda is still there, she said Danny is home." Brian walks with Olivia to Jake's ICU room.

"That is so good to know. I hope Danny did not do anything to get himself into trouble. I could not take any more of our kids being hurt or in trouble." Olivia said to him.

Brian and Olivia walks into Jake's room. Olivia sees her son lying on the bed, as she walks to his bedside. "Oh my god, Brian…even though he is all cleaned up he still looks so bad. That bastard branded him for life Brian!" She lightly touches his chest, seeing the marks on him, and then looks back at Brian. "Brian if Jake ever needs to be punished again, never ever will I use the belt on him. We cannot do that anymore. Grounding is better than belting our child." Olivia sighs.

"I know babe…I didn't like belting him either. I am never going to hit my sons again. I do not want to feel so horrible again the night I belted him." Brian tells her.

Olivia leans down to Jake and gives her son a kiss on the cheek and whispers to him, "We love you Jake. You will have to stay here overnight, but we will come and pick you up tomorrow night."

Jake opens his eyes a little sees his mom and dad, he tries to sit up, he groans in some pain. "Mom…dad?

"It is okay son…just stay down, don't hurt yourself." Brian tells him.

"I...I just want to sit up…help me please…" Jake says.

Olivia helps Jake to sit up and puts another pillow behind him. "Easy Jake…I don't want you to get sick. Jake you have to stay here overnight. The doctors need to watch over you just in case."

Jake sighs heavily. "Not again, somebody hates me! Why is it me that always ends up in the hospital?!" Jake says as he starts to cough.

Olivia wonders that too, but tries to comfort her son. "How can anyone hate that handsome face of yours? That gorgeous brown hair of yours and bright blue eyes, you take after you father in that department. You have a great sense of humor, you are cute. I can see why Christie likes you so much." Olivia tells Jake.

Jake rolls his eyes at his mom. "Okay mom I get the picture." Jake says as his eyes start to close.

Olivia sees how tired he is thinking the medication is doing that. "Okay Jake we will let you sleep. We will be here tomorrow to see when you can come home. I am sure you want to be home for your brother's birthday party in a couple of days." She gives Jake another kiss on his cheek. "I love you Jake." Olivia smiles.

"Love you too buddy!" Brian gives his son a kiss on his forehead.

Jake's eyes close and whispers feeling himself starting to fall asleep. "Love you too…mom and dad."

Olivia pulls the blankets up to his chin, cannot help be give her son another kiss giving him some more comfort to show him he is loved no matter what happens. "Come on Brian, let's go home before I lose it again." Olivia says letting out a sad sigh, but happy to know she still has her son.

Brian and Olivia walk out of Jake's room and walks out of the hospital holding hands together, as they get to their car. They get in the car, as Brian drives off back home.

* * *

**Angela Peterson's Home - 7853 Hylan Blvd, Staten Island, NY - 10:15 PM**

Angela and Heather arrive home. Angela helps Heather to her bedroom, as Heather is still sore. "Honey, might be a good idea to take a hot shower, you do need to clean up. It will also help to sleep tonight. We both need a good long sleep tonight." Angela tells her daughter.

Heather has not said a word since they got home, she just looks at her mother with a stoic kind of look and just nods, as she slowly walks into her bathroom.

Angela sighs looking at her daughter. "Do you want me to help you into the shower? Any help at all?" Angela tries so hard to comfort her daughter.

Heather just shakes her head no, as she closes her bathroom door behind her. She has to sit down on the toilet, her body is so sore and feeling weak as she takes off her hospital gown. She looks down at herself still has a somewhat of a baby bump, and she sighs, wonders if she will ever get her figure back. She slowly stands up and groans in some pain. She starts the shower, and gets in, she sits down on her shower chair, as she is too sore to stand.

Angela makes some hot milk for Heather for when she comes out of the shower, and places it next to her bed, with an Advil for her discomfort and pain right next to her milk. She leaves a post-it-note that simply says: "I love you sweetheart".

Heather has finished her shower, feeling somewhat better, but still cannot help but think about her dad. She puts on a pair of shorts and a tank top and gets into her bed. She sees the milk and the Advil, she takes the pill and sips her hot milk. She sees the note, and sighs as she turns off her light and curls up on her bed. She cries herself to sleep.

Angela herself cannot help think of her husband, as well. She too misses her husband as she settles into her own bed, turning off her light and cries herself. She places her hand next to her where her husband used to lay beside her. She continues crying as she falls asleep.

* * *

**Brian & Olivia's Home - 455 Harding Way, Flushing, NY - 10:30 PM**

Brian and Olivia arrive home, as they drive the car into the garage, and shuts the garage door. They both get out of their car and open the door to the house and walks inside the house together.

Amanda has fallen asleep on the couch, as Brian and Olivia walk in. Olivia looks at Brian and snickers a little as Olivia whispers to Brian. "Let's not wake her, she might as well just stay the night, more protection the better." Olivia said as she took one of the couch blankets and put it over Amanda.

Brian turns around toward the stairs and notices someone else has fallen asleep on the other side of the room in the recliner. He raises his eyebrow, and gets closer wondering who it is. He turns the light on which ends up waking up both the woman and Amanda.

"Whoa! Hey! What's going on?!" Amanda shouts out.

"Hey turn the light off! Geez I hate waking up like that!" Jenna says annoyed.

"Oh…my…god! What the hell are you doing in my house!?" Brian yells at the woman.

Olivia looks confused at Brian. "Brian? Who is this woman?" Olivia asks him wondering who she is as well.

Just then, Danny comes down after hearing the shouting going on. "I can tell you who that is mom. That bitch gave birth to me! The person whom I hate most in this world. And I am not one to hate so easy either!" Danny says, trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes.

"Danny! Watch your mouth!" Brian yelled at him pointing his finger at him.

"Dad she is! How can you defend her?! She found me today when I ran through Central Park after I left the house. Crazy coincidence you think?" Danny said back wishing she were not even here.

Olivia stands there holding her head, so exhausted just wanting to go to sleep. "Can we all just go to bed please!? We can deal with this in the morning! Amanda you can stay here tonight so you do not drive home tired. And you…" she points to Jenna. "Get your skinny ass out of my house now! You have caused enough problems with my family already." Olivia walks to the front door and opens the door for her. "Get out or I will kick your ass out my front door myself!"

Brian looks at Jenna, then back to Olivia with a raised eyebrow. "If I were you Jenna, I would leave if I were you. You do not want to mess with Olivia Benson. She kicks ass very well!" Brian said to Jenna.

"Well how the hell am I supposed to get home! Your officer buddy drove me here!" Jenna shouts back at Brian glaring at him.

Brian walks up to her getting in her face, he sniffs her. "Oh my god, you never stop do you? You smell of booze Jenna!"

Danny shakes his head and looks at Olivia. "Do you see why I have hated her all my life!? I cannot take it anymore! I will not sleep in this house if she stays here!" Danny shouts back as he walks into the kitchen furious.

Olivia is too exhausted to argue about anything tonight. "Brian I am going upstairs and I am going to bed. If this woman is not out of my house I swear I will arrest her for trespassing!" Olivia clearly angry she walks up the stairs and disappears down the hallway.

"I will witness that for you Liv." Amanda shouts up the stairs to her, also a little pissed as well, knowing she hit Danny. "By the way Brian, she hit your son across the face this afternoon. Officer Drake told me he witnessed it."

Brian looks back at Jenna. "Are you kidding me? You were drunk then and you are drunk still! I am calling a cab for you Jenna and you are leaving!" Brian walks over and picks up the phone, and calls yellow cab company. "Yes, hello, my name is Detective Brian Cassidy, I would like a cab here at my home for someone. She is drunk and I want her out of my house immediately. My address is 455 Harding Way, Flushing. If they get here within twenty minutes, I will give the cabbie an extra $100!" Brian tells them staring at Jenna. "Thank you so much!" He puts the phone back on the cradle.

Danny then comes out of the kitchen with a glass of milk in his hand and looks at Jenna. "Dad, when is she leaving? When she does we need to fumigate the house after the drunken bitch skunked it up!" Danny says with anger in his voice and eyes.

"Danny, come on I know you are angry but stop with the name calling it won't help this situation!" Brian says angry as well, but can understand Danny's anger.

"I don't care dad. She was never around for me, she left you and me when I was twelve years old!" Danny shouts, as he puts down the milk for a moment. He looks at Jenna again. "You are unbelievable. You somehow find me coincidentally in Central Park after almost seven years of my life of not being in it, and you think you can come back into my life now? No way! Dad is marrying Olivia in two weeks. She adopted me legally when I was twelve after YOU left dad and me! She is my REAL mother! She LOVES me! You never did!" Danny shouts in her face. "I don't want you in my life anymore. I do not care if you gave birth to me. You are nothing to me do you hear me!? Blood may be thicker than water, but that water was better to me than you ever were!" Danny finally says after all those years pent up inside him, as he grabs his milk. "I am going back to bed dad. I am sorry she was even brought here. Amanda here thought she was Olivia." He gives his dad a hug. "Love you dad, see you in the morning."

Brian felt speechless after hearing his son getting in her face and defending himself and Olivia and felt proud of him. "Goodnight son, love you too!"

Danny walks back up the stairs and goes to his bedroom, as he slams his door shut.

Brian jumps slightly as he hears the door slam and sighs, as he looks back at Jenna. "Why the hell did you even show up in the first place? You had no right to hit Danny either! He was angry with you. Can't you get the hint? He does not want you around, and neither do I. The only thing you and I got right was giving birth to Danny! Other than that, we have been done for a long time. I have moved on, I met Olivia and have loved her ever since we met. I have another son with Liv now, and we have a daughter we adopted together. I am happy. Why don't you move on yourself and leave me and Danny the hell alone! And do not forget I am the one that was given custody, not you Jenna!" Brian says as he keeps looking out the window for that cab. Anxious to get to bed himself and kiss his soon-to-be wife.

Jenna stands up and walks over to him giving him an angry glare. "Do not start that custody thing on me to make me feel guilty! YOU did that, you took Danny away from ME! You threw me OUT! Just like you are doing now! You lied to Danny that I was the one that left!" Jenna shouted in his face pointing her finger in his face.

"I did not lie to my son Jenna! You left as soon as you continued your drinking!" Brian got right up to her face shouting at her, his face turning red from his anger.

Jenna looks at him shaking her head at him. "You drove me to drink Brian! You were always at work almost 24/7! I kept waking up in bed you never came home Brian! And when you did, all you did was sleep for three hours then you would grab a bite to eat, then you left again! I never saw one ounce of loyalty or love from you at all! The only time we did have love for each other was when we…" Jenna stops clearly angry, her breath becomes harder and quicker. She turns away from Brian, when tears start to fall down her face. She feels her body shaking and hands become clammy.

Brian looks at her as he takes a deep breath. "When we what Jenna? Don't stop now you are on a roll!" Brian repeats. "When we what Jenna!?" Brian walks up behind her determined to hear what she has to say, thinking she cannot face him while saying it. "Damn it Jenna! Just say it!"

Jenna shuts her eyes, but then quickly turns around, grabs Brian's face, and pulls him to her as Jenna kisses him on his lips hard and roughly, as the tears run down over both of their lips.

Brian is startled by this kiss by Jenna, he does not stop kissing her. With Brian's urges for Olivia by waiting until they are married. He cannot help what he does feel as he begins taking out his urges on for Olivia on Jenna.

Jenna cannot help her urges for Brian after all these years, and completely gives in, pulling Brian down on top of her onto the couch. Her breath has quickened, continuing to kiss him hard and deeply, as she starts to unbuckle Brian's jeans. She stops for a moment looking into his eyes, feeling his heart racing. Brian looks down at her panting between breaths.

Jenna smiles slightly as she unbuttons his pants and tries desperately to shove his pants down, when Brian begins to pull off her shirt, then quickly begins to unzip her pants. He sits up and pulls off his shirt throwing it on the floor. He helps her with his pants, by pushing off his jeans and boxer briefs

Jenna's urges are so great, she wants him so badly, as Brian pulls off Jenna's jeans and underwear. Jenna grabs the couch blanket pulling it down over them. She moans in pleasure feeling his body against hers. She cannot fight the extreme pleasure she is having feeling Brian entering her as she kisses Brian roughly, her hands running down his back, her nails dig into his butt cheeks, as she moans out in pleasure as they both move with each other.

Brian is overtaken by the pleasure he is having making love to Jenna, but his mind is on Olivia, as he moves more with her as he moans out. "Oh Liv…Oh baby…I love you so much Olivia!" Brian grunts with each thrust he makes kissing Jenna down her shoulders to her neck while moving with her.

Jenna hears him calling out Olivia's name, as he holds Brian down against her body, giving her an idea to make Brian come back to her. As she thinks of a plan to keep Olivia away from Brian. Her pleasure is starting to overtake her as she closes her eyes and begins to scream out in pleasure even louder. "Ohhhhhh Brian! Ohhhhhh Brian! Oh, you are so amazing! I love your hot naked body against mine!"

Brian only intensifies the lovemaking as he moves faster and in quicker motions, as both Jenna and Brian moans in so much pleasure.

* * *

**Squad Room - NYPD Special Victims Unit - Manhattan, NY - 11:15 PM**

Nick is sitting at his desk finishing his DD5's for Lewis' case. He cannot help but think about Jake getting the brunt of Lewis this time. "Jake is just a kid, he should have not gone through that torture."

Fin hears what Nick says and walks over to him. "I feel bad for Olivia and Brian, Jake had been through enough this summer. He is a strong kid, he will recover quickly." Fin tells Nick.

Nick sighs. "Yeah, I know. I just cannot help but wish Jake were not so much of an easy target. What if we took him to a karate class or something? That could boost his ego, don't you think?" Nick wonders.

"Sounds like a good idea. However, he will be going back to school though after he recovers. Might have to ask when he has some time." Fin says.

Munch hung up the phone he had been on and looks over at Nick. "Hey Nick, 911 just got a weird call. Someone called anonymously and said something was going on in their neighbor's house, they were not sure, but they heard screams. Funny thing is Nick, the address I think is Liv's house. You better go over there and check it out."

Nick's eyes widen. "Please tell me it has nothing to do with Lewis!" Nick asks as he gets up quickly and grabs his coat and puts it on.

"No, thank god, Lewis is in the prison's hospital ward right now." Munch says, as he gets up himself. "I am going home, goodnight all and will see you tomorrow, probably on desk duty this time!

"Goodnight Munch!" Fin replies, as he gets up and gets ready to go home himself. "Take it easy Nick, tell Liv and Brian goodnight for me." Fin walks down the hall to the elevators.

"You got it Fin, night Cap!" Nick shouts out.

"Goodnight Nick." Cragen says as he turns out his office light and walks down the hall and to the elevators.

"What is this The Waltons?" Nick chuckles as he finishes up, puts his coat on, walks out, and heads to Olivia's house.

* * *

**Brian & Olivia's Home - 455 Harding Way, Flushing, NY - 11:30 PM**

In the bedroom, Olivia had fallen asleep so quickly when she is awakened by screams, hearing Brian's name and realizes Brian is not in bed next to her. She groans and decides to go find him. Olivia gets up, and finds her robe and puts it on, she still feels half-asleep. She does not bother turning on the lights as she knows her way around the house easily now. She walks out of her bedroom and down the hallway to the stairs.

At the same time, Olivia is just getting down the stairs as the doorbell rings. "Who the heck is coming at this time of the night?" Olivia does not notice Brian and Jenna right away on the couch, as she walked to the front door.

Brian and Jenna are too much into their lovemaking they were tuned out to everything else.

Olivia opens the door, her eyes half closed, when she sees Nick. "Nick? What the hell are you doing here it is almost midnight!" Olivia asked him confused.

"Um, well there was a 911 call there were screams coming from your house. Are you okay?" Nick told her.

Just then, both Olivia and Nick hear moaning, as they turn around and walk into the family room. Nick's eyes almost pop out of his head and looks at Olivia. Olivia stands there horrified as she sees Brian and Jenna both naked and having sex. "OH MY GOD BRIAN!? WHAT THE HELL!?

Brian suddenly literally jumps off Jenna and the couch as he falls on the floor as he quickly stands not even bothering covering himself up. Olivia is glaring at him who is now fully awake. "BRIAN! I swear if you tell me it just happened…I will put your nuts in a vice! What the hell were you thinking!?" Olivia walks up to him only a foot away from him. Her sudden tears running down he face shows not only she is pissed at him, also showing the hurt she is feeling inside. With her voice cracking she says, "Why Brian? And with that bitch!?" Olivia points to Jenna still lying naked on the couch.

Nick walks over and looks at Brian with disappointment shaking his head. "For pete's sake Brian put your pants on!"

Olivia then turns to Jenna with a furious look in her eyes. "Get out of my house now!" Olivia picks up her clothes not caring she is naked at this point. She walks to the door and throws her clothes, underwear and bra out on the grass. "Get out Jenna!"

"Well hell, I am not going outside naked!" Jenna shouted. She looks over at Brian with a slight smile. "Brian if you decided you want to ditch this witch here, you can always come back to me…we always had great sex together." Jenna winks at him as she holds the couch's blanket around her.

"Oh my god! Nick get this woman out of my house please!" Olivia grabs the blanket from off Jenna and puts it around Brian's waist.

"Hey!" Jenna yells not able to cover her own self.

"You have no rights. I really don't care, get her out of my house Nick PLEASE!" Olivia shouts out, keeping her eyes focused on Brian instead, quickly wiping her tears away.

"Liv, are you saying to just let her leave? Or are you asking me to arrest her?" Nick asks, almost suggesting about the arresting part.

"Yes, arrest her!" Olivia snapped.

Nick sighs, and then grabs the naked woman's arm as he looks at Olivia shaking his head, feeling sorry for Olivia right now. "Jenna Cassidy you are under arrest for trespassing, you have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have a right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you." Nick says as he escorts the woman out the front door.

Olivia then turns and slams the front door shut and locks it. Then she looks back at Brian sadly more than angry at him. She looks at him with tears in her eyes. "I do not want to hear it Brian. I do not want you in my bed tonight, or anytime. You have ruined my trust in you." Olivia's heart is aching, tears fall down her face quickly. "That woman was supposed to be out of my house an hour ago." Olivia states, turns, and starts walking up the stairs.

Brian watches her walking up the stairs, as he begins feeling tears down his face, realizing what he has done. "Olivia wait!" He shouts out. "Please! Please let me explain!"

Olivia reaches the top of the stairs and turns, looking down at him. "Brian, I will always love you no matter what, that will never change. You broke my trust tonight. We had made a promise with each other, yet you decided to have sex with your ex-wife. We promised to love each other, and decided to wait until we were to get married. The wedding is off! And I want you to leave this house!"

Brian hears what Olivia had said shaking his head. "Liv, no, please…I love you too so much. I made a mistake. Do not shut me out. Can we just work it out?" Brian says pleading with the love of his life.

Olivia shakes her head, but turns and walks to her bedroom, shutting the door behind her. Olivia gets back into her bed and pulls the covers over her. She is feeling the pain reeling inside her, she curls up and cries.

* * *

Downstairs, Brian is devastated as to what he just had done to Olivia. He starts to feel angrier, realizing what Jenna did to him. She manipulated him. Brian grabs up his clothes, putting them on, grabs his keys and walks into the garage. He decides to take the SUV, as he gets in the driver's seat and starts the car. He drives out of the garage, shutting the garage door, and drives off to let off some steam.

* * *

In Maria's room, she wakes up, feeling thirsty. She gets out of her bed and walks into the hallway. She stops for a moment, she hears faint crying. Maria walks toward Olivia's bedroom, she opens the door and peeks in quietly. Maria walks over to Olivia's bed. "Mommy?" Maria whispers.

Olivia lifts her head and sees Maria next to her, she quickly wipes her cheeks of her tears. "What are you doing out of your bed?" Olivia tries to stay strong for her daughter as she sits up.

"Why are you crying mommy? Why are you sad?" Maria says with a sad look on her face. "Please don't be sad."

Olivia sighs and pats the bed next to her. "Come sit by me baby." Olivia asked her.

Maria runs around to the other side, gets up on the bed, and sits next to her laying her head against her shoulder.

Olivia sighs holding Maria close to her leaning her head against hers, stroking her beautiful long brown hair. "Maria I am sad because daddy had to leave tonight." Olivia told her not wanting to reveal the real reason why he had to leave.

Maria looks up at Olivia. "Is daddy going to come back?" Maria asks feeling tears in her eyes, not understanding what is going on.

Olivia closes her eyes, tears flow down her face. "I don't know honey. Daddy has some thinking to do, and has something to do. I don't know how long that will take."

"Don't you love daddy anymore?" Maria asks.

Olivia looks at Maria with a small smile. "Yes baby, I do love him very much." Olivia says as she pulls Maria to her even closer snuggling Maria close to her and lets out a long heavy sigh, and kisses her head. "You want to sleep with mommy tonight?"

Maria nods a little and smiles. "Yes, I do, I don't want you sad anymore. Do not cry anymore please mommy!" Maria scoots down under the blankets and lays her head against Olivia with her arm around her waist. "Goodnight mommy, I love you so much!"

Olivia smiles and closes her eyes, holding her daughter in her arms as she whispers, "I love you too baby girl." Olivia is tired and starts falling asleep.

Maria closes her eyes as she starts to fall asleep as well.

* * *

**Angela Peterson's Home - 7853 Hylan Blvd, Staten Island, NY - 9:00 AM**

The next morning as Angela was cleaning up after breakfast, she looks over at Heather who is sitting at the table still, slowly trying to finish her breakfast. "You know Heather we have to get you enrolled in school, you are already almost a month behind now."

Heather does not answer, as she finishes her orange juice she gets up from the table and walks back to her bedroom. Heather shuts the door behind her.

Angela sighs, not knowing what she can do it get Heather out of the rut she seems to be in. So much has happened with Heather. She still cannot get it out of her mind the fact that this might just be all her fault. She lived with an abusive rapist, who had abused both of them and then raped both of them.

Angela just sits down into her recliner in the family room, as she curls her legs under her, wishing she knew what to do with herself and Heather. Angela begins to remember the times she had with her husband Paul, and how happy she was. And how Heather was so happy all the time. She was an A student, loving life. Then suddenly it was taken from them with one drunk driver. Angela cries into her hands, feeling helpless and grieves still for her husband Paul.

* * *

**Brian & Olivia's House - 455 Harding Way, Flushing, NY - 9:45 AM**

Olivia, Ashley, Greg, Maria, Danny, and Connor are having breakfast together. Olivia has been quiet all morning. Maria looks at her brother knowing she was crying last night.

Ashley is feeding Connor, while Greg continues to eat his breakfast. Greg wonders why it is so silent this morning.

Danny looks over at Connor then at Maria and smiles a little at her, he realizes Maria looks a little sad, and then looks over at Olivia. "Mom? Why are you so quiet this morning?" Danny asks reaching over to her placing his hand on her arm.

Olivia tries to smile a little at Danny. "I had a long night last night, that's all. Still a little tired. I will be fine." Olivia pats Danny's hand.

Ashley finishes feeding Connor, knowing he is full as he gets a little fussy now. "Mom? Everything okay?"

"Yes dear," Olivia says knowing she isn't telling the truth, avoiding her question, but looks at her and asks, "How did you sleep last night?" As she wonders how in the world they slept through the whole mess last night.

"Greg and I always sleep like logs," Ashley says as she looks over at Greg with a wink.

Greg blushes just a little smiling back at Ashley, knowing that making love with her always makes them sleep very well. "Well, I need to get to work. Oh, that reminds me, thank you so much for putting a good word for me…Olivia. I got the job with Captain Cragen. He gave me a whole floor above the station." Greg tells Olivia smiling at her.

"I am glad you got the job, you are so welcome. Anything to help my daughter's husband. I would help at any time that I can." Olivia says as she has a sigh of sadness in her voice, trying to hide it.

"Thanks for letting us stay with you last night, mom. I am glad Jake was found. Are you going to bring him home today?" Ashley asks.

Olivia's mind had been on Brian. She wonders where he went last night, and still cares about him, hoping he did not do anything stupid. She did not hear her daughter's questions, as she twirls her fork through her barely eaten oatmeal.

"Mom? Hey earth to mom come in please?" Ashley tries to be lighthearted.

Olivia looks up and looks at Ashley. "Huh? What…what did you ask me?" Olivia answers with another sigh.

"I said thank you for letting us stay here last night and asked if you were going to bring Jake home today." Ashley repeated.

"I am hoping to bring him home tonight, yes." Olivia answers, not able to get Brian out of her mind remembering seeing him naked with his ex on her couch. Angry it happened, and wonders if he still loves Jenna.

Danny looks at his mom, then looks to everyone else and finally to Maria. "What is going on mom? You are not you anymore. What happened last night? Why won't you tell me what happened last night?" Danny asks very worried about both is mom and dad.

"Mommy was sad last night Danny, I heard her crying. So I slept next to her last night to make her feel better." Maria said outright, as she finished her cereal.

Danny looks back at Olivia. "Crying? Wasn't it a little squishy with all three of you in that bed together? Why didn't dad comfort you?" Danny asked looking confused.

"Well, your dad was not in bed last night. He had to leave late last night." Olivia tells him not wanting to tell him the reason with Maria there.

"Oh, is it another undercover job?" Danny asked.

Ashley and Greg stand up, as Ashley goes over to Connor and picks him up from his high chair and on her left hip. "Well, mom I hope you are feeling better soon. I have to get back home. I have some errands to do today for Danny's birthday." Ashley smiles at Danny ruffling his hair and chuckles.

Danny rolls his eyes. "Hey watch the hair, you are gonna mess it up. Took me thirty minutes just to get it right this morning." Danny says and sticks his tongue out at her.

"Hey I thought you were supposed be looking for a job? Since that cute butt of yours has recovered its nasty prickly situation, you can go find a job now. Right?" Olivia said trying to distract him from trying to answer him.

Danny rolls his eyes at his mom's comment about his butt. "Yeah. I guess I should, but I do not feel in the mood for doing that right now. You aren't going to force me to today are you?" Danny asks. "I would rather go see Rebecca, and go see Jake."

Olivia looks at him hearing about Rebecca. "Danny I would rather you not see Rebecca, it is too soon after the mess you and your brother got into. But you still can go see Jake of course." Olivia tells Danny.

"Okay well, got to get going. Say goodbye to Grandma Connor!" Ashley says holding Connor in her arms.

Greg starts to leave the kitchen to get their coats. "Goodbye Olivia thanks for having us." He smiles a little as he walks out of the kitchen.

Connor reaches his arms out to Olivia smiling at her. "Love Gamma!"

Olivia smiles cannot believe she is a grandma, as she looks at the cute little boy. "I love you too Connor!" Olivia gives him a little hug and a tickle on his stomach.

Connor giggles and squirms in his mother's arms. "Gamma love me!" As Connor lays his head against his mother's shoulder smiling.

Maria then looks over at Olivia. "Mommy can I go watch some TV? I am a little bored." Maria asks.

"Okay just for an hour for now." Olivia answers Maria

Maria gets up, goes over to Olivia and gives her a big hug. "Thank you!" Maria smiles and walks out of the kitchen and into the family room.

Ashley, Greg and Connor smiles as they leave the kitchen into the family room, and out the front door as they leave for home.

Danny then looks over at Olivia. "Okay mom spill it." Danny asked crossing his arms over his chest.

Olivia looks at him. "What do you mean spill it?" Olivia asks, as she really knows what he is asking of her.

"Come on mom, Maria said you were crying last night, dad isn't here and you have been quiet all morning." Danny said still looking at her with a squinted eye.

"Danny please don't do this….I can't…." Olivia says trying not to let on what happened. Nevertheless, her hurt feelings are starting to get the better of her.

"I knew it! What happened to dad? Did he get hurt? Mom! Talk to me!" Danny starts to get anxious now thinking something is wrong with his dad. He sits up more moving his chair closer to his mom.

Olivia sighs heavily not knowing how to tell him. Knowing this will hurt him just as much it hurts her. "Danny…please don't ask me…" Olivia finally cannot stop her feelings and starts to cry into her hands, which are shaking right now.

Danny sees his mom crying, as he puts his arm around her and hugs her. "Mom, please tell me what happened to dad. What has got you so upset?" Danny continues to hug her.

Olivia cries even more knowing Danny will hate his father for what he has done to her, not wanting to cause friction with Danny and his father. Olivia turns to Danny putting both her arms around Danny and hugs him tightly, shaking her head. "I can't tell you Danny. Your father has to tell you. However…but I do not know if he is going to come back anytime soon. I am so sorry Danny. I am sorry about your birthday. I just can't put it together now, knowing your dad won't be there either."

Danny is confused now, wishes his mom would just tell him as he continues to try to comfort her no matter what. He sighs. "Mom, if you don't want to tell me what is wrong then okay. I will not push you to tell me. You know I love you very much. When you want to talk to me, great. I am going to go out in the family room and watch TV with Maria." Danny gets up and gives Olivia a kiss on her cheek. He picks up his plates and puts them in the dishwasher, and cleans up the table, and walks out of the kitchen into the family room.

Olivia sighs smiling a little hearing what Danny said to her, as she wipes her face with a napkin. She stands up and picks up the phone, and calls her sister. She waits for an answer patiently.

* * *

**Angela Peterson's Home - 7853 Hylan Blvd, Staten Island, NY - 10:15 AM**

Angela still sits in her recliner, as she now is reading one of her books, listening to some soothing music from her Sirius satellite station when her phone rings. She puts her book down and picks up the phone. "Hello?" She says not looking at her caller-id.

_ "Hey Angela, it's Olivia. Are you doing anything right now?" Olivia asks her._

"No, just sitting here reading a book. Why do you ask?" Angela asks simply.

_ Olivia notices the tone in her voice. "You sound like me this morning. Would you mind some company?" Olivia asked._

Angela perks up a little hearing Liv ask that. "Sure, could always use my big sister no matter what time it is." She asks thankful she will have someone to talk to now. "Come on over."

_ Olivia smiles a little. "Will be there right away. See you soon sis." Olivia says happily._

"Can't wait to see you, bye for now." Angela says with a little smile as she hangs up the phone. She wonders if Heather will be nice to her Aunt this time. She noticed the house a little messy, and quickly gets up and starts to clean up the room.

* * *

**Brian & Olivia's Home - 455 Harding Way, Flushing, NY - 10:30 AM**

Olivia walks out of the kitchen and into the family room, seeing Danny and Maria watching TV. "Danny, can you watch your sister for a few hours? When I get back home we can go see Jake and hopefully bring him home." Olivia asks of Danny.

Danny looks up at his mom. "Sure, where are you going in case I have to call you?"

"I am going to your Aunt Angela's house for a little while. I need to talk to her. She called me last night needing help with your cousin Heather. Be a good big brother for Maria okay?" Olivia says as she leans down kissing the top of his head.

"Always mom!" Danny watches his mom wishes she would just tell him what is wrong. Wondering probably that she will be talking to Aunt Angela about the whole thing.

"Good to know son." Olivia smiles a little at him, loves him so much as if he was her own biological son. She grabs the keys and walks out the side door into the garage.

Olivia noticed Brian took the SUV, so she takes the regular car, knowing she is not good at using a stick shift. She gets in putting her belt on, opens the garage door, starts the car, backs out onto the driveway, and shuts the garage door.

Olivia wonders if Brian took the SUV because of the room in the back. Thinking he might be sleeping in it. Olivia begins to cry again as she sits there in the car. Olivia knows it is not a good idea to drive a car in her condition, but still, she has to talk to her sister, she backs out of the driveway, takes off down the road, and heads to Angela's house as she cries most of the way there.

* * *

**Central Park ("The Ramble") - New York City, NY 11:45 AM**

Brian has been wandering around Central Park when he realizes he had walked through the wooded area near "The Ramble." He is about to turn back, when he suddenly flashes back to when he and Olivia were sitting on the bench below the cave, that he and Olivia first made out together. After the divorce papers were finalized, being a single guy again. He shuts his eyes thinking of that day, knowing he just screwed everything up. He wishes it never happened.

When suddenly out of nowhere, Jenna is seen walking opposite where Brian was heading. Brian notices her right away, his fists clenched, his teeth grinding, feeling and even wanting to beat her to a pulp for what she did to him. "Jenna, no…stay away from me. If you want to stay alive, stay away from me and my son!"

"Brian this is a free country, I can walk wherever I want to! You turn around and leave!" Jenna shouts out to him being that they are about twenty yards from each other, as she stops where she is. "Oh, and Brian? You still make love the way I remember when you used to love me." Jenna smirks at him, egging him on again. Wondering if her plan worked last night and broke up him and that witch. She starts to walk closer to him.

"Jenna! I swear if you come any closer I will do something you will regret!" Brian said not smiling, trying not to be manipulated by her again.

"Really? You will? Is it kinky?" Jenna answers back with a chuckle to herself.

"Oh my god Jenna seriously?" Brian shook his head at her. "You have the mind of a gutter! Yes, I may like to make love. HOWEVER, with the person I love - who happens to be Olivia Benson! I do not LOVE you anymore Jenna. Nevertheless, because of your crazy ass plan to break us apart, well…your damn plan worked! Because of you Jenna, Olivia called off our wedding!" As Brian grows even angrier by the minute.

Jenna walks even closer to him feeling glad her planned worked, as she thinks of other ways of getting Brian back to her, so he and their son Danny will be a happy family once again. "Me? I never had a plan!" Jenna shouted as she lied to his face.

Brian starts to back up seeing her getting closer not wanting to give in to anything she does. His rage builds inside him, thinking being locked up in jail did not do anything to her or change her in anyway. He keeps thinking of a way to deter her from him and Danny.

"Jenna, stop! If you do not stop where you are again and just turn around and walk the other way I swear…." Brian starts as Jenna cuts him off.

"Swear what Bri? Oh I am so scared." Jenna says trying to get him going.

"Do NOT call me Bri ever! Olivia is the only person who can call me that!" Brian shouts in her face.

"Awww really? Well then Bri…"Jenna starts to say but is cut off.

Brian stood staring into Jenna's eyes trying to guilt her. "No Jenna, there is no trouble. At least for right now, at this point."

Jenna realized something, and she quickly walked over and sat down on a bench she had spent sitting on earlier before seeing Brian. When she sat down, she looked up at Brian. "Well I'm glad you are here, I have wanted to talk to you about the other night. I am really sorry…"

"Stop right there!" Brian interrupted putting his hands up stopping her from talking to him right now. Jenna sat back surprised by the anger in Brian's voice, "That is why I am glad you are sorry, but what you did was not only foolish and stupid, it was manipulative and selfish," Brian said angrily.

Jenna stood up in anger, "Brian, you listen to me. I never intended any of that to happen." Jenna said in a flat out lie to his face. "It just happened, damn it," she said defiantly staring into Brian's eyes still lying to him.

Brian shook his head, "Well Jenna, as it turns out, it really doesn't matter what you intended or not. What matters is how it turned out. That is what you wanted am I right? You got your wish Jenna, Olivia called off our wedding! Our kids are going to be crushed and so disappointed! You took their hopes and dreams of their parents getting married and you crushed it!" Brian said getting all up in her face.

Jenna's jaw dropped, she had known he was angry, but Jenna had no idea that he would be so unforgiving, "Brian, that is so not fair! Who are you to stand there and judge me? You took my son away from me for almost seven years and NEVER let me see him again!"

Brian looked at her coldly, "My kids have looked up to me. If you had not noticed, because of the other night, I ended up sleeping in my SUV. Danny came to me and questioned me about you a couple of days before you got me to have sex with you. If Danny cannot trust me to look out for him, or my other son Jake I had with Olivia, or our daughter Maria. Danny will never trust you again. He knows what you are, and who you are, and he does not like it one bit! Own your impulses and do not disregard everything or anyone else," Brian said shouting. "I did, and I could not even tell Olivia, she was so furious with me, and I put tears in her eyes because you came over uninvited. Yet, she still said after walking away from me, telling me not to come to bed and to leave the house….she said she STILL loves me!"

"Listen Brian, if you or your precious little family has a problem because I did not 'obey' your custody agreement about Danny then that is on you and not their problems!" Jenna shouted pointing her finger into Brian's face, "So all of you can go to hell! I have proved myself as being a fit mother as much as anyone else!" she yelled.

Brian shook his head, frustrated, "That has nothing to do with it, and you know it. Oh yeah and really, of course you have proved yourself, repeatedly by being drunk every single day of Danny's life! I was counting on you to take care of him when I was at work until I got home! How would you have felt if while you were out drinking and were wasted and then got in a car, and killed yourself? It would have been much worse if, god forbid, you killed someone like our son if you had him in the car with you! I needed you home Jenna, and so did Danny. So, do not make this about everybody else! You let me down, Danny, and everyone else down, including yourself," Brian said harshly.

Jenna looked at Brian stunned, "I never thought… I mean I didn't think about that," Jenna's mouth shut quickly as Brian interrupted.

"Of course you didn't Jenna, you were too busy trying to put off responsibility and not thinking about the issue other than your own," Brian said glaring at her.

Jenna was horrified. She could not do anything except stare back at Brian. Her eyes started welling with tears. All the worries and guilt she had been feeling since the other night had been confirmed. She knew she had manipulated Brian into making love with him, and trying to split him and Olivia up for her own needs, not thinking of anyone else getting hurt in the process. There was really nothing left to say.

Brian glared at her trying to fight back any concern that he might have had before for her. "Well?" he demanded, "Are you not going to defend yourself? And say it was not your fault? Or do you see it?" Brian said angrily. "You made me give in Jenna! That never should have happened! What is the matter with you Jenna?"

Jenna looked away from him fidgeting with her fingers. "Brian, I am sorry…"

"Bullcrap," Brian interrupted.

Jenna could do nothing but be silent. Jenna had never seen Brian this angry before and she was scared of him now.

"Sure, Jenna. You are not sorry for the outcome. You were not sorry and never were wrong. But I don't think you are sorry that you did it." Brian growled. In addition, before Jenna could say anything, Brian continued, "Your drinking…that is the problem Jenna, that's 'YOUR' problem Jenna," Brian said in a shout at her. Brian turned suddenly and started walking away leaving Jenna reeling.

Jenna stared at Brian as he started to walk away trying to figure out what he just said. She thought deeper and she understood that she screwed up. Brian knew that, but he continued with his lecture. Jenna's temper flared, and even as she was walking after Brian preparing to let him have it, the guilt would not go away. Knowing that he was right would not just go away no matter how angry she got, the truth never did. She could lie to others, and was good at it, but she could never lie to herself.

Jenna hurried up beside him grabbing his arm and pulling herself around in front of him blocking his path. He stopped, and if he had not, Jenna would have done her best to stop him. Guilt or no guilt, Jenna's temper was as big as his was. Jenna stared up at Brian her face flushed and with tears still in her eyes.

Brian just looked at Jenna, "Get out of my way Jenna, I am done here," he said calmly wanting to leave and get away from Jenna the home wrecker.

It was that silence that made Jenna even angrier, "No Brian, you are not done, not by a long shot," Jenna said in frustration, "What? You think you are perfect. Well you are not! You have made mistakes to Brian!" She stated.

Brian shook his head, "Of course I have, but the difference Jenna is owned up to them. I didn't just get over them," he said as he tried to step around her. Brian wanted to leave; his anger was rising as well. 'How could she not see what I am saying?' He thought to himself.

Suddenly, Jenna pushed him backwards. "Ooooof!" as Brian suddenly stumbled backwards. Brian looked at her stunned as she stared back at him angrily.

"Shut up! You self-righteous, arrogant…" Jenna exclaimed.

That was it. "Really, me? That sounds much more like you! Nevertheless, I am someone who just told you the truth. You are having a hard time accepting it. Sorry Jenna," he interrupted angrily.

SLAP!

Jenna and Brian looked at each other stunned. Brian's jaw hung open in shock as he stood there as his face was stinging him. Jenna had just slapped him on his face and hard. Jenna pulled her hand back and to her mouth. Jenna was as shocked as much as Brian was. She did not even know she was going to do it until it was over. She stared into Brian's eyes nervously, "Brian, oh god, I am sorry…I did not mean to do that…,"she said as she saw the anger in Brian's eyes.

"No Jenna, you never do mean to do anything!" Brian said through clenched teeth. Brian whispered to Jenna, "I am done with you Jenna. No more you will never see Danny again!"

Jenna looked at him puzzled, "What do you mean…" Jenna's eyes widened.

Brian looked up at her and stated calmly, "You brought this on yourself Jenna, I hope you understand that. No more chances, you broke every chance to ever see Danny now. I am calling my lawyer and getting full custody. No more visits of Danny!" Brian looked at her not sure she really is sorry. "Jenna I swear if you make any more trouble for me or Liv, my girlfriend, my soon-to-be wife. You can guarantee you will get it by me! You understand. I do not want your drunken breath near any of us!" Brian stands up from the bench looks at Jenna one more time, and simply walks away leaving Jenna to fend with her pain of losing Danny, and something to think about.


End file.
